The phantom sisters
by TheCastorbean
Summary: the phantom sisters a trio of theif's who're searching for a specific artifact to bring back to their clan but what happens when the police cheifs sons get caught in the mix? read for drama action and romance along with a few unexpected twists
1. phantom theft

Buttercups P.O.V

I stood on the roof of the Townsville museum with my sister's blossom and bubbles we were waiting for the clock to strike midnight that's when all hell brakes loose.

"So everyone got the plan?" blossom asked looking back and forth between bubbles and I

We both nodded

"Good cause it's gonna be chaotic if we don't play it right"

I snorted "sis since when does it ever play out right?"

Bubbles giggled at the comment and blossom rolled her eyes

Blossom was dressed in skin tight yet somehow breathable and flexible black pants which stretched down to her ankles, her also skin tight long sleeved red t-shirt, red boots, black jacket, and a pair of black leather gloves she was also wearing a black mask that covered the bottom half of her face her long orange hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with a black rubber band.

Bubbles was wearing a blue dress with black leggings underneath, blue boots, a black belt, a pair of black leather gloves, and a long sleeved black jacket. Her long golden hair was pulled back into two curly pigtails and she also had a mask that covered the bottom half of her face.

I was dressed in baggy black pants, a green t-shirt, green boots, black leather gloves, a black jacket, and a mask just like my sisters, my shoulder length raven colored hair was left unbound by any hair ties or clips just the way I like it.

I tapped my foot impatiently "is it almost time I'm gonna freeze if we don't pull this heist soon" I grumbled impatiently.

"Be patient it's almost midnight then we can begin" blossom said

I grinned under my mask my sisters and I are a team of three famous thief's it might not be the most glamorous job in the world but hey it's fun we call ourselves the phantom sisters not the most creative name in the world but it caught on.

We always send notices before we steal anything it makes it a lot funer that way, those stupid cops really are idiots they can never catch us and before the police chiefs sons got involved in it they'd barely even caught a picture of us.

Yes the police chiefs sons triplets just like us and to tell the truth they've really become a problem lately they've hit us off at every turn just last week we had to abandon the item we were stealing and make a run for it all because of those three.

Even with our powers we can't seem to beat them, all three of us has a different animals DNA merged with our own we can change into that animal and use it's powers in our human forms it really comes in handy.

The animal DNA also gave us our code names bubbles is blue jay, blossom is fox, and I'm panther we all use our powers to stealthily steal valuable items and sell them if they're not what we're looking for.

We've been searching for a very important treasure that used to belong to our clan generations ago we are descended from an ancient clan of warriors that had very close ties with the earth, and the animals hence the animal DNA.

Well about 20 generations ago a very valuable artifact was stolen from our clan and one warrior was sent out to retrieve it and was given the power of the animals to aid him in doing it he was our ancestor and as he moved to the city he discovered that the items that were constantly coming and going in town could be the item he was looking for.

So he became a thief and whenever anything valuable came into town he would steal it and use a ritual to see if it was our clan's item needless to say he didn't find it so for generations our family has been thief's searching for our lost treasure.

Although after 20 generations nobody knows what the item looks like anymore so we have to check everything that could possibly be the artifact of course it helps that Townsville is also the biggest architectural city in the world valuable artifacts form all over the world come here which makes it really convenient for us.

"It's nearly midnight panther, blue jay get into position" blossom instructed

I snorted and took my position beside the overhead window that hung over a hallway not the most direct route but it'll work, the clock chimed signaling that it was midnight. I smirked and transformed my hand into a panthers paw then I used my claws to cut a hole in the glass big enough for us to fit into.

"Okay jay your turn" I said she nodded

She leaned her head in toward the hole I cut in the glass and used her sonic scream to scramble the security system. **(Yes they still have some of their original powers)**

I gave blossom the thumbs up sign she nodded and slipped in through the hole I followed and bubbles behind me, we came out into a long hallway full of medieval armor and weapons we walked quietly down the hall and into a huge dome shaped room.

The museum has dozens of wings and hundreds of exhibits we chose the entrance closest to the item we're looking to steal but it wasn't going to be easy either way it probably wouldn't be long before the security guard figured out that someone had knocked out the security program for the medieval hallway so we had to work fast.

The target today is the scarlet necklace a valuable treasure that is suppose to have belonged to an African tribe long ago and has one of the biggest red rubies in the world hanging from its solid gold chain. A lot of people would love to get their hands on it but for our case it doesn't seem like it's the object we're looking for.

We passed through the dome shaped exhibit and came to the hallway where the necklace is displayed we all nodded to each other and blossom used her ice breath to reveal the sensors that were littered across the floor.

I smirked my turn I transformed into my animal form and slowly started to weave through the sensors and after a few seconds I reached the display case I used my claws to cut a hole in the case and gently retrieve the necklace while quickly replacing it with a fake necklace with the same weight.

I smirked and just as I was about to head back to my sisters I was tackled by someone I roared and hissed at my attacker and when I turned to face him it was butch the second son of the police chief.

"You stupid fur ball do you really think your getting away with that necklace?" he yelled

I pushed him off and ran back toward my sisters not caring about the sensors which were already going off when I found my sisters they were in their animal forms fighting brick and boomer. Bubbles was peaking at boomers head with the speed and strength of her small bird form and blossom was dodging bricks blows quickly and gracefully while aiming occasional blows at him.

"_Guys I got the necklace lets go!" _I yelled as I ran down the hallway

They both followed close behind but I could hear the boys right on our heals

"_How can they be catching up to us with our superior animal speed?" _blossom yelled as we ran toward the window

"_I don't know but we have to get out of here before they catch us jay I want you to take the necklace" _I said as I handed it to her

"_Um okay but what do I do with it?"_ she asked

"_Listen fly through the hole in the ceiling and get the necklace home we'll find a way outta here and meet you at home okay" _I said

"_But I don't wanna leave you guys" _she protested

"_This is no time to argue jay you godda do it it'll be okay there's no way they'll catch us and it'll be easier if we don't have to worry about the necklace" _ blossom insisted

She reluctantly nodded and flew in the direction of the exit while we kept running leading the boys away from our sister they took the bait and continued following us unfortunately though we ended up running straight into a dead end.

The boys cornered us but they didn't try to fight us they just stood there staring at us and eventually they started talking.

"Hey what's with the panther and the fox is this some kind of joke by the sisters?" brick asked angrily

"Maybe they trained them to do their dirty work I saw that panther steal the necklace and I swear the thing had a smirking the whole time" butch said staring at me

"Wait a second where's that bird?" boomer asked

"What bird?" brick asked

"There was a little blue bird with those two earlier"

"Yea and where's the necklace?" butch asked

They all looked at each other and smacked their fore heads with their hands

"I can't believe that we got duped by a bunch of animals" brick yelled angrily

They all started to turn and leave but I was pissed off at them now I've never been called a stupid animal before and I can tell you I didn't like it.

"_Fox I think it's time we gave these boys a beating"_ I growled

"_Couldn't agree more sis" _

We transformed back

"Hey boys leaving so soon?" blossom yelled at the boys

All three of them immediately turned around to face us with shocked expressions

"Come and get some punishment jackasses" I yelled

Butch ran toward me and sent a barrage of punches and kicks my way I dodged them all and flipped him on the ground I leaned over him with a taunting glare.

"That all you got tough guy?" I asked mockingly

He growled and grabbed my shoulders throwing me into the wall I grunted in pain and slid to the floor butch aimed another blow and I dodged just in time.

"Ooh not bad maybe you boys aren't so pathetic after all" I said still taunting him

He growled again and I glanced at blossom she was dodging bricks blows while aiming her own and using the artwork in the hall to her advantage like she always did as the clever fox.

I smirked under my mask as I dodged several more of butches blows boomer had disappeared probably to look for jay but he'd never find her she's long gone by now its wasted effort to look.

"So what's with those animals panther you got some kinda plan going by using them?" butch asked between punches

"None of your business butchie boy" I taunted as I kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying backwards a few feet and leaving him momentarily dazed.

I could hear a large group of people coming toward us by now probably the rest of the police force that had been alerted by the alarm.

"_Hey Fox we godda go they're gonna surround us soon" _I yelled as I took off down one of the hallways

I could hear blossom right behind me as we tore down the hallway looking for a way out I could hear the police force following close behind us I spotted a window and made a beeline for it with blossom right behind me.

"_Are you crazy? You know this is the 5__th__ floor right!" _ Blossom yelled as we neared the window

"_You got any better idea's?" _I replied

She sighed _"fine I'm with you sis"_

We both dove out the window shattering the glass and started our rapid descent to the street below.

Butches P.O.V

We rushed down the hallway after the girls with the entire police force right behind us today we are going to capture those girls they aren't getting away this time we heard the sound of glass shattering and as we rounded the corner we saw a broken window.

My brothers and I rushed over to it and looked out there wasn't anything in the street below except a few surprised passerby's who'd nearly been hit by the shards of falling glass.

"What the hell are they thinking this is the 5th floor!" one of the officers behind us shouted

I looked at brick and he simply nodded before turning around to give the group of officer's instructions.

"Okay we need to question those passerby's on what they saw before and after the glass shattered and we need to search the museum they could just be hiding somewhere and using the broken window as a distraction"

I rushed down the stairs and out the side door the two witnesses were almost to the corner of the street and I barely managed to catch them before they disappeared out of sight.

"Hey you two!" I yelled as I came running up to them

They both turned to stare at me as I stopped in front of them

"Hey can you two come with me I need you to answer some questions about that window a incident a minute ago" I said

I got a good look at both the girls one had long brown hair and brown eyes she was wearing a purple dress with black leggings, purple boots, a purple hat and yellow striped hat, an orange jacket, and a lot of silver jewelry. She was twirling a lock of her brown hair on her finger tip giving me a blank stare that told me she was an air head.

Her friend had long shiny blond hair and dark green eyes she was wearing a dark green turtle neck sweater, baggy black pants, black boots, and black leather gloves She had a black jacket slung over her shoulder and she was giving me a very bored and impatient look.

"Um sure but what about that window it's not like it has anything to do with us" the brunette said

The blonde but her hands behind her head "Yea and I godda get home if I'm late one more time my mom'll kill me"

"It won't take long can you just cooperate I'm with the police" I said annoyed

The brunette gave me an admiring look and took my hand in between hers she smiled and started shaking my hand

"Wow you're a police man it's nice to meet you I'm Alice and this is my friend Sam" she said pointing to her friend who just rolled her eyes as a response.

'Damn this girl is the biggest air head I've ever seen and the other one has the crappiest attitude of anyone I've ever met it's gonna be real fun questioning these two' I thought.

"Aren't you a little young to be a cop?" Sam asked as we walked back toward the museum

I ignored her and led them both to the rows of police cars that were parked in front of the building

"Hey butch"

Brick stopped in front of us eyeing the two girls suspiciously Alice waved and Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Who are they?" brick asked

"This is Alice and Sam the two witnesses from when the glass shattered"

He nodded slowly looking the girls up and down then he pulled me a few feet away from them once we were out of ear shot he stopped.

"I think we should question them separately there's a possibility they could be fox and panther in disguise" he said

I nodded "fine but I'm questioning Sam you get Alice"

He shrugged "sure whatever"

We both went back to the two girls and took them in separate directions Sam kept glancing at her watch probably still worried about her curfew, when we were a respectable distance away from the others we stopped and the questions began.

"So what did you see when the glass broke?" I asked

She yawned "well I was a little busy ducking to make sure the glass didn't hit me but I thought I saw two people falling out of the window but when I looked again they were gone I have no idea if what I saw was real or just a trick of the lighting but it looked real enough"

I nodded "and what was that Alice girl doing at that time?"

"Well she was probably ducking the falling glass shards too I mean come on some of them were frinkin gigantic!"

I sighed "any other details you can remember?"

She shook her head "nope now can I go it's already 1:15 and if I don't get home soon my parents will have a cow"

"Sure I got nothing more to ask you"

She got up and walked toward brick and Alice who had already finished their questioning the two girls left together brick and I watched them until they were out of sight.

"So do you think they're the sisters?" I asked not taking my eyes off the spot the girls had disappeared

"No that air head could never be one of the sisters and besides her story seemed true enough she said she hadn't seen anything because she'd ducked away from the falling glass and didn't open her eyes or even look up until Sam told her it was safe"

"She told me she saw two shadows that looked like people falling from the building after the window was broken but when she looked again they were gone and that could have been a trick of the dim lighting" I said

Brick nodded slowly taking in the fresh information "well all that we know for sure is that fox and panther definitely jumped out of that window but where did they go and how the hell did they survive that fall?"

I shrugged "dunno those girls are like ninja's I have no doubt they could've easily survived a fall like that and run off so quickly that the two girls wouldn't have seen them"

"Even for them that seems a little far fetched" brick replied

"Hey where's boomer anyway?" I asked

Brick shrugged "dunno still looking for that dumb bird I guess"

"Well anyway it looks like we lost em again and it pisses me off that panther got away I wanted to punch her lights out" I growled while clenching my fists.

Brick rolled his eyes "don't you think I wanted to clobber fox it ticks me off that they got away and it ticks me off even more that they got the scarlet necklace"

I shrugged "we'll just have to try harder next time I guess maybe use some real firepower" I grinned evilly

Brick rose an eyebrow at me "give it a rest butch we can't shoot em"

I groaned but let it go I was way too tired to complain we'd been waiting in the museum all night and we had school in the morning 'great' I thought bitterly as we got in our dad's police cruiser and started home.

Blossoms P.O.V

We walked a couple blocks in our disguises before we returned to being panther and fox buttercup groaned as the blonde color faded from her hair and her eyes turned back to their lime green color.

"Did we have to do that I don't want to spend any more time than necessary any where near butch!" she complained

I sighed _"just bear with it it'll be worth it if the scarlet necklace turns out to be our sacred object and you really should speak in animal tongue whenever you talk about anything related to our night job" _ I said as we started toward home

She just snorted

**(Sorry I forgot to explain animal tongue is the language animals use to communicate with each other the girls use it to talk to each other about things they don't want others to hear because they were born with animal DNA merged with their own they can naturally speak both human and animal language however the language only works between the girls they can't talk to just any animal but they can talk to the animal who's DNA they share like buttercup can talk to cats, blossom can talk to dogs, and bubbles can talk to birds anyway you get the picture on with the story!)**

"_So you think bubbles made it back with the necklace?" _she asked

I nodded _"I have no doubt that she did"_

We went the rest of the way home in silence we were careful not to let anyone see us but it wasn't really hard because there was nobody in the streets at this hour anyway the real problem was that we live in a huge stone castle just outside of town.

It might seem a little weird but our ancestor built it to give our family as much privacy as possible and to keep curious passerby's from peeking into our windows. The castle has exactly a hundred rooms within its stone walls many of these rooms aren't used anymore but they're still there waiting for any chance to be used again.

There is a huge mote that surrounds the castle and only the ancient wooden drawbridge can open it imagine a medieval castle and that is exactly what our home looks like.

We walked across the drawbridge which bubbles had left open for us and pulled it back up bolting it shut we walked down the grand hallway to our left where all the pictures of past generations of our family were hung up on the wall in order and down at the very end of this hallway was the picture of our first known ancestor who had built this castle and was the first thief in 20 generations Bennett G. Beatrix or better known as grizzly bear.

I moved his picture just enough to reveal a high tech scanner I typed in the code and the scanner began to scan my eyes and face to make sure it was me.

"Your name?" the scanner asked

"Blossom F. Beatrix" I answered

A hidden door opened just to our right revealing a long row of stone stairs I allowed the picture to swing back into place before I descended the stairs with buttercup right behind me.

We came into a room with a huge flat screen TV on the far right and a gray couch in between the TV and the stairs, there was also a huge computer screen on the far wall with three separate keyboards and three screens where we keep all our records of ever artifact we have ever checked. In the far left corner there's a small nurses station that we use should we ever get hurt and a large safe built into the wall also on the far left hand side it has the same scanner as the one that allowed us to get in here and it is where we store all the things we steal. There is also a huge open space in between the computer, staircase, couch, and safe where we perform the ritual to see if the artifact is the one we've been looking for.

Bubbles was sitting on the couch watching TV but the second she saw us she got up off the couch and skipped over to us obviously happy and relieved that we had gotten back safely.

"Blossom, buttercup I'm so glad you guys are okay" she said while hugging us

"Don't worry BB we're fine" I said smiling

"Those guys gave us a run for our money though" buttercup grumbled as she tore off her mask and sat down on the couch.

"Was it really that bad?" bubbles asked looking between me and buttercup for an explanation

I explained everything without leaving out a single detail after I was finished bubbles stared at me wide eyed for a while before she exclaimed

"Why did you jump out of a 5 story window!"

I shrugged "it was the only way to get away it's not like we had a choice"

She was staring at me like I was insane probably for listening to buttercup but I didn't regret my decision it was after all the only way out.

I yawned and looked at the clock on my cell phone it was 1:38

"God it's late I'm going to bed" I said as I started toward my bedroom

I walked out of the secret room and back out to front hall where the draw bridge is I ascended the large staircase directly opposite to the draw bridge and turned right each of us has our own wing in the castle that gives us each about 20 rooms to do whatever we want with.

I chose this floor because it has a library and it's probably the biggest library in town it has rows upon rows of books it has three stories of nothing but shelf's and books each story has a huge window at the very back that gives a full view of the yard.

We have a huge common yard that sits smack in the middle of the castle there are dozens of beautiful flowers and trees that bubbles takes care of there's a small pond that is full of crystal clear water it has a small wooden dock, I always see bubbles sitting on the very edge of this dock playing a flute that has been passed down from our ancestor.

That flute is one of the only 5 things our ancestor left behind from our clan after he died and we cherish it as if it was a member of our family.

I walked down the hallway which was completely bare the only color in the hallway was the white carpeting and the ruby red walls, I walked to the end of the hall and opened the last door.

I stepped into the room closing the door behind me on the far side of the room my oak wood desk stood with neatly stacked school books, homework, and my laptop sitting upon it's smooth glossy surface, my bed was on the far right a queen sized bed with hot pink sheets and pillows that were all neatly arranged on it's surface directly next to the bed was a walk in closet where dozens of cloths shoes and accessories were all kept.

On my right the entire wall was replaced with glass and the glass doors opened onto a balcony hot pink and black curtains were opened revealing the gorgeous view of the night sky a small red couch sat not too far away from the window facing a small flat screen TV.

I yawned and collapsed onto my bed falling asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**ME: thank you pplz for reading the first chapter of this ppgz story I know it sounds like a little weird and that you guys were probably surprised to find out that the girls were thief's and not the good guys but hay it's full of drama right well thanks for reading and sorry if I didn't describe the castle setting clear enough but I think you get the basic outline anyway please continue reading for a lot of drama and awesomeness! **


	2. 16th birthday

Blossoms P.O.V

I yawned and sat up in bed my alarm clock was ringing in my ear like it does every morning I groaned and turned it off. 'What a pain' I thought as I got up to get dressed I picked out a black t-shirt with a huge red rose on the front, a denim skirt that reached my knees, my favorite pair of lace up red boots, and a hot pink jacket.

I pulled my long red hair into a high pony tail with a black rubber band and used some bobby pins to get my bangs out of my eyes. I slung my back pack over my shoulder and walked across the room to my desk a small wooden box was sitting on top a small red symbol shaped like fire was branded on the top.

Underneath the box was a red envelope I picked it up and read it

_Dear Fox,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be here for your birthday I have left your sisters two boxes that are nearly Identical to this one I have also given them letters much like this one I have placed a spell on these boxes to ensure that you three can't open them yet. I apologize for this but I can't allow you to receive what's inside these boxes until you are 16._

_On your sixteenth birthday you will be able to open these boxes and when you do you must keep what's inside them with you at all costs even when you are stealing I am afraid I may never see you or your sisters again. I am incredibly sorry I only wish for you three to be happy I have trained you all in the ways of the thief and I hope that one day you can all live normal lives as honest normal people but that is a dream that may never become a reality. Fox you must lead your sisters both as their older sibling and as a fox I am placing their fates in your hands I know it's a heavy burden but I know you can handle it._

_Goodbye my beautiful daughter I love you and your sisters very dearly please be careful._

_Love,_

_Snake_

I sighed and folded the letter back up and put it into my pocket before turning to leave glancing at my calendar as I passed the day was marked with a large red circle October, 12 the date that I will never forget.

I walked down the hall toward the stairs and after I descended the stairs I went straight for the kitchen when I entered Margret was at the stove cooking breakfast.

Margret is the descendent of a friend that our ancestor brought with him to help in the search for the sacred object she doesn't have powers like us but she is trained in martial arts and she's just as lethal as we are.

Its her turn to cook breakfast, she's the same age as us and the only person in the world that knows we're the phantom sisters she's also the only other person that lives in this huge castle with us.

She has long blonde hair and green eyes she always keeps her hair in one long braid that runs down her back, today she was wearing a purple sweater with a black skirt that reaches mid-thigh, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Your gonna freeze in that outfit" I said as I sat down at the table

She turned away from her cooking and looked me up and down

"You should talk"

I grinned and shrugged "fair enough"

"So you study for that huge history test we got today?" she asked

"Of course and I intend to pass it with a perfect score as always"

"We'll see about that"

Margret and I are two of the smartest girls in our school and we often compete for good grades it helps to motivate us and keep us on the top of our game.

We sat in silence for a while she was focusing on breakfast while I allowed my eyes to roam the room.

It was a huge kitchen with granite countertops and all the latest appliances and technology the appliances, countertops, and cabinets were on the far left and the right side of the room was converted into a small varanda with tall glass windows that overlooked the drawbridge and the forest beyond it.

**(I forgot to mention that there is a small forest between the castle and the town)**

There was a small dining table near the windows it had enough space to fit about 10 people although I have no idea why we never have any guests over. The kitchen is painted a lightish green color and all the cabinets are painted a dark brown color, all the appliances are black and matching. There is also a huge counter in between the varanda and the actual kitchen.

This counter also blocks the door from the kitchen there's only one small space where the counter and the wall are about to connect that is open so that people can come and go in the kitchen as they please. This counter is surrounded by bar stools and is where we usually sit for our meals.

Margret handed me my meal it was bacon and eggs and after that heist last night I was really hungry, there was a small TV installed into the wall above the sink directly opposite to the counter where I was eating.

The news was on and they were doing a report on the heist and I grabbed the remote to turn the volume up.

"Well according to the police the phantom sisters are behind the burglary of the scarlet necklace, late last night the sisters took the necklace from the museum apparently the police chiefs sons caught the girls in the act and tried to stop them but the girls escaped their grasp and ran with the police in close pursuit but the girls dove out of a fifth story window and mysteriously vanished two young girls were questioned as witnesses to the girls jump but sadly they had been unable to see anything due to the falling glass from the shattered window this is the seventh act in three weeks by the sisters and the police currently have no leads if you have any information on the sisters please contact the police immediately".

I grinned as I finished my breakfast "thanks Margret it was really good" I said as I got up to wash my plate.

She nodded "you guys were busy last night"

I nodded "Well we do have a job to do"

She didn't reply she just continued to make breakfast for bubbles and buttercup and before long they came down fully dressed and started to gobble down their food.

"Sorry guys but I godda go I've godda be at school early today" Margret said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door

"Okay see ya" I yelled

We all heard the draw bridge lower and immediately knew she was gone, I took out the scarlet colored envelope and put it on the counter.

"You guys got yours?" I asked

They both held up two envelopes bubbles envelope was a darkish blue color while buttercups was a darkish green color.

"Okay today's the day at exactly 3:47 p.m we'll be able to open those boxes" I said

They both nodded

"I've been dying to know what's in that box for years" buttercup said while finishing her breakfast

"Same here and I wonder if it'll explain why she left" bubbles said while looking at her plate sadly

I shrugged "maybe it will but we've waited 9 years we can live another day without knowing what's inside that box" I said

They both nodded and without another word we all swung our backpacks over our shoulders and left the castle because the stupid draw bridge doesn't have a key or anything bubbles always has to bar it closed after buttercup and I have crossed and then use her blue jay form to slip out a window and meet us on the other side.

It only takes her about a minute to do it and after bubbles joined us we started walking to school in silence, we were all thinking about those boxes and I had a feeling I wouldn't be paying attention very well in class today.

The school is the first building that we see as we're coming out of the woods its actually the closest building in town to our house which is really handy we never have to walk very far to get to school.

We're 15 year old first year high school students we're the resident pretty, popular, freaks of the school as people put it sure we're smart and pretty as far as their concerned but we're also weird because we live in the creepy castle beyond the woods.

You wouldn't believe the rumors I hear about that they're totally ridiculous stuff like, that we're crazy people that live off squirrel meat and after we skin them we hang their pelts on the wall that kinda stuff.

I am the smartest girl in school and #1 as far as everything academic goes, buttercup has never found a sport she can't beat and nobody has ever beat her at anything that requires physical activity, bubbles is the kindest girl in the school and she is also the most creative and artistic in the school seriously her paintings are 3D.

But nobody cares about those qualities all they care about is where we live and how we look I started ignoring it though it still pisses me off a little.

We walked through the front gate and heard the first bell ring signaling all students to get to their home rooms without a word we all waved half heartedly to each other and went in different directions to our homerooms.

The first half of the day was really boring I kept spacing out in class and as usual nobody spoke to me other than the occasional bitch that calls me a freak and the occasional pervert who asks me out and I of course declined.

Soon lunch came around and I went to sit with my sisters who looked equally as impatient as I was for the day to be over just as I sat down we all heard a group of girls squealing and looked over at the lunchroom door to find a mob of girls surrounding someone.

Buttercup groaned "not again I really want some peace and quiet at lunch for once"

"I know it really pisses me off too" I said as I took a bite of my sandwich

"I kinda wish they could be a little more courteous of others" bubbles said

It was the police chiefs sons being mobbed by a bunch of girls again they're considered the hottest guys in school but we all just think of them as annoying pains in the ass.

"Ladies, ladies please there is enough of us to go around" butch said with a smirk

Brick and boomer followed close behind butch with bored expressions on their faces I lost interest in the scene and got out my laptop, I loved to write stories and I was right in the middle of typing a really good one.

I started typing I got about half a page done before the bell rang I groaned and shut my laptop I stood up after gathering my books and said a quick goodbye to my sisters before I left.

I was walking down the hall deep in thought when I bumped into someone I fell on the floor and started to gather all my stuff up.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said

I stood up after I gathered everything up and came face to face with brick my eyes widened in surprise, the surprise soon changed to annoyance and without another word I pushed past him and speed walked down the hall to my next class.

Bricks P.O.V

I looked at the girl walking quickly away and shook my head wondering what just happened 'what a weird girl she seemed surprised to see me but then she seemed almost annoyed and I feel like I've met her before but where?' I shrugged and had started to walk away when something red caught my eye.

I picked a scarlet red envelope off the floor and flipped it over looking for a name but it was blank the seal had been broken and the envelope looked old I opened it and started to read.

_Dear Fox,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be here for your birthday I have left your sisters two boxes that are nearly Identical to this one I have also given them letters much like this one I have placed a spell on these boxes to ensure that you three can't open them yet. I apologize for this but I can't allow you to receive what's inside these boxes until you are 16._

_On your sixteenth birthday you will be able to open these boxes and when you do you must keep what's inside them with you at all costs even when you are stealing I am afraid I may never see you or your sisters again. I am incredibly sorry I only wish for you three to be happy I have trained you all in the ways of the thief and I hope that one day you can all live normal lives as honest normal people but that is a dream that may never become a reality. Fox you must lead your sisters both as their older sibling and as a fox I am placing their fates in your hands I know it's a heavy burden but I know you can handle it._

_Goodbye my beautiful daughter I love you and your sisters very dearly please be careful._

_Love,_

_Snake_

My eyes widened and I re-read the letter over and over again trying to make sure I wasn't reading it wrong 'this belongs to fox I can't believe she actually goes to this school I wonder who she is? Well I may not know now but I'll find out soon' I thought I grinned evilly as I put the letter in my pocket and went to my next class.

Blossoms P.O.V

I was sitting in my last class it was only a few minutes until the period was over and we were all home free I tapped my foot impatiently and kept glancing at the clock a few minutes before class ended the loud speaker came on.

"Students this is the afternoon announcements-"

I immediately tuned out until I heard something that caught my attention

"Students a red envelope was found in the hallway today it looks quite old and valuable to whoever owns it so would the owner please come to the office after class to receive it"

I felt my face turn pale and I immediately started searching my pocket for the letter it was gone, now I was even more anxious for class to get out I tapped my fingers impatiently and the second the bell rang I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could out the door.

My first instinct was to run like hell to the office and retrieve my letter but I forced myself the slow down and think for a second 'wait if I was to find a letter with no name on the back the first thing I would do was look inside to try to find out who it belonged to and to anyone who reads it it's obvious it belongs to fox so why turn it into the office and not the police? Unless they either didn't read it and just took it to the office or it's a trap'.

I walked into the girl's bathroom and checked all the stalls to make sure nobody was there and satisfied nobody was there I stood in front of a mirror and started to change.

My hair shrunk so that is was shoulder length and turned blonde, my eyes turned a bright ocean blueish green color, my cloths changed so I was now wearing I plain blue dress with a black jacket and black knee high lace up boots.

**(Just to clarify shape shifting is one of their powers it's kinda a technique/spell that was invented by one of their ancestors to help with their night job and about them using spells so that I don't have to tell you later I'll explain now that's because they're so well connected with the earth and animals they can perform some spells that they often use like the shape shifting spell anyway on with the story!)**

I looked myself over in the mirror to make sure I didn't miss anything when I was satisfied I left the bathroom and headed for the office it was pretty much deserted excluding the secretary and one guy who was sitting in the far corner his hood was up so I couldn't see his face but I didn't take much notice of him.

I walked up to the secretary with a smile on my face "um excuse me miss you seem to have my envelope" I said in my cheeriest voice.

She looked up "oh you mean this red envelope?" she asked holding it up

My face lit up it was definitely mine "yes thank you" I said as she handed it to me

She smiled "don't loose it next time it looks important"

I nodded "it is thank you again"

I walked out the door and once I was out of sight I opened the envelope just to make sure it was mine and thankfully it was I breathed a huge sigh of relief and shoved it into my pocket.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and immediately pricked my ears up to listen the school grounds were empty everyone had stampeded out of the school and back home by now I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that dude from the office following me.

'Damn so it was a trap after all I am so glad I changed my appearance' I thought 'now how to deal with this situation I obviously can't lead him back to the castle so what do I do?' suddenly I got an idea.

I grinned 'mine as well have a little fun with him' I thought as I walked around the gym and quickly hid behind the corner of the building I peeked around the corner to see the dude walking in my direction.

I stepped out from behind the corner to face him with a grin on my face

"What's up? Do you always stalk girls that you don't know? That's a pretty sick obsession" I said narrowing my eyes at the guy.

"I'd recognize that sense of humor anywhere so it is you fox" the guy said as he took his hood off

It was brick big surprise

"Now I finally got you fox so this is what you really look like I thought you'd look a lot hotter" he said with a smirk

I couldn't help but laugh at this

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Do you really think I'd be dumb enough to come get this letter in my real form?" I asked while holding up the letter

He gave me a 'what the hell are you talking about' look

"But there's no way you could put on a disguise in such a limited amount of time" he said

I shrugged "try looking me up in the school records I guarantee you won't find me there" I said with a smirk

He glared at me through narrowed eyes

"Although I must thank you for returning this letter it's very important to me after all" I said still smirking

But my smirk faded as I stared at the envelope I sighed and put it back in my pocket and glanced at the clock on my phone it was 3:32.

"Sorry I can't entertain you any longer but I have an appointment to get to" I said as I turned to leave

I heard fast footsteps coming toward me and moved to the side just as brick was about to tackle me

"You aren't going anywhere" he growled as he got into a fighting stance

I grinned suddenly getting the urge to get into a fight "fine if that's how you want it" I said while getting into a fighting stance.

He made the first move throwing a barrage of punches and kicks which I dodged and with three well aimed punches had him on the ground clutching his stomach.

I glanced at my phones clock again and saw that it was 3:39

I groaned "I don't have time for this"

I ran into the woods transforming into a fox as soon as I was sure I was out of bricks sight although I soon heard footsteps behind me that told me he was still after me I ran faster and soon lost him.

I didn't stop I ran across the draw bridge and transformed back into my normal self when I got to the top to the stair case, I ran into my room grabbed the box and ran back downstairs with the box and the letter.

It was 3:45 when I opened the secret door to our lair and entered I found buttercup and bubbles waiting for me downstairs.

"What the hell took you so long?" buttercup yelled as I sat down beside them panting

"Explain later" I said quickly

They'd both brought their boxes and letters buttercups box looked exactly like mine except it had a green leaf on the lid, same with bubbles except hers had blue waves on the lid.

The clock struck 4:47 and we all opened the boxes there were three necklaces and three envelopes that looked exactly like the others. I picked the necklace out of my box it was a small round red ruby with a small silver dragon wrapped around it and the same symbol that was on the boxes lid carved into the ruby.

I gently unclasped the silver chain and fastened it around my neck I heard a metallic click as the necklace fell into place.

I picked up the note and opened it

_Dear Fox,_

_If your reading this then it's your sixteenth birthday and you've all done very well in your night jobs I am so proud forgive my not being able to be there I feel horrible for not being able to wish you all a happy birthday in person. I hope you've all been well and I'm very sorry for not giving you these pendants sooner, they have been passed down from our ancestor the Grizzly Bear they are one of the few things he brought with him to search for our sacred object. They are very powerful objects that choose their wielder they have never chosen anyone to be they're master before._

_But if they do choose you then it will become a part of you, you will not be able to remove it don't misunderstand that these necklaces are merely pieces of jewelry they have souls and personalities of their own. They will help you greatly should they choose you but if for one reason or another they don't then just place them back into their boxes and put them somewhere safe so that future generations may find them._

_Aside from them I have something very important to tell you my daughter, there is a great evil that has targeted our family it wants the sacred object and will stop at nothing to get it. In the past few heists I have gone on they have followed me and attempted to break into the castle just the other night I intend to go and confront them hopefully I will be able to keep them away from us. Or at the least they shall leave you three unharmed, I am not sure If I will ever return that is why I gave the letters and the boxes to Beatress to give to you in the event of me not returning by your birthday._

_I instructed her to give them to you if I didn't make it back by that time and consider me dead, I also told her that should it come to this she was to pass the family tradition to you three. You all show great skill and I have no doubt that you are all great thief's I feel as if my heart is going to burst from the pride of having you three as my daughters. I am deeply sorry for leaving you three but in order to keep the dark demons that have followed our family for generations at bay I am afraid I must go I am sure I can do enough damage to leave them powerless for a time still._

_I still hope that you three will exercise caution for these forces shall rise again with vengeance you must be prepared I am sorry to leave such a burden on you three but I know you can handle it. You are strong young women and I along with the spirits of our ancestors are always with you we'll be watching and praying for your victory, please remember that you are never alone you have the spirits of past generations and each other to stand with you, I love you my dear daughter I wish you good luck in the future._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I re-read the page and I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks I looked over at bubbles and buttercup they were both crying and reading their letters over and over again. They'd both put their necklaces on

Bubbles necklace had a small round sapphire with a thin silver cord wrapped around it and the same symbol that was on the boxes lid engraved on the sapphire the silver chain was clasped around her neck and completed the beautiful piece of jewelry.

Buttercups necklace had a small round emerald with small silver vines wrapped around it and the same symbol that was carved on the box branded on the emeralds smooth surface the piece was completed by the silver chain that was clasped around buttercups neck.

I sighed and wiped my tears away then I proceeded to try to take the necklace off surely such a valuable family treasure wouldn't choose me as its master. But as I tried to remove the necklace I discovered that the clasp had disappeared and I couldn't get it off.

I looked at bubbles and buttercup, they were having the same trouble as me the necklaces had chosen us but why? And what happened to our mother 10 years ago? What the hell Is going on here!

**Me: well did you like it? I really enjoyed writing it I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway thank you all for your comments and a special thanks to a certain someone who gave me a little inspiration with their comment anyway thank you for reading and I will try to update at least once a week but since school is starting I can't make any promises except to try my best please comment and read my next chappie pplz! **


	3. artists meet

Blossoms P.O.V

I tried to get the necklace off but quickly discovered it was all in vain and gave up bubbles had also given up but buttercup kept pulling on it and trying to yank the necklace off but it wasn't budging.

I sighed "BC you aren't gonna get that thing off" I said

"Well I can try" she said as she continued pulling at the chain

I rolled my eyes and stood up taking the box and letters with me I started walking toward the stairs

"I godda go do my homework I suggest you guys put those letters in your boxes and put a spell on them so that only you can open your box just to be safe" I said before I turned and ascended the stairs.

I walked out of the passage and into the hall of our ancestors as I called it after the secret door closed behind me I stopped to look at the picture of Bennett G. Beatrix the first thief and first known ancestor of the Beatrix family.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes 'what the hell is going on I don't understand it anymore I mean what's this about dark powers I thought we were just supposed to steal back our sacred object and return it to our clan then we were supposed to be able to live normal lives now this happens what the hell is going on? I just don't understand it anymore' I thought as I started quietly sobbing.

"Um hello?"

I quickly shoved the notes into the box and wiped my tears away before spinning around to see brick standing in the doorway my eyes widened as I stared at him.

Then quickly before he could even move I ran across the room grabbed him by his shirt sleeve and dragged him into the main hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled

He stared at me for a few seconds before answering

"I saw this castle and decided to ask if you've seen anyone suspicious around here recently" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Well we haven't and don't you know how rude it is to come into someone's house uninvited" I said

He huffed and rolled his eyes "well you left the door open and you expect to try and knock" he asked

I rolled my eyes and tried to calm down I was upset and I really didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

"Listen can you please just go I am really not in the mood to deal with you right now" I said with a sigh

He raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged

"Can you at least give me a little tour I really wanna see what it's like to live in a castle" he said with a grin

I glared at him I could feel my eye starting to twitch

"Will you leave after I give you a tour?" I asked trying as hard as I could not to lash out at him

He grinned and nodded

I sighed and started walking up the stairs motioning for him to follow I led him into my hallway glancing back every few seconds to make sure he was still there.

I suddenly heard him snap his fingers and turned around to face him he'd stopped in the middle of the hallway and was now staring at me with reconization.

"Now I remember where I've seen you before your Blossom Beatrix the #1 student in the school you always get first place on the honor role" he said

I simply turned around and continued walking "that's only because thinking is the only thing I'm good at" I muttered under my breath.

I walked to the end of the hall and into my room setting my backpack on the floor and unloading my backpacks contents neatly on my desk and gently setting the box back in it's usual place on the desks surface.

I glanced back at brick who was walking around my room staring at everything in amazement

"Wow this is your room geez if this is your room I can't believe what the rest of your house looks like" he said

I rolled my eyes "I'll show you a couple more rooms then I want you out of here got it?" I said with venom in my voice

He shook his head "sure blossy whatever you say" he said with a smirk

"Do **NOT **call me that" I growled as I led him out of my room

He just smirked and followed right on my heels I led him to the library his mouth almost hit the floor when he saw the huge stacks of books and the thousands of volumes that were neatly stacked on the shelves.

"Geez no wonder you get good grades" he said with amazement

"You should let me study here some time" he said as he began to scan the shelves for a book to read

I rolled my eyes and walked over to a table by the window I opened the window and sat down staring out into the court yard with a bored look on my face. Suddenly I heard the sound of a flute playing I looked out at the small wooden dock and sure enough there was bubbles playing with her eyes closed and dozens of birds flying around her.

The birds always came when she plays they're attracted to the sweet notes of the instrument that has been passed down for generations in our family. I closed my eyes and began to hum along with the tune I had been sitting there for a couple minutes humming to the tune before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I stopped humming and immediately opened my eyes to find brick standing in front of me I stood up and pushed my chair in without meeting his gaze.

"You ready to go yet?" I asked

He nodded "hey can I borrow these books?" he asked holding up three old battered volumes from one of the shelves.

I shrugged "sure as long as you return them"

He grinned and we continued the tour I didn't show him many more rooms because there really weren't that many to show him of course buttercup and bubble's hallways were off limits and I doubt he'd wanna see the garden so I just showed him the kitchen and the hall of ancestors.

He seemed impressed by the hallway of ancestors and I can't really blame him after all there are dozens of pictures of 20 generations of Beatrix's I would be impressed too if I were seeing it for the first time.

"So this dude on the end is the first of all your known ancestors cool"

I nodded with a sad smile on my face "yea Bennett G. Beatrix the first generation of our family"

"What's the G stand for?"

I shrugged "Who knows hell we never know what our middle names are"

"Why?"

"Cause it's not important"

He nodded and gave me a questioning look which I ignored "I mean in our family we just choose some random letter of the alphabet as our middle name it's not a big deal" I said with a bored expression on my face.

He just stared at me for a few seconds "wow you're a weird girl you know that"

I glared at him "I am not weird and I gave you a tour like I said I would so now you have to get the hell outta my house!" I yelled

He smirked and raised his hands in surrender "okay, okay I'm going"

He walked across the draw bridge when he made it halfway he turned around

"Hey I had fun maybe I'll come back to see you some time" he yelled

I narrowed my eyes at him "like hell! And you'd better return those books!" I yelled

He smirked before he turned and ran off into the forest I rolled my eyes and walked back up to my room with a sigh and flopped on my bed 'what an idiot like hell he's coming back in here' I thought 'but I godda admit I did have fun' I thought before I fell asleep smiling.

Bubbles P.O.V

I yawned and stretched my arms out the sun was starting to peak over the horizon and the light was streaming in through my window.

**(All three girls have almost the exact same room in their respective colors because its way too much work for me to talk about three different rooms)**

I stood up and walked to my closet and chose a baby blue skirt that reached mid-thigh, a white button down shirt, a pair of knee high lace up dark blackish brown boots, and a brown jacket. I tucked the shirt in and put a loose fitting sparkly gray belt on, I let my long hair fall into place and put a sparkly gray headband in my hair to keep my hair out of my eyes.

I surveyed myself in the mirror for a few seconds and satisfied by my appearance I grabbed my bag and left my room I ran into the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and started to head for the door.

"Yo bubb's where're you going so early?" buttercup asked when I was almost at the door

"Well I godda go see Ms. Brown to talk about my flute solo in the performance next Sunday then I gotta go talk to Miss Graymason about my picture for the art show" I said

She nodded "okay"

I smiled and ran out the door "later BC"

I lowered the draw bridge and fast walked across I was going to be late if I didn't hurry I could feel the medallion bouncing against my chest as I walked and my mind started to wander 'I wonder why they chose us? These necklaces have never chosen anyone so why us it's not like we're all that special well at least I know I'm not'

I was so deep in thought that I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone I landed hard on my back I quickly sat up and started to gather up all of the art supplies that had scattered all over the ground.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" I said

"No big deal it's not like anyone got hurt and anyway I was the one not watching where I was going"

'I've heard that voice somewhere before but I can't remember where'

Then I came upon a painting that the other person had dropped I gasped it was a beautiful painting of the tree's in the forest, I gently picked it up and stood up admiring it.

"You like it?"

I nodded "it's great you really are talented" I said still gazing at the painting

"Well I'm not that great"

"Don't be so modest this is the best forest scene I've ever seen" I said as I lowering the painting so that I could see the persons face.

I felt my eyes widen and my smile disappear I was standing face to face with boomer! I felt myself turn a shade paler and step back a few feet I was so used to fighting him that I had developed a sort of cautiousness around him.

"Thanks for the complement but I'm sure there are dozens of better forest scene's out there, oh hey are you okay?" he asked

I quickly snapped out of my trance

"O-oh yea I'm fine I just…..um…..oh that's right I godda get going I'm uh supposed to be at school early today so um bye I guess" I said quickly

I handed him the painting and ran as fast as I could in the direction of the school I was out of breath when I got there and I leaned against the front gate for support 'geez that was weird meeting my arch enemy in the middle of the woods and not starting off our conversation with a fist fight although….I godda admit that he's a good artist that painting was awesome' I thought

Then I suddenly remembered I was late and glanced at my watch

"Oh no I'm really late!" I yelled as I rushed inside the school

LATER…

I tapped my pencil on my desk annoyed I had been late for my appointment with both my teachers and Ms. Brown had read me the riot act although I couldn't blame her she is really anxious about that big show we're playing and my flute solo is super important.

I sighed and glanced at the clock it was almost time for free period which I would use to practice my flute solo in the old abandoned music classroom on the second floor nobody used that room anymore it's a wreck and always completely deserted.

Ms. Brown always sends students to that room to practice and because I have a very important flute solo she told me to practice there today during free period and then come to see her after school to see how well I was progressing.

The bell rang and I gathered all my stuff up putting It away neatly before I walked out of the classroom the hallway was full of students talking and rushing to wherever it is that their going I noticed a few people staring at me as I passed.

I ignored their gossip and speed walked toward my locker I quickly dialed the combination and opened the locker putting a couple of books in and taking a few out. It was a simple locker painted dark blue I had all my textbooks and supplies neatly arranged so that I'd be able to get to everything quickly.

I also had a picture of my sisters and I on my locker door we were all posing in front of the camera Buttercup was in the middle she had both her arms around blossom and I she had a wide grin on her face. Blossom was smiling and flashing the peace sign with one hand and had her other arm around buttercups shoulders, and I had one arm around buttercup my face was covered by a wide smile and I was laughing.

The picture Is 2 years old we took it during summer vacation, I stared at the photo for a few more seconds before I grabbed my flute and shut my locker. I walked down the hall toward the second floor humming quietly to myself I ascended the stairs and made a beeline for the old music classroom.

I opened the door and peeked inside just like I thought it was empty I walked in closing the door behind me the room was nearly empty there were a few cubbies for the students to place their books during class on the far left hand side and a huge piano near the front of the classroom near the white board.

There was a wooden teacher's desk to my left with an old roll around chair both looked like they haven't been moved in a while and were slowly collecting dust where they sit. There were also two windows on the far side of the classroom I walked over and opened one then placing my books on the floor I sat on the window sill.

I put my flute on the floor and pulled out my ancestor's flute that I'd been keeping in its own special case inside my jacket pocket the whole day.

**(Yes she has very large inner jacket pockets so plz don't tell me that's not possible it's also a small flute just so you know)**

I took it out of its case and started to play the sweet tune seemed to flow out of the instrument like the flow of water in a river a very natural sound that I hardly even recognized as my own playing. Several birds started to gather outside the window and fly back and forth to hear the sweet melody of my playing.

My lips curled into a smile and I continued to play I looked out the window and saw several people playing soccer out in the schools court yard I also noticed both my sisters sitting under the old oak tree at the very edge of the school grounds.

Buttercup was lying on the ground with her hands behind her head she appeared to be asleep blossom was sitting next to her reading a book they both looked happy enough and I smiled at the thought.

'Happy I hope we can always have a peaceful life like this as normal high schoolers just like our mom wanted' I thought I finished playing the song and lowered my flute from my lips with a sigh.

"_You guys are really lucky you know being able to fly around like you do no worries or any responsibilities I wish I could do that" _I said to the birds

"_I wish I could have your life I would love to be human for a day" _a red cardinal said

"_Trust me it's not all that great after all I godda look for the sacred item with my sisters while balancing my school life and extra curricular activities" _

"_Still at least you can actually talk to people whenever we try to tell them anything they just ignore us" _a yellow bird said

"_Well yea I guess…but I still envy you guys" _

"_Well you godda deal with the cards you've been dealt and you got the best of both worlds J"_ a green bird said

I smiled _"thanks I'll keep that in mind now how about an encore?" _ I asked

They all cheered and I put the flute to my lips to play I was about half way through the song when I suddenly felt someone's presence on the other side of the classroom I turned to face the person still playing.

My eyes widened there standing in the doorway was boomer I stared at him wide eyed and stopped playing we just stood there for a few seconds staring at each other before either of us spoke.

"Um sorry if I interrupted you I just heard the flute and followed the tune to this room" he said smiling and putting a hand behind his head.

He walked over to me stopping a few feet away

"You really are a great musician that was the best flute solo I've ever heard" he said

I felt my cheeks turn pink more from embarrassment at the comment then the person saying it

"Um t-thanks but I'm not that great I just practice a lot" I said while averting my eyes

He smiled "it's good that you practice a lot it'll make you even better than you already are"

"Thanks" I said quietly

"Hey I bumped into you this morning right?"

I nodded "sorry about that I was in a hurry" I said

"No it was my fault I should have been watching where I was going I guess I was just carrying too much stuff and in too much of a hurry to see where I was going" he said

I giggled "I guess we're both to blame then"

He laughed too "I guess"

We sat there laughing like idiots for a few minutes before we fell silent again 'I should say something to him but what?' I thought I had just decided to speak up when he broke the silence

"So are you part of that huge musical performance next Sunday?" he asked while sitting down on the window ledge next to me.

"Yea what about you are you entering that art competition next Friday?"

He nodded "yea I'm gonna enter that forest painting you saw earlier"

I looked at him with my eyes sparkling "oh that painting with that you'll win for sure"

He smiled shyly and I could swear I saw a light blush on his cheeks but it went away too quickly for me to tell.

"Well I don't know about that but I godda say it is my best work"

"Hey I'm entering that art contest too" I said

"Wow you are you really must be talented an artist and a musician"

"Well I don't know about that I just love both art and music so I can't really choose between the two" I said shrugging

"I agree I love music but I don't think I could play an instrument I just like listening to music but art comes easier to me it's just easy to paint what I see I'm more in to visual effects rather than vocal"

I nodded "I guess I just got a knack for both"

He grinned "that's good it's awesome to be able to do more than one art at a time"

I smiled "thanks"

Just then the bell rang I gathered up all my stuff and hurried to the door I would be late If I didn't leave right away

"Hey wait"

I stopped at the door and looked back over my shoulder

"What's your name?" he asked

I smiled "Bubbles BJ. Beatrix" I said before I turned back around and walked quickly toward my next class.

Boomers P.O.V

'Bubbles huh' I thought as I walked down the hallway toward my next class 'she was pretty cute not to mention an art and music lover' I smiled 'I'd love to get to know her'

I walked into my fifth period social studies class and sat down just as the bell rang a couple girls had turned to stare at me as I walked in but I didn't pay any attention to them I just walked to the back of the classroom to my seat.

I sat through the class half asleep as I listened to the teacher drone on and on about whatever it was she was talking about but my mind kept drifting back to that bubbles girl.

'I know I've seen her before but where?' I thought I felt something hit me in the head and turned to see butch grinning at me I rolled my eyes and unfolded the note that had bounced off my head and landed on my desk.

_What's up with you daydreaming again bro? – Butch_

I rolled my eyes

_Like your not bored and what do you care anyway? – Boomer_

I tossed the note back and stared blankly at the front of the classroom for a few seconds before the note landed back on my desk.

_Well duh I'm bored that's why I'm writing to you and I was thinking about those sisters when're they gonna pull their next heist anyway? – Butch_

_You just want a rematch with panther and you're lucky I didn't even get to fight blue jay last time I was running all over the museum looking for that stupid bird – Boomer_

_Yea what's up with those animals anyway? I could swear that panther was glaring at me – Butch_

_That was your imagination butch what I'm really worried about is that little incident that Brick told us about do you really think the sisters go to our school? – Boomer_

_Well it's possible but I doubt it after all don't you think they'd go to this school I still can't believe they were dumb enough to loose a letter like that – Butch_

_Yea but still they could be watching us as we speak who knows they could be anyone you've heard how good they are at disgusting themselves they could be anyone – Boomer_

_Gimme a break they aren't that crafty and anyway they've got better things to do then to spy on us – Butch_

_Whatever but I still think we should be careful – Boomer_

_You are way too cautious just like brick – Butch_

I glanced at him and saw him shrug I rolled my eyes I crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trashcan I was done talking to my meathead of an older brother he never listens anyway.

I groaned and put my head down on my desk 'school is so boring' I thought

Bubbles P.O.V

School was finally over and I stretched my arms toward the sky as I walked through the woods toward the castle with blossom and buttercup.

"Man school is so boring why do we go again?" buttercup asked

"Cause we need an education and it's the law" blossom said matter of factly

Buttercup rolled her eyes "whatever"

Blossom sighed and looked around to make sure nobody was in earshot

"_Well when we get home I think we should perform the ritual on the scarlet necklace" _blossom said

Buttercup and I nodded

"_Sure thing sis we godda talk about our next heist anyway I heard some rumors around school about a valuable artifact coming to the museum soon" _buttercup said with an evil grin

Blossom nodded "Okay we'll discuss it at home"

We nodded and remained silent the rest of the way home we entered the secret room and collapsed on the couch with a sigh.

"Okay lets do the ritual first then we can start planning our next heist" blossom said

We both nodded and stood up to get ready for the ritual

Buttercup started to draw the ceremonial circle on the concrete floor while blossom and I went to get the necklace we opened the large vault which was full of all types of ancient artifacts that we've collected over the years and pulled the necklace off the lowest shelf closest to the door before closing the door.

We carried the necklace over to the circle that buttercup had just finished drawing and set it down in the center of the circle before stepping back, all three of us sat cross legged on the three main points of the outside of the circle. We all closed our eyes and placed our hands on the floor in front of us we started chanting the ancient words that had been passed down our family throughout the generations in animal tongue.

"_Oh great lord who has created all that we see and has granted us this great power of the animal tribe may this lord who had blessed our clan so greatly tell us if this ancient piece is actually our sacred object we ask you humbly lord to tell us so that we may return it to you oh honorable lord" _we all chanted

We opened our eyes and a deep purple light filled the room for an instant before it was gone we sat there in silence for a few seconds before buttercup pounded her fist on the hard concrete

"Damn it! This isn't our sacred object!' she yelled angrily

"It was unlikely that it was" blossom said with a hint of disappointment in her voice

Blossom sighed and stood up taking the necklace out from the middle of the circle and placing it on the coffee table buttercup walked over to the couch and sat down with a huff I followed and sat down next to blossom who was sandwiched between buttercup and I.

"Well we'd better plan our next heist" blossom said as she took out the news paper

"According to the news there's supposed to be a one of a kind artifact that was discovered in a cave on a small island just off the coast of California it's called the crystal pacific because its blueish green color looks like a crystallized form of the Pacific Ocean where the island is. It was also said there were many natives on this island and they seemed to worship the stone like some sort of god this will be our next target" blossom said pointing to the stones picture on the papers front page.

It was a beautiful polished stone that was placed into an open box with velvet lining the stone was attached to a silver chain and looked to be every girls dream necklace although I still like my sapphire necklace better.

Buttercup grabbed the paper and started reading

"Hey look at this the press questioned the police chief about us stealing the stone and he said that the police force is gonna do all they can to stop us and that the stone wouldn't be stolen without a fight he even added that he'd put his life on the line to stop us" she grinned

"A little cocky isn't he if it weren't for his mettlesome sons we'd be able to steal anything we wanted freely those cops couldn't catch us in broad daylight" buttercup laughed while throwing the paper on the table.

"Okay girls the heist is on Friday night 9:00 sharp" blossom said

"But-" I started but stopped myself

"What is it BB?" buttercup asked

"No it's nothing never mind" I said not looking buttercup in the eye

Buttercup shrugged and turned the TV on 'Friday night is the art competition' I thought sadly

Blossom stood up and grabbed the necklace off the table "okay well I'll go return this to the cops"

She used her shape shifting ability to change into her thief's cloths

**(Same outfit she had on when they robbed the museum last time they only change the look like in summer or something when it gets warmer or when they just get tired of those cloths)**

She wrote a note and a notice card for our next heist and shifted into her fox form before she left to go return the necklace. I sighed 'I guess I'll just have to miss the contest' I thought sadly

Bricks P.O.V

I walked to the police station to see if they'd gotten any notice cards from the sisters and noticed a fox walking out of the alley across from the police station it was carrying something in its mouth but I couldn't see it from here.

It looked both ways before it ran across the street it had just crossed the street when it stopped on the other side and turned its head looking right at me with its pink eyes 'wow pink I've never seen a fox with pink eyes before' I thought.

Then the fox glanced at the police station doors and almost seemed to shrug before it started walking over to me I stared questionably at the fox as it approached me 'wait that's the fox that we saw at the museum it must be delivering a message from it's masters' I thought.

It walked up to me and I got a better look at what it had in it's mouth it was the scarlet necklace and two letters, the fox stopped in front of me and sat down holding the note out waiting for me to take it. I hesitantly took it and the second I did the fox let go and started walking away I blinked a couple times before I opened the letter which was inside a scarlet red envelope that must have meant it was from fox.

_Dear police chief and his sons,_

_My sisters and I are returning the scarlet necklace as it turns out it's not the type of artifact we are looking for consider it your lucky day now you can put the scarlet necklace back on display and avoid a scandal for loosing it in the first place. _

_Sincerely,_

_The phantom Sisters_

I felt my eye twitching 'bitch' I thought 'she's mocking the police by sending this letter and so are her damn sisters the bitch' I flipped the other peace of paper over and discovered it was a notice.

_We will steal the Crystal Pacific on Friday at 9:00 sharp see if you can stop us_

_Phantom Sisters_

A low growl escaped my throat "okay fox you want a battle you got one" I said as I walked into the police station.

Friday Night Bubbles P.O.V

I sighed as we sat on the building next to the museum waiting for the clock to strike 9 buttercup was pacing back and forth impatiently like usual just itching to get started and blossom was going over the plan to make sure it's full proof and that she hasn't missed anything.

"Hey blossom" I said

"Jay you shouldn't call me blossom out here you need to call me fox and what's the problem?" blossom answered looking up from her notes and straight at me.

"Oops sorry I forgot but anyway I was just wondering what time will we finish this heist?" I asked

"Oh well we should finish around 9:45 - 10:00 if the police interfere which I have no doubt they will why you godda go somewhere?" she said

I nodded "yea I entered that art competition at school and I asked Miss Graymason to watch my painting for me and warned her that I might be a little late she's watching a lot of students paintings tonight so she accepted" I said

Blossom nodded "well I hope you win but in the mean time we should focus on the task at hand"

I nodded "okay I'll do my best"

She smiled and went back to checking her plan buttercup kept glancing at her watch getting restless

"Damn it why can't we just get going already?" she growled impatiently

"Its 8:58 panther don't be so impatient" blossom said as she gathered all her papers up and shoved them into her pocket sized notebook and shoving the notebook into her pocket.

Blossom walked over to the edge of the building with panther and I a few feet behind her on her left and right she held her hand up motioning that when she gave the signal we'd all jump onto the roof of the museum and make a beeline for the ventilation system that was connected to the roof.

The clock struck nine and blossom waved her hand in the direction of the museum before diving over the side of the building buttercup and I followed. Blossom or should I say fox landed silently on the roof hardly making a sound panther followed also landing soundlessly and I landed in the same soundless way as my sisters.

The second all three of us were on the roof we ran across to the entrance to the ventilation system while being careful not to make a sound as we ran. We gently removed the screen that was covering our entrance and shifted into our animal forms slipping into the vent fox led with panther behind her and me at the end as we slipped through the tunnels swerving through the passages to find our way to the treasure.

Fox stopped and removed a metal plate that was directly above the exhibit where the Crystal Pacific was being displayed it'd been placed there only hours before and it was shining beautifully in the moonlight of the overhead window.

It was in a standard glass case with red velvet surrounding it the glass was most likely reinforced and it looked about an inch thick with some effort I could probably cut it with a diamond tipped knife.

Fox nodded toward me and I returned the gesture she was signaling me to retrieve the jewel fox used her ice breath to reveal the lasers and the case was most likely pressure sensitive so if I didn't have an object of equal weight and mass of the Crystal Pacific and If I didn't switch the two quick enough the alarm would go off.

I flew down avoiding the lasers and shifted into my human form I used the diamond tipped claws I'd brought to cut a hole in the case and set the circle of glass on the floor beside me my sisters lowered a rock that was the exact size and weight of the stone I grabbed It and noticed it had a note taped to it.

_Dear bozo cops,_

_You loose again we got the stone and you're left humiliated better luck next time: p_

_Phantom sisters_

_P.S: butch you really godda work on your fighting techniques you really do suck at fighting – panther_

I stared at the note for a few seconds it was obvious that panther wrote it I shook my head and quickly replaced the stone with the rock, I shifted back into my animal form and grabbing the chain with my feet I flew back up toward the vent and handed the necklace to fox.

Just as I was about to enter the vent something whizzed past my ear I looked in the direction the projectile came from and saw the dim outline of someone holding a BB gun.

"_Seriously!" _I heard fox yell before another three BB's whizzed past me

I dodged them all and flew into the vent after my sisters who had moved a little further up the passage and were waiting for me once they saw me coming they took off with me right behind them.

"_Damn I thought we were in the clear this time" _panther yelled not even trying to stay quiet

"_I knew they'd try to catch us but I never imagined they'd shoot at us!"_ fox yelled while swerving around the passages looking for a way out

"_Well I saw the faint outline of someone and it looked like he was shooting a BB gun" _I said

"_A BB gun are you kidding?" _ Panther said

I shook my head _"nope"_

She slapped her fore head with her paw _"that's just great well at least it's not a real gun"_

I nodded _"we're still in trouble though"_

Panther groaned _"great just great so what now leader girl?"_

Fox hadn't said a word since we'd run away from the person with the BB gun

"_I don't know we godda find a way outta here but we might have to fight our way out" _she said

We both nodded _"Sure sis we're with you" _Panther said

She smiled and continued leading us down pathways trying to find an exit I could hear footsteps underneath us which probably meant that someone had raised the alarm. Fox turned a corner and suddenly spun around and pushed us out of the passage we'd just gotten out when a bullet hit the wall behind us.

"_It was butch he had a BB gun" _fox said

A low growl escaped panthers throat _"this one is mine I got a score to settle with him" _

Before we could stop her she ran around the corner we heard a shot and a scream

"_Buttercup!" _we both yelled as we ran around the corner

There was nobody in the passageway but there was a small hole in the floor that led into a dimly lit hallway both fox and I wasted no time and without hesitation we dove into the hole and ended up in a hallway full of dinosaur pictures.

We heard a growl and a shout and looked to the side to see panther rolling around on the floor still in her animal form she had butch pinned down under her and had her fangs closed around the BB gun. She threw the BB gun across the hall and leapt back returning to her human form

"What's the big deal butch trying to shoot me with that thing!" she yelled angrily at him

Butch stared at her wide eyed for a few seconds obviously in shock at her transformation I heard footsteps behind us and spun around to see brick and boomer running toward us I looked at fox.

"_Should we transform?" _I asked

She shrugged _"why not it's not like we can hide it anymore"_

Boomer and brick were running toward butch to try and team up on panther but we stood between them and their brother fox growled and the boys glared at us.

"Move it you two!" brick shouted as he started to run at us in an attempt to get past us

Fox leapt into the air and changed into her human form just before she gave brick a roundhouse kick and sent him flying she landed neatly on her feet glaring at brick. Brick looked wide eyed at fox he was too stunned to get up from his position against the wall after a few seconds he shook it off and stood up getting into a fighting stance.

Boomer looked at me and I transformed back into my human form earning a surprised look which he like his brother quickly shook off before getting into a fighting stance I narrowed my eyes and ran toward him starting the fight off with an axe kick which he blocked.

He sent a barrage of punches my way which I blocked

"What kind of illusion did you just use?" he asked in between attacks

"No illusions or tricks its 100% real" I said as I round house kicked him into a wall

He slid down to the floor coughing and I glanced at my sisters who also had thrown their adversaries either into the wall or onto the floor and were now running in my direction I turned to boomer who was still crouching on the floor holding his injured stomach.

"Sorry" I said before I took off down the hall with my sisters

There was an emergency fire escape at the end of the hall and we took it and with a few swift movements we were in the alley behind the museum we immediately took off running as fast as we could when we were a safe distance away and were sure nobody was watching we used our shape shifting spell to disguise ourselves before we headed home.

Of course once we got into the safety of the forest we returned to our normal selves and took a short rest.

"_Geez that was difficult" _blossom said as she leaned on a tree trying to regain her strength

"_Speak for yourself that was the best fight I've had in a while" _buttercup said while sitting cross legged on the ground

I glanced at my watch 9:56

"Oh man guys I godda go" I said running back toward the school

"Wait where're you going?" Blossom yelled

"Art competition" I yelled over my shoulder

I ran as fast as I could and made it just in time I was totally out of breath when I finally made it to the cafeteria where they'd set up all the student's artworks they were all so pretty I started to doubt that I'd even get third place.

The judges had started giving out the awards and I listened nervously I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped

"Hey don't worry it's just me"

I forced myself to relax

"Hi boomer gosh you really scared me"

He laughed "you nervous?"

I nodded "a little"

"Don't worry you'll do great"

I smiled "thanks I'm sure you will too"

We stood there in silence for a few minutes listening to the judge's decisions with anticipation and nervousness

"Third place for her beautiful winter picture 'snowy night' Is Lori Walker" the crowd clapped and a girl with curly brown hair got on stage to receive her green ribbon

"Second place for his excellent painting of a forest scene 'evergreen' Is Boomer Jojo"

**(Yes I decided to keep their family name as Jojo)**

Everyone clapped and boomer looked momentarily surprised but his expression soon changed to a shy smile and he walked up to the stage to get his second place red ribbon I smiled at him as he walked on stage he really did disserve that award.

'Well I guess I didn't win anything but at least boomer got his rightful award' I thought

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for the first place ribbon goes to….Bubbles BJ. Beatrix for her magical painting of a blue jay!"

My eyes widened in surprise which soon turned to embarrassment as I walked up on stage to receive my ribbon

"Nice job girlie" the principal said as he presented me with my award

I smiled shyly and I felt my cheeks getting hot I noticed boomer was giving me the thumbs up sign and I smiled as a response.

"Well that concludes this year's annual art competition at pokey oaks high school artists are welcome to take their art home or leave them here either way have a nice evening"

Everybody started to exit the room and I had to fight through the crowd to get to my painting which was being surrounded by curious spectators who wanted to see the first place painting I managed to grab it and exit through the front door of the school without being trampled which was a miracle.

I had just started to walk home when I heard someone call my name

"Hey wait up Bubbles!"

I turned to see boomer running up to me with his painting under his arm

"Hey boomer congratulations on getting second place" I said with a smile

"Thanks and congrats on getting first place"

I felt my cheeks turn pink "it's no big deal" I said while looking at my feet and rubbing the tip of my shoe in the dirt.

"So….can I see your painting?"

I nodded "sure"

I showed him my painting it was a blue jay sitting on a tree in the castles court yard

"Wow no wonder you got first place that picture is amazing" he said

"No it's not that great I like yours a lot better"

Boomer put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers

"I've got an idea how about we switch paintings since I like yours better than mine and you like mine better than yours"

I thought about it for a second

"Are you sure I mean that's a really good painting are you sure you wanna trade it with mine?"

He nodded "I really like your painting it's the best I've ever seen"

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I noticed his cheeks are a little pink I smiled and nodded

"Okay if you're sure" I said

We traded paintings

"Wow thanks boomer I really like this painting I'm gonna hang it up as soon as I get home" I said holding the painting close to my chest

"No I should thank you for this painting I'm gonna make sure to put it in the most visible spot I can think of"

I smiled "okay well boomer I guess I'll see you on Monday" I said as I waved and started walking away

"You want me to walk you home?"

I shook my head "no I'm alright but thanks again for the painting" I said as I walked off

I smiled the entire way home and the second I got into my room I hung the painting above my desk where it would be most noticeable from nearly anywhere in the room. I smiled and yawned 'well it was a long day after all' I thought as I laid down on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

**Me: hello pplz sorry that it took me so long to upload but with school starting I'm getting a little busy I'm also sorry if this chappie seems a little rushed in places but I was kinda rushing to get it done anyway plz continue reading my fics and don't forget to comment!**


	4. BC's bad day

Buttercups P.O.V

I woke up to a loud banging on my door, I groaned and put my pillow on top of my head to drown out the noise.

"BUTTERCUP! WAKE UP WE HAVE SCHOOL!" someone yelled on the other side of the door.

I groaned again and sat up irritated "FINE DAMMIT I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" I yelled while getting out of bed.

I heard footsteps as whoever it was ran down the hallway obviously anxious for breakfast, I growled and started to pick up a pair of baggy jeans and a green T-shirt off the floor. The room was a mess cloths lying all over the floor textbooks and tons of crap scattered all over the place, I could barely see the floor there was so much junk covering it.

'Maybe I should get Margret to clean it for me' I thought as I walked into the bathroom, my hair was sticking out in every direction and the silky jet black locks were all tangled together the very symbol of early morning bed head.

I sighed and started running a brush though my messed up hair and within 2 minutes had managed to get it back to it's normal look. I grinned into the mirror before I walked back out into the messy room, grabbed my backpack and started out the door.

I yawned as I walked down the lime green and black hallway passing the several doors which I had converted to suit my needs and wants. I descended the staircase still pissed off about being woken up so early and entered the kitchen, Blossom, Bubbles, and Margret were all sitting on the bar stools eating toast and eggs.

I sat down and started to dig into the plate that they had reserved for me at the very end of the counter, I stuffed the food into my mouth ignoring the looks I got from the others for my terrible manners.

"Hey buttercup would you mind eating a little more civilized?" blossom asked with annoyance in her tone

I shoved a piece of toast into my mouth and drank a huge gulp of milk before answering "sorry sis but I am staaaaaaarviiiiing!" I said in an annoying tone.

She rolled her eyes and continued with her meal, I grinned satisfied that I had annoyed her and continued wolfing down my meal. When I was finished I let out a huge sigh and leaned back in my chair completely satisfied.

Bubbles finished after me and started to take both our plates behind the counter to the sink I could hear the clank of the dishes as she washed them and started to put them away.

I took a toothpick from the small container near the middle of the counter and started to pick the crumbs out of my teeth while I stood up and grabbed my book bag. Blossom and Margret finished their meals and started toward the downstairs bathroom to brush their teeth, while I headed straight for the drawbridge.

"Hey BC don't you wanna brush your teeth?" Blossom asked

I shook my head "nah I'll just head off early today"

Margret raised an eyebrow and shrugged "okay but you're breath'll stink like a dead skunk"

I glared at her for a second before I whipped around and started walking toward the drawbridge 'the hell's with her? She is such a bitch!' I thought as I walked across the bridge.

Margret has always hated me for some reason and she never gives any reason why it just plain pisses me off of course Bubbles and Blossom never seem to notice because she always makes it seem like a joke or some kind of warped teasing.

Nobody seems to notice she's completely serious 'dammit I don't trust that girl it's like she's got something to hide' I quickly pushed her image out of my head and turned my thoughts to the soccer tournament that was coming up.

It was the Townsville 25th annual soccer tournament I had competed for the last 10 years and had won several metals for the last 3 years I've gotten first place and I fully intend to make this year my 4th win.

Although the competition promises to be tough this year, I've seen several people practicing on the soccer field at school as of late, none of them are as good as I am and I put my faith in my skills.

Most of them are just in it for the prize and the glory of the win, I'm in it for the sport my mom was the champion soccer player for 13 years straight and she's basically a legend for all the soccer players in the city.

She held the record up until the day of our sixth birthday when she…..disappeared. For 7 years after her disappearance soccer players fought over the title of the champ and several winners were selected throughout those years until I finally became good enough to obtain the title.

I shook my head to clear it of the memory, I walked out of the forest and toward the school the grounds were completely empty as expected not even the teachers come in this early.

A low growl escaped my throat as I walked toward the front of the building and leaned against the brick wall beside the front door, the sky was still dark and without any warning it started to rain.

I groaned 'damn I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice the scent of rain in the air' I thought glumly, I sat under the canopy that stood above the front of the school watching the rain flood the streets.

The rain was falling in sheets and It would certainly drench anyone who attempted to travel through it, 'damn I forgot to bring a jacket and It's freezing out today' I thought.

I sat on the ground with my book bag next to me, I sighed and stared at the rain as it fell and soaked the soil beneath my feet.

"Geez what a pain" I said with another sigh

I rested my chin on my knees and continued to stare out at the rain 'dammit nobody comes in this early what the hell am I supposed to do until someone unlocks this damn door?' I thought angrily.

I yawned 'it was probably that bitch Margret that woke me up, I wouldn't put it past her she'd do anything just to piss me off' the rain started falling harder and the streets were so flooded I was starting to doubt that anyone would even come today.

A bolt of thunder crackled through the sky startling me, my head snapped up and all the hair on my head stood at attention for a second before relaxing back into place, I had been half asleep and the thunder had startled me awake.

I leaned against the wall behind me and started to fall asleep, the sound of the rain and thunder started to fade away as I began drifting off but I suddenly heard another sound, the world was completely silent and I could hear a strange banging sound.

Like metal clanking against something I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, the metal support beam that held the canopy in place had broken and the canopy was about to fall right on top of me. My eyes widened and the world seemed to move in slow motion without even thinking I shot to my feet and dashed to the steps jumping just before the canopy crashed down where I'd just been sitting.

I landed hard on the concrete sidewalk leading to the front of the school, I quickly rolled over just in time to see the canopy collapse on the front steps. I lied on the ground with the rain washing over me staring at the canopy in momentary shock, I blinked a few times and started to stand getting over my shock when a sharp pain in my leg forced me back to the ground.

I looked down at my leg and noticed a bloody gash probably from the dive I just took onto the concrete, my arms were also covered in scratches and bruises.

I winced at the pain when I tried to stand 'damn I can't move' I thought

"What the hell was that?" I said to myself as I looked back at the canopy again

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and I swung my head around and caught sight of the vague outline of someone as they fled the scene, I narrowed my eyes 'this was no accident' I thought.

'But why come after me?' then the letter my mother had written to us flashed in my mind

_Aside from them I have something very important to tell you my daughter, there is a great evil that has targeted our family it wants the sacred object and will stop at nothing to get it._

'Is that it? Is this the great evil that mom was talking about?' I glared in the direction that the person had disappeared in 'If it is they'll have to do a lot better to kill me'

"Hey!"

I turned to see a guy running toward me he had a soccer ball under his arm and he was soaking wet he was wearing black baggy jeans, a dark green jacket, and matching dark green and white tennis shoes. His jet black hair was plastered to his face and on the sides of his head, at least I think it was black it was hard to tell because of the rain.

He ran up and knelt beside me "Hey are you okay I saw the whole thing man are you lucky, can you stand?"

I snorted "gimme a brake this is nothing" I said as I started to stand up

The sharp pain vibrated through my leg again and I bit back a scream as I fell back to the ground clutching my leg.

"Hey don't push yourself it'll only make the bleeding worse" he said as he gently picked me up bridal style

I felt my face getting hot 'damn I'm blushing!' I thought as the guy started to carry me to the schools side entrance. He pushed the door open and we both entered still dripping wet from the rain, I sneezed.

"We should get to the nurses office before you catch a cold" he said as he started half running half walking down the hall.

"Why bother the nurse won't be there" I said in a pissed off tone

He glanced down at me and for the first time I noticed he had forest green eyes although I couldn't see the rest of his face because his jacket collar was hiding it he actually looked handsome. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking something so stupid.

"She's there"

I looked at him questioningly "how do you know that?" I asked

"Just do"

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged "whatever dude"

Another tremor of pain shot through my leg and I winced

"Don't worry we're almost there" he said quickening his pace while trying to keep as much stress as possible off my leg.

Sadly his caution didn't help the pain it hurt like hell I kept wincing and every few steps I had to bite back a scream and I could tell it was still bleeding, even though my leg had gone numb I could still feel the pain and the air was thick with the smell of blood.

'Dammit sometimes I wish I didn't have a panthers sense of smell' I thought as the overwhelming scent of blood filled my nose.

Finally we made it to the nurses office and sure enough just like he said she was there organizing the medication and bandages in the cabinets.

She had short dirty blonde hair and bluish green eyes (mostly green) she was wearing a dark pink shirt and a navy blue pencil skirt under her long white nurses jacket that reached her knees. She was wearing black heels and her nametag was sewn to her jacket and clearly spelled 'Miss Lantier'.

The second she spotted us she waved us over to a hospital bed across the room with fast urgent gestures and the dude practically ran across the room and placed me on the bed gently trying not to irritate my injury.

"My goodness how on earth did this happen!" Miss Lantier yelled as she started to examine the wound

"The front canopy suddenly collapsed and she barely got out of the way in time, she skidded across the concrete and got the gash" the guy said

"My gosh! What a lucky girl but this gash is quite deep and it looks like you have several more cuts on your arms and face that must have been a very big surprise for you I'm surprised you haven't gone into shock" Miss Lantier said as she bandaged my leg.

"Well it wasn't that surprising that canopy was pretty old wasn't it" I said

Miss Lantier nodded thoughtfully "that is true it was rather old, oh young man you can take that jacket off and hang it over the heater it's soaked through you don't want to catch a cold do you"

The dude looked down at his soaking wet jacket and shrugged, he unzipped it and hung it over the heater before turning around. I felt my face turn a shade paler the dude that had helped me was Butch Jojo the same dude I fought as the Panther.

"Hey are you okay?"

I snapped out of my daze and turned to Miss Lantier who had a worried expression on her face

"You suddenly look pale are you feeling alright?"

I quickly nodded "y-yea I guess I just lost a lot of blood is all" I said

She still looked worried but she let it go and went back to wrapping my leg, I glanced at Butch again he was sitting across the room reading a magazine he'd picked up from the table next to him.

'Dammit of all the people in the entire world why him?' I thought 'does god hate me? First that bitch Margret wakes me up early, then some bastard tried to kill me, now this, seriously who the hell is controlling these 'coincidences'.

"Okay I'm done" Miss Lantier said

I looked at the clean white bandage that covered my leg "thanks that feels a lot better" I said as I started to stand up.

"No you shouldn't stand you need to rest" Miss Lantier said while easing me back onto the hospital bed.

I really didn't wanna stay here in the same room as Butch but Miss Lantier obviously wasn't gonna let me outta here that easily so I reluctantly agreed.

She started to arrange the medication again when she suddenly turned back around

"That's right I forgot to ask what your names were"

I sighed "I'm Buttercup Beatrix"

"Butch Jojo"

Miss Lantier smiled "I'm Elizabeth Lantier nice to meet you both"

She started arranging the medicine once again

"So what are you two doing here so early? Most teachers aren't even here yet"

"Well I was practicing in the soccer field before it started raining, I headed toward the front to get outta the rain and saw her taking a nap under the canopy but before I could get close the thing collapsed" Butch said

Miss Lantier nodded thoughtfully without turning around "what about you?"

"My sister woke me up early and I just decided to come early but nobody was here so I just decided to wait and when it started raining I started to doze off but I woke up just in time to avoid being smudged by that canopy" I said

"Well then it seems you two had quite the experience and Buttercup if you're tired you should rest you look like you haven't gotten any sleep in a while" Miss Lantier said

I nodded I could already feel my eyelids getting heavy and I rolled over to face the wall 'at least I don't have to look at Butch' I thought with a sigh of relief ' but she's right I didn't get a wink of sleep at all last night'

I felt like a weight had just dropped into my stomach, I had stayed up all night thinking about my mom and that weird letter. The memory only put me in an even fouler mood as I drifted off to sleep I sighed 'oh well I don't have to worry about any of my problems right now at least' I thought as I drifted off into the blissful darkness of sleep.

Butches P.O.V

I glanced over at the girl for about the thousandth time in the last minute she was facing the wall and the nurse had placed a clean white blanket over her soaking wet body, she was already asleep a clear sign that she was exhausted.

Who wouldn't be after going through what she did, but there was also no denying there was something weird about her a strange aura or something. 'Buttercup Beatrix huh?' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at her sleeping form 'I'll remember that name'.

I yawned I was also tired from getting up early to practice, I was gonna sleep in first period to make up for it but with this whole canopy thing the school might be shut down for a few days to check for any more dangers to the students.

A grin spread across my face 'a few days off school perfect for some R&R' I thought

"Oh how troubling indeed"

I glanced over at Miss Lantier she was standing in front of a file cabinet holding a file with a very sad expression on her face.

"What's up Miss L?" I asked

"Oh nothing Butch I was just looking at Buttercup's record"

"Really what's so bad about it?" I asked

She stared at me with a very sad and serious expression on her face for a few seconds which only deepened my curiosity.

"Do you really wanna know?" she asked in a deadly serious tone

I nodded

"Okay then according to this file Buttercup Beatrix-"

I leaned in like I was watching a suspenseful show on TV

"This file doesn't have any contact information for her family how am I supposed to call them to come and get her?" Miss Lantier whined as she skimmed the page looking for the contact info.

I felt my eye start to twitch 'that's it?' I thought half disappointed half annoyed I leaned back in my chair with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling 'what the hell is wrong with this nurse sometimes she acts like an adult other times she's just like a little kid'

I could still hear Miss Lantier whining like a four year old whose mom had refused to buy them a toy they saw in a store window. I yawned again 'what a pain' I thought 'I'm stuck here with an unconscious girl and a crazy nurse while it's raining cats and dogs outside yea this is a great day'

Suddenly the loud crack of thunder echoed through the hallways and the lights went out leaving us in complete darkness. The room became deadly silent and I felt a chill creep up my spine at the sudden change of atmosphere 'oh yea today is really fucking great'

Buttercups P.O.V

I was floating

It's dark

It's silent

"Hello" I shouted only to hear my own voice echo in reply

I was alone

"Hey anyone there?" I shouted again

No response

Then I heard a soft sound it sounded like…..laughing

It was cruel evil laughter and I felt a shiver go down my spine at the creepy sound, it sounded like some kinda freaky demented clown.

"Who the hell are you show yourself!" I yelled

The cackling grew louder and louder almost as if Its source was closing in on me fast, I got into a fighting position and listened carefully to see where exactly the creepy voice was coming from.

Eventually the cackling died down into a nearly silent chuckle

"Nice to meet you Buttercup P. Beatrix, or should I call you Panther?"

My eyes shot open and standing right in front of me was a man about twenty with short silver hair and icy blue eyes that glowed in a very inhuman way, he was dressed in all black and a huge grin was plastered across his face revealing his sharp teeth.

I narrowed my eyes "who the hell **are you**" I said with venom in my voice

He gave me an amused grin like he enjoyed the face that I was pissed off that he was there

"I my dear child, am a member of the Kakoi"

**(Kakoi means evil ones in Greek)**

"What the hell are the Kakoi?" I asked

His grin widened "come now I am sure your mother must have told you, the Kakoi have hunted your family for generations and searched for the Holy Artifact that you also search for"

I glared at him "So what the hell are you doing here?" I asked

He was still grinning and it was really pissing me off at this point "well I'm here to play with you"

I raised an eyebrow "play with me?"

He nodded "yes Master said I could play with you so lets start the game shall we?"

I just stared at him still pissed off and confused

He sighed "you'll need to wake up before we can play I prefer playing with my prey in their physical forms not their spiritual ones"

I gave him a 'what the hell' look

"What do you mean wake u-"

Before I could finish I sat up in the hospital bed in the nurses office the white blanket falling to my waist, I blinked and looked around it was pitch black.

'What the hell? Was that really a dream?' I thought as I started to stand

"Hey Buttercup you okay?"

'That's Butches voice' I thought

"Yea I'm fine but what's going on? Why's it so dark in here?" I asked

"Well the power went out and I don't know where Miss Lantier went"

I started to feel along the wall to find my way around the room bumping into something every few seconds until I finally got across the room where Butch was standing at the door.

"Hey do you feel that?"

"What?" I asked

"That somebody's watching us or something"

"Now that you mention it….."

I could feel that guys presence all over the place whoever he is he's strong and he's got one hell of an evil aura.

Suddenly the crackle of the P.A system came on and I covered my ears to drown out the hellish screeching of the loudspeaker.

"What the hell I thought the power was out!" I yelled

Even without any lights on I could tell that Butch had shrugged his shoulders in the idiotic way only he could do and I rolled my eyes thinking for a spit second how predictable he was before I turned my attention back to the P.A system.

Somebody cleared their throat and began to speak "Hello my cute little captives how is the room so far is it to your liking?"

My eyes widened it was the voice of that annoying guy from before

"Well today little kiddies you will be my prisoners and play my game, if you win I'll give you a prize but if you loose then you have to give me something valuable" he said in an annoying singsong voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled angrily

His sick laughter echoed off the walls for a few seconds as he laughed at my outburst

"Well if you win I'll let you keep your lives but if you loose I kill you on the spot"

"And if we refuse to play?" Butch asked

"I'm afraid that isn't an option"

"And who's gonna stop us from walking outta here now and never looking back?" I asked while folding my arms over my chest

He chuckled "my pets of course"

"Pets?" I asked

Suddenly a loud roar that sounded like the screech of some kind of half human half monster echoed from down the hallway sending chills up my spine.

"If you refuse to cooperate then my pets will have you for dinner"

I gulped

"So what're the rules?" Butch asked

The disgusting chuckle resonated through the hall again "well you see you need to play the game"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"You need to play the game and every step you take will decide your fate in this school which I have converted into a haunted house for your pleasure and my own enjoyment"

"What the hell are you talking about you hyped up freak!" I yelled angrily

I couldn't see even three feet in front of my face but even without being able to see him I could tell he was grinning at my burst of anger and impatiens and knowing this only pissed me off even more.

"Well Buttercup since you seem so fired up I shall start the game play if you want to survive"

"Hey wai-" I started to yell but before I could finish there was a click and the conversation was over.

The room became a little brighter but instead of the usual bright lights that lit up the school we were surrounded in a deep scarlet red light that seemed to dye the room red and create creepy shadows that loomed around every corner.

It was like a haunted house I felt like something would jump out of the shadows and eat me alive if I turned my back on the dark shadows that hovered around the room.

A growl escaped my throat 'this is all that bastards fault what the hell is this crap he's playing a **game **with me he doesn't take me seriously at all the jackass I'll soooooo make him pay!' I shouted in my head.

I walked to the door and peaked out, the hallway was the same as the nurse's office except it was bathed in an eerie grey light and there was creepy smoke wafting up from the floor that gave the hallway the impression of a swamp.

"So what's our next move?"

I swung my head around to face Butch who was leaning over me peering out into the swampy hallway. 'Dammit I forgot he was here! Damn you creepy bastard of all the people in the world why the hell did you stick me with this loser?'

"That bastard really is trying to torture me isn't he" I mumbled under my breath

I surveyed the hallway for a few more seconds before I opened the door wide and stepped into the hallway.

"Well we're not getting anything done here lets go" I said as I started walking down the hallway

I heard butch crack his knuckles as he walked beside me

"I couldn't agree more"

**Me: hello pplz I am sooooooooo sorry for not uploading recently but I am swamped with schoolwork but I promise I will try my best to upload more often so plz continue to support me and comment I shall continue with this story soon so plz anticipate an awesome chapter 5!**


	5. Bc's bad day pt 2

Buttercups P.O.V

I walked down the hallway with butch right next to me, I was swinging my head back and forth making sure that there wasn't anything suspicious in our path. 'I have a feeling that sick bastard's not gonna let us outta here without at least some cuts and bruises' I thought 'better be careful'

The creepy gray mist had been flowing around our legs and left a sickening cold feeling almost as if the mist was unholy, trying to taint us with it's evil. I shuddered at that thought

"Hey"

I turned to look at Butch, he had his hands behind his head and was striding forward like he owned the place.

"What?" I asked with clear annoyance in my tone as I returned to watching the hallway

"You scared?"

I swung my head around to face him my eyes were wide with anger at the question, I stopped in my tracks and faced him.

"Listen here jackass **I AM BUTTERCUP BEATRIX ** and Buttercup Beatrix never gets scared you should worry about your own damn self before me cause I can take care of myself!" I shouted

I stood there glaring at him and an amused grin spread across his face

"Sure thing Butters" he said

Before I could yell and scream an endless line of profanities at him he turned on his heel and started walking down the hallway again. I growled low in my throat and followed against my better judgment. 'I should let that stupid freak show of a clown take this nuisance down, I would be more than happy to dance on his grave after his body's discovered by the police' I grinned at the thought 'I can imagine the look on daddy's face if he saw one of this precious son's bodies' I thought as I walked cautiously down the hallway still scanning to see if there were any signs of danger.

I was still grinning amused at the thought of his father's reaction to seeing his dead carcass lying in a classroom or in the middle of the hallway when a loud inhuman screech resonated through the hall.

I stopped and perked up my ears using my special feline hearing to try and trace where the sound had come from. 'Damn my hearing isn't as good without my cat ears' I thought angrily.

"What the hell was that?" Butch asked

I didn't answer I was still trying to pinpoint the sound

There was a few seconds of silence and I couldn't pinpoint the sound I growled and gave up, I continued walking not paying any attention to Butch who was yapping in my ear trying to make sense of everything that was going on.

I switched my lime green eyes to Panther mode, I felt my pupils narrow into slits and without seeing them I could tell they were glowing like the eyes of a cat. I scanned the hallway with my cat vision and spotted some movement in the mist, I stopped and shot out my hand to signal Butch to stop.

"What're ya stopping for?" he asked

"Shut up I just saw something move" I hissed

I resisted the urge to crouch down and stalk whatever it was that was spying on us and proceeded forward, I could feel goose bumps popping along my arms and all my senses were fully alert.

Every nerve in my body was on alert anticipating an attack it felt just like when you're expecting some kind of monster to pop out of nowhere in a haunted house except here it wasn't some old guy in a costume.

My cat senses were telling me to stay the hell away from here but I had to proceed, I could feel a very evil aura that seemed to seep from the walls it was all over the place. Like a demon or some kind of monster was lurking in the hallway but whatever it is its aura was overwhelming.

'This damn pet of his must be from the deepest pits of hell or something if it gives off this much demonic power' I thought, I was keeping close to the walls to make sure that I only had to worry about the monster attacking from three directions instead of four. That wasn't much of an advantage but it would have to do after all I was obviously deep in enemy territory.

"Hey"

I turned to face Butch

"Whoa what's with your eyes?" he asked surprised

"Must be a trick of the lighting now what do you want?" I asked angrily

"Do you feel something weird in here? I mean like someone's watching us?" he asked

I narrowed my eyes at him "yea so what?"

"Do you think we should take another hallway?"

I cocked an eyebrow at him "why we're already this far down this one?" I said

"Because there's something seriously not right about this place" he said glancing around

I nodded slowly considering the suggestion for a moment 'well it is impressive that this guy was able to sense the presence of whatever the hells down here, I guess It wouldn't hurt to avoid a fight with whatever the hell's down this hall I guess I'll go along' I thought

I sighed "fine I guess" I said

He nodded and started toward a door across the hall that was labeled 10th grade hall but just when he got to it and reached for the knob the door disappeared. My eyes widened and I looked down the hallway all the doors and halls connected to this one were completely gone.

The P.A system crackled to life again and the clown like laughter filled the hallway again

"Sorry but no dice"

I growled "the hell you goddamn freak!" I yelled

He continued laughing almost as if he'd taken it as a compliment

"Now, now don't be so angry my little kitten allow me to make it up to you and that pathetic boy"

"Hey! I am not pathetic you bastard!" Butch yelled

He laughed again "well, well aren't you the little smart mouth I'll have to take care of you"

Suddenly a trap door opened beneath Butches feet and before I could even react the trap door had snapped shut and Butch was gone.

I stared at the spot he'd disappeared for a moment with my mouth hanging open before I regained my composure. My nails grew into long black claws and my teeth sharpened into fangs, my pupils were still narrowed into slits and my hair bristled like that of a wild animal.

I felt a grin creep across my face "good now I don't have to hold back"

"Oh well that's good I can see your true power Panther"

My grin faded and I narrowed my eyes at the ceiling where the P.A system's installed "I'll make you regret coming here" I said my voice full of venom.

He just laughed "I look forward to the challenge"

I heard the click of the P.A system and he was gone my grin returned 'he's so gonna regret this' I thought as I continued down the hallway. I used the shape shifting spell to change my cloths into a pair of baggy black jeans, a dark green t-shirt, black boots, and my usual black mask. I tucked the t-shirt in and continued walking now in suitable fighting cloths I was ready for anything.

I heard shuffling behind me and whirled around just in time to see a small goblin flying toward me with a kitchen knife in his hand. I aimed my claws at his stomach and with one quick blow I'd sliced his stomach open, he writhed in pain for a few seconds on the muddy floor before he died.

I stared down at his body which was now covered in blood; his face was hideous with thick black eyebrows and a long pointed nose. His features were twisted into an eternal scream as if the moment of death was permanently stuck on his face. I stared down at the pathetic creature for a few seconds before I continued walking 'well now I know why mom always insisted we study mythological creatures and practically stuffed the information into our heads when we were kids' I thought.

When we were young our mom would always teach us about fighting, stealing, and mythology. We never understood why she'd teach us about mythology stealing and fighting were obviously so we could succeed her as the next generation of the Beatrix family but the mythology didn't seem to have a purpose until now.

I heard more shuffling and I whirled around to face a group of goblins who had surrounded me on all sides. They all had kitchen knives and farming plows their cloths were shredded and dirty probably from living in this muddy terrain they all looked supremely pissed off I could see rage filling their sharp angular faces.

Not one of them reached above my knee and to make up for the difference in size they were either aiming low blows at my feet and legs or jumping up in an attempt to chop my head off. But I continuously sent them flying back some had gotten away with minor cuts but others had been left bleeding to death on the ground. I had no intension of showing any mercy on these creatures I was letting my panther instincts go wild, adrenalin rushed through me as I cut them down one after the other.

All my instincts were screaming for me to do one thing: survive. An arrow whizzed past my ear and I dove to the ground just before another hit the wall where I'd just been standing. I crouched low below the fog so they couldn't see me and started crawling forward I could hear their footsteps stampeding around me. I shifted into my animal form and slinked across the ground with the quiet stealth of a panther trying to continue down the hallway unnoticed. I was just itching for a fight but I couldn't waste the time.

I didn't want to fight with these annoying little pests I wanted their bastard commander, suddenly an arrow grazed my leg and I winced as I felt blood begin to run down my leg. I could hear the yowls and screams from the goblins as they alerted each other of my position. I roared and using my sharp feline vision ran at the nearest goblin and with one quick slash of my paw tore his throat out.

With the cover of the mist I ran with unreal speed and precision killing one after the other the stench of blood filled the hallway and I stopped after the last one had fallen. I was still crouching under the fog just in case there were any more but after about two minutes in silence I returned to my human form.

The hallway was littered with bodies and the sight of the bloodied corpses piled one on top of the other made me flinch I looked down at my hands which were covered in blood.

"Disgusting" I said

I sighed and continued down the hallway I found a small pool of water and began washing the blood from my hands it was just too disgusting to even look at. I glanced at the cut on my arm it was only a small cut but it burnt like hell, my panther instincts took over and I started licking the wound the bleeding had stopped and by licking it I think I'd cleaned it out well enough. There was no way I was gonna chance washing it out in this filthy water.

The taste of iron filled my mouth as wiped my hands on my jeans to dry them and continued down the hall. It was completely silent an eerie silence that makes you believe that something bad is coming. I put all my senses on high alert as I walked anticipating an attack by one of that bastards "pets" at any moment.

I hear shuffling under the fog and whirled around only to discover there was nothing there, I slowly turned around and continued walking a few feet later I heard the same sound again but just like last time when I turned around nothing was there.

I started walking faster and the shuffling continued behind me I picked up the pace now jogging but the shuffling followed I started to run and the shuffling turned into a sharp scraping sound. Whatever it was had set its sights on me and was chasing me at full speed.

I ran as fast as I could every instinct within me was screaming at the top of its lungs that whatever this thing was it wasn't gonna be as easy as dealing with those low level goblins. I heard a screech behind me and i glanced over my shoulder I couldn't see anything at first but when I looked closer I saw a shadow move in the mist and I felt all the color drain from my face. it was close whatever it was I could almost feel it breathing down my neck, I pumped my legs willing myself to go faster but it didn't help even with my panther speed I couldn't outrun this thing.

Then I felt it tackle me I was thrown to the ground and I flipped around to come face to face with a monster made of mud it opened its mouth revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth and a long thin tongue. It had no eyes and its tongue slithered our of its mouth and across my face tasting me I pushed it off and scrambled to get up my feet dug into the mud and I propelled myself up running like hell in the opposite direction.

I ran as fast as I could but I could still hear the mud monster right behind me gaining fast I noticed some plants up ahead and I shifted into my animal form. I dove into the tall grass and started to weave back and forth trying to lose it but the stubborn bastard refused to loose me.

I heard more shuffling up ahead but I kept going whatever it was it couldn't be worse than mud man back there. As I darted through the tall grass and swamp plants I noticed movement ahead of me I jumped to the side just before a huge venues flytrap clamped down on me. Its jaws clamped down on nothing but air and I swerved around the behemoth still running from the mud monster.

There was more movement in the grass and once again I dove to the side just before another venues flytrap snapped closed. I kept running and every few feet I dodged a venues flytrap it was like a mine field and while I dodged the flytraps I had to keep a constant pace to outrun that mud monster.

I was breathing heavily and I could feel all the energy draining out of me if I didn't get out of here soon I would definitely die. The mist thickened and I lost all visibility I had to rely solely on my other senses to guide me and above all keep my cool. I was starting to get anxious for a way out and I could feel adrenalin pumping through my veins propelling me forward.

I passed several trees that were growing near the walls and the ground began to get much slicker and harder to run in, my feet sunk into the mud slowing me down 'dammit!' I thought as I struggled to run through the slick, sticky mud. But my feet sunk deeper and I was stuck the mud held on firmly to my legs despite my desperate pulling.

I heard the monsters screech and I turned just as he dove into the air fangs bared ready to kill me, with both my back and front legs caught in the mud I was practically defenseless. I roared and snarled at the creature as it landed on top of me but it was in vein as the creature merely screeched in response. It bit into my shoulder I yowled and shook it off then before it could attack again a venues flytrap snapped closed with the monster in its jaws.

The creature screeched one last time before the flytrap swallowed it whole, I shifted back into my human form I was breathing heavily and with some effort I managed to free myself from the mud prison. I waded through the thick mud holding my bloodied shoulder and avoiding the flytraps as well as I could. The monster had gotten his teeth pretty deep into my shoulder and there was no way licking it would help.

I walked still vigilant through the hallway and soon the deep mud changed into a shallow stretch of water, I could see the other side of this murky pool of water but I wasn't very sure about crossing it. I bent down and sniffed the water it had a strange metallic scent to it and when I touched it with my index finger I felt all the color drain from my face. it was blood, but judging by the scent it wasn't fresh it was certain though that it's human blood.

I heard a snort and immediately hid behind a bush, peeking out I saw a huge hairy monster with blue skin and a leopard skin loincloth walking up to the bloody pool. It had a thick club slug over its shoulder which it put down as it knelt down to take a drink. I stared wide eyed as the monster cupped it's hands and drank the blood I felt a shiver go down my spine and I leaned against the wall to catch my breath before peeking out again.

It had finished drinking and turned to walk away it faded into the mist and I stepped out from behind the plant. I stood there staring at the bloody pool unsure of what to do because I sure as hell wasn't gonna swim. I looked around and found a log it wasn't very big but it'd have to do I pushed it toward the water's edge and climbed on then by pushing myself along the wall I was able to make it to the other side.

I jumped off leaving the log to float in the pool of blood and continued on my trek through the swamp. 'Geez how the hell did he do this to a school anyway?' I thought as I walked along the muddy path 'I mean come on it's a frinking school how did he turn it into a hellish swamp with the snap of his fingers?'

I heard some bushes shuffling ahead of me and crouched behind a bush two of those weird monsters walked by both holding heavy clubs in their hands. They were grunting to each other probably some weird monster language and with their in depth conversation they didn't even notice me. Once they were out of sight I started walking again the hallway was getting a lot wider and soon I walked into a clearing with many old hastily build shacks.

I slipped behind another bush and peered out at the small village those monsters were everywhere the stronger looking ones walked around like they owned the place which they probably did and the smaller weaker ones merely stayed in the shadows averting their eyes from the stronger monsters deadly gaze. I inched closer eager to get around the village and continue my journey but at the same time I wanted to be cautious about being discovered after all fighting my way through all these monsters was not something I wanted to attempt.

I slipped behind one of the old shacks and hid in the shadows as a group of monsters passed, I ran into a gap between two houses and into a thin alleyway. I crept through the alley and peered out into the middle of the village which I assumed was their version of a town square. There was a huge pile of bones near a fire and I felt goose bumps appear on my arms when I saw what those bones were from.

There were several leopard skulls mixed in with the bones and lying beside the bones were several neatly folded leopard pelts. I felt anger bubble up inside me and I had to use all my self-control just to avoid running into the clearing and kicking the living crap out of all of those damn monsters. My nails turned into claws and they dug into the ground as I stared at the pile of pelts and bones.

Before I could move on to the next alleyway I heard a series of grunts and yelps and I turned to watch the procession of monsters proceed into the village. There were about a dozen of them they were all yelping in triumph and a monster with a leopard's skull helmet and a leopard skin cape came from a torn up hut across the clearing. The procession bowed to the monster who must be their leader and began to carry something to the front of the crowd.

They carried it to the chief and bowed as if presenting a gift to him I felt my skin prickle with anger as I saw what they were carrying. It was a leopard a young male by the look of it his feet were tied to a pole and he was thrashing around violently trying to escape. The chief looked pleased with their offering and yelled something at a female monster who had been standing behind him. She nodded and rushed back into his hut returning a few seconds later with a large spear.

She handed the weapon to him and the other monsters positioned the leopard in a way that he was completely vulnerable. He roared and struggled trying to break free but the ropes that bound him were strong and he wasn't able to escape. The chief positioned the spear in a striking position and pulled the weapon back ready to swing, I couldn't take it anymore I shifted into my animal form and ran into the clearing.

I roared and bit into the chief's shoulder as hard as I could he yelped in pain and dropped the spear I jumped backwards growling at the chief as he fell to the ground clutching his wound. The female monster knelt down beside him and the monsters began to surround him trying to help him up but he started grunting and shouting angrily while pointing at me.

Every pair of eyes in the clearing turned on me and all at once they attacked I slashed my claws at every one that stood in my way and ran toward the leopard. The two monsters that had been holding either end of the pole had dropped it and were now running toward me but I ran around them and made a beeline for the leopard. I stopped next to him and cut the ropes

"_We're going now!" _I yelled while taking off in the other direction

I glanced over my shoulder he was right on my heels and luckily the monsters were incredibly slow we outran them easily. I stopped once I was absolutely sure we'd lost them and sat down I was panting and felt unbelievably exhausted. I heard a growl and turned to face the leopard he was crouching ready to pounce with his lips drawn back in a snarl.

"_Is that any way to treat the one who just saved your life?" _I asked annoyed

"_I didn't ask you to save me!" _he growled

I narrowed my eyes at his smartass remark

"_Fine then go back and become monster food for all I care" _I said as I started to walk away

"_Hold it!"_

I turned back around

"_Just who are you I've never seen you around here before?" _he growled still in a fighting crouch

I yawned _"what do you care who the hell I am anyway I got somewhere to be and someone's ass to kick so I have no time to talk to you"_

I started to walk away again but he blocked my path _"I'm not letting you go until you tell me who you are!"_

I growled _"I'm Panther now let me pass"_

He stood his ground I was growing impatient with this pest

"_Move your ass or I'll move it for you!" _I said as I flexed my claws

He still didn't move I growled low in my throat he had his warning I swiped with my claws he barely managed to dodge and dove at me with his fangs bared ready to take a huge chunk out of my shoulder. I dodged easily and took another swipe at him taking a few hairs off his flank; he made another dive at my throat and missed.

"_Stop! Come on you two stop fighting!"_

We both turned to face a female leopard who was running toward us she stepped in-between us to keep us from lashing out at one another.

"_Saber what are you doing?" _she asked

"_She's a suspicious character that I was trying to take care of until you interrupted our fight" _the male leopard apparently called Saber spat out at the female

"_What did she ever do to you? She saved your life for goodness sake Saber!" _she yelled at him

He snorted _"That doesn't mean she's good"_

His gaze fell on me and I glared at him before retracting my claws and turning to leave again.

"_Hey stop dammit!" _Saber yelled

"_Listen let's get something straight here I saved your sorry ass on a whim and I don't intend to babysit you or waste any more time talking to you I've got somewhere to be and someone's ass to kick I don't need any sidetracks from an ungrateful little brat like you"_ I said without stopping or turning around

"_Why you-"_ Saber started

"_Please forgive my brothers manners he's a bit rude but he really is grateful for your help and so am I thank you very much for saving my brother"_ the female said

I stopped and turned around she was bowing in gratitude I sighed and walked up to her earning an angry look from Saber _"don't worry about it like I said It was only a whim nothing to thank me over" _

She stood up _"it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Inari and this is my brother Saber"_ she said pointing at her angry brother.

"_Sup I'm Panther" _

She nodded _"Panther huh that's a strange name"_

'Your name is even weirder' I thought as I turned to leave again

"_Huh wait where're you going?" _Inari asked as she followed after me

"_I told you I have somewhere to be"_

"_But can't you help us before you go?" _she asked

"_Help you with what?" _I asked not breaking my stride

"_Help us defeat the monsters that hunt us and escape this evil place" _

I stopped and stared at her for a few seconds trying to see if she was serious and sadly she was.

"_Hold it one damn second! Inari what the hell are you saying?" _Saber hissed

"_B-but she can help us we need to avenge our comrades they were all killed by those monsters we need to stop those things and she can help!" _Inari protested

"_But we still don't know if she's really all that trustworthy!" _Saber argued

"_So what! She saved you why not let her help?"_

"_I said NO!"_

"_And I say YES!"_

They continued arguing and I began to get annoyed listening to their stupid chatter

"_Who said I was gonna join you guys anyway!" _i yelled

They both stopped fighting and stared at me

"_There is only one guy I'm interested in fighting at this moment and it's not those monsters!" _I yelled

"_Will you please help us" _Inari pleaded

"_NO!" _

She sighed _"I'll do anything for you to help us!" _

I stared at her for a few seconds and sighed _"will you leave me alone if I help you?"_

She nodded

I sighed again _"fine but you guys had better let me continue after I beat the hell outta those monsters" _

Inari smiled and nodded _"I promise"_

I nodded and glanced at Saber he was just sitting there without a single complaint

"_Hey no complaints?" _i asked

He snorted _"You can help but one funny move and you'll regret it"_

I rolled my eyes _"Whatever let's go"_

I started walking back to the village with Saber and Inari right behind me 'great now I've gotten sucked into another fight' I thought as I led them back toward the village. We managed to make great time in returning and by keeping to the shadows and alleys we were able to make it back to the town square. The monsters were still in an uproar because of the wound I'd given their leader and they all looked on edge but they all started to return to their individual huts.

The clearing had gotten a lot darker it was probably night now perfect time to take out the chief, I walked across the clearing and peeked into the chief's hut he was asleep with the female monster right next to him. I crept into the room and sat down quietly next to the two sleeping monsters, I flexed my claws and they gleamed in what little light remained in the clearing.

I raised my paw to strike and was just about to bring it down on the sleeping monsters throat when loud grunts and yells echoed outside the monster shot up and spotted me at once. He screamed and grabbed his spear I dodged his attack and ducked out the door, Inari and Saber were surrounded by monsters clawing and biting like the wild animals they were.

They brought down two by working together but they were quickly replaced by others I ran over to them and batted a huge monsters club away from Inari before slashing the monsters throat out and letting its body fall to the ground.

"_What part of stealth do you not understand?" _I yelled as I tore another monsters throat out

"_I couldn't help it they raised the alarm before I could finish them off!" _Saber yelled as he clawed a monster in the face making him fall backwards in pain

Suddenly a loud grunt made the monsters stop and they all moved aside to reveal their chief walking toward us he stopped a good distance away holding his spear in his hand like a staff. I stood in front of Inari and Saber facing the chief with my eyes narrowed and all eyes in the crowd focused on us.

Saber started to move forward to attack the chief but I stuck out my leg to stop him he growled in protest but I ignored him and continued to glare at the chief. He moved his spear into position so that it was pointing directly at me and I crouched into a fighting position. 'He's challenging me' I thought as I dodged a blow from his huge spear and aimed a blow at his leg I hit him and managed to get a deep cut In his leg.

He yowled and grabbed his leg I aimed a blow at his head but he deflected it with his spear I managed to dodge the next couple of attacks and get a few hits of my own but I was getting tired of this little game of cat and mouse. 'If I can just kill this guy the rest of them should scatter' I thought as I aimed another blow at his neck he blocked my attack again and I backed away a few feet and started circling him.

He watched me with his guard up making sure not to lose sight of me for even a moment I ran toward him quickly and slashed at his throat and before he could react I had sunk my claws deep into his throat. He coughed up a lot of blood and his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed on the ground I pulled my blood-soaked claws out of his neck and looked at the rest of the villagers.

They all stood mouths a gape as they stared at the dead body of their leader I glared at them and they all started to back away Saber and Inari growled at the remaining villagers and the villagers flinched away in fear. The female monster stood near the edge of the crowd staring at the chief's dead body and she ran toward the lifeless corpse ignoring the cautions and protests of her fellow countrymen.

She knelt beside the body and nudged him as if trying to wake him up but when he didn't move she let her arms fall limp at her sides and she shook her head sorrowfully as if confirming that he's dead. I started to walk through the crowd and the monsters moved aside to allow me to pass Inari and Saber followed on my heels although I could tell that Saber was hesitant. They both wanted to slaughter that village for their comrades who have been killed by the villagers but it's pointless.

We continued walking leaving the villagers to morn over their dead leader and we were on the outskirts of the village before any of us spoke.

"_I say we should've killed them all"_ Saber said

"_Why?" _I asked

"_They slaughtered our family and friends they all deserve to die!" _Inari yelled

"_Will revenge bring them back?"_

They didn't answer

"_You know it won't, and anyway as long as their leaders dead who cares" _I said

We walked in silence across the huge open space of the huge clearing the mist had thinned out and as we neared the other end of the clearing I noticed a door covered in plants vines. My eyes widened and I picked up my speed running as fast as I could toward the door, I stopped in front of it and started clawing at the vines which were an ugly greyish black color.

"_What is it Panther?" _Inari asked as they ran up beside me

I finished ripping the vines off the door and turned to face Inari and Saber

"_I'll leave everything else up to you two"_

"_What do you mean?" _Inari asked

"_I mean I've godda go"_

"_But why not stay with us?" _she asked

"_Thanks for the offer but I've got somewhere to go"_

I shifted back into my human form and I turned back to Inari and Saber to see the surprised looks on their faces I grinned _"you didn't really think I was an ordinary Panther did you?" _

"_Dammit I knew you were hiding something!" _Saber yelled

I laughed at his outburst

"_Well you two I guess I'll see ya again someday"_ I said with a wave as I started to open the door

When I opened the door a bright light started seeping into the room it was so bright that I was forced to cover my eyes Inari and Saber averted their eyes as well and before they could say another word I ran through the door. It slammed shut behind me and I found myself in a dimly lit room with sandy floors and what looked like storm clouds overhead.

I leaned against the wall exhausted the door had disappeared and I was alone I sighed 'alone again huh' I thought 'well at least I can finally rest'

"_Don't think you can get rid of us that easily"_

My eyes shot open and I came face to face with Inari and Saber I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen.

"_But how….did you?"_

"_We saw you run through the door and we followed you it's as simple as that" _Inari said

I rolled my eyes _"fine but I might have to put you two in a zoo when we get to my place" _

"_What's a zoo?"_ they both asked

I laughed _"never mind"_

I lay down on the soft sand I felt so tiered I just wanted to sleep I felt Inari and Saber lay down next to me 'maybe having some company won't hurt' I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Me: hello pplz I hope u like my latest chappie I really think I got into this chapter and don't worry BC's Crazy day isn't over yet! She's still got a ways to go before this hell's gonna be over and I hope you'll all be there cheering her on and commenting on all the crazy twists and everything. Anyway thx for reading hope u liked it and plz continue reading and commenting.**


	6. BC's bad day Pt 3

Buttercups P.O.V

"Where am i?" I asked as I floated in an endless space full of nothing but darkness

It was pitch black, so dark I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face and I was unsure of how long I was going to drift in this endless nothingness. Suddenly I could see a light in the far off distance and I ran toward it seeking to get out of the darkness, I ran through what looked like a doorway made of pure light. I had to shield my eyes from its sheer radians.

I blinked my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room and when my vision cleared I discovered I was in the common yard in the castle. The trees were a lush green color and they rustled lightly as a slight breeze swept over the freshly trimmed grass, I breathed in the sweet smell of the spring afternoon and stretched my arms out to feel the suns warmth on my body. I heard children giggling and looked toward the small wooden dock to see my sisters and I as kids playing in the yard; we were splashing our feet in the cool water of the crystal clear pond giggling and laughing as the waves created by our splashing soaked one another.

I smiled this was a memory from 10 years ago right before mom went missing, it was so long ago and yet it felt so familiar like it had only happened yesterday. Suddenly mom appeared at the end of the dock and sat down next to her three young daughters, they all smiled and hugged her. She of course hugged back beaming her perfect white smile. Her yellow eyes glowed against the sunlight and her long silky brown hair fluttered in the breeze.

**(Yes before you comment their mother has yellow eyes why? Well because her animal is the snake just like blossoms is a fox, buttercups is a panther, and bubbles is a blue jay)**

I could almost smell the sweet scent of wildflowers that surrounded her as I stood there watching my old memories play like a video tape in a VCR.

"Mama, mama are you going on a mission again tomorrow?" young bubbles asked with a sad and disappointed look on her face.

Mom smiled sadly and started to ruffle bubbles hair "I'm afraid so sweaty but this is our families job and I can't break tradition I'm sorry I know this is your big 6th birthday"

The younger version of me folded her arms over her chest and pouted "yea but can't you just steal it another time?"

Mom giggled and ruffled my younger selves hair "buttercup spunky as ever I see"

Younger blossom pulled on moms sleeve "Mommy do you really have to go I thought you were gonna spend all day with us tomorrow for our birthday"

Mom smiled sadly again "I'm sorry girls but I have to go it's my job and anyway I've already prepared your presents"

All three girls squealed with joy and started asking mom all kinds of questions

"What'd you get us?"

"Is it big?"

"Is it something cute like a puppy?"

"Come on mama what'd you get us huh, huh?"

Mom smiled and held her finger to her lips "It's a secret~"

They all groaned and pouted simultaneously and mom laughed while pulling them into a hug. I looked on sadly at the little scene my entire body felt heavy from the memory and I sighed sadly as I watched mom embrace us as small and fragile children. Our happy faces, the faces of children who knew nothing of the pain they would face in the near future.

The scene began to shrink; I was once again being sucked into the darkness that had enveloped me not long ago. But I didn't try to fight it I couldn't watch those happy memories any longer, it just made it hurt more. I was in the complete darkness again and all my senses felt numb in the pitch black space that I had somehow drifted back into. 'This is such a pain, all these annoying distractions, all these annoying memories and feelings that hold me back' I thought as I drifted to god knows where.

I clenched my fists or at least I think I did, it's kind of hard to tell in this mind-numbing darkness, and tightened the muscles in my jaw. 'Maybe I should just stay here in this darkness…..at least here my emotions are numbed to the point that I can't feel any pain' I thought. 'I wonder if it would be better here. The world I know has only been filled with pain and annoyance should I stay here? Would it be selfish to want some piece of mind?' I yawned and I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

I was so tired I could feel myself falling into a deep sleep and before another thought could even pass across my mind I had fallen asleep. I had fallen into the darkness, even darker than the endless abyss I now floated in, into deep dark bliss.

I could hear voices yelling, angry loud voices.

"Panther!"

Someone's calling me

"Wake up!"

Wake up? But I'm already awake

"Come on dammit!"

That voice I've heard it somewhere before….

My eyes slowly opened and my vision which was still slightly blurred by sleep slowly focused on the worried expression of Inari. I rubbed my eyes "Inari?" relief came across her face

"_Panther I am so glad you're awake now we need to get out of here now!" _

"Why?" I asked still half asleep

"_No time to explain let's just go!" _she yelled as she pulled on my shirt sleeve trying to get me to come.

"Hey dammit leggo!"

I sat up and leaned against the wall, I glanced in the direction of the commotion and saw Saber crouched in an attack position growling and hissing at butch!

"_Saber stop it!" _I yelled

Saber turned and gave me a questioning look _"But Panther-" _

"_Enough! He is merely a human leave him be!" _

Saber relaxed but still turned to glare at butch once more before walking over to sit by his sister who had watched the entire spectacle with curiosity and surprise and was now sitting quietly a few feet away.

Butch walked up to me and stopped in front of me, he glared down at me with a rebellious and angry gleam in his eye that made me want to punch his lights out.

"That is you isn't it Panther?"

"Yo, long time no see eh Buchie boy" I said with an amused grin

He glared harder and bent down so that he was face to face with me

"You little bitch what the hell is stopping me from cuffing you and dragging you down to the police station right now?" he asked with venom in his voice.

I grinned "go ahead and try, but let me warn you I'll die before I get caught by the likes of you"

We sat there glaring at each other, it was a standoff, and I had the upper hand there was no way he could manage to get out of here on his own let alone drag me along he had no hope of escaping without me and he knew it.

Saber growled and took a step toward us baring his fangs ready to attack at the slightest hint of danger. Butch glanced at Saber obviously unnerved by his presence, I chuckled and stood up.

"Well then if you're going to catch me do it on another day I'm busy right now" I said as I started walking away from the stunned teen.

I looked over my shoulder _"Saber, Inari let's go!" _I yelled as I continued walking

"_Yes mistress Panther" _Inari said as she began to follow

"_Mistress? What's with that?" _I asked

"_Would you prefer, my lady?"_

I shrugged _"don't care, do whatever you want"_

"_Yes My Lady"_

'Damn this girl is weird she's acting like I'm her master or something, well whatever, I don't care what she calls me as long as she doesn't get in my way' I thought as I continued walking.

"Hey hold it one damn minute!" butch yelled

I turned back around to face him "what can't you see I'm busy?"

He glared at me for a few seconds before he ran forward and grabbed my fore arm hard

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!" he yelled tightening his grip on my arm.

Saber growled and started to charge at butch with the full intent to kill

"Stop!" I yelled at Saber

He stopped just a few feet from butch his teeth were bared in a snarl and he looked furious, Inari had also been moving in for an attack but froze upon my command.

"This man is my prey and I will be the one to deal with him!" I yelled

Saber and Inari let their ruffled fur lie flat on their bodies but they were still tense and ready to strike at the first sign of trouble.

"Your prey? What the hell!" butch yelled

I turned my gaze on butch and allowed my eyes to change into the vicious blood thirsty eyes of a Panther, his face turned a shade paler at the sight of my eyes changing before his very own eyes. I let my hair ruffle like the fur of a wild panther and I leveled my piercing gaze on him, his grip loosened but I wasn't satisfied with that. I wanted him to let go of me out of fear, out of sheer terror of my animal form, I allowed my long coal black claws to grow from my fingertips where my nails had been but a moment ago.

Butch's eyes widened and he immediately let go of my arm out of sheer shock and surprise, I glared at him with my piercing green eyes.

"What the hell are you!" he yelled

"I am Panther, that's all" I said

I turned and started to walk away "Saber, Inari let's go!" I yelled

"_Yes My Lady" _Inari said while slightly bowing her head

Saber remained silent as he followed behind Inari and I

"Wait!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Butch following us "what do you want? Haven't you kept us here long enough?" I asked

He walked beside me matching his pace to mine "don't think I'm letting you out of my sight, monster or not I swore I would catch you and dammit I will!" he yelled

I stared at him for a second; I could see determination sparkling in his eyes

"_**Allow him to come, he may prove useful" **_

My eyes widened and I looked around for the source of the strange voice, 'what was that just now? My imagination?' I thought

"_My Lady are you okay?" _

I looked at Inari who had a worried expression on her face

I nodded slowly "I'm fine…"

I looked back at Butch who was still walking beside me, and it didn't look like he was going to leave any time soon.

I sighed "fine as long as you don't get in my way" I said

I continued walking and he put on a victorious smirk as he followed close beside with Saber and Inari behind us, butch kept sneaking glances back at them as if he was making sure they were keeping their distance. Saber glared coldly at him not wavering in his attempts to frighten the new addition to our traveling group. I rolled my eyes 'men' I thought annoyed

"_My Lady if you don't mind my asking where are we going."_

I glanced at the environment around us looking for any sign of life but it was futile, all that was in sight were hundreds of miles of sand we had been dropped in the middle of some kind of desert.

I shrugged _"well I'm gonna go kick that clowns ass you can look for a way out if you so desire" _I said without breaking my focused gaze over the desolate desert.

Inari remained silent as I expected she would with the coldness and ice that had dripped from my words, but I was not one to sugar coat things and I wasn't going to lie to her. I wanted all three of them out of here they'd been of no help to me in the past fights and I doubted they would be in the future.

'Damn it seems like I can't pick up anything as a person, this crappy sand I so preferred the crazy swamp to this' I thought angrily as I started to walk faster.

"Hey slow down you trying to get heat stroke?" butch yelled behind me

I ignored him and continued ahead, Inari and Saber jogged beside me glancing at me worriedly as we walked, I didn't pay any attention to them or the screams of butch who was now running a few feet behind us. The sound dissolved into the back ground and everything became silent, everything but a low rustling sound. I listened closely it almost sounded like something was moving through the sand slithering along waiting for prey. I broke into a run, whatever it was it was hot on our tail and closing fast.

I was still half conscious to the others presence and I ran with every ounce of power I had willing them to follow. I could sense it, its presence was enormous and it was coming for us I could sense it's hunger, it wanted food and it looks like we're going to be the main course. All at once I was pulled out of whatever type of trance I had been pulled into and was now fully aware that the others were following close behind me screaming and yelling at me to stop.

"Keep running!" I yelled, adrenalin pumping through my veins

Before they could answer there was a huge rumbling sound and I looked over my shoulder just in time to see a giant worm-like thing rising from the ground, it let out an ear splitting screech and started toward us at an alarming speed. I turned around and scanned the area for anything that could help any kind of geographical aid there was in a desert but sadly there was nothing but sand.

'Damn looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way huh' I thought angrily

I increased my speed and swerved to the side before making a complete U-turn and stopping just behind the others. I stood in front of them, my eyes changed into my Panther eyes, black panther ears poked out of my head, long black claws sprouted from my fingertips, and my teeth turned into jagged fangs underneath my mask. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to face me with astonished expressions on their faces.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dumbass?" butch yelled

"_Mistress please run!" _Inari shrieked her eyes wide with horror

"_Get outta there!" _Saber yelled

I glared at the oncoming monster, ignoring my sense to run like hell in the other direction

"No you three move your asses the hell outta here I got this" I yelled

"_But mistress-"_

"_Inari!" _I yelled cutting her off _"get those two outta here I'll be fine!" _I yelled

"_Trust me!"_

Inari lingered for a moment unsure of what to do but then she nodded

"_Leave it to me Ma'am!" _

A grin crept across my face "good I'll leave it to you then"

Even without turning around I knew she had nodded determinedly at my words

"Butch go with them, they'll lead you away from here!" I yelled

He didn't argue and soon enough I heard them running as fast as their legs could carry them in the other direction.

I turned to face the monster who had strangely stopped in its tracks and was waiting patiently for me to make the first move. 'Stupid monster those who don't strike first die' I thought as I ran toward the creature with ninja like speed, the monster remained calm and almost entirely still. I grinned and ran up alongside it raking my claws down its flank, I screeched to a stop on the other side of the behemoth kicking up a lot of sand in the process.

I grinned "how do you like that" I said triumphantly

The dust I had kicked up settled and revealed the monster who was still there sitting patiently half out of the ground completely uninjured. My eyes widened and I felt a slight sting on my fingers; when I looked down my claws on my right hand were broken and my fingertips were bleeding.

I winced and grabbed my hand in pain; the monster turned its huge body to face me. It was still half buried in the sand and it looked at me as if to say "that's it?"

I growled low in my throat and glared at the creature, it was horribly ugly with no eyes, rough light brown skin, and a huge mouth full of sharp jagged teeth. It was drooling thick gobs of green slime and one long dark red tongue slithered out of its mouth and over its jagged teeth.

It was a disgusting creature, it almost looked man made.

My breath caught in my throat at the thought of man-made monsters running around in what used to be my school. I gulped' there is no way I'm gonna survive a fight with this thing, it could frinking swallow me whole!' I thought as I backed up a few steps. The monster slowly raised the upper half of its body that was above ground and slammed it back against the sand kicking up a huge dust cloud and hurdling me to the ground.

My back banged painfully against the ground and unfortunately against my still healing shoulder, I screamed in pain as I lied on the ground unable to see because of the dust cloud. I forced myself to stand and as the dust began to clear I was able to see the silhouette of the monster, it was still sitting there watching me through the dust.

I was breathing heavily and I staggered back a few feet trying to put some distance between me and the monster, a futile effort but worth it to get some distance from that unholy thing. The monster didn't make a move toward me but it did begin to raise its body for another tremor, I braced myself for the impact and landed on my back again. The impact knocked all the air out of me and I coughed as I slowly sat up. The air was heavy with sand and it got into my eyes blurring my vision, I wiped my eyes and coughed as the sand entered my lungs. 'I'm not going to last much longer I've got to figure out a way to beat this thing quick before it kills me!' I thought

I forced myself to stand up again but still coughing and rubbing my eyes I couldn't focus in on the monster, and once again I was knocked onto my back by another tremor. I let out a small cry of pain as I landed, all that I could manage from the sand that was now filling my lungs. I sat up and felt pain shoot through my shoulder, I put my hand on it and felt something warm run over my fingers. The wound had re-opened and judging by the feel of it, it was bleeding pretty badly I took some ragged breaths even with my mask covering my face the sand was still seeping into my lungs at an alarming rate.

I coughed again still blinded by the sand in my eyes and another tremor went through the earth, I was thrown onto my back again. I winced as my shoulder hit the sand and I tried to sit up again but I couldn't, I couldn't move I had lost a lot of blood not just from the wound on my shoulder but from the gash that had been inflicted on my knee and the several cuts that were now running up and down my legs. Even without seeing the wounds I could tell by the stinging sensation all over my body that I had several spots on my body that were cut and bleeding.

'Is it over?' I thought 'have I failed? Have I failed mom? Blossom? Bubbles? The entire clan? Have I shamed my family and failed them?'

'I hope Blossom and Bubbles will be okay'

'**They will be'**

'Who are you?'

'**You shall find out soon Buttercup'**

'How do you know my name?'

'**I know everything about you'**

'Your voice….who are you?'

'**Don't worry I shall aid you'**

'How?'

'**Don't worry about that, you only need to sleep'**

'Sleep?'

I felt a warm sensation flow through my body it was so peaceful, and relaxing it made me want to sleep to fall into the deep blissfulness of dreams. I had been floating in darkness with none of my five senses working; the only thing I could hear was the voice everything else was completely gone. Even though I couldn't feel my eyes closing I knew I was falling asleep.

'**Sleep well, Buttercup P. Beatrix, you shall need your rest'**

The voice faded and I let myself fall into a soothing dream for some much needed rest.

After what seemed like only a few seconds the peaceful and silent darkness that I had fallen into was broken by a chorus of voices.

"…_ady!"_

"_My Lady!"_

Who is that?

"_Wake up!"_

Wake up?

"Get up damn thief!"

Is that…..Butch?

"_My Lady!"_

Inari

"_Wake up!"_

Saber

I slowly felt myself being pulled out of the darkness I was too tired to resist but I wanted to stay, in this world there was no pain no emotion holding me back, here I was free. Suddenly a picture of Blossom and Bubbles flashed in my mind.

"No, I can't stay…..I can't leave those two alone they need me and I need to protect them!" I shouted

My eyes shot open and I found myself surrounded by Butch, Inari, and Saber. Inari and Sabers faces filled with relief at the sight of my consciousness Butch just snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked from one to the other while I recovered from the grogginess that my sleep had caused. I tried to sit up but sharp pain resonated throughout my body and forced me back down.

"_You mustn't move you are still gravely injured" _Inari said as she began checking my wounds

"_It's no big deal, we've godda get moving anyway we're just wasting time here" _I said

I started to sit up again, the pain resonated throughout my body again my face scrunched up in pain and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out in pain. I held onto my shoulder with my free hand and noticed someone had bandaged it.

"_My Lady please I beg of you to rest!" _ Inari insisted as I began to stand

I winced and bit down on my lip even harder sending the metallic taste of iron flowing into my mouth I ignored it and started to walk forward trying to move quickly while putting as little pressure as possible on my injured leg.

Inari walked beside me still trying to talk me out of pressing forward until I healed but I ignored her.

"_Come on Panther how do you plan on continuing if you're that heavily injured!" _

I looked to my right and found Saber walking next to me trying to reason with me like his sister

I just kept walking forward _"We have to keep moving the longer we linger here the more danger we'll be in and I need to get outta here I don't have the time to play these little games" _ I said as I picked up my pace walking ahead of them.

I could feel the gash in my leg re-opening and the blood running down my leg along with the blood from my now open shoulder. Most of the cuts along my arms and legs had dried and showed no sign of re-opening any time soon.

"I don't care if I bleed to death, there is something I need to ask that bastard and I want an answer no matter what!" I said my voice full of venom

"So how will dying help you?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Butch who had been walking a few feet behind us the whole time.

"I won't die"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do"

There's no way that I'm gonna tell him the real reason 'I won't die because they need me, my sisters are waiting for me so I can't die' there is no way I'd ever tell him anything like that. The last thing I need is for him to know anything about me that can be used in the future as my weakness.

He stood there with an unreadable look on his face as if he didn't know how to respond to my statement, he sighed and scratched his head with an exasperated look on his face.

"Well then let me help you"

My eyes widened at the statement

Butch strode slowly forward and stopped in front of me, he bend down and gestured for me to climb on his back.

I just stood there speechless and shocked for a second before I remembered the situation and my eyes slowly narrowed into slits at the gesture. I cringed

"No way in hell am I gonna rely on you" I said angrily as I started walking forward again

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground and before I knew it I was riding piggyback style on Butches back.

"Hey you jackass let me go!" I yelled as I struggled to get free

But his grip was tight and with my injuries I wasn't able to break free, I growled low in my throat and continued trying to escape his grip as he walked. Saber and Inari walked next to us eyeing Butch constantly in case he attempted anything they would label as an attempt at injuring me. I continued to struggle for several minutes but eventually gave up out of sheer exhaustion alone.

"You finally done struggling?" he asked

I didn't answer

"Hey just what the hell are you exactly?" he asked

I still didn't answer

He sighed "listen I'm being nice to you here you could at least talk to me"

"I never asked for your help!" I screamed in his ear

"Damn you got one hell of a mouth on you don't you" he said

I snorted

I focused my attention over his shoulder staring at the landscape trying not to look at him or ever acknowledge his presence. Although it was hard to ignore him, and he made sure I knew that fact almost instantly.

We had been walking in silence for a while when I suddenly felt something stroking my ass, my eyes widened and my face went red with anger.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TOUCHING!" I yelled in his ear as I swung a punch at his head which unfortunately missed

He snickered "I never noticed how nice your ass is Panther"

I swung another punch at him and once again missed

"You are **SO **dead" I said

I continued throwing punches at him over and over again but he kept dodging them

"You're pretty energetic considering your condition" he teased

I growled and started throwing punches faster and faster until I was too tired to even move. I felt my vision blurring and I knew I was about to pass out but I forced myself to remain conscious.

'Damn bastard, why of all the people in the universe, why him?' I thought angrily

"Why are you helping me?" I asked

"Why help me, we've been fighting for months, we're enemies so why?" I asked, my voice was full of accusation and anger

"Because it's not your time to die yet"

My eyes widened

He turned his head so that I could see the cocky grin on his face "you've got to stay alive until I arrest you that is" he said

I narrowed my eyes at him 'what a bastard' I thought angrily

"Put me down dammit I told you I can take care of myself!" I yelled as I started struggling again

I could still see his cocky smirk "sorry but you aren't going anywhere" he said

I glared at him 'this is going to be a long journey' I thought with a sigh

Butches P.O.V

I heard her sigh obviously annoyed with my presence, I smirked enjoying her reaction.

She was fun to tease even though I was supposed to be trying to slap a pair of cuffs on her wrists this very instant. Who says I can't have any fun?

When she wasn't fighting me tooth and nail she was actually pretty hot as far as her looks go.

A gentle breeze blew across the desert wasteland we had somehow ended up in and her long jet black hair brushed over my shoulder and tickled my face. I blew it away annoyed but it remained on my shoulder, I rolled my eyes but made no attempt to brush it away. I was too preoccupied carrying her dead weight to try.

I groaned and rolled my eyes 'why am I doing this I should just leave her lying in the dunes with those mangy cats and be done with it' I thought angrily. I glanced over my shoulder at my unwanted passenger, her breathing had slowed and her eyes were closed in sleep. I turned back around with an exasperated sigh 'she's asleep, the hell! leaving me to carry her dead weight while she sleeps comfortably what a pain in the ass' I thought bitterly.

She shifted uncomfortably on my back

'Looks like she's having a bad dream' I thought with keen interest 'I didn't know that a thief with no morals or remorse could have nightmares'

"Snake"

I raised an eyebrow 'snake? What the hell is that?'

I listened closer but she just mumbled a few undistinguishable words before calming down and settling back into her sleep. I sighed disappointed that she hadn't said anything worth learning and turned back to face the endless sand and heat.

Damn it was hot! I wiped some sweat off my forehead; the sunlight felt like it was focusing in on us trying to fry us to a burnt crisp. I was panting and it seemed like the heat was only getting more intense as the moments passed, I turned my head from side to side looking for any small source of relief from the intense heat. It was apparently my lucky day; I spotted a small speck in the distance that looked like shade.

Naturally I made a beeline for it and after about five minutes of non-stop running I finally reached it. It was a cluster of rocks piled on top of one another in order to create shade and under this small rock cluster was a pool of water, not a very big one but big enough to keep us from getting heat stroke. I laid Panther down under the shade on one of the flat rocks and walked over to the pool, I bent down and dipped my hands into the cool liquid, splashing it on my face and slurping it through my fingertips.

I never thought that water could taste so good and as I drank my fill I became aware that the two leopards were also licking up the water at a rapid pace. They were also making various attempts to give some to Panther who was still lying unconscious where I had left her. Naturally trying to use their paws was a feeble attempt and using their mouths was an equally fruitless attempt.

I grinned at their incompetence as I watched their pathetic trial. The two leopards were busily working to tend to her wounds and give her the best care that they could offer. They occasionally grunted and growled as if talking in some strange language that I can't understand. I also noticed that one of the leopards continued casting sidelong glances in my direction as if waiting for me to make a wrong move.

The leopard's razor sharp and keenly focused eyes were constantly turning on me, surveying my actions and making sure I wasn't endangering them or Panther in any way. I constantly returned the gaze, whenever I was able to meet it. i tried to show no sign of fear when I turned my forest green eyes on the savage cat, but I had to admit a slight twinge of nervousness that would erupt from my stomach every time I saw his unwavering gaze.

I continued to drink filling my parched throat with the cool relief of the water, and ignoring the gaze of the leopard that constantly burned into my back. I soon finished drinking my fill and I glanced over my shoulder to see how Panther was doing. She was still unconscious and looked fairly close to dehydration; I sighed and debated on what to do.

'The annoying bitch' I thought to myself 'if I don't get her something to drink she'll probably die within a few hours, but just thinking about helping her pisses me off'

I turned my back on the small pond and sat to face the unconscious girl, it was the first time I'd actually gotten a good look at her. She had shoulder length raven colored hair and slightly tanned skin; she was wearing black jeans and boots along with a green t-shirt which were covered in dark blood stains and dirt. There was also a black mask covering her mouth and nose. Her eyes were closed in her slumber; I noticed her eyelashes were long and dark creating the illusion that she was wearing makeup.

Her cloths were baggy but I could still tell that she had perfect curves; I knew she had incredible strength because I've fought her constantly since I began working with my father and brothers to capture her and her sisters. But even though she had such inhuman strength her body was slender and womanlike showing no signs of having a muscular body to match her strength.

I grinned as my eyes roamed her body, undressing her with my eyes. She was a beauty that much was certain but with the mask covering most of her face I couldn't place her exact age. If I had to guess I would say she was around her early teens around the age of seventeen or so. She had to be around that age, and she definitely had the body to prove it.

I chuckled quietly under my breath and stood up, I definitely wanted a closer look, she was my mortal enemy but even though I fought her nearly every day I had never seen how hot she actually was. I was also eager to see her face, the thought of finally bringing her and her sisters into custody and locking them up was a very appealing thought to me.

The thought gave me a heavy feeling of pride and I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face. I walked over to her and sat down next to her still grinning triumphantly, I reached toward her mask and just as my hand was about to grasp the fabric I heard a loud roar sound in my ear.

I jerked my hand back just as one of the leopards appeared on the other side of Panther, it was the same one that had been eyeing me since I had teamed up with Panther. It was baring its fangs and its face scrunched up in fury, its eyes were full of anger and hate and its eyes flashed with fury and an intense desire to kill. It was a warning that even if its master had warned it not to attack it still wouldn't hesitate to kill me at any time.

I flinched at the unexpected threat and retracted my hand, but even though I had stopped my attempt to remove Panthers mask the beast continued to glare waiting for me to make a move. A lump formed in my throat and I tried to level my gaze so that I appeared unafraid to the deadly creature. Unfortunately the attempt had no effect on the creature and knowing that I'm afraid only heightened the bloodlust in the animal's eyes.

My breathing stopped, I wasn't completely terrified of the animal but I was afraid if only a little bit. I had never seen anger as thick and focused as the malice that wafted off this animals very being.

The creature didn't make a move toward me but I could tell even without being able to understand what this animal was saying I could tell how badly he wanted to attack. Then before the beast could make another move a loud roar filled the air and the other leopard darted over from its place near the pond to face the anger stricken animal that had been glaring me down.

The leopard bared its teeth at the other and began to growl and grunt at the other, still baring its teeth the creature growled and grunted in response to its partners while not taking its eyes off me. They continued to argue back and forth until the leopard finally let its fur lie flat and hesitantly stepped away from me and Panther.

The leopard glanced over its shoulder as it walked away, eyes still untrusting and suspicious at my presence. I let out a long breath of relief and swallowed the huge lump that had been in my throat. I glanced at the leopard that had come to my rescue; it was staring at me with its round yellow eyes that looked identical to the eyes of the other leopard.

It inclined its head to the side and gave me a puzzled look as if asking a question. But it was different from the other leopard it was more slender and its fur was sleeker quite the contrary to its partners wild and ruffled fur and muscularly built body.

It also moved with a lot more grace than the other leopard could. I stared as it slowly walked away but quickly turned my attention back to Panther, she was still unconscious and sleeping peacefully. Her wounds had stopped bleeding and they had cleaned all her cuts and wounds by licking and by using the water from the pond.

I glanced over my shoulder at the leopards making sure that they weren't watching, they were both having what looked like an intense conversation at the pond. I grinned and began to reach for the mask again seizing the opportunity to take a look at her face. I reached down and took the corner of the fabric between two of my fingers.

I started to pull the mask down to see her face.

'I'm finally going to catch her, this bitch is going straight to jail the instant I see who she is' I thought triumphantly 'I can finally catch the infamous thief Panther, and after I do that finding out who her sisters are will be easy as pie'

I grinned and pulled.

But the mask didn't move, the grin faded from my face and I started to pull a little harder. It wouldn't come off. I sat there dumbfounded and I slowly took my hand off her mask raising it only a few inches from her face. I blinked a few times trying to figure out what happened but my mind was blank, I couldn't come up with any explanation that could possibly justify this.

I let my hand fall to my side and I leaned on the rock beside me as I tried to figure it all out. I stared at her face still shocked and curious.

"What…..is she?"

Buttercups P.O.V

'It hurts….'

'My body….i can't….move'

'**Relax Buttercup you shall be fine'**

'Who are you?'

'**You must wake up'**

'Wake up? Am I Sleeping?'

'**You must wake, and continue your journey'**

'What do you mean?'

'**Continue your journey but be warned, you must tread carefully you are swimming in very deep waters'**

'What do you mean? Who are you?'

'**You shall meet me soon, but in the meantime you must be cautious'**

'Wait what do you mean? What's going on! Tell me!'

My eyes shot open and I sat up abruptly, I was breathing heavily and I quickly looked around trying to find out where I was. There was a flicker of light in the corner of my eye and as I turned to find the source I discovered that it was a fire.

I forced my breathing to slow in an attempt to calm myself but that didn't stop the goose bumps from running up and down my arms. I raised my hand only a few inches in front of my face almost not believing that it was actually real for some reason. It was freezing cold and a thick sweat was covering my entire body.

I rapped my arms around myself and shivered from the cold I inched closer to the fire to warm myself up. I sat down with my knees curled up in front of me and began to blow on my hands in an attempt to warm them. I stared into the fire watching the crackling wood and flickering flames dance over the sand which the fire was built on.

I heard faint snoring and for the first time I noticed that Butch was sleeping a few feet away, his face was illuminated by the flames he looked so hopelessly innocent and pathetic. He had his arms crossed behind his head and his legs crossed as he was lying down. His breath was slow and steady and he was far too relaxed considering the situation we're in.

I sighed and shook my head with his hopelessness before surveying my surroundings. I had somehow ended up in a small rocky cavern with a sandy floor and a small pond near the far side of the area. I gulped slightly and realized that my mouth was almost completely dry; I slowly stood up and walked over to the pool of water.

I wobbled and struggled to stand on my feet but I somehow managed to get to my destination. I dropped down on my knees and cupped my hands before dipping them in the water, it felt icy to the touch and in the night the pool looked pitch black with the acception of the fires light reflecting on the surface.

I let the water run through my fingers and back into the pool; it just felt so cool and refreshing against my skin even though it was freezing cold. I took another handful of water and slurped it up hungrily; it tasted so good against my tongue and soothed the dry scratchy feeling in my throat.

I drank handful after handful of water until I was completely satisfied. I inched back toward the warmth of the fire and sat down, my thirst satisfied and my energy restored. I yawned and leaned back on my elbows while stretching my legs out in front of me, I felt like a cat lounging in front of a fireplace.

I cracked my neck and stole a glance at Butch he was snoring lightly and groaning in his sleep.

What. An. Idiot.

He wouldn't last ten seconds if he were in the military, he wouldn't last one second if he had my life, and he's basically useless. The worst part of it is I'm stuck with him.

I sighed and poked at the fire with a stick I'd found on the ground beside me

'He was probably using it to stoke the fire; well at least he has some useful skills' I thought

I could still hear his annoying snoring even over the crackling of the fire, I sighed

'Why don't you just hand that bastard a map with our location marked with a big red X?' I thought annoyed at the noise.

I looked out into the darkness of the desert, it was so frinking cold!

I allowed my eyes to morph into my Panther vision and roam across the desert, it was nothing but sand just as I had figured it would be. I also didn't sense any danger but I dared not let my guard down, that jackass guy has proved more than once that he's sneaky and underhanded, who knows what he's planning I didn't want to take any chances.

I returned my gaze to the fire letting my eyes morph back to their lime green color. I glanced at Butch again and considered what would happen if I were to leave him here and go on by myself. After all he can't see in the dark I could easily get away and one of my most annoying enemies would be out of the picture. It wasn't an unappealing concept it's not like he's useful to me in any way.

I decided against the idea mostly because I would need a decoy if there was ever a monster I couldn't handle and Blossom would kill me if I left him to be swallowed up by that guys 'pets'.

I lied on the cold sand and put my hands behind my head, I was still tired as hell, understandable considering everything I've gone through in the past couple of hours or days or however long we've been here.

I shivered as a light breeze swept over me 'dammit why a desert?' I thought annoyed with the weather.

I had always hated cold weather; then again I hated hot weather too. I guess I've always been an autumn kind of person which only makes being stuck in the desert suck that much more.

I grumbled under my breath as I poked at the fire

"So I take it you're pissed off"

I looked over at Butch who was now awake and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up.

I rolled my eyes "damn straight I am"

He sat up and cracked his neck "Why?"

I let out an exasperated sigh "Why do you think? We're stuck in a frinking desert, with the world's most annoying clown laughing his ass off at us while we fight his shitty ass pets. Oh yea I'm having a great time" I said while rolling my eyes

He yawned and leaned up against the boulder behind him "True the situation kinda sucks"

"Kinda! This whole thing sucks! And of all the people in the world to get stuck with it had to be you!" I yelled angrily jabbing the stink into the smoldering wood and causing a huge crackling sound to resonate throughout the cavern.

He huffed "you think it's a picnic for me, I hate this just as much as you do after all, out of all the billions of people on the planet it had to be you. The biggest bitch I have ever met".

A low growl escaped my throat "like your one to talk, the biggest pervert and loser not to mention resident jackass happens to be the very definition of you"

"Well at least I don't steal for a living"

"At least I succeed in what I do, if I recall you haven't caught me once in all of your feeble and failed attempts so far"

He glared at me "at least I'm human"

I fell silent, my hair bristled with anger and I could feel my teeth sharpening, I already knew my eyes had changed. Yet oddly enough butch didn't look even the slightest bit afraid, he just glared back at me, gaze unwavering and a cocky smirk plastered across his face.

"Well if you hate me and think that I'm a freak then why save me?"

His smirk disappeared at the question

"Why? I'm your enemy you could have easily left me out there to die, then your work would be done you wouldn't have anything to worry about where the museums artifacts and I are concerned" I inquired

He grinned and put his arms behind his head while leaning back on the boulder "what fun would that be? If I let you die there would be nobody for me to fight and my bro's would get all the fun, and anyway I want to drag your ass kicking and screaming into the police station and lock you in a cell for at the very least a ten year sentence"

He turned toward me and flashed his famous cocky grin at me I growled in response

"LIKE HELL YOU'LL EVER CAPTURE ME BASTARD!" I yelled

He was still grinning and his eyes glittered at the challenge "okay then I'll call you on that bet"

My eyes widened at his audacity and a smirk slowly spread across my face

"Bring it on"

We both sat there the air crackling between us from the sheer anger and competition that seemed to run through our veins. I huffed and tore my gaze away from his not wanting to look at his hideous face any longer; I returned my attention to the fire and started poking it with the stick again.

An eerie silence settled over us and my thoughts began to wander

I reviewed all that had happened so far, and pondered why and how any of this madness could possibly involve me and my family. The more I thought about it the more confused I got and the more complicated the whole incident seemed. I sighed and ran my fingers through my messy hair trying to figure everything out, without any success.

"Hey"

Butch's voice broke through my thoughts, and I turned to glare at him. He was still in the same position he had been in for the past five minutes and because of that I couldn't see his face very clearly.

"What…..exactly are you?"

I blinked a couple times caught off guard by the question; I recovered quickly and looked back at the fire with a bored expression on my face.

"That's a stupid question; I already told you I am Panther. That's all"

I stated it flatly, without any emotion in my tone, it was obvious who I was and who I would always be it was stupid to have to explain that concept to a moron like him who could never understand it.

"No. you can't be human, and you're not a Panther, so what exactly are you?"

I rolled my eyes "this is getting old fast you know, I already told you twice and I hate to repeat myself" I said my eyes on the fire. "There's no way you, a simpleton and a moron could possibly understand" I said my eyes still fixed on the flames.

"What the hell, I am no simpleton!" he yelled

I allowed one corner of my mouth to turn up in a sort of smirk

"Yes you are, you all are" I said flatly

"What do you me by 'all'?" he asked

Before I could reply a breeze blew through the cavern and I caught the scent of danger, all at once all my animal senses and instincts were on high alert and I shot to my feet. The hair on the back of my neck rose and my black locks bristled as well. My teeth sharpened and I bared my fangs at the open night, my eyes morphed and I glared out at the night searching for the source of the danger.

"What is it?" Butch asked immediately rising to his feet

I ignored him and focused all my senses on discovering the enemy's identity; I felt my muscles tense and the flow of my blood run faster as I realized who was in our presence. I smirked and i held up my hands in a fighting stance

"So you finally show yourself, you damn coward" I said

I heard soft chuckling coming from the darkness of the entrance to the cavern, which gradually became louder as he approached closer. He stepped out of the darkness his silver hair glinting from the light of the fire and his icy blue eyes reflected the heat of the fire in a very cold and unfeeling way.

"Excellent Panther, well done" he said while clapping his hands

A low growl escaped my throat and I felt my claws sharpen from my fingertips, I crouched low ready to strike.

"So tell me how has your stay in my realm been? I heard you killed a few of my cute pets, how very naughty of you" he said wiggling his finger as if scolding a young child

I glared at him hard "your fault for trapping me here, now let me out or I'll kick your ass!" I hissed

He shook his head slowly back and forth "tisk, tisk now Panther, you shouldn't speak to people that way it's not very becoming of a lady with your beauty and power" he said with a slow and easy smirk

I didn't even bat an eyelash at the comment "flattery is for the weak!" I growled as I launched myself toward him and swung my claws at him.

He dodged and I skidded in the sand kicking up a dust cloud and turning around to prepare for another attack. He simply grinned, his expression and cockiness telling me to bring it on.

Stupid fool.

I ran at him again and missed, I continued swinging but I just couldn't manage to land a hit on him. I was breathing heavily and I could feel my strength ebbing away slowly. I was still exhausted from the nonstop fighting I had been doing up until now and there was no way I could ever hope to defend myself let alone beat him in my condition.

'Damn, the bastard tricked me. He got me to use up all my energy fighting his damn circus freaks and wore me out to the point that he could easily defeat me without the use of force or any effort at all'.

I swung for him again, he dodged and kicked me in the stomach, the force of the attack caught me off guard and I was thrown back against a boulder with a loud crack. I slowly slid down the boulder and onto the ground; I struggled to stand and somehow managed to get to my feet.

I shifted into my Panther form and lunged for him again, he side stepped the attack and with one swift kick sent me tumbling back into the rock. I yowled in pain as my body made contact with the hard rocky surface of the boulder and I once again slid down onto the soft sand. I struggled to stand but I wasn't able to muster enough strength.

The clown grinned satisfied and amused with my struggle, he strode up to me as I shifted back into my human form to try and use that to stand. It didn't work, the silver haired bastard grinned as he slowly walked forward. He raised his hand in the air above his head and a sharp staph materialized in his hand, he made a show of twirling it around before pointing it directly at me.

I smirked "what's that your impression of a cheerleader?" I asked

He retained his grin without flinching or losing any self-control over the insult

"Very amusing Panther, you do prove to be a unique woman indeed" he said

I noticed his eyes roaming up my bloodied body lingering on the torn clothing that exposed my skin yet not shredded enough to allow him to see anything more. A low growl bubbled out of my throat as I narrowed my eyes at him in defiance and disgust.

He merely smirked

"Panther, how would you like me to make you an offer?"

I snorted at this "what could you possibly have that I would want!" I yelled my voice seething with anger

He grinned "become my wife"

I stared at him wide eyed "WHAT!"

"You heard me, your very powerful and nobody can deny your beauty so instead of dyeing here why not become my mate"

I sat there in shock for a few seconds before I regained my senses "HELL NO YOU SHITTY ASS CLOWN BASTARD!" I yelled

I lunged again using the last of my strength to send one last anger stricken attack at him

He frowned and shook his head disappointedly "I see well that's just too bad"

No sooner had the words reached my ears, when I suddenly fell to the ground

I could see blood and when I hit the ground I felt the intense pain in my side, I lied on the ground momentarily dazed and as my hand slowly moved to my side the information slowly began to sink in. I bit back a scream as I felt the intense pain in my side, and before I could even make another move he had me by the front of my shirt holding me a few feet above the ground with his staph.

"Any last words?" he asked as he slowly moved the staph into position to strike

I couldn't speak and I could barely move

Then out of nowhere Butch slammed into the clown freak causing him to drop me, I landed on the hard sand and my blood slowly began to flow into a pool around my wound. I managed to lift my head to look at the circus freak who was sitting on the ground wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

He look furious and just as he was about to lunge at Butch Inari and Saber flew around the corner and sunk their jaws deep into his leg and bicep. He shrieked in pain and flailed attempting to throw the creatures off, he swung the staph toward his arm and slashed Saber across the left eye.

The surprise caused Saber to yowl and let go of his attacker, and Inari worried for her brother loosened her grip just enough for the clown freak to shake her off and gain enough time to kick them into the nearest wall. They slid onto the sand unconscious, my eyes widened and I tried to call to them, to see if they're okay but my voice just wouldn't come out.

Butch charged at the enemy but the clown just raised his free hand and sent a blast of some kind of energy hurdling at him, sending him flying backward and colliding with the wall. Butch too slid down onto the hard sand, still conscious but to injured to move.

The clown freak smirked obviously pleased with the payback, and he confidently strode toward me his cockiness and calm renewed. He grabbed me by my shirt again and slowly raised me off the ground.

"I suppose this is your end" he said menacingly as he positioned his weapon

'No!' I thought as I struggled in vein to free myself from his grasp

He chuckled at my pathetic attempt "sorry but you have no hope, your little friends are all defeated and your this horribly injured there is no way you can defeat me now" he said

He launched his arm forward aiming the weapon directly at my stomach for the final blow that would end my life.

'NO!'

Just as the blade was about to pierce my skin a strange green light flowed around me stopping him mid-attack.

"What the-" he started to yell before he fell deadly silent

His face turned pale as he stared at my neck, I glanced down and I noticed the necklace which I had tucked under my shirt was floating in front of me and glowing brightly in the green light.

The light began to brighten and I heard that annoying clown scream in pure terror and horror, I shut my eyes tightly for an instant and then everything became quiet. I slowly opened one of my eyes and discovered we were standing in the middle of the schools main hallway.

I blinked a few times trying to decide if this was just an illusion or the real thing. Butch was leaning against the wall on my far left; he also had a puzzled and surprised look on his face.

I heard a groan and my head whipped to my right only to find Saber and Inari slowly standing up from their unconscious sleep.

"_Where….are we?"_ Saber asked as he stood up

I smirked _"Welcome to my world" _I said

They both turned to look at me and Inari, with a huge smile on her face, rushed over to my side.

"_Mistress, I am so sorry Ma'am we went out to hunt thinking that you would be okay by yourself, I am ashamed to say that we were wrong and we will never do anything so foolish aga-" _

I cut her off with an annoyed grunt "didn't I tell you not to grovel it's fine" I said

She smiled and bowed her head _"thank you my lady"_

I grinned and turned to Saber, his eye was bleeding and it looked like he was in extreme pain. I knelt down next to him and he shrunk back a little unwilling to allow me to touch the wound let alone stare at it. I let a low annoyed growl gurgle out of my throat.

"_Dammit Saber sit still while I look at it"_

He growled defiantly and jerked his head back to hide his eye, I grumbled and stood up

"_Fine have it your way" _

I turned my back on the two and walked over to stand in front of Butch; I put my hands on my hips and smirked.

"So how do you plan to capture me now tough guy?" I asked

His face scrunched up in anger and he let out a low growl, I didn't flinch from the coldness in his tone and instead just stared down at him triumphantly.

"You don't look so good yourself bitch" he retorted coldly

I retained my gaze

"At least I can stand"

His face became even angrier and that naturally made my grin widen, without another word I turned and began to walk down the hallway motioning for Saber and Inari to follow.

"Hey where the hell do you think you're going bitch!" Butch yelled

I just continued walking with Inari and Saber flanking me, a grin spreading across my face as I imagined the outraged and angry face of the annoyed boy who I was leaving injured and nearly unconscious in the school hallway.

**Me: Yo pplz sorry about the outrageously long chappie but I just wanted to give u a long and interesting chapter to help make up for my recent absence. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you loved reading it; I've been busy lately so it's a miracle that I found the time to type this up but plz expect a new chapter soon. I'll continue doing my best, anyway Peace ;out - TheCastorbean**


	7. BB

Bubbles P.O.V

I sat up allowing the silky sheets to fall into my lap as I stretched my arms toward the ceiling groaning as I felt my muscles slowly waking up from their slumber. A sudden cold breeze swept over my room and I rapped my arms around myself attempting to warm myself up. The window was wide open and the bright bubbly blue curtains were fluttering as the cold breeze swept into the room.

I wanted to crawl under the covers and warm myself under the warm silky blue material, but unfortunately it was a school day and I would never consider skipping. I quickly slipped my legs out from under the covers and walked quickly to the window. I shut it and locked it, and after pulling the curtains closed behind me I walked into the closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

I shuffled through the outfits neatly hung on the racks that were built into the walls of the walk in closet. I picked out a light grey skirt decorated with dark blue sequins and a dark blue knit turtle neck sweater to match. I slipped on a pair of knee high brown lace up boots and a matching brown jacket. I surveyed my appearance in the full length mirror that was hung on the wall, my long blonde curls reached my mid-back and they flowed slowly back and forth as I moved.

I slipped a brown headband into my hair, pulling back my bangs. I grinned into the mirror for a second before I spun on my heel and walked out of the closet slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out of the room closing the door behind me.

I walked swiftly down the hallway and down the stairs, before heading into the kitchen. I sat down on my usual seat at the counter, dropping my backpack next to me. A plate of scrambled eggs and cinnamon toast was immediately placed in front of me and I began to eat. Politely minding my manners while I ate.

Blossom was working behind the counter busily cooking breakfast for everyone and washing the dishes of the already eaten meals. Margret had obviously already gone ahead to school and I knew that Buttercup was going to skip school again today.

It has been nearly 3 days since Buttercup had come home injured and bleeding. Blossom has refused to allow her to leave the castle until she is fully healed.

FLASHBACK:

_Blossom and I are alone at the breakfast table yet again. Margret has disappeared again as she does after breakfast every morning and Buttercup left about 30 minutes earlier then she usually does. I don't think much of her disappearance, she has always been a loner and I'm sure she's more than able to take care of herself._

_I took a sip of my orange juice and glanced at the T.V they were doing a report about the collapse of the canopy above the schools front door. They had also announced after an examination of the support beams on the canopy that it was old and rusted. A danger to the student body and a hazard to all personnel they apparently decided to close the school for a couple days in order to examine it for any further problems._

"_According to statements from the principal the examination of the school building will most likely take around the time span of a week" the reporter said. _

"_They should have checked that old building a long time ago" blossom said annoyed as she shoved a piece of scrambled egg into her mouth._

_I shook my head in agreement and had opened my mouth to reply when a sudden thud echoed throughout the corridors. Blossom shot up, her chair clattering to the floor at her abrupt movement. Both of us had immediately focused our gazes on the main hallway which was visible from where we sit. _

_Blossom quickly started to walk toward the door and I pushed out my chair and followed close behind. Blossom suddenly stopped short in the doorway and took in a sharp breath of surprise, I glanced over her shoulder and gasped._

_There in the middle of the main hallway was Buttercup; she was lying on her side bleeding heavily from her shoulder and leg with dozens of cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. She was obviously Panther at the moment considering her outfit. But the most horrifying part were the two leopards that flanked her on either side._

_A male and a female both with spotted coats and gleaming yellow eyes. The male leopard looked up and, noticing that we're here, he let out a low growl and he leaned back into an attack position. He bared his fangs and growled again in a warning for us to stay away._

_Suddenly Buttercup started speaking in animal tongue and the leopard reluctantly backed away allowing Blossom and I to get to our injured sister. We carried her upstairs and lied her down on her bed where she quickly fell asleep._

FLASHBACK END

Afterword's Buttercup explained everything in detail to us and introduced us to Saber and Inari. Buttercup has been resting for three days and Blossom and I have been on edge since we heard the illustration of Buttercups adventure. We've made sure to keep a close guard on Buttercup, putting protective talismans all over the castle and chanting simple protection spells.

But the real defense is Inari and Saber, ever since they got here the only thing they've been doing is guarding Buttercup. They each guard her for an amount of time before they switch out, almost like the changing of the guard. They seemed to think very highly of her and I can't really blame them, Buttercup has always in stored awe in many creatures cats being one of them.

I yawned as I finished eating my breakfast and I handed the plate to blossom as I stood up to leave.

"Where're you going BB?" blossom asked

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and stopped at the door "I'm going into school early today, I've godda meet a friend" I said

She looked skeptical "are you sure with the attack on BC and the warning from mom are you sure you should go by yourself?"

I nodded "yea I should be fine, anyway I guess I'll see you later bye Bloss" I said. I waved as I hurried out the door. I was extra eager to get to school today I was meeting my friend Cody.

**(Yes I am using Taka's English name)**

I walked across the thick drawbridge and into the woods; I was walking at a rushed pace that was far different from my usual calm stride.

I was excited to see Cody, we haven't seen each other in years because of school and his studies overseas so we were looking forward to seeing eachother. I smiled at the memories of Cody and I hanging out in the school library or in the art room, I could already smell his scent which was the distinct odor of the salty ocean. I love that scent it's so warm and inviting, it's almost like he's wearing perfume 'and if he was I would totally buy the brand'

I giggled at the thought and began to walk faster.

I finally reached the other side of the woods and started to cut across the football field, it was obvious by the time that nobody would be at school yet including Cody. I sighed as I glanced at my watch and realized that I was 10 minutes early.

I shrugged to myself and sat down on the bench they had just installed just a few feet away from the front door. I set my backpack down next to me and sighed again as I leaned back and closed my eyes.

My head was thrown back and leaning against the head of the bench, I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at the clouds as they began to turn from a golden pinkish color to a soft puffy white.

I smiled and sat up humming almost silently to myself for a few seconds before I began to sing. The cool morning air seemed to lift my voice to the wind and a small breeze gently blew my long blonde curls, lifting them off my shoulders and allowing them to flutter like a golden flag in the wind.

I continued to sing as I lied my head back against the bench and closed my eyes. I could hear the distant chirps and tweets of birds as they attempted to sing along with the tune. I smiled as I sang enjoying the moment.

The wind was blowing in a breeze across the school and it caused my hair to sway and bend in the wind.

Suddenly I felt a presence; someone else was here with me. My eyes shot open and I stopped singing, I whipped around to see who had come so early in the morning.

It was Boomer

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks turn pink "uh B-Boomer what're you doing here so early?" I blurted out.

He scratched the back of his head and gave me a funny look "well uh I came in early to…uh work in the art room on a new painting" he said

"Oh"

"So um, what're you doing here?" he asked as he sat down next to me

I smiled, my cheeks still pink "I'm waiting for a friend"

He returned my smile "cool, they must be great if their your friend"

The light pink that had been covering my cheeks turned into a deep red "t-thank you Boomer, that's very kind to say"

He retained his smile and reached behind his head to scratch his messy blonde hair again, I think that's some sort of habit on his part.

"Well your pretty kind yourself Bubbles"

I smiled at this, but before I could respond I heard a shout from down the street.

We both turned to see Cody running toward us, I smiled and waved

"Hey Cody!" I yelled happily as I stood up

He stopped just in front of me and I hugged him with a happy giggle

He laughed "nice to see you too BB" he said as I let go

He stepped back to survey my appearance while I surveyed how he had changed

His sandy blonde hair was a little longer than it was when we last saw each other but his ocean blue eyes were the same. He looked more well-built and tanner than he had been before; he had obviously joined a gym or something of that effect.

He whistled as he looked me up and down "wow BB when did you become so feminine?"

I suddenly felt a little self-conscious "y-you think"

He ruffled my hair and smiled his big white smile "yea I bet your attracting all the guys at school now" he said laughing.

I laughed along with him "well I don't know about that"

I suddenly remembered Boomer and turned around to introduce him to Cody, he was sitting there looking dumbfounded. His smile had vanished and he looked a little pale.

I walked over to him "Boomer are you okay?" I asked

He blinked a few times and nodded "yea I'm fine" he said flashing me his goofy smile and doing his signature head scratch.

"Are you sure, the nurse might be here she could take a look at you" I offered

He shook his head "no it's okay Bubbles"

I was still skeptical but before I could say anything else Cody spoke

"Hey BB who's your friend?" he asked walking up to us

I smiled "oh sorry Cody, this is my friend Boomer, Boomer this is Cody" I said introducing them.

Cody stuck out his hand "nice to meet you"

Boomer took it and they shook "likewise"

I smiled at the gesture and giggled; I grabbed both their hands and sat them down on either side of me on the bench.

"So Cody how're your studies going?" I asked

"Good I think if I work hard I should be able to get my degree soon" he said with a proud smile.

**(Yes I made Cody much older than BB)**

"Cool and its, chemistry right?"

"Yea I guess you could say that" he said

"Oh and how's everyone doing?" I asked

"Good moms same as always, and dad got hired at a new more prominent company, Gisele is the same as ever, and Sam is still studious, not much has changed really what about you?"

I winced a little but forced a smile "oh nothing much really BC's still as tough as ever and Bloss has only gotten smarter and more responsible since you left" I said in my cheeriest voice.

"Nothing happened?"

I shook my head "nope not really, well except BC's been winning the soccer tournaments one after the other these days"

His eyebrows rose "so she's taken after your mother huh?"

I nodded slowly trying desperately to show no sign of the remorse or pain that ran through my veins like cold ice at that moment.

"Hey Bubbles are you okay, you look pale"

"No Boomer, I'm fine" I said simply, not meeting his eyes

Before either could reply I quickly glanced at my watch and stood up

"Oh sorry guys look at the time, I…uh…promised that I'd help to…clean the classroom before class started" I stammered quickly as I slowly backed away

I had snatched my backpack as I stood up and with a quick wave I turned and ran into the building.

"Bye guys I'll see you later" I yelled as I ran

I heard them yelling after me but I didn't stop I just kept running until I ducked into the abandoned girls bathroom on the far end of the hallway opposite of the front door.

I closed the door behind me and leaned on the wall for a few seconds before I slid down the wall, nobody would find me here at least not until school started.

This bathroom is the dirtiest, oldest, and grossest in the whole school teachers never came in here which made it a perfect hide out for kids who were skipping classes or hiding from someone. Well it was perfect for the girls who needed to hide at least.

I crinkled my nose at the stench of the room, it was greasy and grimy and everything in between. 'A perfect place to hide from life' I thought

But instead of a happy feeling that usually accompanied such a joke, I felt sad. I wrapped my arms around my legs and before I knew it I was sobbing.

My breathing turned ragged and my vision was blurred by my tears.

'Mom' I thought as I sat there sobbing

I tightened my grip on my legs desperately seeking some kind of escape, someone to take me into their arms and tell me it was okay.

Even though I knew no one would.

I clung to my legs even tighter, ignoring the pain that my tight grip caused. I glanced at my arms and noticed feathers beginning to pop up along my skin. I forced them away and mentally slapped myself for being so foolish.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my face was blotchy and red, not to mention my eyes were swollen. I rinsed my face under some cold water and gently dried it with a paper towel.

I had washed the dried tears from my eyes but my face was still blotchy and red. I groaned "great"

I shrugged deciding to ignore my worries for now and just go with it, I glanced at my watch. It was nearly time for class.

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder, but just as I was about to walk out the bathroom door I heard a sudden rumbling sound. Almost like something crashing up against metal. I stopped and listened, the noise got even louder and louder. Then suddenly something came crashing down in front of me with a loud thud.

I jumped back a few feet just as it landed and got in a fighting pose

"W-wait Baby blue it's me!"

I blinked a few times in surprise as I looked at the strange tangle of feathers that was now lying in a heap on the tiled floor. The clump started to move and a small brown bird pulled itself to its feet.

"Herald?" I said relaxing my stance

He stood up straighter and brushed himself off. I glanced up at the ceiling where an open ventilation door was clearly evident.

He regained his composure from his fall and stood straightly in front of me.

He cleared his throat "yes Baby blue it's me" he said

I looked at him with a questioning stare "what're you doing here?" I asked

He brushed himself off trying to remove the imaginary dust he'd collected from his graceful fall onto the bathroom floor.

"Well ya see Blue I came ta deliver this here message" he said pointing to the note tied to his ankle.

I bent down and removed the message from his leg, it was a small scroll written on sturdy leather paper. The typical message sent by the high Council of Elders in the village to check our progress.

I slipped the scroll in my jacket pocket and returned my gaze to Herald, who was just staring at me waiting for a reaction.

"Is that all?" I asked half expecting him to give me some kind of encoded message or stupid comment.

He shook his head "nope"

I raised an eye brow and shrugged "well then, it was nice seeing you Herald but I've got to get to class" I said as I picked up my backpack from where it had fallen on the floor.

He nodded "have a good day" he said just before he flapped his little bird wings and flew back into the ventilation system. I could hear the crashes and creeks of him crashing against the vent walls again and once they were far out of ear shot I left the girls bathroom and walked through the now crowded hallways to my first class.

LATER:

After the last bell rang I immediately went home, I had to show the scroll to my sisters as soon as possible.

As I walked a cold gust of wind blew, making me shiver. 'The weather is cold today' I thought 'I'd better hurry'

I quickened my pace as I entered the forest. The sun was about to set, although you could barely tell because of the clouds that blackened the sky. I shivered as the shadows that engulfed the forest seemed to loom over me as I walked, sending chills up my already freezing cold body.

I sneezed 'geez I need to get out of the cold' I thought as I began jogging through the woods toward home.

I made it there in no time flat and quickly hurried into the castle, closing the draw bridge behind me. I shivered from the cold but before I could do anything Margret appeared out of nowhere, I jumped slightly at her sudden appearance and silently marveled at her impressive stealth.

"Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup are waiting for you downstairs" she said her voice void of emotion.

I nodded "thank you Margret"

She just snorted and turned to leave; I shrugged and headed for the hall of the ancestors to meet with my sisters.

**Me: omg that was a crappy chappie anyway sry pplz I seem to have writers block and I'm swamped with school work but I shall continue to do my best plz continue to support me.**


	8. Blossoms solo mission

Blossoms P.O.V

I sat on the couch watching the late afternoon news with Buttercup sitting right next to me. She was tapping her foot impatiently as we waited for Bubbles and even though I had turned the volume up on the TV I could still hear her nervous fidgeting.

I sighed "Buttercup do you have to do that?" I asked

She snorted in response and we both returned our attention to the news

"_This is Roberta Beth reporting live in front of the Townsville police station; it seems that the infamous Phantom Sisters have sent yet another warning letter to the police along with the return of the Scarlet necklace which was stolen just a few days ago by the sisters. The Police Chief Jojo and his sons have refused to comment but luckily the Chiefs second in command Brady Gray has agreed to comment on the events, now Mr. Gray what can you tell us about the sisters?"_

The brown haired reporter thrust her mike into the face of a middle aged gray haired man, who I recognized as the Police Chiefs right hand man Brady Gray. He was a hotshot who always loved to brag about himself 9 times out of 10 whenever our warning notes were broadcast on the news it was because of him. He was scum as far as I was concerned, no better than the overzealous greedy criminals that he had sworn himself to catch. I always disliked him from the moment I first laid eyes on him, and his reputation and attitude only seemed to confirm that.

Grey stepped up to the mike flashing a grin into the camera and adjusting his jacket still flashing a wide grin at the camera. I heard Buttercup fake gag but I was too preoccupied watching to take much notice.

"_Well Roberta the sisters are illusive but we have gotten some pictures of them and believe them to be three young girls in their early twenties"_

He held up a security photo that had been taken a while ago around the time when the boys had first started working with their father to catch us, it had been shown on the news hundreds of times and it was getting annoying. We were running through the museum our masked faces half hidden by the shadows and our cloths and hair blackened. You could barely tell anything about us from the photo other than that there are three young women with slim figures who love to run from cops in the shadows.

"_How do you intend to handle the warning note this time Mr. Grey?" _

"_Well we intend to catch them if that's what you're asking" _

"_So you're certain that you'll catch them this time"_

"_Definitely"_

I rolled my eyes at the cocky bastard's statement. "That guy is so full of himself" I said annoyed

Buttercup nodded agreeing "I hate the way he talks like he owns this town"

I nodded and heard a hiss from below the coffee table. It was Saber; he was glaring at the TV baring his fangs at Grey.

I smirked "good kitty"

He seemed to roll his eyes before lying his head back down on his paws to go to sleep; Inari was sleeping on the other side of the room on the bed we had made for her out of some quilts and pillows that we found lying around. Of course we had washed all the stuff before we made her bed with it and I think she's grateful for that. We've decided that the leopard twins are better off living in our underground meeting room as its new guards, it is a position we've been meaning to fill for a while. We just couldn't figure out how, that is until this perfect little pair came in.

I heard the metal door of the entrance open and down the stairs came Bubbles, shivering and looking freezing cold.

I stood up and walked over to her "BB what's wrong?" I asked

She shook her head "nothing just a little cold is all"

I grabbed a blanket out of the small cabinet we kept by the door and wrapped it around her shoulders "listen, if you want to skip this heist and rest you can"

She shook her head "no I think I need to go, you need my help" she argued

I nodded slowly and reluctantly "okay but if you feel any worse then you have to go home okay"

She nodded

I guided her to the couch and sat her down before spreading a floor plan on the coffee table.

"Okay then, the guys are getting smarter so I don't think we can use the roof as our means of getting in this time, we'll have to use the ventilation system that is connected to the scientific discoveries hallway to get into the museum. Although unfortunately that vent is exactly opposite of our destination" I explained

"So basically we have to get to the other side of the museum while alluding traps by those stupid guys grab the artifact and get out before they catch us" Buttercup said

I nodded "yes that's the just of it"

Buttercup cracked her knuckles "good I love a challenge"

"Sorry Buttercup but I've decided that neither you nor Bubbles are going" I said

They both gawked at me in shock for a few seconds

"What do you mean! There's no way you can go in alone, that mission is way too dangerous!" Buttercup yelled at me

I nodded "I know but BC your still injured from your recent battle, and BB trying to fool me by telling me that you feel alright I can see you shivering" I said with a grin.

Bubbles blinked a few times looking slightly guilty for lying to me

"Forget it there is no way in hell I'm letting you do this crap by yourself!" Buttercup screamed

"BC think for a second, who's gonna take care of BB while I'm gone? And how much help will you be with your injuries, you both need to rest"

"Well who's gonna take care of you!" Buttercup yelled

"Me!"

They both seemed surprised by my outburst

"Buttercup handled herself fine in that hell of a fight she had only a few days ago, and I have no doubt that Bubbles can handle herself in any tough situation, that goes for me too. You forget that we're the Phantom Sisters and each one of us is well trained and capable of handling ourselves, so while I go and handle the heist you two stay here and rest" I said firmly

They both stood there for a few seconds unsure of what to do before Bubbles finally sat back down on the couch

"Okay Bloss, I trust you" she said as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself

I smiled and turned to BC willing her to do the same

She huffed and sat down next to BB "fine whatever" she said defiantly

I smiled "thanks guys"

BB smiled back and BC just huffed as a response

"Okay guys I'm gonna get going I need to get there before the time on the note" I said

They both nodded and I began ascending the stairs exiting the secret room.

The metal door bolted behind me hidden once again from view I walked over to the scanner and leaned in close to it whispering the max security code into its voice modulator.

"Voice command recognized security system enabled" the machine responded as I let the painting fall back into place.

'Sorry girls but I can't let you follow me' I thought

I began to change my appearance allowing the black mask to cover my face; long black pants covered my legs, a long sleeved black shirt covered my arms, knee high lace up black boots followed. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail with a black hair tie and made some black gloves appear on my hands.

For this job I would need to blend into the shadows, there was no room for anything other than black.

LATER THAT EVENING:

I hid behind the dumpster in the old alley just below the ventilation system, it was one minute to midnight just one minute until the show started. I stood up ready to begin the show. I unscrewed the bolts holding the ventilation screen in place and slipped inside putting it back into place behind me. I shifted into my animal form and followed the wrought I had memorized on the map.

The passage was old and full of cobwebs; I had to hiss at the spiders to scurry away as I passed.

**(Just to clarify they can talk to all animals excluding their sisters animals, it's a little confusing but basically they can talk to a lot of stuff insects, mammals, fish, etc. But just as an example Blossom can't talk to cats or birds, but she can talk to dogs)**

The vent was very rarely used and I could smell the mold and dust caked onto the walls, I almost gagged at the stench but I pressed on doing my best to ignore it. I found another vent hatch and peeked down through the bars into the science wing, it was deserted as I'd expected it to be, even Brick who was majorly into security wouldn't post guards this far out of the way of the target.

I continued down the passage and I hadn't proceeded far when I heard the grate of metal on metal, I froze and slowly turned to find a police officer aiming a gun at me. My eyes widened and I dove into a passage just before he opened fire. The sharp clanking of the bullets hitting the vent echoed through the passage, I ran like hell as fast as I could to escape the gun wielding cop running down random passages and narrow halls until I finally skidded to a stop panting heavily from the adrenaline rush.

'What the hell, I didn't think they'd find me in the vents' I thought surprised

I could hear the rushed footsteps of the police as they scurried around below trying to find me. 'Damn it they've probably already informed Brick and the others about my presence, I need to get moving' I thought

I looked around the passage trying to distinguish where I am, unfortunately I had strayed off course when I ran from the trigger happy cop. I growled low in my throat 'damn I was too careless'

I continued walking through the now clear cobweb less passage carefully listening to the noise of the cops scurrying like aunts under my feet. I could hear yelling, they were passing on the orders that the Police Chief and his sons had barked out the second they learned I had infiltrated the building.

I could only imagine what they had told their subordinates to do about the situation, certainly not simply wait for me to appear and ambush me just as I'm about to steal the artifact. Even they are not that cocky despite their unrivaled confidence and persistence. I slowly continued down the unknown passage and although I tried to silence it, I couldn't help the clicking of my nails as I walked down the passage.

Before I had time to react bullets came flying through the floor grazing my leg, I yelped and forced myself to run the bullets following right at my heels, the clanking of metal echoed through the passage squealing in my ears and nearly rendering me deaf. The sound terrified me now I understood how animals felt. Hunted down, for their pelts and bones, not much different from what is happening to me now. Hunting me for glory and for all the thefts I have done in my lifetime.

I sniffed the air searching for the scent of danger through the adrenaline rush that ran through my veins. I could still smell the danger and the gun powder even though I had outrun the bullets I could sense the presence of several men below and I ran with the sound of their footsteps following close behind. I turned and raced around a corner just as a string of bullets went flying down the corridor I had just come from. I ran down the full length of the passage but it led to a dead end. I skidded to a stop nearly crashing into the huge fan that was positioned on the wall, I looked beyond the fan and noticed another passage beyond it, I could hear the men below stampeding into the hallway searching for my presence.

I made sure to remain perfectly still for fear that they would start shooting again. They were speaking to one another most likely trying to figure out where I had disappeared to, it didn't take them long to come to a decision and it was certainly one I didn't like. Before even a few minutes of deliberation had passed I heard the scrape of metal against metal and the vent hatch only a few feet in front of me began to move. All the hair on my body rose and I bared my fangs at the opening hatch.

I glanced at the fan on my right, my only escape wrought. The fan was moving fast, but not fast enough. I had two options, sit here quietly and let them shoot me or take a gamble and jump into the fan. I could hear the scratching of the metal as the person below started to open the hatch.

I glanced at the hatch again seeing that it was nearly open, 'gamble it is then' I thought. I looked at the fan for a few seconds measuring the timespan it took for a single rotation of the fan. Then I dove at the fan aiming for the precise timing I had intended I could feel the wind of the fan scraping past my pelt as I drew closer to the spinning blades. I barely made it past the sharp spinning blades and even though I narrowly made it I felt it skim my leg snipping off a few hairs before I landed with a loud thud in the passage just on the other side of the fan.

I groaned in pain as I shifted to my human form, I glanced at my arm which was bleeding heavily from the bullet wound I had received even though it just grazed me. I held my arm which was now covered in blood turning my black shirt even darker. I sat up propping my back against the wall 'damn I never imagined they would injure me' I thought angrily

I shifted back into a fox and began limping down the passage with drops of blood steadily trailing after me. I stopped every few minutes to lick the wound trying to sooth away some of the pain. I could still hear them scurrying around below rushing to find me. I prayed they couldn't hear the clicking of my claws on the metal of the vent and after walking for a span of minutes I was relieved to know that they couldn't hear me.

I walked blindly down the passage not knowing where I was or how I was going to get the ancient object in this situation. I passed a vent that led to an alley outside; silver moonlight gleamed into the passage illuminating the darkness of the vent. I didn't stop to admire the beauty of the full moon; I needed to complete my mission. I had walked only a few feet further when the passage fell away into an elevator shaft.

I stopped just before I walked over the edge and shifted into my human form, I looked over the edge and into the darkness that was the elevator shaft. It led to the basement so henceforth I needed to go to the top of this shaft. I groaned almost silently "come on can't a girl catch a break around here" I whispered angrily.

I glanced once more at my injured arm 'whatever I guess I'll just have to ignore it' I thought as I dove for the rope that hung in the middle of the shaft. I grabbed it and ignoring the pain that shot up my arm began to climb, the blood began to gush out even more furiously but I ignored it and kept climbing.

I had gone about two stories up when I suddenly heard a loud groaning sound coming from above me, I quickly looked up only to see the elevator making its way down toward me. 'Oh shit!' I yelled in my head.

I quickly grabbed onto the base of the elevator just before it literally ran me over as it came down. The elevator was moving fast, I needed to think fast to get out of this one. I quickly looked around searching for a way out, my eyes landed on a trapdoor that was built into the base of the elevator. I quickly allowed my claws to grow from my fingers and I pried the long sharp claws into the metal of the trapdoor. With one strong tug I ripped the hatch right off its hinges.

Light streamed out of the opening catching me by surprise for a split second before I quickly pulled myself into the hole. I heard gasps and yelling from the passengers of the elevator, but before they could even react I sent out a barrage of kicks and punches knocking them unconscious. I had been blinded by the light and was only saved by my blind attacks but now that my eyes adjusted to the new surroundings I realized that I had in fact taken out two police officers.

They were probably sent to help search for me downstairs on the first floor. I panted slightly from the blood loss and gripped onto the handrail for support, I glanced at the dial above the door and noticed that the door was about to open on the second floor. I had no time to react and before I could figure a way out the doors had opened revealing 5 cops waiting at the entrance.

They all immediately held up their guns steadying their gazes on me. The one at the groups head a guy with shaggy blonde hair who looked to be in his early twenties stepped forward.

"Put your hands up!" he yelled

I kept my head down and my bangs hiding my eyes

"Damn it did you hear me!" he yelled again thrusting the gun more forcefully in my direction

I looked up letting my pink eyes meet his, he winced

"Sorry but I don't take orders from you" I said

Before he could make a move I dove at him and thrust my palm up into his face hitting him square on the nose. He gagged and I fell back with blood coming out of his nose, the other four began to move in with firm grips on their guns ready to fire. I shot forward and quickly with four separate blows had all four of them unconscious on the floor.

I stepped back into the elevator and shoved the bodies of the two unconscious cops into the hallway with the rest before hitting the button for the fifth floor. The elevator jerked to life and began its quick accent to the fifth floor. It took nearly no time at all to reach my destination, the elevator pinged and the doors slowly opened revealing a dimly lit hallway full of medieval trinkets and wepons.

I peeked out searching the left and right to make sure nobody was here to attack me. When I saw that it was clear I exited the elevator and started down the hallway. If this was indeed the medieval hallway then I wasn't far off from my destination. I continued down the hallway passing medieval torture devices and sharp edged weapons shaped and distorted into many cruel and grotesque shaped meant to rip and tear flesh.

I could smell blood on some of these objects, a clear sign that they were real. Even though these items have been around for many years I can still smell the faint stench of blood lingering on the blades and wood that make up the tools of death and slaughter. I passed the displays and while staying in the shadows slipped into the next exhibit.

I stayed in the shadows and slipped behind the statues and paintings that littered the place; there were dozens of police officers guarding the room even though this was still quite a ways from the actual item I seek. I slipped past them without them having a clue just like the calm calculated slackers that these cops are.

I moved with the speed and precision of a ninja just as I was taught while the cops moved with the military like manner they have been trained to use. I'm confident that I could defeat them any day of the week the only real advantage they have is in their numbers.

I slipped past them easily and managed to get to my destination without any more mishaps or distractions. The doors were being guarded by two cops per door not a challenge really but I hated to underestimate any opponent. So I quickly ran forward hitting each cop with a strong blow to the stomach or head, not enough to kill them but they would definitely be unconscious for a while.

I stepped over their unconscious bodies and entered the room, making sure to hide in the shadows as I entered.

I glanced around the dimly lit room which was actually very small compared to many hundreds more that were littering the museums many corridors and exhibits. Immediately I noticed the glass case containing the stone talisman that I seek sitting in the middle of the room, it was dark but I could still make out the circular shape of the talisman and the dark symbols scratched into its surface in an ancient and dead language.

The ancient talisman of the Shican Empire as it is called, an ancient talisman which is believed to have held extreme historical significance in the past. I have my doubts about this talismans origin myself; it actually has very great potential to be our sacred object.

As I gazed around the room I also noticed four people hiding in the shadows waiting for someone to come and attempt to steal the talisman. I recognized them as the Police Chief and his three sons 'this could prove difficult' I thought

I shifted into my animal form deciding to play along with their little game and walked out into the dim light toward the case. I could see them tense in the corner as I walked out and they seemed to get into position as I made my way toward the case. I stopped in front of the case and unsheathed my claws; I used a simple spell to make my claws turn to pure diamond. I scraped a hole in the glass and using the circle of glass switched the talisman.

I took the talisman in my paw and slipped it out of the hole with ease; I had the talisman in my hand now my mission was completed. I had no reason to stay now but the problem was getting out. Before I could make another move a bullet whizzed past my ear nearly hitting me square on my head. I yelped in surprise and jumped back bristling my fur and baring my fangs in the direction of my hidden adversaries.

They all slowly walked out of the shadows staring at me like I was some sort of anomaly that they wished to understand.

They all looked at each other as if searching for a logical explanation.

"This has got to be some kind of joke right?" The Chief said with a doubtful look in my direction

"One of their mind games maybe" Brick suggested

Boomer just shrugged

While they deliberated I dove forward tackling the Chief and sending us both spiraling to the ground. I heard all three boys yelling but couldn't hear what they were saying, and before they had a chance to attack me I jumped away leaving their father unconscious on the ground. I kept my fur bristled and my fangs bared in warning.

They all rushed to their father's side to evaluate his injuries, I didn't hit him very hard they're basically wasting their time trying to see if he's okay. They all examined him for a few seconds while my eyes roamed the room looking for a way out. I noticed an emergency exit door on the far side of the room that led to the roof, but sadly it was behind the brothers. I let a low growl escape my throat and all three boys returned their attention to me.

Their faces were full of anger that was usually foreign to them, I had hit a nerve.

"Damn dog!" Butch yelled as he ran forward

He threw a punch which I dodged, and using his momentary weakness, I head-butted him in the stomach sending him spiraling back toward his brothers. He clutched his stomach as he skidded to his knees on the floor and both his brothers knelt next to him to see if he was okay.

"Hey Butch are you okay man?" Brick asked as he knelt down next to him

Butch growled as a response, and once again they all returned their attention to me.

"It's useless, you should just let me pass" I said

They all stared at me wide eyed with the exception of Butch who didn't seem surprised at all that there was a talking Fox in front of him.

"H-how the hell" Brick stuttered

I shifted into my human form earning another shocked look from the boys

I glared at them while they stared at me in what could only be described as dumbfounded. I couldn't really blame them after all it's not every day that a talking Fox appears in front of you, but unfortunately for them I didn't have the time for their stupidity.

I ran forward and threw a punch at Boomer connecting with his jaw and sending him spiraling into the wall; he hit his head hard and slid down the wall unable to move but still conscious. Brick growled and lunged forward throwing punches at a rapid rhythm as he always did. I dodged them but then I noticed Butch coming at me from behind, I swung my fist around and he blocked it but before he could launch a counter attack I slid under his legs and he slammed into Brick full on force.

I heard the loud crack as they collided and I took the opportunity to run up the emergency exit stairs, I ran for all that I was worth with the talisman in hand. I didn't even bother shifting seeing how with my injured arm it would only slow me down. I could hear a set of footsteps following me only a single set though; I smirked and continued running until I burst out onto the roof.

I ran to the edge of the roof searching for an escape wrought.

There was only one.

I heard the door slam a second time and turned to find Brick standing in the door breathing heavily and holding a hand to his injured head where he had collided with Butch. He walked forward blocking me from the door.

"Nowhere to go now Fox" he said

"Now you're going to tell me where you put all your stolen goods and turn yourself in quietly"

I smirked under my mask "Or what?"

He growled "or I'll drag you into a prison cell kicking and screaming"

"Doubt it"

His glare hardened but he let the response slide "before I capture you I want you to answer me one question"

"What the hell was that back there…..what the hell are you?" he asked

I walked over to the side of the building

He took a step forward "get away from there, you'll fall!" he yelled

I ignored him "what am I?"

I stopped at the very edge of the roof and turned to face Brick "that's simple, I'm Fox" I said as I allowed myself to fall over the side.

I heard Brick scream from the roof top but I didn't care, I was too busy falling to care.

Bricks P.O.V

I watched as she walked over to the side of the building her cloths and hair blowing in the cold breeze of the night, the moonlight illuminated her cloths and hair showing off her perfect curves and long copper hair as she walked.

I took a step forward "get away from there, you'll fall!" I yelled

She ignored me and kept walking

"What am I?"

She walked to the side of the building and turned to face me

"That's simple, I'm Fox" she said

She dove over the side just after she spoke those words

"Stop!" I yelled as I ran to the side of the roof and peered over searching for any sign of her

She had disappeared from view, and as the dark shadows reflected off the glass windows of the buildings I knew that there would be no possible way to find her from here.

I heard the door swing open behind me and I whirled around

"Hey Brick what happened?" Butch yelled as he half ran half limped over to me with Boomer stumbling behind

I glanced back over the side "She jumped"

They both stared at me wide eyed silently pleading that I was joking

"AGAIN!" Butch yelled

I nodded "they seem to have a thing for jumping from high altitudes"

Boomer shrugged "Well they got away again, so now what?" he asked

"What do you mean they?" I asked

He looked at me like I had grown a second head "The sisters duh"

I shook my head "I only saw Fox, not Panther or Blue Jay"

"So you're saying that Fox came in alone" Butch said

I nodded

"But why, I mean this was obviously going to be a tough job, so why come in alone?" Boomer speculated while scratching his head in a thinking way.

I shrugged "Who knows"

"Well Panther could still be injured but I don't know about Blue Jay" Butch said

We both looked at him "What do you mean injured?" I asked

Butch looked a little hesitant for a few seconds before he shrugged and told us the entire story of he and Panther being stuck in a distorted school turned into a funhouse by some crazy clown with a serious grudge against Panther.

We both stared wide eyed at him the whole time and by the time he finished I was almost positive he had gotten drunk on soda and passed out with that freaky dream in mind as he slept.

Hell even Boomer, the most gullible and open minded of the three looked skeptical.

"Uh… yea, Butch are you sure you didn't pass out after pigging out on a lot of soda again" I asked

He glared at me "dude I'm not joking! It happened I got the scratches to prove it" he said as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the bruises and cuts that covered his skin.

Boomer nodded slowly processing the information "so basically one question comes to mind no matter what"

"What the hell are they?"

We all nodded agreeing with the question

I glanced over the side again remembering the look in Foxes eyes when she dove over the side. Determination had filled her gaze, along with another undetermined emotion.

I could still see that emotion swimming in her eyes as she fell over the side.

I thought about what Butch had said, about their transformations.

"_It's like…..they're not human"_

His words echoed in my mind as I stared at the darkness of the buildings, the very darkness she had fallen into when she jumped.

'Is she still alive?' I asked myself, even though I knew the answer

"Hey Brick"

I snapped out of my trance and turned to my brothers, who were waiting for orders

"Get dad to the hospital, and order all available officers to either help with the search or escort all the injured to the hospital" I said

They both nodded and took off to go issue the orders to the force; I took one last look over the roof before following close at their heels.

Blossoms P.O.V

I jumped from building to building, using my strong legs to propel me off walls and roofs making my way home. I clutched my injured arm, which was burning like hellfire from the bullet that had grazed me. 'Damn cops, at least their aim sucks' I thought as I cascaded off the glass window of a three story office building. I shivered slightly at the chilly night air, which was only enhanced by my rapid jumps as I flew from one building to the other.

It was nearly two in the morning, two hours after I began this mission, that is way too long to steal a simple talisman. I could feel my teeth sharpening under my mask, becoming the dagger like canines that I am so used to seeing. My nails began to take the form of claws in my anger and my normally calm pink eyes burned with anger. 'I almost failed, all because of….**him**' I remembered Bricks face as I dove over the side,

Shock

The only emotion recognizable on his face.

'Perhaps I should do something about his interference' I thought, a wicked grin pulling at my lips

'Yes, a warning, delivered in person'

I grinned at the thought of scaring the living hell out of those boys, and something tells me that BC and BB would want a piece of the action. Or at least BC would.

A smirk formed and remained the entire trip home. I ran through the forest at top speed, I could feel my blood humming with anticipation and adrenalin. I ran toward the castle, which was now in sight, I was positive I was running so fast I was nearly invisible. When I reached the castle I noticed the drawbridge was down, inviting me inside. I naturally went straight inside and made my way to the hall of ancestors, without bothering to close the door behind me.

I opened the passage and bolted down the stairs, vaguely aware of the slow grinding of the stone door closing behind me. I stopped at the base of the staircase and walked over to the couch where both my sisters were sitting. Buttercup was watching the sports channel while Bubbles was nervously playing with her necklace. I could see the sparkle of the sapphire in the glow of the TV as she twisted it between her fingers, I also noticed Buttercup fidgeting somewhat uncomfortably, something she only did when she was nervous.

I took a deep breath and put on my brightest smile "Hey guys I'm home"

At the sound of my voice they both flew up from their seats despite their conditions and were standing in front of me within moments. Their eyes searched me for injuries and landed on my arm, encrusted with dried blood and all at once they began yelling and talking. I couldn't understand a word they were saying but I had a vague idea of what they were asking. Buttercup was screaming in my face, her features contorted with rage and her skin red from anger, while Bubbles was trying to push me in the direction of the small medical center on the other side of the room.

The commotion arose Inari and Saber, who had been sleeping in their respective places in the room. They came over to see what was going on, although they didn't look like they were very concerned about anything other than Buttercups wellbeing. I wasn't surprised; I had actually expected that from them, they are obviously quite loyal to her.

Buttercup and Bubbles continued fawning over me like I was some random person they had found wandering around the park with amnesia. Well Bubbles was fawning over me, Buttercup was just screaming about kicking the crap out of the boys when she saw them next.

"Guys I'm fine really" I said reassuringly

They could barely hear me over their yelling but they had gotten the message, considering the way they seemed to tune their volume down a notch although they were still talking, their eyes trained on me as they spoke.

"Listen guys I'll tell you what happened, you've just got to shut up for a second!" I screamed in their faces

They both quieted down and sat down with me on the couch ready to listen to my story. I took a deep breath trying to drag the moment on as long as I could, for I knew what their reactions would be to the news. They would definitely be shocked; or rather Bubbles would be Buttercup would be just plain pissed off.

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, I could feel my hair matted with sweat and sticking to my face like a wet rag.

This was going to be a long night.

**Me: Hello pplz sry I haven't updated in a while but I am so swamped with school work please continue to support me.**


	9. raw emotions

Buttercups P.O.V

I rammed my punching bag over and over trying to let out all my frustration from the emotions that had been consuming me since this whole mess started.

When that creepy clown trapped me in that weird place, Blossom going on a heist on her own, the pendants that mom gave us in those strange little boxes.

'What does it all mean?'

I punched harder and harder trying to get all my frustration out.

'What did she mean by dark forces anyway?' I thought

An image of the misshapen creatures and eerie terrain of the warped version of the school came into my mind. An involuntary shiver went through my body, which only caused me to punch the bag even harder out of frustration.

Blossom's account of the difficulty she had stealing a stupid talisman came to mind, and the dried blood caked on her arm from the bullet wound was still fresh in my thoughts. I could still smell the scent of the dried blood clinging to her clothing, and even though it had been properly bandaged there was still a lingering stench that somehow cloaked her. Almost as if the memory was more of a bloodstain than the actual wound.

I punched the bag with all my strength and it came tumbling down, falling from the thick rope it hung from and landing in a torn heap with the sand that had once filled it seeping out onto the floor.

I was breathing heavily and I wiped some sweat off my cheek with the back of my hand as I stared at the decimated bag lying in ruins at my feet.

"Damn" I said between breaths

'Now I've got to fix this' I thought

I let my eyes roam around the room.

The walls were covered in newspaper articles of The Phantom sisters and our exploits along with some about soccer tournaments from the past and a lot of exercise equipment scattered around the room, although Blossom forced me to keep it in a somewhat tidy order.

It was all old stuff that I've had for years, but it all works. I spend a lot of time here; I need to keep in top physical condition for soccer after all.

I glanced over at the huge oak table that had been carved by one of our ancestors eons ago, and was now used to house all my trophies from various sports I had competed in over the years.

The table was immensely long, probably intended to be used as a dining table but ended up being put in here to be used as my own personal trophy display. There were several metals and ribbons hanging above the trophies but there was still a lot of room left for more awards, and I was determined to one day fill that space.

I got the dustpan from the corner of the room and began to sweep up the sand and dump it in the trashcan that was specifically laid out for such and occasion. I closed the lid on the trashcan after I had transferred the dust and threw the tattered bag over it.

'I'll just ask someone to sew this up for me later' I thought as I took my spare punching bag out from under the cabinet in the corner of the room where I stored all my smaller equipment.

I installed it and swiped a hand over my sweaty forehead before I started drying my face with a towel I had grabbed off a wrack on the wall.

I cracked my neck and groaned in relief as I felt the muscles in my neck and shoulders relax a little bit at the action. I tossed the towel on the floor and left the room closing the door behind me and heading to my room. I slammed the door and turned on the TV, stepping over the mountains of cloths that littered my floor.

I could hear the heavy downpour outside growing more intense as the moments ticked by and I turned the volume up to dround out the annoying sound.

"_Yes I am standing in front of the Townsville museum entrance where the mayor is being interviewed about the recent string of burglaries by the elusive Phantom Sisters; the mayor seems to be denying all accusations that the Townsville governing party is not competent enough to deal with this threat to the art and culture of the citizens._

_According to our inside source only one of the three sisters came to fulfill their promise to relive the museum of the artifact known as the Shican Talisman. The leader known only as Fox was the only one to make an appearance and according to the accounts of the three young teenage detectives Fox apparently jumped off the roof of the building!_

_They had pursued her to the roof as she attempted to escape with the talisman and she dove over the side in a final act of defiance to the police. Although her body has yet to be found there is speculation to whether or not she is actually dead._

_Now I shall turn you all over to our sports commentary Joseph Louise, You're on Joseph"_

I turned up the volume

"_Yes well, it seems that next week will be sunny, a perfect time for winter sports. It seems that the annual Soccer competition that is usually done in summer has been moved to winter and with a sunny week ahead of us our soccer champs from all over town will come to compete._

_Undoubtedly last year's winner Buttercup Beatrix shall make her appearance. Along with our other soccer stars such as Carol Gibbens, Harry Simons, and Janette Laquesh. We also hope to see some new faces at the competition this year, and-_

I changed the channel; I had heard all I needed to. The competition was next week, and I was going to win just like I always did.

I sighed and pulled my curtains aside to check the progress of the rain, it was still pouring.

'Great' I thought

It was Saturday and pouring down an ocean of rain, a suckish weekend to be sure.

I spun on my heel and walked toward my door throwing it open and walking down the hallway toward the kitchen. It was deserted, as I suspected it to be. I opened the cabinet and shuffled through the bags of food looking for the potato chips I had stashed there a while back.

They were gone.

I growled "Damn"

I shut the pantry and walked to the drawbridge, lowering it and watching as the cold air seeped in and the rain soaked the wood. I pulled my coat off the rack on the wall and slipped it on along with my favorite pair of combat boots. I put the hood up and started across the bridge, I could feel the rain pounding on the thick fabric of my jacket and although it couldn't penetrate I could still feel the coldness of the water as it pounded on my back and slid down the back of my jacket.

I trudged through the woods using my Panther senses to guide me, and after a fifteen minute walk I found myself in the little convenience store that was just a little bit past the school. I walked in removing my hood, not caring that the rain was streaming off me almost like a faucet.

The dude behind the counter barely glanced at me before getting back to the magazine he had been reading. I walked over into the snack isle and searched for the right brand, I found them and started to reach for the bag but just as I touched the bag another hand moved over mine. Obviously looking to get the same brand as me.

I turned to see who it was and was shocked to see Butch standing next to me. I felt my breathing stop and I quickly jerked my hand away. He kept staring at me, as if he was trying to place where he had seen me before. And as I stood there staring at his dumbfounded expression I felt my shock turn to anger.

'What the hell! He's not even fucking doing anything, no show of emotion at all'

I glared at him and without even thinking I swung my leg up and kicked him in the face

"Say something you rude bastard!" I yelled

He fell to the ground with a thud and a small grunt of pain, his hand immediately went to his nose and I noticed a small trickle of blood moving down his chin. I had to bite my lip to keep from smirking.

Then without a word I grabbed the bag of chips and with quick angry strides, left the rude moron to tend to his bloody nose on his own. I paid for the chips and left the store.

As I walked down the rain Soaken Street I cracked my knuckles together with a groan of relief 'man that felt good' I thought.

Monday Butches P.O.V

I walked to school with my Bro's, trying to ignore their jokes and snickers as we walked.

I had told them about the girl who clocked me at the convenience store and since then they had done nothing but mess with me and bag on me, more for letting my guard down than for actually being clocked by the chick.

Although I couldn't help but be distracted by her, aside from her beauty there was a familiar air about her, almost as If I had met her before. Something that didn't happen often, I usually just forget about people that I don't care for and I always remember the faces I want to remember. I've never had a person I couldn't identify as one or the other.

'Weird'

I touched my nose lightly with the tip of my finger, it still hurt like a bitch and that was no exaggeration. Whoever she was she really got me good. I was almost amused at the humor of it all, although I wasn't the type of person who just let something like that go.

'If I ever see that girl again, I'll make sure to pay her back for the kick to the face' I thought devilishly as I walked.

Bubbles P.O.V

It was Monday morning and I hadn't seen Cody since that time I ran away from him and Boomer last week. I sighed 'I wonder if he's mad at me' I thought

"Hey Bubbles!"

I turned to see Boomer coming my way, I smiled "Boomer"

He stopped beside me and matched his pace to mine "so what's up?"

"Not much what about you?"

He shrugged "nothing really"

"Oh okay"

There was an awkward silence

'Why is it so hard to talk to him?' I thought 'I've never had a problem with it before'

I glanced at him; he looked distracted and a little far off almost like he was daydreaming about something.

I stared at him for a while; I felt my face heating up as I watched him.

"Hey…Boomer"

He seemed to snap out of his daze "what is it Bubbles?"

"Uh…..well…..I…n-nothing never mind" I stuttered

I quickly looked down at the ground focusing my attention on the puddles of rainwater that were still scattered all over the pavement. The tension was thick, so thick you could cut it with a knife. It felt like it was constricting me, like a boa constrictor about to swallow its prey.

The bell rang

"Bye Boomer" I said quickly running into the building and not looking back

I flew down the hallway and sped into my first period, taking my seat and unloading my notes, pencils, pens, etc. And sat there waiting for class to begin.

The second bell soon rang and all the chattering kids that surrounded me began to take their seats as the teacher walked in, my mouth dropped open.

"Well class, as you all know Miss Roland has requested a vacation for the next couple months and will not be able to teach this class and so I shall be filling in for her.

I am Cody Laurens; it's very nice to meet you"

All the girls squealed with excitement and started shouting out questions at random.

"Mr. Laurens! How old are you?"

"Are you single?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Cody raised his hands in a sort of mock surrender "people, please get a hold of yourselves and ask one question at a time please"

A brown haired girl at the front of the room raised her hand

"Yes"

She stood up "how old are you?"

"I am 20 years old, and am close to completing my third year of college and gaining my master's degree in nuclear physics"

All the girls squealed

A girl with dirty blonde hair and short revealing cloths raised her hand.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head "no I do not"

A murmur went through the room, and the girls of the class spent the entire period asking Cody question after question and fawning all over him. I had a horrible headache by the time I left that room; I rubbed my temples trying to dispel the pain.

'The next few months are going to be a huge pain' I thought as I walked down the hallway toward my locker.

Later:

I walked home alone.

I spent the entire day avoiding both Boomer and Cody.

I just can't face either of them, I'm too embarrassed. Cody is apparently my new first period science teacher, a surprise I most certainly didn't see coming.

I sighed 'this is so embarrassing, I mean acting so weird in front of them and all because I freaked out and ran away last week'

'I can still remember the dumbfounded looks on their faces'

I walked past a group of girls who were whispering about Cody, I had to resist the urge to scream. I had heard nothing but shrieks and whispers about Cody all day, it was driving me insane.

I hadn't seen Cody in years and he still thinks of me as a little sister even though I'm a woman now. That's how he's always been, ever since we were kids he's done nothing but baby me as if I was some baby bird that had to be kept from falling out of the nest.

I wasn't a chick anymore though, I flew from that nest long ago following the Panther and the Fox in their nonstop race through the dense forest that we call life. It was sad really, if he only knew how long it had been since I grew up and all the things I've gone through in that time I'm certain he would change his opinion. It is however not meant to be, I can never tell him about my true heritage or about the fate that most likely awaits me in the future.

Nobody in the world must ever know of our pain.

"Bubbles"

We can never tell anyone.

"Bubbles!"

We can never get close to anyone.

"Hey Bubbles!"

That's just how it is.

"Bubbles!"

The shouting jilted me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Boomer running toward me.

"Hey Bubbles wait up!"

I stopped to wait for him

"Man you can walk fast" he said as he stopped beside me

"Yea I guess"

We stood there in an awkward silence that made me feel even more embarrassed then I was already.

"Um…well I've got to….be getting home now" I said as I turned to go

Boomer walked along side me

"Um…."

"Can I…..walk you home?"

I felt my cheeks flush "t-thank you"

We walked in silence through the soaking wet woods toward the castle, our feet splashing in the puddles that littered the ground. The sky had cleared up and the dark storm clouds had been replaced with a clear blue sky. The weather was so nice I had to resist the urge to transform and take a ride on the air currents.

We soon reached the Castle and I cast a sidelong glance at Boomer, noticing the wonder that filled his eyes. I smiled and felt my blush grow deeper as I stared at his dark blue eyes sparkling at the sight of my home. We walked up to the edge of the draw bridge and stopped.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you"

I nodded slowly "I guess"

"Well then…bye" he said with a slight wave as he turned to leave

"W-wait"

He turned back to look at me

'Oh no! Why did I call out to him! What am I supposed to do now?'

My head was whirling trying to think of an excuse to give, I could feel my face heating up fast. I had to think of something fast!

"W-would you like to come in for a while?" I blurted out

He smiled "sure"

He walked past me and crossed the threshold into the castle

'Ahh! Why did I say that!'

I quickly hurried after him and stopped just inside the door where he had been waiting for me. He was taking in the vastness of the castle and the beauty of it all.

"Wow so…..you live here"

I nodded "Yea, my family has lived in this castle for as long as we can remember"

He nodded slowly "cool"

"Hey…..do you…..by any chance….want to….maybe …see the…garden?"

For the first time since he entered the castle he took his eyes off the architectural wonder and looked me straight in the eye.

"Sure I would love to"

I beamed and led the way down the hallway toward my own wing of the castle, we walked down the hallway painted baby blue and white and toward the door at the very end of the hallway which led to the garden. I opened the door and walked out on the lush green grass of the lawn. Boomer followed and I heard him gasp at the beauty of the space.

The large Oak tree grew a few feet away from the perfectly clear pond beside the small wooded dock that protruded from the shore out into the shining water. I could see the silver scales of the fish as they swam back and forth in the pure water of the pond.

There were several flower beds that grew in random places around the clearing and enhanced the beauty of the place. Boomer walked forward eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open in awe at the beauty of the place.

"This is amazing"

I smiled and followed him as he strolled along glancing down at the plants as he passed through the garden; he walked over to the vegetable garden that was growing in the corner in front of one of the stone walls that flanked the clearing. His eyes traversed over the plants taking in the sight of the tomatoes and carrots that were sprouting from the rich soil.

"They look like they're almost ready to harvest" I said as I bent down to get a closer look at the lush leaf's and plump berries that were ripe and practically begging to be picked.

"This'll be the last harvest of the year" I said with a sigh "although I'll need to continue planting the herbs inside"

Boomer was looking at me with wonder swimming in his eyes, impressed by my botanical knowledge. I blushed and turned my attention back to the plants

"Wow I had no idea you were into gardening"

I shrugged "I've known how to garden since I was little; it's kinda a family tradition"

He nodded slowly somewhat understanding what I was saying

'Well in truth it's kind of expected that at least one of the current heirs the Beatrix family must know how to garden and grow the herbs necessary to heal any wounds that can be inflicted in battle but naturally I can't tell him that' I thought

"So you take care of this garden all by yourself?"

I snapped out of my trance and nodded "yea both my sisters are busy with their own hobbies and I can't just let this clearing grow on its own, it's always had a caretaker and will always need one"

"So….would it be okay if I….maybe helped you out once in a while?"

I turned to face him although he still had his eyes trained on the plants

"Yes…I'd like that" I said with a smile

He turned to look at me and smiled back, his big toothy white grin sent a shiver down my spine and made my cheeks flush red.

'He's really not that bad' I thought as I turned my attention back on the garden 'even though he's my enemy….we can still be friends'

The thought was a pathetic attempt at convincing myself, I knew that and yet I decided to live in that dream world.

'As long as he never finds out…..as long as he never discovers my secret, we can stay like this….as friends' I thought

'As long as he never learns the truth…..'

**Me: and that's a wrap pplz, I hope u enjoyed I think this chappie is kinda crappy for some reason but what're ya gonna do I guess (shrugs) anyway stay on the lookout for my new chappie and awesome unexpected twists that I am just dying to add into the story. (Although it still might be a while) anyway please continue to read and comment!**


	10. Captured!

Blossoms P.O.V

I kept focused on the teacher as he explained the problem on the board, and quickly took notes as he spoke.

It had been a few days since my solo mission and thanks to Bubbles medical herbs my wound was almost completely healed.

We had all returned to school after that single day of rest granted by the schools remodeling. The building has been deemed safe, for the moment, although I hardly believe that. That guy that attacked Buttercup will most certainly come back.

Judging from the strange things that have been going on lately I have a distinct feeling that danger isn't very far away.

I tapped my pencil rhythmically on my desk recalling the beat I heard Bubbles playing on her flute earlier in the day. 'Damn I hate it when she gets a song stuck in my head'

I sighed and glanced at the clock, 'only 3 minutes left…..'

"Miss Beatrix will you please solve the problem on the board"

I looked up at the shrunken dwarf of a man that is my math teacher "Sure"

I stood up and walked past him over to the board where I scribbled the answer and quickly sat back down.

Dwarfy adjusted his glasses "excellent job miss Beatrix"

I didn't pay any attention to his comment and instead went back to my thoughts on recent developments and trying to come up with countermeasures for the sinarios that could sprout from the information we've gathered.

'The dark demons of our families past and great evil. Two key facts mentioned in the letters that mother sent us, but what do they mean? The strange attack on Buttercup, Mothers disappearance, the warning letters, just what does it all mean?'

The bell rang and all the other students bolted for the door. I stood slowly and packed all my things neatly into my ratty grey backpack before walking out the door and into the bustling hallway.

Everyone was making a break for the door, all trying to get out at once and nearly knocking the door off its hinges in the process. I sighed, 'well looks like I'm going to go through the back today' I thought as I changed course and started heading for my escape route.

The gym was empty, as it was every Tuesday afternoon, so I had no trouble getting in or walking to the back door. But just as I was about to fling the door open and begin my trek home a flash of red caught my eye.

I looked over at the bleachers and there on the very top row was Brick. He was lying on his back reading one of the old books I had lent him; he looked really deep into it. He had obviously already left reality and lost himself in the inner world of the black and white pages.

I couldn't help but stare, through the dim lighting of the gym he looked….really…cool lying there like that. I could barely see the dim shine of his messy red hair in the grey lighting that clouded the room, but it looked amazing anyway. Like beautiful scarlet flames that seemed to dance in the light.

'Wait a minute' I shook myself, getting my head the hell away from the thoughts that had been plaguing my mind. 'What the hell am I thinking about?'

I turned back toward the door, forcing myself not to take another glance at Brick

"Hey Blossy, that you?"

My hand froze an inch from the doorknob and I turned to see Brick half sitting up with the book in his lap staring down at me.

He broke into a grin, "I thought that was you, I'd know that red hair anywhere"

"Well sorry for having such weird red hair" I said in my best annoyed tone

All reasoning and thoughts were pointing me toward the door telling me to listen to my logic and do what was right, but my body resisted my orders and instead began to guide me up the stairs of the bleachers. Before I knew it I was standing only a foot from Brick.

He had risen at this point and positioned himself in a sitting position with the book closed and resting on the seat beside him.

"You finished with those books you borrowed?" I asked thinking quickly despite my sudden approach

He nodded "I've finished two and am halfway through the other"

He grabbed his backpack and pulled out the two tattered volumes he'd borrowed from the library, handing them to me. I took the books surprised that he'd actually finished them so quickly.

"Thanks for letting me read them, they're actually pretty interesting"

I nodded slowly "no problem"

He grinned and I felt a slow blush creep across my cheeks

"Well if you'd like you can come over anytime to borrow more" I said

He blinked a few times, surprised at my choice of words. Honest to god I was just as surprised if not more surprised at what I had suddenly blurted out. I had never invited anyone over before, and I do mean never.

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously "are you feeling okay today?"

I glared at him "geez I was just being kind"

I started walking back down toward the door swinging my battered grey backpack over my shoulder and holding the old volumes under my arm.

I crossed the gym floor and pushed out the door not caring about the pair of ruby red eyes that were following my movements as I went. I could still feel the warmth of my cheeks as I walked down the cracked sidewalk that lead to the front of the building. There were still students exiting the building and I felt them staring at me as I passed, heading toward the path that led to my home.

I went to the end of the paved street that stopped exactly at our property line, the last actual bit of greenery for miles around. Right down the street from our school, not a very long walk. I could see the school from our property line, which also meant that every day all the people that passed by would stare at our property line and think up all these crazy rumors about the supposed 'hermits' that lived deep in the woods.

I started down the warn old pathway that led to the castle. 'This path must have been walked by every member of our family at least once, carved through its use throughout the ages by the feet of many fine men and women who have walked the very path I myself am now subjected to'.

I smiled sadly at the thought 'even though I am a free spirit, it still feels as though I am chained down by some sort of invisible force'

I looked down at my palm, 'is this hand my own or…is it the hand of a simple marionette. Unable to do anything of its own free will, only alive because of the puppet masters strings which control it's every action and breathe'

I laughed silently at the thought and directed my eyes to the trail in front of me 'well either way I can't do anything about it…nothing but go forward'

Bubbles P.O.V

I leaned in close to the flowers blooming for the last time before the winter came and forsake them to the cold. They were blooming more beautifully than ever, in vibrant colors that decorated the ground.

I could smell their fragrance, a smell that had seeped into my very soul and eternally followed me wherever I went. They bloomed just last night by the look of it, and to me they looked brighter than ever.

"_**They must have absorbed a strong emotion"**_

I swung my head around in search of the source of the voice, although I was the only one there. 'How odd…perhaps a hallucination' I decided as I turned back to the flowers

There was a single white flower among the barrage of colors, a flower I didn't recognize. I reached forward and plucked the flower from the bunch bringing it closer to my face in order to catch its sweet scent.

It was glowing in a strange white light that seemed so pure, highlighting its flawless white petals and sturdy green stem. Truly the most perfect, pure flower I had ever laid eyes on.

It smelled as amazing as it looked; a scent indescribable in mere words. On a whim I put the flower in my hair, it was almost as if I could feel the flower pulsing with emotion and a conscience of its own as it sat threaded into my golden locks.

I felt a cold breeze blow past me and quickly stood up holding my arms to try and warm myself up a bit.

"I'd best go inside" I said as I rushed for the door

I quickly closed the door behind me; shutting out the cold air of winter. I walked slowly down the hallway heading for our meeting spot in the hallway of ancestors. I walked across the hard stone floor of the front hallway and made a beeline for the hallway of ancestors.

I checked to make sure that nobody was watching, after all one cannot be too careful, and after being sure there was no one around opened the passage and entered, without so much as a sound.

I descended the staircase and found everyone waiting for me as usual. Buttercup looked up at me from her place on the couch "hey there sis what took ya?" she asked as she shut off the TV and placed her feet on top of the coffee table.

Blossom shut off the system she had been working on and slid away from the computer, coming over to sit beside Buttercup on the couch.

I sat down beside them just as Blossom laid out today's newspaper on the coffee table, in plain sight of all three of us.

"Okay girls we godda preform the ceremony on the talisman, and of course procure our next target as well". She pointed to the front page where an old bejeweled pot was carefully photographed, the background recognizable as the museums front hallway.

Buttercup looked at it with little interest "how could an old pot have anything to do with the sacred item, it's supposed to be something easily concealed and easy to steal" she pointed to the picture "so how is that hunk of clay anything close to that?"

Blossom smiled "well you see that pot is of Cryan design, and if my memory serves me correctly the Cryan's always loved to hide secrets within their things, and believe me they had a lot of secrets. Even now as the remainder of their people are scattered around the world they continue to hide their secrets in artwork and many other things, this piece in particular looks old. So chances are it may have something interesting in it"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow "oh, interesting how?"

Blossom stared with a pleased smirk down at the paper "possibly a scroll or even a Jem of high value, according to a couple of the ancient records I found in the library they mixed the artifacts in with the clay and molded it into a pot or something to that effect, they used this method to hide their vast wealth from other warring nations and appear as a poor country worth nothing to conquer. They hid everything of value in their clay works so no matter what's in it there has to be something"

"So we're basically taking a shot in the dark here" Buttercup said

Blossom nodded "yep, but judging by the age of that pot its godda be a pretty ancient artifact"

Buttercup sighed and stood "sounds interesting"

I noticed a slow grin crawl across her face, the grin of a cat thinking of its prey, licking its lips in anticipation for the sharp bite.

"Bubbles you feeling better, sure you've gotten over your cold"

I nodded "yes I'm fine"

Blossom grinned "good then we should set out soon, Bubbles could you take the warning note to those fools at the Police station"

I nodded again "yea leave it to me Bloss"

She handed me the card "careful not to get your fingerprints on it"

"Okay", I transformed into my animal form and flew quickly up the stone stairs and out the open passage. My eyes immediately adjusted to the new lighting and I fluttered out a nearby window before soaring over the tree's leaving the castle behind.

The simple white envelope hung from my beak and I could barely see over it as I flew through the darkened sky toward the Police station. I landed just outside one of the second story windows, setting the note down and looking through the window.

"I'm frinking telling you that they aren't human, how could shit like that be an illusion!"

I looked through the glass to see Boomer and his brothers sitting around a table arguing over something by the look of it.

Butch pounded his fist on the table rattling the dishes that had been laid out in front of them. "We need something major to take them down I'm tellin you! I've seen what Panther can do and that silver haired freak who was trying to kill her, they aren't frinkin human!" he yelled

Brick took a calm drink of his soda, which he had been holding in anticipation of Butches tantrum. "Listen man I agree with you, although getting me to believe this school of hell thing is a bit drastic…."

"I swear to god if you-" Butch started

"But anyway your right about this being a problem" Brick said

Butch cracked his knuckles "damn bitches using dirty tricks on us" he growled

Boomer sighed "there not really tricks"

Butch whirled around to face him "then what the hell would you call them?"

Boomer scratched the back of his head in thought for a second before shrugging "you think I got a clue"

I couldn't help but blush at the sight of him, his shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes that seemed bright even though they were such a dark color. He was undoubtedly the most hansom man I had ever seen.

"Don't bring it up if you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Butch yelled banging his fist on the table again.

I jumped startled by the noise

"Relax Butch it's not a big deal"

Butch turned to Brick "not a big deal, how the hell do you know that! If you had been there you'd never be saying that. It wasn't normal dude it was like I dropped into another world or something"

They both looked at him somewhat doubtfully; I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, I mean after all it does feel horrible when nobody believes you.

"Okay, okay Butch I never said I didn't believe you, I mean after what I saw….how could I not" Brick said

A sudden bolt of thunder cracked across the sky making both me and the boy's jump, all three heads snapped toward the window just as it started pouring. I pulled the notice against the window in an effort to keep it dry.

"Hey isn't that a bird"

'Oh no they've spotted me!'

Boomer crossed the room and opened the window just enough for me to squeeze in with the letter.

Brick shot out of his seat and ran across the room slamming the window closed behind me. "What the heck are you-" Boomer started, but once he looked at me…he froze mid-sentence.

"A Blue Jay…." He said almost in a whisper

All three of them sprang at me at once; I dropped the letter and narrowly evaded their attempt to catch me. But before I could react Boomer shot out his hand and grabbed my wing, yanking me back toward him. I squawked in pain as he flung me to the floor, I felt the pain shoot up my arm. 'Damn did he break my wing!'

Butch and Brick grabbed a decorative bird cage that had for some reason been hanging on the wall; they quickly yanked the fake bird out and brought the cage over to Boomer who stuffed me inside.

I crumpled to the cage floor in a pile of feathers. I could hear the raspy breaths of the three brothers.

"Got..it" Brick said between breaths

"Is it alive?" Butch asked moving the cage a bit with his finger

I slowly stood, although the pain in my wing made it a little difficult to move. They all stared at me curiously for a few seconds assessing the situation for a few seconds before they all finally stood up.

They picked up the cage and placed it on the table, all taking their seats again.

After yet another agonizing pause:

"Okay so we caught it, now what?" Butch asked

"We could use it to lead us back to the sisters hide out" Boomer suggested

"But what if we lose it, their crafty those three, the thing would lose us in less than a minute" Butch said

"Not with an injured wing" Boomer said

"I see what you mean" Butch said flashing me a very wicked grin

I flinched

"I don't think that'll work"

Both of them turned to Brick "why not?" Butch asked

"We already know they can transform into the animal their name implies, so what if this isn't just a messenger bird, but in fact the actual Blue Jay"

Brick had his eyes trained on me, I felt myself stiffen under his piercing gaze, it was like I was being stabbed through the heart with two bloody red daggers. How on earth can Blossom glare back at those eyes without even flinching time and time again. I glanced at Boomer and noticed that his eyes were also trained on me, I felt my breath catch.

His gaze was so intense, as if they were dyed from the deepest ocean water. His eyes caught the light for an instant, reminding me of a shooting star, beauty seen only for an instant.

"Well either way we have a lead at least" Brick said with a shrug

They all nodded in agreement

"Hey wait a second, wasn't it carrying something" Boomer said suddenly

"Now that you mention it…" Butch trailed off

I leaded over the side of the cage and managed to see over the table's edge just enough to catch sight of the letter. Brick followed my gaze and noticed the note, quickly picking it up and reading the back. His eyes narrowed

"Well look at this, a new notice"

Both Butch and Boomer jumped up and moved to look over Brick's shoulder.

Brick began to read it aloud:

"_Dear Police,_

_ This time we shall be stealing the museums newly acquired artifact, dubbed: the king's cup, by the museum staff. We look forward to battling you again._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Phantom Sisters"_

Brick crumpled the letter in his hands "This is her handiwork no doubt"

"Knew it was too good to be true" Butch said, more to himself than anyone else

"Fine then Fox, bring it on"

For the first time since we began fighting the boys, I was aware of just how deep a resentment there is between Blossom and Brick. No…it's more like a rivalry. I looked at Boomer, 'What am I to him?'

**Me: Scene! What do you think? Please comment and continue to support me! Look forward to the next chappie!**


	11. Escaping!

Bubbles P.O.V

I shivered silently in the darkness of the room, the boys had gone home long ago unfortunately smuggling me out with them. I was now stuck in Boomers room of all places forced to remain in the little white cage like a prisoner until my three wardens decided to let me out.

I glanced over at Boomer, who had long since fallen asleep under the thick dark blue and grey comforter that covered the surface of his bed. I engraved the sight of his peaceful silhouette in my mind taking in every detail. His shaggy blonde hair spilling over the pillow and in his face, his dark blue eyes closed in sleep.

I felt my cheeks heat up immediately 'I didn't even know that Blue Jays could blush', the thought barely ghosted across my mind in my intent study of the boy sleeping in front of me. He was wearing a loose white undershirt, it was wrinkled and I could vaguely see his perfectly toned muscles. His arms were strewn up on either side of his head and I could see a small bit of drool in the corner of his mouth.

I stifled a giggle 'he has such messy sleeping habits'

I sighed remembering my position….and my place. I turned away from Boomer and instead focused on the lock of the cage, I could try to pick it, or simply shift into my human form. Although if I did shift then it would cause a lot of noise and chances are it'd hurt like crazy. 'So then picking the lock it is' I decided

I started to peck at the lock trying to dislodge it without making too much noise. It clanked nosily against the cage door and I quickly began pecking harder against the locks surface. It rattled against the cage, I heard Boomer groan and I quickly turned to see him mumbling and moving in his sleep. 'Wow he is a heavy sleeper' I thought

I giggled the lock, hooking my beak in the key hole and starting to turn. I had almost picked the lock when the door suddenly flew open. I jolted, and as my beak slipped out of the lock it clanked loudly against the door.

My head flew toward the door and there standing in the doorway was Brick. His eyes were hazy with sleep, and they slowly roamed around the room searching for the source of the noise. I froze not wanting him to catch me trying to escape. I held my breath and froze the second his eyes landed on me. Bloody red orbs focusing on me, making me feel like I'm trapped in a sort of inescapable prison. More of a mental jail than the physical one I'm in now.

I'm so used to Boomers kind calming blue eyes, the exact opposite of what I'm seeing now. It was strange, how different two brothers can be. Although with my sisters I'm not one to talk. Brick yawned and slowly closed the door, leaving me in darkness once again. I breathed a sigh of relief and gently placed my beak back into the keyhole once again picking at it in a desperate attempt to get free.

I gave up after a while of fiddling with the lock. I sat back down on the floor of my cage resting my head on the cold hard metal of the cage floor. I tried to get comfortable, to put my mind at ease by thinking of my sisters and trying to figure a way out of this mess. Although I couldn't think of anything that could help me at this moment.

I felt kind of helpless, and yet I couldn't help but think this is where I was destined to end up. I am after all the weakest of the Phantom Sisters; I'm really not that useful to them I was always just a nuisance to them. The weak link, that's just how it's always been.

"_I guess I was never meant for this kind of thing" _I whispered

I slowly closed my eyes trying to fall asleep but not succeeding.' I guess I'm gonna be awake all night' I thought

I had thoroughly inspected the cage earlier and come the conclusion that there were no easy ways out. I couldn't be cunning like Blossom or strong like Buttercup, it's just impossible for me to be anything but the weak little crybaby I've always been.

'I'm…..useless'

I curled my small bird body into a tight ball in an attempt to get warm.

"**That's not true"**

I bolted upright, turning my head left and right looking for the voice

"_Hello, is someone….there?" _ I called in animal tongue

The room was still dark and I could only make out the vague silhouettes of the furniture, although I could see just enough to tell that other than Boomer there was nobody else in the room.

Suddenly the vague lighting in the room grew to complete darkness, the cage and room everything faded away. I found myself floating in a void of nothingness; I felt my body filling with warmth. I looked down at my wings, which had now miraculously turned into hands; they were glowing with a strange supernatural light.

The light was pure white, and I could tell it has engulfed my entire body surrounding me like an aura. I looked down at my cloths, which had turned into a knee length white dress. I could see the fabric fluttering by some unforeseen breeze around my legs, the dress felt like it was alive. It was the most comfortable natural fabric I had ever felt, hugging my body perfectly just the way I like it. It was almost unreal, how amazing it was.

I felt the same breeze lift my long curly blonde hair off my shoulders, waving like a long golden flag in the darkness. I looked down at my feet, which were bare and floating in the blackness, touching nothing but air.

"_Where am I?"_ I said into the darkness

"**You are in my world"**

I whipped around to see the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.

She had long golden blonde hair and beautiful azure eyes. Her skin was pale and resembled the perfectly molded porcelain of a doll. Her cloths looked like the garments of some type of goddess, which at this point I am sure she is.

She wore a short blue dress that reached about mid-thigh and perfectly matched the color of her azure eyes. She was adorned in ancient armor with a swirling dark blue and gold pattern covering the ancient surface. The breastplate and shoulder pads were perfectly formed to her body; she was barefoot floating mere feet from me. I could see the golden bracelet wrapped around her forearm, the dangling golden earrings with polished sapphire stones, and her silver chain necklace with the polished sapphire stone; the exact necklace I am now wearing.

I could see the necklace floating just above my skin, I had gotten so used to the feel of it that I hadn't even noticed it until just now.

Her long blonde hair was flowing around her shoulders, framing her perfect face. Her bangs were pulled back behind her head with a sapphire clip, keeping the hair out of her eyes while still allowing her that warrior goddess look. I could see that she was also bathed in the same light that is currently surrounding me.

"**I'm glad to finally meet you" **

She walked toward me, taking slow steps that made her seem like royalty. The air around her is that of a goddess, and as she looks at me with those sky blue eyes of hers, I can tell she knows…she might even know everything.

She stopped in front of me staring down at me, looking me directly in the eye. She wasn't much taller than me, maybe an inch or two, just enough to look down on me.

"**I must say you have a wonderful aura, no wonder you were chosen"**

"What…do you…mean?" I asked, still staring at her in wonder

She was smiling, a simple calm smile that matched her serine eyes, a look that made you trust her unconditionally without her having to speak a word.

"**I have brought you here to tell you, that your worth lies not with power or cunning"**

"What?" I said in a trancelike tone

"**You must understand how special you are, you have your own attributes to be proud of"**

I stood there staring at her, mesmerized by the aura she was giving off. I could tell she is a confident woman with bravery and courage to boot. The exact opposite of me.

Suddenly the woman stepped back, I shot my hand out in front of me "uh, wait"

"**Bubbles, find your own worth do not dwell on the attributes of others"**

I started to run toward her screaming after her as I went "Stop please, tell me who you are" I yelled

But no matter how hard I ran, I just couldn't catch up to her. She continued to fade into the background, smaller and smaller until she faded completely. The darkness slowly receded, my eyes shot open and I found myself back in that small white cage. I could see daylight streaming in through the open window, the dawn daylight. Boomer was still asleep, his hair tussled and I could see a huge drool stain on his pillow.

'A dream…..' I thought

I heard Boomer groan, and quickly looked over to see that he was waking up. He stretched his arms out with a groan, and sat up. He slipped his legs out from under the covers and started walking to his closet; he flung the doors open and picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I watched him the entire time mesmerized by the way the new morning sunlight hit his hair, turning it a beautiful golden color. He scratched the back of his head in his usual habit, and he pulled his shirt and jeans on. I felt the heat rising into my cheeks as I watched him move in his usual morning habits.

He ran his hands through his hair, like he was brushing it with his fingers. I giggled, Boomer turned toward me and I quickly looked away. He walked over to the cage and leaned down in front of me, his gaze full of curiosity. Then he shook his head as if convincing himself of something, probably convincing himself that whatever he heard was caused by the wind or some other explanation.

He walked away from the cage and slung his backpack over his shoulder before rushing out the door. I felt my face heating up red as a tomato; I could still feel the heat from the closeness of his face. I smiled and cast a sidelong glance at the door. 'Well if I'm going to be stuck in a cage somewhere…I'm glad it's here' I thought happily.

"Not much I can do" I said to myself

**(Yes they can speak animal tongue in both their human and animal forms, they can also do it reversed, you know speak normal in both animal and human form, anyway you get the picture now back to the story)**

I started humming the rhythm of a childhood song, that I remembered from when I was still small. I could still remember it so vividly; the way mom sat at the edge of that small little dock and sang in her calm clear voice the lullaby that I had heard since I was a small child.

I remember her golden eyes and long brown hair gleaming in the sun as she splashed her feet in the water. Her voice caused small ripples to form in the water; they combine with the ripples formed by her toes scraping the surface of the water.

"Momma….."

Boomers P.O.V

I walked down the hallway with my backpack slung over my shoulder; I glanced from side to side looking through the crowd. I knew who I was looking for…I just didn't want to admit it. Searching for those long golden curls and pale porcelain skin, I can usually spot her by now. Even if it's only a glimpse, she's pretty hard to miss after all.

I scanned the hallway still searching for her, hoping to catch some fleeting glance of her. I didn't have much luck though; she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I scratched the back of my head, 'maybe she's absent today…' I thought

I felt my shoulders slump slightly at the thought. I sulked over to my first class and plopped down in my seat with a sigh. My book bag fell at my feet with a soft thud and I propped my chin up using my hand. My eyes slowly roamed the room looking for anything to occupy my mind. I focused my gaze toward the front of the room, the dark blue writing scribbled on the white board.

I read over the classes schedule written on the board:

_**Review Book **_

_**Worksheet**_

I sighed, knowing that class was going to be drop dead boring today

"Hey baby bro what's up?"

I turned to see Butch sitting down next to me grinning like an idiot. I didn't answer and instead turned my attention back to the board.

"Geez, your happy today" he said "what's eating you?"

"Nothing"

He snorted "you're a bad liar dude"

I shrugged "Like I care"

Later:

I walked home deciding against taking the bus with my brothers, I could see all the girls turning to look at me as I went. I ignored their stares and whispers and continued to walk, I paused outside the gate staring briefly into the forest where I first met her.

I smiled 'well she'll probably be there tomorrow' I thought

I turned away from the forest and the school and started my walk home.

Bubbles P.O.V

I pecked at the lock furiously trying to get it open before the boys got home 'I almost….' I heard a click and the lock fell from the door with a thud as it landed on the wooden floor.

"_Yes!" _I yelled as I flung the cage door open and hopped over the side of the table.

I immediately shifted into human form, while making sure to transform into my thief's clothing. With the black mask covering my mouth and d nose, long black tights, dark blue halter dress, and lace up combat boots. I had my hair pulled back into a ponytail with a long dark blue ribbon.

I stretched my arms out toward the ceiling with a groan, "feels so good to be outta there" I said. I yawned and cracked my back.

I heard a slow creak and I whipped my head around to face the door, I could see Boomer standing in the doorway. He was staring at me wide eyed, and his eyes quickly shifted toward the open cage before quickly going back to me.

"You…were…that bird"

I was frozen in place unable to look away; before I could make a move he dropped his bag and lunged at me. I dove to the side, landing clumsily on his bed. He jumped up from the position he had landed in on the floor and got into a fighting stance. I didn't want to fight him; I quickly glanced at the window.

He noticed this and dove for me again; I jumped out of the way again and landed in front of the window. I quickly flung it open and was about to dive out when he tackled me, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the floor.

I lied there in shock, and he stared down at me also surprised by the look of it. I felt my face heat up, although thank god most of my face was hidden by my mask. I couldn't breathe; and I could feel my heart beating at an amazing speed. I felt him stiffen and I suddenly shot back to the real world, I quickly shifted into a bird and shot out from under him. He fell face first into the floor and I fluttered up toward the ceiling.

He slowly stood, still dazed from the shock of our encounter. I dove down and flew out the window before he could make a move for me, brushing past his heavy navy blue curtains as I went.

I glanced back over my shoulder as I flew away into the bright sunlight of the afternoon. Boomer was standing at the window watching me as I went, I could see the disbelief in his eyes and I turned back toward the city. I was surprised to see that I had flown out of a seven story window, it was an apartment building. They had put a tarp over the cage when I was carried here so I had no clue where I was.

It was a nice view; you could see the woods that bordered our school in the distance. They were in perfect view of the apartment if you simply looked out the window you'd be able to see anyone coming or going from the school…or the woods.

I soared through the air catching a breeze and riding toward the woods. I could feel the wind rustling through my feathers and I flapped them hard diving toward the woods and weaving through the trees. I caught the familiar scent of the plants and soil that surround the castle, I could also hear the familiar sounds of the birds chirping and the water from the castle moat running and swelling after the rain last night.

I glided down toward the thick stone walls of the castle and through an open window beside the moat. I crashed to the floor immediately changing back into my human form, my long curly blonde hair fell around my shoulders and I could tell that my shape shifting spell wasn't in effect.

I was in the same cloths I had been in the day before. I slowly adjusted my weight to lean on my right elbow and take some of the stress off my injured arm. I flinched when I moved, feeling the sharp tang of pain that shot through my arm when I moved. Boomer had injured my arm when he grabbed me the other night, I had somehow managed to ignore it on my flight home, but now as I leaned against the cold stone of the castle's wall I could feel the burn of the strain that was pulling at my muscles.

I shrieked in pain as I gently clutched my arm, a desperate attempt to somewhat quell the pain.

"Bubbles!"

I turned to see Blossom running toward me; she had bolted from the kitchen and skidded down on her knees next to me. She started looking me up and down; searching for injuries.

"BB what happened? You were missing for a while we thought you'd been attacked or something"

Her voice was high pitched and filled with worry. I slowly shook my head being careful not to rotate my shoulders too much. I flinched as I moved my hand into a more comfortable position, my arm was burning.

"No Blossom, nothing happened I was just being a klutz and flew into a tree is all"

I smiled in embarrassment and started to stand, Blossom was at my side trying to help me up.

"No I'm fine Blossom" I said gently pulling away from her

"**Healing waters come to my aid and heal this soul"**

I jolted and immediately started looking around for the woman. Her voice faded and I suddenly felt all the pain leave my arm, I blinked in surprise and slowly bent my arm, testing to see if it was really healed.

"BB you shouldn't move it yet" Blossom said; her hands hovering over my arm in a concerned gesture.

"No, my arm…feels…fine" I said slowly

She looked at me with a confused stare, a feeling I shared as I stared at my uninjured arm which had been burning only a moment ago.

"Hey Bloss I thought we were supposed to meet up in the lair, remember" Buttercup yelled from the hall of ancestors.

"O-oh right, coming" Blossom yelled

She took another puzzled look at me before taking off in a run toward the hallway; I shot to my feet and followed close on her heels. She skidded to a stop at the end of the hallway and slipped the painting out of the way, revealing the scanner and quickly speaking the passcode. Before the painting had even fallen back into place the door slid open and we both ran inside, with the thick heavy door slamming behind us.

We both stopped at the base of the staircase, me nearly crashing into Blossom. Buttercup had been lounging on the couch scarfing down a bag of chips, which she quickly discarded when she caught sight of us.

"BB your back" she said hopping over the couch and nearly landing right on top of Inari, who quickly moved aside to give her master some space.

Saber barely lifted an eyelid at the sudden movement; he'd gotten used to our noisy lifestyle and now didn't feel the need to be on edge at every little sound that came into his space.

Buttercup walked up to me, looking me up and down checking for injures like Blossom had. "What happened?" she asked when she was finally standing in front of me, although I could see the fire burning in her eyes already and I knew she would certainly go after whoever it was that caused my disappearance.

"N-nothing, I just flew into a tree and lost consciousness for a while" I said, averting my eyes from my sister's gaze.

I'm not good at lying especially not to my sisters but I didn't want them to find out. They would certainly go after Boomer and his brothers and to be honest I didn't want them to, even though they're our enemies I don't want to fight Boomer. I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink at the image of Boomer that was now fresh in my mind.

"Okay then…"

Buttercup turned and walked back toward the couch with Blossom not far behind, I could hear the knowing in her tone and even without looking I could see the glint in her eye. She knew I was lying, they both did but they let it slide.

I let the subject drop and went to sit beside my sisters on the couch.

"Okay girls now that we're all here I think I should brief you on the heist that we shall be preforming tonight" Blossom said

"Ha, I think we get it already: jump in, steal the vase, and get out am I right?" Buttercup said

Blossom shot her an annoyed glare but quickly looked back toward the blank TV. Although she couldn't hide the small smile playing on her face.

"Well BC I suppose that's the basic situation" she said "but…Bubbles are you alright for this?"

I nodded "Yea I'm fine, don't worry too much about me"

I smiled as wide and gleefully as I could even though I felt like there was a huge rock sitting in my stomach; I wanted to crumple to the ground and cry. But grieving wouldn't help me in the least…and it would make me look weak toward my sisters. They both cast doubtful glances in my direction but looked away immediately afterword's.

"Well then, let's go" Blossom said as she stood

Buttercup stood up cracking her knuckles "I've been itching to kick Butches ass" her pupils sharpened into slits, and he r fangs slowly poked out from her grinning lips

I stood to stand beside them simply smiling even though inside I was drowning in dread, 'I…don't think I can fight Boomer' I thought 'why should I have to fight…...'

**Me: Hello all pplz of the fan fiction universe I am glad you took the time to read the latest chapter of my fanfic and can only hope it is to your liking. Keep watching and comment please!**


	12. Battle for the Kings Cup

Buttercups P.O.V

We all used our legs to propel ourselves from skyscraper to skyscraper, well all except Bubbles who was using her animal form to fly. We were all dressed in our night cloths and approaching the museum fast. I grinned allowing my fangs to sharpen under my mask, and my eyes to shift into the flaming green eyes of a Panther.

I was anticipating this fight, I needed it. When I fight everything else just fades away, mom's disappearance, the evil laughing clown and the Kakoi, even that strange voice that sometimes finds its way into my mind. All of it will disappear in that one moment when my adrenaline is pumping and I'm battling for the family legacy.

I propelled myself from building to building, following fox as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop silently through the night. The town was quiet, all the residents sleeping soundly in their cozy little beds. How boring.

My eyes flashed as I caught sight of the museums roof.

"_Fox, they got five guys guarding the roof, each has a gun in hand and probably some hidden weapons on 'em" _I yelled over the heavy wind that was shifting between the buildings

"_Okay we'll have to sneak past them"_

I laughed _"Going for the stealthy approach as always"_

We landed silently in the shadows of the rooftop, safely out of view of the guards.

"_We're gonna have to sneak in through the vent"_

"_Why not just kick their asses?" _I asked as my nails sharpened into long claws

She shook her head _"they'll call for backup and warn the others of our arrival, we'll be surrounded in seconds if we do that"_

"_Then we just sneak in?" _ Bubbles whispered as she fluttered inches above us.

Fox nodded _"yea we split up and make our way to the target, in a group we'd be less effective and we can move faster alone"_

We both nodded, getting the message.

There were several vent openings on top of the roof, we all split up and each went for a different opening. I shifted and moved stealthily across the ground, using my fur to blend into the darkness. I skulked over to the nearest vent, turning my head left and right in search of the guards.

I could hear the low whistling of the nearest guard far enough away for me to dislodge the screws that held the metal screen onto the tunnel and slip into the passage. My eyes adjusted to the light as I slid down the passage and landed with a loud thump on the thin metal of the vent floor below.

I froze waiting for the yells of the police as they swarmed the nearby vent openings shooting, and trying to tackle me. Everything was silent; I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

That was a close one.

I walked down the passage; shoulders squared waiting for an attack. The vent was covered in cobwebs and spiders littered my path.

"_Intruder"_

"_Intruder"_

"_Intruder"_

The spiders whispered eerily as I passed. 'They always did hate us invading their space' I thought as I continued on.

I glanced through the thin metal screens that led down to the hallways below as I passed them. The lighting was dimmed and thickly shadowed, but I could still see the shapes of the displays through my feline eyes. I was directly above the old dinosaur exhibit, they had relocated all the artifacts and the wing was now under construction.

Although they hadn't done any recent work on it, it's mostly used for storage now. I passed the dark shadows of the ground below, knowing that it isn't anywhere close to where I need to be. The abandoned wing was thick with dust and the reek of it nearly made me gag.

I moved swiftly, taking fast and quiet steps down the passage. I could smell the dull scent of ancient dust and bones as I continued; it was a horrible stench, similar to the smell that wafted throughout the entire museum.

I could tell with a sniff which artifacts were real and which were fake. The scent of bones and blood entered my senses; I was passing over the torture room. Full of blades and tools used in some of the most disgusting ages of time.

I was on the wrong side of the museum. I growled low and almost soundlessly, seething with anger over being so far from the target. I would definitely not last if I had to quietly slip into the Unknown ancient artifacts wing without busting a few heads. It's just physically impossible for me to sneak into the museum for a late night heist and not knock at least one cop unconscious.

I felt my muscles tense, expecting the hunt, the prey. But I fought my instincts and pushed forward, hating every minute of it.

"_Hey!"_

I glanced down, spotting a spider from the corner of my eye.

"_That you Panther?"_

I grinned _"Gisele, what's up?"_

"_Same as always, taking care of a new batch of eggs this week"_

"_Isn't the last litter still giving you trouble?"_

She shrugged _"I'm used to it"_

Gisele's an old family friend, blessed by the Earth and given an extra-long lifespan compared to the average spider. In all the years she's been alive she's been able to develop superior though, she's much easier to talk to than those other freaky spiders who walk around whispering and talking like a religious cult.

"_Oh, you're on a heist today huh. Well good luck, I need to be going"_

She started back down the hallway

"_Oh wait"_

She stopped and turned her hairy head around to face me, all six eyes focused on my face. _"Hmm?"_

"_You got any new info for us?"_

She lifted one of her hairy legs to scratch her head, her eyes directed toward the ceiling in her typical thinking pose. After a few seconds she moved her leg from her head and pointed down one of the passages.

"_I remember seeing some of the Police scurrying around down that hallway"_

I nodded _"Thanks"_

She nodded in response and scurried away, into the shadows of the vent passage.

I started down the vent passage she had pointed out, itching to get in on some action. I rounded a corner and stopped as I came upon a vent screen. I could make out a faint light coming from this one, and the muffled voices of men talking. I dropped onto my stomach and started to crawl forward, my huntress instincts taking over.

"They're not here, where the hell could they be!"

"Calm down, they'll definitely be here"

I heard the scrape of rubber against the tiled floor as someone whirled to face whoever had just spoken.

"Even with the vent snake's we can't track them, maybe they chickened out"

I peered over the side and into the room. Security monitors littered the walls, casting an eerie glow throughout the room. There were two security guards speaking quietly into walkies and glancing at screens, obviously searching for us. My eyes traveled across the screens, searching for any sign that they'd spotted us, there was no sign that they had any clue where we are.

This knowledge left me with some comfort, knowing that Bloss and BB were safe. The screens constantly shifted to different camera's and I watched them closely, wanting to see where they'd set them up.

I felt my blood run cold for an instant when the picture of a dark shadowed grey passage popped up on the screen. Quickly followed by another, and another. Soon all the screens were filled with images of the ventilation system.

'They bugged the vent!' I thought as I leaned in closer

Suddenly Bubbles popped up on the screen, she was hidden in the shadows of a vent passage, looking back and forth trying to decide where to go. I could see her blonde curls shining in the dim lighting, her silhouette plastered against the grey wall of the vent.

One of the security guards stood from his place at the computer, holding a pair of earphones to his ears.

"We got one sir!"

The Police Chief, who had been watching his sons argue from his seat on the far side of the room, stood and took quick steps to the computer screen. He looked over the man's shoulder, studying Bubbles for a second before speaking his commands.

"Okay order the nearest squad to catch her off guard and apprehend her"

The guard nodded and started mumbling into his walkie. The three boys had, by this time, crowded around the screen to see which of their three adversaries had been spotted. Boomer immediately went for the door, with no opposition from the others as the door swung almost silently shut behind him.

I bit my lip nervously, 'Dammit'

Bubbles was still in full sight of the camera, and she scurried down a passage without so much as a sound. She was making her way for the target, moving as quickly as she could without making any noise.

I had to use all my willpower to keep from digging my claws into the metal of the vent floor I was lying on. I wanted to dive down there and crack some skulls, to run, scream and help my sister. But all my common sense prevented me from making a move; I had to wait patiently until more of them left.

They continued to track Bubbles while the other guard kept his eyes on the remaining screens.

"We got another one sir" the second guard said as he pointed to the screen on the far corner of the wall.

They all turned their attention to that screen and all my muscles tensed as I drug my eyes away from the screen tracking Bubbles, only to see Blossom lighting up the other screen. I clutched the metal of the ground beneath me trying as hard as I could not to make a sound.

Blossom was skulking through a passage in her animal form, long red tail swishing behind her as she walked. Her calm clever eyes sweeping left and right seeking the guidance of her mental map to find her way to the target.

The Police Chief's eyebrow rose "A fox?"

I caught sight of a small grin on Bricks face as he turned to leave "don't worry dad, probably one of Fox's tricks, I'll take care of it" he said as the door swished closed behind him.

The Chief and Butch continued to lean against the keyboards, eyes locked firmly on the screens that stalked my sisters through the vents. I could hear Butch tapping his fingers impatiently against the keyboard, he was obviously restless, waiting for me to appear so we could have a re-match.

'To hell with waiting!' I thought as I stood abruptly, allowing my instincts to take over

I kicked the vent screen, sending it careening loudly to the floor startling everyone in the room. I swung down from the passage, kicking one of the guards in the face and lunging for the other just as he pulled out his gun. My nails sharpened into claws and I had him before he could even aim the weapon, I clawed at his hand and he yelled in pain as I knocked the gun from his hand.

I kicked him in the gut before he could react, and he fell to the ground with a groan of pain. I sat on the chair that had once seated the second guard, now face to face with the Chief and Butch. My eyes had morphed into my Panther vision and long black claws had grown from my fingertips. My raven hair was bristling like a wild animal, and I could smell the sparks forming in the air.

My gaze moved over the Chief and settled on Butch.

Predator vs. Prey

I grinned under my mask, feeling my sharp fangs poking out of my lips. The Chief immediately made a move for the gun on his holster and I lunged for him, Butch tackled me just before my body collided with his. He pinned me to the ground as his father aimed the pistol directly at me.

"Give up your captured!" the Chief yelled as he cocked the gun at me

I narrowed my eyes on the Chief, boring my eyes into his in a warning. He blinked in surprise and stumbled back a few feet, obviously surprised with my feline like eyes. I could feel myself being consumed by instinct, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I felt my fangs sharpen to a point under my mask and my hair bristle wildly, preparing for the hunt. It all happened in a few seconds although time seemed to move in slow motion.

I tightened all the muscles in my body and propelled my legs forward, throwing Butch off. He flew across the room and hit the wall with a grunt and a loud thud; before he even hit the wall I sprung up and lunged at the chief. He squeezed the gun tightly in his hand and fired.

I yelled in pain as the bullet lodged itself into my shoulder, and I fell to the floor. I quickly recovered and lunged for another attack. He fired again and I dodged to the side, barely missing the bullet. He positioned himself to fire again but I was already in striking distance, I lunged for him shifting in mid-air and clamping my jaws firmly around his wrist.

He yelled in pain and swung at me repeatedly trying to dislodge me from his flesh. I let go, jumping backwards a few feet while still facing the startled Chief. He was clutching his wrist, which was now covered in blood. He was staring at my animal form with wide eyed surprise and before he could even react I had him on the ground, claws poised above his throat, ready to strike.

"Wait!"

I turned around to face Butch, who was slowly standing from his position against the floor. He swiped a line of blood from the corner of his mouth as he stood, limbs shaking slightly and hands resting on his knees.

"What the hell are you doing to him you bitch" He spat with venom seeping from his words.

I shifted back into my human form, leaving my long black claws pressed against the now unconscious man's throat.

I grinned under my mask, my feline eyes flashing as I stared at Butches angry countenance. "It's called self-defense"

"Don't you **dare** hurt him"

I could hear the warning in his voice, he was actually seriously angry. He was threating me seriously, without any ego or pride involved.

I removed my claws from his throat "he's not worth my effort anyway"

I turned to face Butch, using nearly all my willpower to keep from succumbing to the pain in my shoulder. He was still shaken up by the impact he took into the wall, which meant that we're on even ground here.

I glanced at the door for an instant, pondering briefly if I could make a run for it. Despite my desire to fight Butch I couldn't help but worry about my sisters, their movements weren't being tracked anymore but they were still in danger.

Butch lunged, propelling himself toward me. I dove backwards, still holding onto my injured shoulder. Butch stumbled, trying to regain his balance from the attack. He managed to keep himself on his feet and we stood once again at a stalemate.

I dove for the door without a second thought with Butch on my heels. I flung the door open and he tackled me, sending us both flying into the hallway in a tangle of arms and legs. We both crashed into the wall, Butch on top of me pressing me against the wall.

We were both breathing heavily, too tired to make a move. I had my back against the wall and my body positioned in a sitting position, Butch was on top of me arms and legs on either side of me pressing me against the wall.

He was looking directly into my eyes, we were both frozen and while my mask hid my heavy breathing and expression his were clearly visible. His face was full of a strange emotion I have had yet to see, something close to serein and competitive mixed together. His lips were parted slightly, breathing in the much needed air.

His eyes bore into mine, revealing his desire and all at once I could read his mind. I could tell exactly what he was thinking: 'I must win!'

I shoved him off me with all my remaining strength and quickly stood, leaning against the wall for support for a second before taking off down the hallway. The Security office was near the Ancient Unknown wing, to my luck. I ran with all my strength down the hallway, heading straight toward the Target.

I could hear Butch behind me trying to keep up, although by the odd rhythm of his footsteps I could tell that he was struggling to match my pace.

I noticed the sign hanging over the entryway to another room with _**'Ancient unknown artifacts'**_ written across it. I grinned and sharpened the claws of my one free hand in anticipation of the guards that were sure to be guarding the area.

The lights were all on and I blinked a few times as I entered the room. When my eyes had adjusted, I froze. My hand, my entire body was frozen in place the instant I entered the room.

I could sense it, and smell its thick scent the instant I entered the room. My hair bristled and I bared my teeth as I realized that something very odd had taken control of this room. I had felt this presence somewhere before or at least something like it.

"Stop damn you!"

I could tell that Butch had finally stopped behind me although for some reason he didn't attack right away like he usually would. I didn't even turn to look at him; my eyes were focused on the pot.

It was without a doubt the Kings Cup, clay molded with finely polished jewels that were supposed to shine like the cup of a divine king. But these jewels shined dully as if something was keeping them from their true potential. I could see the thick black aura surrounding it, and all at once I knew.

I took a shaky step back, goose bumps pricked up my arms and legs.

"Panther!"

I looked across the room toward the voice of the person who had called me. It was Bubbles, her eyes were wide and alarmed and without even seeing I could tell that her face was ash white. She could sense it too. The evil aura seeping from this pot.

Suddenly Fox appeared, falling from the vent above us landing hard on her back with a grunt of pain. Only moments later Brick dropped down from the same opening and Fox barely rolled out of the way as he landed in the exact spot she had been laying. She immediately jumped back to the far side of the room so that her back was against the wall.

She could sense it too, and like us she had the sense to stay as far away from it as she could get. Brick however didn't sense anything and continued attacking Fox; she dodged from side to side staying just outside his reach.

She kept her eye on the pot as she dodged his blows, making sure not to stray too close to it. Boomer had also snuck up behind Bubbles, wrapping his arm around her throat in a choke hold.

I was still frozen and unable to get my mind to send the correct signal for my body to move. I felt myself get thrown to the ground and I knew at once it was Butch who had done it, he had my wrists pinned behind my back and was sitting on top of me.

I grunted in pain as my shoulder was banged against the floor and the warm blood began to spill onto the freshly waxed tile floor.

He firmly held me between him and the floor like a cop taking down an escaped convict.

"So I finally caught you…Panther" Butch said

I tried to struggle against his grip but the dark energy of the room had started to drain my strength. I managed to lift my head high enough to see both Blossom and Bubbles pinned down by their opponents, we were losing this battle.

The dark energy continued to increase and I could feel the desperation rising in me. The desperate need to escape, I struggled harder against Butches grip but he didn't budge.

"Save your strength, you're not getting out of this one" He said voice thick with triumph

I tried desperately to get free but it was all in vein, with the combination of the muscle head sitting on top of me and the dark power draining my strength I was nearly powerless.

"F-fool, we need to get out of here" I hissed between breaths

But it was too late; the dark aura had reached its peak. A deep darkness spread across the room in an instant engulfing us all, Butches hold on me loosened and I shook my hands free although he still had a light grip on one of my wrists as we fell.

The firm ground we had been standing on had fallen away into darkness; there was nothing in the room but us and the pot. I could see Blossom and Bubbles floating across the room from us with Brick and Boomer still trying to pin them down.

A swirling purple light had engulfed the Pot and as it floated directly in the middle of the six of us and we slowly all started to float off in different directions. I reached out to my sisters trying to call to them, to get them to come back.

But my voice wouldn't come out, then everything went black…..

**Me: Oh yea finished it! I can't tell you how long I've waited for this! The story is finally getting interesting. What will happen next? Read and find out. BTW please comment I love getting comments from you guys and if you have any idea's I want to hear them! Don't keep them to yourself! It's selfish! Anyway thx you for reading**


	13. Mind Games

Blossom's P.O.V

I could hear a soft dripping sound resonating through whatever space I had somehow found myself in and I slowly opened my eyes to a dim cavern. As my eyes adjusted more to the dark dim light of the cave I could make out the tall rock walls and stalactites hanging like icicles from the ceiling.

I could tell they were unstable and even the slightest noise could jar them loose. I sat up, rotating my now stiff shoulders. 'I must've been out for a while' I thought as my eyes roamed the cavern searching for a way out.

There were dozens of caves that connected to this one by the look of it, like a crazy maze. I slowly stood careful to keep my eyes and ears perked up in case there were any, unwelcome distractions. I could hear the steady dripping of water from the stalactites overhead

'I wonder if there is a spring somewhere near here' I thought as my eyes continued to roam the cavern. It was quite large, the ceiling had to be at least 20 feet tall. There were jagged rocks surrounding me, stalagmites rose from the floor into sharp knifelike towers above my head.

A sudden groan made me whirl around. In the faint light of the room I could make out the shadowy figure of a man slowly waking from where he had been lying on the ground. I immediately shifted and stood, hackles raised toward the man baring my fangs. I snarled, as he stood. I caught the scent of fear on him for an instant before he moved into a fighting position.

I sniffed the air, trying to determine what exactly I'm up against. I feel all the bristling fur on my body lie flat the instant his scent reaches my nose, I withdraw my fangs and shift back into my human form.

"You could have said something" I said as I walked toward him

He let his muscles relax although I could tell he was still uneasy.

"I could say the same, now where are we?" he asked running his hand through his sweaty red hair.

I shrugged "you know as much as I do"

He glanced around the room, taking in the surroundings we had found ourselves in. I watched him closely despite our obvious need to work together for the time being.

'I don't trust him, who cares what the situation is' I thought as I turned away not wanting to acknowledge his presence for another second. I focused on sniffing out the nearest exit, the thick scent of soil flowed into my senses. The smell was soothing to me despite the circumstances, although it wasn't my favorite scent in the world.

"So what's the news Fido?"

I turned to glare at Brick, angry at his insult. I swallowed my desire to rip his throat out and instead turned to face him, hands resting on my hips.

"I can't pick up anything, just the smell of dirt"

He nodded slowly as if processing that information. I glared at him as he seemed to drop into deep thought, I could hardly stand to be near him without attacking. He's like a natural enemy at this point; just catching his scent is enough to put me on alert.

I could feel my claws slowly extending from my fingertips and my hair bristling, preparing for attack. Even now instinct is battling logic, trying to tempt my body into ripping him to shreds. I hold back only because that it will be pointless, killing him here would only be a burden. We aren't even allowed to kill anyone anyway, just maim them if they get in our way.

'Such a burden' I thought

"**Lying to yourself isn't a good thing"**

I whirled around, turning left and right searching for the source of the voice. But there was no one, just me and Brick. I shook my head slightly trying to tell myself it was a hallucination, just a trick of the caverns acoustics.

The voice was obviously feminine, although that didn't tell me much.

I decided to leave it, write it off as a trick of the cavern; after all we were pulled in by dark energy who's to say we're not being watched right now. I felt my skin crawl at the thought. If this was going to be anything like Buttercup described it, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey I think we should take that path"

I glanced over at Brick and my eyes drifted in the direction of his outstretched arm. There was a small tunnel opening on the other side of the room just where he was pointing. It looked just big enough for us to crawl through and it was pitch black unlike the dimly lit cavern we were now standing in.

"Why the hell should we go down that tunnel?"

I allowed the venom to seep into my words and I could tell he was angered by my blunt response to his suggestion.

"Well where do you think we should go then?" he asked with clear irritation in his tone

My gaze flinted from passage to passage, trying to decide which one to take.

"**Follow your instincts"**

I spun around, searching for the voice. Again there was nobody there, 'I must be losing my mind' I thought as I turned to the passage nearest to me.

"This way" I said, not even waiting for an answer as I pushed forward

This passage was lined with age old rock that looked to be carved into the perfect pathway; I could see the deep scratch marks on the walls probably from carving the cavern from the thick rock that makes up these walls.

The tunnel was eerily quiet, and dark. The visibility was nearly zero and for the first minute or so I had to use my animal instincts to guide me through the darkness. I could hear Bricks confident steps sounding behind me, and could read his mind as clearly as if he were speaking out loud.

As our surroundings came into view I became aware of sharp jagged stones jutting out from the walls in a medieval sort of way. I felt a dry lump form in my throat; I have a bad feeling about this.

I stopped my advance, Brick nearly running into me as a result of my sudden halt.

"What's with the sudden stop mutt?" he asked in his mocking tone

I was just about to whirl around and bite his head off when a sudden wind whipped through the cavern. It tore through us like a knife nearly taking us off our feet.

"Get back to the cavern!" I yelled over the howl of the wind

Although I didn't need to say it, both Brick and I had already started running back toward the cavern we had just left. But just as we were about to escape from the wind a thick wall of earth moved to block our only escape rough. We were left in total darkness and I felt along the slick wall of soil and rock that blocked our path to freedom.

"Damn" I hissed as I whirled around to face to source of the wind

Visibility was zero, the darkness mixed with the intense wind made it impossible to see anything. I raised my hand to try and shield my eyes from the wind; I managed a glance at Brick. He too was shielding his eyes from the wind and was trying to keep from getting blown into the wall.

The wind pinned us against the wall, and although I could barely hear anything over the roar of the gales I could swear that I could hear someone laughing. It was soft and childish yet somehow maniacal at the same time. The wind slowly began to die down as the laughter got closer and closer.

Finally it stopped completely. I opened my eyes and when they adjusted to the darkness I was able to see the owner of the insane laughter. A small girl with long dark curls and wide bright eyes that shined a brilliant blue was standing mere feet from me. She was wearing a simple white dress and was barefoot.

She stopped laughing and set her mouth into a triumphant smirk

"Well, well, well, what do you know. I managed to run into one of you after all, lucky me"

Her voice was thickly laced with a strange accent and the words seemed to roll of her tongue like honey. My hair began to bristle, I didn't like this girl.

"Oh my, you know keeping your hair pinned up like that doesn't suit you at all"

She flicked her wrist in my direction and before I had any time to process what was happening my hair was falling down into my face. I blinked, trying to understand what she had done. I reached back and felt for the hair tie that had been binding my hair, my hand found its thin shape and I felt it between my fingers.

It had been cut perfectly in two; I allowed it to drop to the ground. My long red hair fell down into my face and I shook it away as I kept my eyes on the girl.

She grinned as if pleased with herself "See now you look so much prettier"

I ignored the comment "Who are you?"

She giggled "I'm Marie, a member of the Kakoi"

I felt myself stiffen, "So your one of them huh, tell me what do you want with us?"

An eerie smile slid across her face, it was almost haunting.

"Would you like to find out?"

She whistled, and all at once the air began to gather around her, taking the shape of five wolves. They were all translucent, and I could see the wind flowing through their bodies. Their eyes glowed bright yellow and their bodies glowed a faint white, partly illuminating the cave. They snapped their jaws hungrily, looking straight at us.

I glanced at Brick, his face was ash white, eyes trained on the wind demons in front of us.

The girls face had darkened, and the earlier brightness in her eyes had been replaced by another emotion. I think it was….Pleasure.

"_Graeca!"_

The moment the word left the girls lips the hounds pounced.

It was as if everything went in slow motion, both Brick and I lunged at the creatures. Swinging at them with all our might, they were solid despite their air-like appearance and we both managed to get a pretty good hit off of the first two.

We started kicking and punching at the wolves, always staying back to back. The wolves were somewhat solid but physical attacks did little to stop them and before I knew it the wolves had called for reinforcements. They attacked us in pairs now, their numbers growing by the seconds.

I turned just in time to see one of the wolves bounding toward Brick, he was too preoccupied with the wolf he was fighting to notice it. It was aiming for the kill, and without thinking my legs propelled me forward.

I dove in front of him just as the animal slammed into me. My breath caught in my throat as the wolf's jaws locked firmly into my side, the pain rushed through me in an instant of blinding agony. I expected the wolf to throw me to the ground and gore me to death in an instant, but before that could happen the wolf was torn off of me.

I glanced up to see Brick, kneeling at my side. He placed one arm around my shoulders, leaning my back against his knee.

The wolves began to advance toward us once again, and I felt Bricks arms tense an instant before the deep red light began to pour from my pendant. The pendant slipped out from beneath my shirt and levitated just above my chest. The light poured out along with the voice.

"_**Flame of life, flame of creation, flame of all that is and ever was. I ask ye to give me your strength, to defend the future, to protect the flame that shall one day save us all…"**_

I could hear the Blood roaring in my ears for an instant before the world went dark…

Bubbles P.O.V

I sat with my back against the wall, feeling the heat come through my cloths. I felt myself shiver despite the warmth that coursed through the room. I glanced up at Boomer, who was still lying unconscious a few feet away. I studied his profile, his soft slightly chiseled features, the perfect golden blonde shine of his hair against his pale skin.

All aspects I had memorized all too well in the time I have spent near him. I felt sudden heat rising to my cheeks and suddenly I was inching toward his sleeping form. I took his head gently between my hands and moved him so that he was positioned comfortably on my lap. His head rested on my lap while his body was stretched out in front of me.

I brushed a strand of hair from his face, and he suddenly looked very boyish and small as he lied there sleeping. He groaned softly and shifted slightly in my lap. I couldn't help but smile under my mask.

"**So this is him"**

I looked up, the same woman from before was floating above me. Looking down on me with her azure gaze, I smiled up at her, grateful for her presence.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

She smiled a knowing smile **"That man sleeping in your lap, you're in love with him aren't you"**

My eyes widened at the implication "W-what are you-"

"**It's not good to hide such a beautiful feeling"**

I glanced down at Boomer before looking back up at the woman. Her gaze was locked on me, expression serious and understanding.

"**He seems a fine enough spouse for a young girl such as you"**

I felt my face turn scarlet red, I was unable to think of a response and before I could collect my thoughts her astral form slowly began to shimmer out of sight.

"H-hold on a minute" I said holding out my hand to try and stop her

"**We shall meet again, puer de aqua"**

With those parting words she faded into the back round before I could utter another word.

I sat there in silence for a few seconds until I heard a loud groan. I felt Boomer shifting in my lap and quickly looked down to see his eyes slowly opening. His eyes met mine and I noticed a smile slip across his face.

"Bubbles"

My eyes widened and I felt all my breath leave me. After a moment he seemed to wake from whatever daze he had been in and sat straight up, nearly clocking me in the head while he was at it. He immediately shot to his feet and got into a fighting stance.

"What the hell is going on! Where are we?" he yelled tightening his fists

I blinked a few times, surprised but having no will to try and fight him. I just sat there on my knees, staring up at him. For an instant I could swear that I saw his determination waver, a slight flash of doubt cross his eyes. But that brief instant passed quickly and only the bitter cold gaze of an enemy remained.

It nearly froze the blood in my veins, and I swear that my heart skipped a beat. I can't even express how much that one gaze hurt me, cut me deeper than any blade. I averted my eyes, making sure that Boomer couldn't see the tears welling in my eyes. I allowed my hair to shield my face from view although that did nothing to quell my anxieties about the predicament we found ourselves in.

I finally got a good look at our surroundings. We were surrounded on three sides by jail bars, and the forth side was pure concrete. The heat was coming from the volcanic rock and stone running past the bars and behind the wall. It was almost like blood flowing through the veins of some type of beast. I could feel the heat surrounding us, although I couldn't tell if the heat I feel is from the lava or simply being in Boomers presence.

I cleared my throat as I stood up to face Boomer. His muscles tensed, ready to attack. But I ignored him and instead walked to the jail bars while still trying to hide my face from view. The heat increased as I walked closer to the bars and I placed my hand on the bar nearest me.

It immediately burnt my hand and I yanked it back, clenching my fist and holding my hand tightly to my chest. I could hear the hiss of my palm, and smell the smoke rising up from my clenched fist. I slowly opened my fist, to look down at my palm. The skin was blackened and blistered. I could see my hand trembling slightly, and I thrust my palm back to my chest placing my empty hand over it.

I ignored the searing pain in my hand and instead turned to look at Boomer. His muscles had relaxed a little and he looked almost worried about me, although I doubted it. All my tears had dried up by this time, and I am somehow able to speak clearly and calmly to him.

"I have no idea where we are"

I spoke simply, hiding as much as possible while raising no questions.

"_You seem a bit lost"_

I turned to stare at the source of the voice. There was a bird perched on a long blackened tree root that had grown from the ground. It was a deep red, and looked to be on fire.

Boomer also looked to the bird. Expression a mixture of curiosity and horror.

"_And who might you be?"_

"_I am the Phoenix, the symbol of re-birth and wisdom"_

"_Why have you come?"_

"_To guide you princess"_

My eyes widened, it felt like someone had just gripped my heart with their bare hands.

"W-what"

The question was barely a whisper but the Phoenix seemed to hear it quite well.

"_You seem surprised; it seems they have all kept you in the dark. Kept the history of the Beatrix's from you, I cannot say I blame them for their worry"_

I could feel the violent shaking of my body as I stared at the bird. I could feel Boomers eyes burning into my back, I could feel my fear.

"_So even now you don't admit, even to yourself, that you are afraid"_

"What do you know anyway!"

I yelled it without thinking; I hadn't even thought to use animal tongue

"You don't know anything about me! You don't know anything about my family, or my clan, or any of it! I don't care who you are, don't you dare tell me about my emotions!"

I breathed in deeply, heaving in and out from the air wasted on my yelling.

I was always the quiet little sister, always living in the shadow of my two perfect elder sisters. I have never been allowed to get angry, and was always viewed as a crybaby. I always had to play peacemaker and keep the group together, but now that is no longer necessary.

I am unnecessary.

"_You see, you are afraid. With that level of thinking you will be easy prey for the Kakoi, they live on lost souls such as yours"_

I felt my limbs go limp at the realization; my head hung low and tears streamed in thin tracks down my cheeks and into my mask. I hadn't wanted to admit it; I never wanted to accept the horrible truth.

"_I could not bear my own weakness…and now look where I am. A pathetic crybaby like always, I am no comparison to my sisters"_

The great flaming bird shook his head slowly in a disapproving manner

"_Have you not been listening? To me or to Lady Cataracta"_

I lifted my head to look at him "Cataracta?"

"_It seems I have no choice, I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this but…you must learn your lesson"_

Before I could react the flaming prison dropped away, leaving me in darkness. An intense ringing sound echoed throughout the space and I covered my ears to keep the wailing out. I felt heat licking at my feet and looked down to see fire burning hungrily below me, thirsting for my flesh and blood.

My eyes were wide with terror but as the smoke began to rise in waves around me I was forced to close my eyes. The smoke entered my lungs and I coughed putting my sleeve up to try and keep the smoke out, it burnt my eyes and the smell of burning flesh and decay had now become evident in the air.

I desperately wanted to shift and fly away from here as fast as I could, and I had just begun to do just that when suddenly I saw something that made my heart stop.

The smoke ahead of me had cleared just enough for me to make out the silhouette of someone chained to the wall with heavy metal cuffs. His shirt was torn and his body covered in scratches and scrapes, his sweaty matted blonde hair stuck to his face and his usually bright blue eyes were glassy.

I could feel fresh hot tears running down my cheeks despite my mask as my eyes traveled over his injuries and state of health.

I couldn't stop myself, I ran forward, spreading my arms wide with tears falling to the flames as I ran.

"BOOMER!"

Buttercups P.O.V

I felt along what I think is a wall, it's hard to tell in the pitch darkness I had somehow found myself in. I could only tell that I was conscious because of the feeling of cold stone against my fingertips.

I moved my hand across a jagged rock and felt a sharp sting on my finger. I pulled my hand away and felt the warm flow of blood begin pouring down my hand. I wiped it on my pants and continued on, ignoring the pain.

I tried to shift into my animal form in order to navigate the darkness properly but every time I tried I wasn't able to. I growled in frustration as I once again was unable to transform.

I could feel my hair bristling like the fur of a wild animal and I could tell my eyes were glowing bright green, like a cat stalking its prey. Although I was still unable to fully transform, and for some odd reason, even with my panther vision I am unable to see through this darkness.

I hissed in frustration as I ran into something hard and sharp. Whatever I had run into cut a gash on my cheek, I could taste the iron of the blood as it ran down my face and onto my lips. But I continued to walk, holding my hands in front of me to try and feel my way through the darkness.

"You seem lost"

I whirled around looking for the source of the noise, but finding only darkness.

A low chuckle came from somewhere in the darkness "you cannot see me simply by looking"

"Where are you dammit!" I yelled turning round and round searching for the source of the voice

There was a gust of wind and I was suddenly clutching my arm, feeling the warm blood flow from the fresh wound. I growled low in my throat and the laughing started up again.

"You are quite childish, just as they say"

"And who is they?" I asked, venom dripping from my words

The voice became more gentle, and the laugh kinder.

"Yep, you're exactly as they say. Quite the woman"

Another breeze whipped past me, cutting another deep gash in my side. I covered it with my free hand, feeling the heat of my blood as it covered my skin.

I stumbled in the darkness, hitting my shoulder against the wall and slipping down to the floor. My skin was tingling with the odd pressure that was suddenly present in the space. I could feel the burning heat moving up my body and numbness beginning to set in.

"This air is far too potent for your kind I see. Perhaps I should move you to a new room"

The darkness began to swirl and compress almost like a portal, and before I could move to try and escape it I was sucked in. I was floating aimlessly in a sea of flashing dark colors for a moment before a flash of bright light illuminated the passage.

I covered my eyes as I was sucked in, then I felt myself falling. I was still blinded by the flash of light and was helpless to do anything about my impending fall. I expected to meet the cold hard ground that was sure to follow my air born decent but instead I felt myself fall into someone's waiting arms.

I slowly opened my eyes, allowing my eyes to adjust to the brightness of this new room. I was temporarily blinded though, and as my vision slowly began to come back I became aware of the strong arms holding me. Whoever it was brought me closer to them, positioning my head so that it was resting on their chest. I could hear their steady heartbeat and felt strangely at ease.

I could see dark green cotton pressed firmly against my cheek and I breathed in deeply, taking in the strong robust scent. I lifted my eyes to see the persons face, my gaze traveling up their tanned throat and resting on their face.

My eyes traced his jawline and moved to his deep brown eyes. His sandy blonde hair was ruffled and messy, with a clear shine of sweat.

My gaze returned to his eyes, and I felt all my breath leave me once our eyes met.

The room was still vaguely shadowed in darkness, and most of his features were hidden in its grey veil. But I could still make out some of the specific details. Mostly his eyes, which glowed against the shadowed grey of the room.

His eyes were totally clear, full of purpose and determination. Like none I had ever seen before. I could feel sudden heat brush across my cheeks, although my mask hid the red of my face.

I could read everything I needed to know just from his eyes. It felt like something was passing between us, some type of unspoken communication like nothing I had ever felt before.

He cleared his throat, bringing me back from my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly "yes"

He slowly lowered me to the ground, and the instant my feet touched the pavement below I realized that my nighttime attire had disappeared. Although for some reason I didn't care. My mask along with all my thief's clothing was gone, I was totally exposed to this man in front of me and yet I didn't care.

He balanced me upright and slowly, almost hesitantly, retracted his arms. I finally got a good look at where we are and was surprised to find myself in an alleyway. I glanced around the corner and found that I was in the alley directly behind the convenience store just down the street from the castle.

I returned my gaze to the man; he was smiling at me, eyes twinkling with mischief. We stood there motionless for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"So, uh, what's your name?"

His voice was soft and I couldn't stop the rush of heat that brushed my cheeks before I answered "Buttercup"

As soon as the word left my mouth I instantly regretted it

'Fool, telling your name to a strange man you met randomly in an alleyway. Especially when you fell into his arms from some type of dimensional portal, how stupid are you?'

But his face showed no surprise or curiosity to how I got here, he simply smiled.

"Oh, Buttercup huh, that's a cute name"

My eyes widened "w-what are you saying, you sound like the main character in some drama or something"

His grin widened "I can't help it, your name is cute. It fits you perfectly"

I blinked a few times, surprised at his chosen words. "I'm Sean, nice to meet you"

"Y-yea"

His expression suddenly grew serious as his gaze shifted to my side. I glanced down, noticing the thick bloodstain on my t-shirt.

"Where did you get that injury?" he asked

"I, uh, was jumped by some thugs on my way home. They caught me off guard that's all; anyway it's not a major injury"

I spoke quickly yet uncaringly, trying to make him believe my words even as the sting of the wounds began to get stronger. He grabbed my shoulder, looking straight into my eyes.

"That is definitely not just a simple cut; you should go to the doctor"

My breath caught in my throat as his eyes met mine, and I quickly pulled away from him.

"No, I don't need to go to the hospital"

'I can't afford to go to the hospital'

He started to step toward me, but I turned and ran. I could hear a small voice whispering in the back of my head, propelling my body forward.

"**Don't trust him my child"**

'_Why?'_

"**You cannot afford to trust someone like him"**

'_Why?'_

"**It is he who is at fault, he is the heir to **_**them**_**, those who banished my lord and sealed away three of the goddesses, killing the others"**

"_You aren't making any sense"_

"**One day you shall understand. You will discover their betrayal and your part in their destruction"**

I could hear the steel growing in the strange voice. Malice more and more evident with every word they spoke.

"**You shall understand one day, until then, you will remain naïve"**

The voice slowly began to fade

'_Wait dammit, who the hell are you? Why are you haunting me! Tell me!' _I shouted in my mind to the voice

"**That is a question for another day…."**

The voice faded away, leaving silence in its wake. I growled low in my throat and kept running, heading straight for the castle, praying that my sisters also made it back safely.

**Me: Ooh cliffie, what will happen next! Well I'll leave that to your imagination until the next chapter comes out. Make no mistake though, I have but scratched the surface on this story! It has not even begun to get as interesting as it's going to. I have been waiting a long time to get this far in the story and I am dying to reveal the secrets that will make this story several times better. And yes there are some surprising ones there, but I don't want to reveal too much ;P Anyway comment and tell me if this chapter was any good. Expect the excitement level to rise from here on out! Luv u all for reading this story, thx for ur support**


	14. Visions and trials

Blossoms P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open, it was pitch black. I felt a sharp pain in my head and cried out, moving my nearly numb arms to my throbbing head. I could feel my body shaking, my thoughts were scrambled I could barely think without feeling the pain in my head increase.

"**You have been injured"**

I looked up, into the darkness, my eyes blurring with tears. I could make out the shape of a woman, with long black hair trailing behind her. She wore red armor lined with a golden pattern, no shoes, long hair unbound and reaching to her knees.

She was bathed in a white light that immediately made me think she was an angel. She lifted both her hands and before I could react, fire sprung up around us in all directions. I jolted as my feet touched rocky earth, for the first time I noticed that my clothes were gone.

They had been replaced by a white tube top dress that reached just above my knees. My hair was down and I noticed that I too had that odd white aura surrounding me.

My mind began to sharpen and before I could speak, the woman grabbed the hilt of the sword at her waist. She drew her blade, red eyes reflecting the light of the fire surrounding us.

"**Blossom Beatrix, I challenge you. Battle me now!"** She yelled as she ran toward me

I dodged to the side as she thrust her blade where I had just been standing, I fell to the ground my skin skidding painfully against the rocky ground.

"W-what are-"

She lunged again, and I instinctively rolled to the side barely escaping the sharp tip of her blade. She pointed the blade at me, eyes boring into mine.

"**Take up your weapon and fight me"**

"What weapon?"

Suddenly a sword materialized beside me, it was freshly sharpened and the hilt was gripped in leather. She swung her sword again, getting my attention.

"**Now fight me!" **she yelled as she dove forward

I made a frantic dive for the sword and turned just as her blade came down on mine, she bore down on me her face completely impassive. I mustered my strength and threw her off, jumping to my feet and hopping back a few steps to get some distance between us.

We stood there facing each other, I was breathing heavily although she didn't seem to have broken a sweat. I made the first move, diving forward and thrusting my blade toward her. She caught it on her sword and pivoted, throwing me off balance and aiming a blow for my hamstring.

I managed to turn slightly, her blade grazed my knee and I dove back again. I ran forward swinging my sword toward her feet; she aimed for my throat this time. But I dropped to the ground at the last second and using my arms I thrust my legs upward, hitting her arms.

She yelled out in pain and instantly thrust her blade downward; I could swear she cut a few hairs of the side of my head in the instant before I rolled away. I shot to my feet and thrust my sword toward her; I swung my leg up and tried to kick her while blocking her blade. But she was faster, kicking up her knee and hitting me in the stomach.

I gasped and she grabbed my extended leg, throwing me behind her. I skidded along the ground, getting scratches and cuts from the rocky ground. I landed a few feet away and slowly began to stand.

She faced me, pointing her blade in challenge.

"**You are too weak; you must use the fire to defeat me"**

"I don't know what you're talking about" I yelled lunging for her again

She blocked several strikes and swung her blade at my feet; I jumped and landed on the tip of her sword. I grinned and swung my blade toward her head. She ducked and skidded down on her knees below me. She kicked her legs under mine, toppling me. She regained her blade and swung it toward mine; I heard the sharp clank of steel meeting steel an instant before my sword clattered to the ground a few feet away from me.

She pointed the tip of the blade at me, nearly allowing it to touch my nose. I gulped, my eyes bulging.

She sighed shaking her head **"I thought a descendent of Lord Bennett would have more fight in her"**

I bit down on my lip, feeling the instant tang of iron in my mouth.

"**I suppose I was wrong"**

I could hear the disappointment in her tone. I felt my body begin to tremble, before I could stop myself I took hold of her blade, yanking it out of her hand and ignoring the pain that it brought me. It clattered to the ground next to mine and I barely caught the look of surprise on her face before I slugged her in the jaw.

Her head snapped to the side, and I dropped down sweeping her legs out from under her and watching as she fell to the ground. I picked up her sword and held it directly in front of her face.

I felt anger and frustration overtaking my surprise and curiosity. I moved the blade to her neck as I silent threat telling her not to move.

I could feel power pulsing through my hand, and all of a sudden I felt it. The power ignited in my veins, like fire but it didn't burn. I noticed an intense red glow spilling from my pendant, which was now floating above my chest.

I took in deep husky breaths as my eyes focused on the blood, running from the open wound in my hand down the hilt and blade in one straight red line. The flames that the woman had lit at the beginning of our battle began to increase and soon we were surrounded by towering pillars of fire.

I felt the sword begin to vibrate against my palm, glowing as red as my pendant. It began to retract just as I felt an intense searing pain in my palm; I screamed and dropped to my knees clutching my wrist.

The sword was slowly retreating into my palm; it felt like my hand was on fire. I screamed in pain and I felt my nails dig painfully into my wrist.

Then just as soon as it had begun the pain was gone, I blinked a few times and turned my palm over. Singed into my hand was a perfect circle carved with what looked like black ink into my palm.

I was frozen on my knees, unable to react. My body was still shaking slightly from the pain and I didn't notice the woman's presence until she was standing right over me. I managed to move my head to look at her, and despite the static running through my head I was able to make out the surprise in her eyes.

Without another word she raised her fingers to her lips and whistled.

Seconds later a loud screech sounded, as if answering her. Then the tall flaming pillars parted for an instant as a magnificent bird passed the threshold onto our battlefield. Its feathers were made of pure fire and I could see the yellow smolder of its eyes as it swooped down toward us.

It landed on the woman's outstretched arm. The bird glanced down at me, surveying me for a few seconds before returning its gaze to the woman.

"Mistress it seems she has been accepted by Ignis" The bird said

The woman nodded solemnly **"Yes this child has potential, and I am trusting you with her care"**

The bird inclined its head "I am honored"

The woman returned her gaze to me **"Stand, Blossom Beatrix"**

I stood surprisingly easily and faced her unemotionally. I could feel the change in the air and in the way she spoke, my instincts told me that danger had passed although I remained on guard.

The woman threw up her arm and the bird left its perch on her arm, making a graceful dive threw the air toward me. I stuck my arm out and he landed, just as he had with her. I expected to feel some type of pain from its smoldering feet but surprisingly I felt nothing, the fire did not burn.

The woman smiled, and she seemed to relax. **"I am glad that you have finally come…just as he said you would"**

I narrowed my eyes at her "You had better explain what's going on here. What's with the bird, and the fire? Tell me" I asked

She nodded and I was a little surprised at her willingness.

"**Of course you deserve as much" **She bowed **"My name is Scarletta, the warrior of fire and that bird there is the Phoenix".**

I glanced at the bird, surprised "I have heard of the Phoenix but I never thought I would actually see one"

The bird bowed its head to me "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"**You have just passed a very difficult battle test, and managed to take hold of Ignis while you were at it. I must say I am thoroughly impressed"**

"Ignis?"

She nodded **"Yes, the sword of fire. It is a powerful weapon and the instant your blood touched the blade its ownership officially transferred from me to you"**

"The blade was forged thousands of years ago by a master smith with the help of a master wizard who specialized in fire. They named this ultimate blade Ignis, the Latin word for fire" The bird chimed in

He nodded toward my palm "that symbol on your hand is the symbol for fire that is proof that you are the holder of Ignis and it also allows you to summon the blade when you will it so"

I glanced down at the perfect circle carved into my palm "But….how did it transfer ownership? I mean, why did it?"

"**Because it could sense it was time"**

I gave her a questioning look

"**The blade has its own will and has much wisdom behind it. It knows when it must change masters and it recognizes who is destined to wield it. It could sense your strength and the instant your blood touched it the qualities were met and the blade transferred itself from me to you"**

I nodded, half-understanding what she was saying

"**Phoenix, you shall accompany her back, our business is done here"**

He nodded "Yes ma'am!"

"But wait-what was this all about?" I yelled as she began to fade into the pillar of flames behind her

"**That is a story for another day…"**

Then before I could speak she faded and I once again dropped into darkness….

Bubbles P.O.V

I ran forward, arms outstretched, tears streaming down my face. Then just as I was about to pass through the cloud of smoke surrounding him the fire and smoke fell away, replaced by water. I continued running, focused solely on saving Boomer.

He was still chained to the wall, and with the smoke gone I could see him more clearly. His wrists were bound by heavy shackles and his legs hung limply below him. The water seemed to pin his body against the wall while his head bobbed up, looking to the surface.

His blond hair floated around his head and his eyes remained glassy, lifeless. I could still feel tears streaming down my cheeks and I felt my chest constrict further I saw a stream of bubbles float from his mouth up toward the surface.

'He'd drowning!' I thought as I ran toward him

"_And where do you think you're going?"_

Before I could figure out where the voice had come from a huge current pushed me back, I managed to catch hold of a rock that was placed near me although it was impossible to move forward.

A huge black hole opened up between Boomer and I and out of it slithered a long black dragon. It was a cross between a western style dragon and an Asian dragon, with long whip-like whiskers and thick scales that resembled medieval armor. Its eyes were huge and blue, staring straight at me as it rose from the depths.

Its wings were folded against its body and I could see the muscles rippling from its long powerful legs as it pulled itself from the black hole. The instant it was through the passage the portal closed, leaving the dragon sitting on the sandy floor.

The current stopped and I stepped out from behind the rock, instincts screaming for me to run while fear rooted me to the spot.

I felt myself pale as the beast leaned down, silently surveying me with its cold blue eyes. It pulled back suddenly, causing me to gasp.

"_Surely this must be some sort of joke" _the dragon spoke, snorting as if the mere thought disgusted him

"_This…child cannot possibly be the one"_

He held his head high and I could feel waves of pride coming off him. I instantly felt my tense body relax, as if sensing his emotions had somehow calmed me.

I glanced at Boomer, he was still bobbing in the water and I could see his face turning a bluish color. I bit my lip.

"_You there, girl!"_

I jumped at the dragons booming voice; he was staring straight at me with a look of complete focus and concentration. Then an instant later he circled round me, entrapping me in the middle of a circle made of his own body.

He leaned his head down and I tried to stop the trembling of my hands as I eyed the armor-like scales and sheer size of him.

"_State your name"_

"Bubbles"

I was surprised at the lack of fear in my voice

He moved round and round, circling me.

"_Your full name!" _He demanded

"Bubbles BJ. Beatrix!"

"_So you are __**his**__ descendant"_

"Who is the he you speak of?"

I asked the question although I already knew the answer, and in an instant the dragon had ceased its revolution around me.

"_Bennett G. Beatrix, Who else!"_

I jumped again as his tone shook the very sand I now stand on, water churning from the intensity of his voice.

He sighed _"this is no use Cataracta she shall never be able to discover herself, she is far too weak"_

"**Should you be so dismissive? It's not like you"**

I looked up, directly opposite the monsters head was the woman. 'So her name's Cataracta' I thought as I watched the exchange between the two.

The dragon huffed, very much like a pouting child would _"You cannot stand there and tell me that this wretch is to be the next in line"_

The woman raised an eyebrow **"Oh, should you be speaking about your future Princess in such a way?"**

The dragon narrowed its eyes and snorted _"I do not believe this child can possibly accept the position after all…" _His eyes returned to me _"what can someone such as her do to __**earn**__ such an honor?"_

A slow smile spread across the woman's perfect face before turning to look at me **"Bubbles, you must defeat this dragon!"**

"But how?" I asked

"**You must defeat him quickly; your beloved's life depends on it!"**

My breath caught in my throat and I glanced at Boomer, it was true he didn't look to have much longer…

"**Bubbles, believe in yourself and triumph! I shall await the outcome"**

The woman began to dissolve, and I stretched my hand toward her wanting to take hold of her hand and ask her once more to assist me. But before I could utter a single syllable she was gone and I was alone, with the dragon.

He wasted no time, swinging his thick scaly tail at me. I pushed down hard on the sandy floor, propelling myself upward and barely avoiding the attack. He swung one of his legs at me, grazing me with one of his sharp claws.

My blood flowed from the wound, dying the water temporarily red. I kicked frantically, barely dodging his blows.

"_What's the matter, can you do no better than that? You most certainly have Bennett Beatrix's blood in your veins but you are far too weak to be of his bloodline. You are not __**worthy **__of his bloodline"_

He struck me hard with his tail, sending me spiraling into the sandy floor below. Luckily the sand and water pressure cushioned my fall a bit, but sand still kicked up into a massive dust cloud due to my impact.

I moved blindly through the dust cloud, too focused on getting out of his attack range to care about anything else. 'If I can reach Boomer I can set him free and we can escape'

The thought had no sooner crossed my mind before a huge hand came down upon me, pinning me to the sand. His claws were dug firmly into the sand, preventing me from moving and after the dust cleared I opened my eyes to find his head hovering over me.

He grinned and opened his mouth wide, revealing rows upon rows of sharp jagged teeth. I could see blue fire forming at the back of his throat and I continued struggling to get free, pushing desperately at his claws.

But it was no use, I stopped struggling.

'Maybe it's better this way….' I thought 'after all I am only a burden to my sisters, they don't need me anymore. There's no one who needs me, I am simply an annoyance'

An image of Boomer came to mind and I felt hot tears building in the back of my eyes. 'Boomer…'

I remembered the beautiful painting he had given me, the art show, when I first talked to him in the forest. The memories felt bittersweet when I thought about all of our fights and battles for the various artifacts at the museum.

'Boomer…I can't lie to myself anymore…I love you. If I am allowed one regret…it would be that I never told you…just how much I love you'

I allowed my eyes to drift closed; accepting my fate, resigning myself to the death I knew would come in a matter of moments. Then an image of Boomer…chained to the rocky wall, cuts and bruises littering his skin.

My eyes shot open again.

The dragon was getting ready to fire the blast; I couldn't feel any heat despite the close proximity of the fire.

'Boomer…that's right how could I have forgotten'

I glanced around the dragon, seeing Boomer still chained to the wall so close to death

'Yes…I can't give up, at least not until he's safe. Not until Boomers safe!'

I turned my gaze to the beast, resolve unaffected by the severity of the situation. I felt my power growing, building inside me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I yelled as I released the power, the amulet around my neck levitated above my chest releasing a bright blue light. I could feel the hum of the power running through me, the vibration of the pendant, everything.

I blinked, and the dragon was gone. Vanished as if it were never there.

I shook off my shock and instead forced myself to swim to Boomer, my body was weakened and I could feel that it was ready to give out at any second. I swam as hard and fast as I could, and didn't stop until I was right in front of him.

"Boomer…"

I reached toward him to undo his shackles, but the instant I touched him everything dissolved away. Once again I was floating in an endless blackness.

"Boomer!" I called, frantic to find him

"**Do not worry, he is safe"**

It was the voice of the woman known as Cataracta, I spun around trying to locate her but she was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you mean, what did you do to him!" I demanded

"**He was never here in the first place"**

"W-what"

"**The one whom you rescued was an illusion, made as part of the challenge"**

"What challenge?"

"**More of a test really, to see if you are worthy"**

"Then…the dragon was also an illusion?"

"**No, that dragon was very much real and you defeated it with your power"**

"That power….was mine?"

"**Yes, you have passed the test beautifully my dear and I am happy to present you with Proof of your success"**

A shimmering light suddenly appeared in front of me, so bright I had to shield my eyes. But when I looked I discovered a silver bow and arrows. The bow had an intricate silver pattern that made it look as if it was woven from several strands of silver cord, and surrounded by a the design was a polished blue sapphire. The arrows were gathered together in a woven wood basket, and they too were silver with freshly sharpened tips.

I could feel the magnetic pull of the weapons, as if they were calling to me. I reached out and grasped the bow and arrows, and the instant they touched my skin I felt a thousand pin pricks puncturing my hand all at once.

I cried out in pain and clutched my wrist, but an instant later it was gone. I unfurled my hand; there in the dead center of my palm was a circle with a straight line through it. Almost as if someone had cut the circle in half and stuck the separate half's beside each other to form the original circle.

"**You have received Aquamarine, the silver bow and her arrows"**

I blinked confused "the bow has a name?"

"**Yes, it is a living being and it has deemed you worthy to wield it. I hereby pass my ownership of it to you, congratulations young princess"**

"Princess?"

The voice disappeared and before I knew it I was spiraling through a swirl of dark purple of Black. Being sucked down…down to the depths of where ever It was that fate was taking me, I allowed the current to take me somehow knowing that I would somehow be alright…

"Hey, Hey!"

"Come on wake up!"

My eyes shot open only to reveal Boomer stooped over me, with my head resting on his knee.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as I sat up

I turned my head from side to side surveying our surroundings: lava, prison bars on three sides, yep I am definitely back.

I quickly pulled my glove off, and sure enough there it was burned into my palm. Boomer glanced over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the mark but saying nothing. I stood up throwing my glove to the side before walking to the prison bars.

Without even thinking I had drawn my hand back and the bow materialized, along with the arrows. I pulled the string back and fired a single silver arrow at the magma prison, there was a bright flash of light and suddenly the bars had been blown completely off revealing a pathway.

I blinked in surprise, staring down at the bow in my hand and the now glowing mark branded into my palm. I had no idea how I had known to do that, instinct maybe.

"**Aquamarine takes your desire and turns it into energy that can be used through the arrows, and the arrows are unlimited. Basically the limits of the bow are only what you can imagine"**

Cataracta's voice came to me as if speaking directly to my mind. It didn't surprise me as much as I thought it would, I slipped my bow over my shoulder and began to walk toward the passage. I turned back to Boomer when I didn't hear his footsteps behind me; he was standing with his mouth hanging open in the exact same spot.

I smiled under my mask "come on, let's go" I said cheerfully

He shook his head as if to get out of his daze before following "y-yea"

He caught up to me, matching his pace to mine.

"So how'd you do that?"

I raised an eyebrow not understanding

"You know…that" he nodded toward the bow

"Practice" I answered simply, although I was never really marksman material with archery

"Ok then…what about that pendant?"

I glanced down at the front of my shirt, where my sapphire pendant was resting. I touched it lightly with my hand. "What about it?"

He sighed exasperated "I mean why was it levitating and glowing while you were unconscious?"

I gulped "It…was?"

"Yea and you kept muttering weird stuff, a mix of English and some different language"

"You mean, _like this" _

He nodded "that sounds right, what language is that anyway?"

"_Animal tongue" _

He gave me a questioning look

"Trade secret"

He shook his head and everything became silent again.

'What in the world did he mean by that?' I thought 'the pendant and all those weird dreams, or visions, whatever you want to call them. What are they? What do they mean?'

**Me: Hi people, like always thank you for reading. And I am so sorry I thought for sure the really good part was going to be coming up sooner than this. I promise that I will add some drama soon, please tell me if I am lacking in drama or action. Anyway thank you again for reading and COMMENT! I rarely get a comment these days! **


	15. Exit the Dark Tunnel

Blossom's P.O.V

My eyes shot open and I sat up with a start.

As my vision cleared I noted the faint glow of my pendant as it dimmed and faded from what I'm sure must have been a scarlet red shine. I reached up and took hold of the gem, clutching it hard to my chest and feeling the gold poking into my hand.

'What…was that?' I thought

I could feel the intense beating of my heart as it hammered against my ribs. I quickly whipped my head from side to side, trying to figure out where I was. It was nearly pitch dark in whatever space I had somehow found myself in and I stood hastily, prickling my ears searching for the slightest sound.

"So you're awake"

I whipped around to face Brick, who was standing a few feet away. He moved his hands across the wall as if searching for a secret passage. I sniffed, quickly recognizing the place as the tunnel that Brick and I had been trapped in earlier.

"What happened to those wolves and the girl?" I asked walking over to stand in front of him

He shrugged "dunno, after you passed out they all ran off"

I glanced down the passage, unsure if they really had gone.

Brick moved from his position pressed against the thick earthy wall to face me, and for the first time I noticed he was shirtless.

"Where the hell's your shirt?"

I forced myself to sound indifferent in the question although my face had flared bright red under my mask.

He glanced down at his shirtless form for a second as if only noticing it now.

"I took it off, it was hot"

I stared at him "it's the middle of frinkin winter, how is it hot?"

He rolled his eyes and pointed to my pendant "I should be asking **you** that, the heat was coming from you and the place only started roasting after that thing starting glowing"

I let the pendant rest on my palm, and I could feel the heat moving inside it.

'So I was right, it had been glowing…'

I shoved the necklace back under my shirt and turned my attention back to Brick, who had a single eyebrow cocked up, an expectant gesture as if he was waiting for some sort of explanation.

I turned on my heel and began walking down the passageway, without so much as a backwards glance at him. I kept my attention divided between listening for dangers ahead, and keeping track of Brick as he grabbed his shirt and hurried to catch up to me.

He matched his pace to mine and I instantly focused all my attention to our surroundings. Every sound and smell in the air. I kept a special eye out for the scent of those wolves. I could hear their words while they were attacking, amazingly enough.

"_Dominae"_

"_Dominae"_

"_Obedire Dominae"_

Repeated over and over again along with their battle howls.

I pushed a stray lock of hair from my eyes, 'that's right the little bitch managed to cut my hair tie clean off, she does have some skills I'll give her that much'

We walked along in silence down the darkened passage. Brick had surprisingly said not a word of protest as he followed, not even proposing a single idea to our possible escape. I had caught him glancing at me every so often, as if he wanted to ask me something but not knowing how to word it.

My mouth curved into a half smile. 'Probably wanted to ask what the hell I am' I thought half-jokingly 'I'm sure he doesn't come across shape-shifting thieves too often in his daily life'

I flinched as I remembered that day in the gym. For some reason I could still vividly picture him, elbow's resting on knees with his hair hanging in his eyes. I sighed and mentally shook myself for even remembering such a useless fact.

'Every little detail is important'

The phrase had come from mother, a little reminder not to waste any facts you can get, for thieves every detail is important and we can't afford to screw up.

I kept my senses alert, sniffing every 10 seconds or so to determine if we had any unwelcomed company coming. My hair began to bristle and I could feel fangs begin to peek out of my mouth as my animal instincts began to arise.

The walls were formed of rough rock, and I could catch an odd scent coming off them. Almost like Bubble's herb garden. That girl was obviously some kind of sorceress; she'd probably soaked the walls in herbs to enhance her magical power.

I'd read up on magic after Mom had mentioned it briefly when we were kid's. Now that I look back on it she probably meant for me to develop an interest in it, she was always talking about mythology, fairytale creatures, and some brief facts of magic and sorcery. Now I know why.

I glanced around the pathway, reeking of herbs and a sharp subtitle scent I soon realized was the smell of magic. It made sense, with my canine sense of smell I was bound to catch the scent of magic in the air.

I grinned under my mask, 'guess that's why animals react so badly to magic' I thought

It made my skin prickle as I sensed the undercurrent of magic along with the scent. I felt my eyes shift glowing bright pink as my vision expanded. I was able to make out a lot more in the cavern and it was just more of the same.

Thick healthy earth shifted beneath my feet as we walked, it made me want to rip my shoes and socks off and feel the sweet soil caress my toes. Although the tangy scent of the herb's prevented me from moving to do just that, just imagining what could possibly be mixed with the soil was more than enough to keep me from wanting to get any closer to it than I already was.

I made sure to walk right down the middle of the passage, keeping far from the magically enhanced walls.

"So…."

Brick's voice suddenly broke my train of thought and I turned to look at him as he stared straight ahead, seeming intently focused on the darkness in front of us.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

I stared at him, putting on my best poker face

"You'd never believe me"

He let out a sarcastic laugh and gestured to our surroundings. "I've been sucked into a black hole, navigated underground tunnels with my worst enemy, been attacked by wolves made of wind, seen you transform into a frinkin fox, and watched you passed out on the ground with that pendant floating and glowing while you murmur in a mix of English and some other weird language. Yea I'm sure I'd never believe it"

"Weird language?" I said, ignoring everything else he'd said

He blew a strand of hair out of his eyes, more as an annoyed gesture than for any need to get rid of the stray hair.

"Yea, I've never heard it before you wanna tell me what language it is?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, with a huge grin spread across his face. I couldn't help but grin in turn.

"How about I tell you…when you tear this mask from my face"

His eyes flashed at the challenge.

I was barely aware of our surroundings now as our gazes locked on one another. I had a vague awareness that we had stopped walking and now stood, eyes locked in what seemed to be a type of trance.

I focused on his flaming red eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness of the tunnel. It was as if a sudden wave of awareness washed over me, I could read the information as if he was an open book. His carefully guarded emotions and thoughts washed over me; Crashing down in a wave of knowledge that made me feel as if I might drown.

My breath caught in my throat as the flow thinned, and then disappeared altogether. I broke eye contact and swayed, barely regaining my balance before falling.

"Hey you okay?"

He stumbled forward, hands outstretched as he searched for me. I had nearly forgotten that he couldn't see in the dark. His hand landed on my shoulder, nearly making me jolt out of his grip.

"Y-yea, just fine"

I brushed his hand off and -spinning on my heel- began walking back down the tunnel. I walked quickly, instinctively keeping my head down as I went. My hair fell down on either side of my head, hanging down just below my waist.

I wasn't used to having my hair down, I usually kept it braided or pulled into a tight ponytail. I couldn't remember the last time I had worn it down.

"Hey slow down!"

Brick was jogging beside me, not surprising considering that my animal speed is much more advanced than his human muscles. I ignored him and instead morphed into my animal form. I stalked forward, head low as I forced myself to slow down.

Brick matched my pace and judging by the way he glanced down at me he was aware of my change.

"One day you'll have to tell me how you do that" he mumbled, more to himself than me

I snorted and instead directed all my senses back to monitoring our progress and searching for enemies. I flicked my ears back and forth, opening my mouth to taste the air. The thick scent of herbs invaded my senses once again, nearly choking me. I shook my head and closed my mouth, trying to dispel the horrid stench.

It seemed to be getting stronger the further down we went. I kept my head down, ready for attack should any unwelcomed company come upon us.

I could smell an underlying scent of the wolves, although it was nearly overshadowed by the smell of herbs that was soaked into the soil.

I could feel my claws dig into the ground beneath me at the thought of someone tainting the earth with their magic. It was black magic, although the herbs smelled of purity I could sense the evil that seeped from the current of magical energy.

I snorted, crinkling my nose at the scent.

All the fur on my body stood on end, I could feel my skin tingling. Meaning we were getting closer and closer to the source. I just somehow knew we were getting close to whatever it is that's putting off this magical scent.

I could feel my blood humming in my veins, a thick sense of duty moving me forward. This sense of duty was pushing past my instincts and spurred my confidence for some reason, made me feel a lot better about walking into the jaws of a pack of wolves and their sadistic mistress.

A sharp scent suddenly invaded my nose and I hunched low, baring my fangs and growling toward the darkness in front of us. Brick stopped the instant he heard me growl, eyes scanning the darkness attempting to see what had gotten me so riled up.

I snarled as the passage became illuminated by the glowing bodies of several wolves. They stalked forward out of the darkness, surrounding us. I blinked at the sudden change in lighting but otherwise didn't lose my composure.

"Well then, it seems that you have returned Fox"

The same girl appeared, walking between the pack of wolves and into the circle with us. She looked exactly the same barefoot, light blue dress still reaching her knees, long curls falling over her shoulders, sadistic gleam still perfectly evident in her shining blue eyes.

She looked young, maybe 8-10 or so.

She stopped in front of us, completely ignoring Brick and instead turning her attention to me.

"It seems you looked to her for help did you not, that bitch Scarletta"

I was surprised that she seemed to know her, and the sharp gleam in her eye told me she knew she was right.

"What's it to you?" I growled out through clenched teeth

She laughed in mock-amusement "Yes well, I can see why you would think your family affairs would have nothing to do with me, or the Kakoi"

The wolves circled us, misty bodies fading in and out of existence in a swirl of white smoke and air.

"You are much the same as me"

She began to step forward and I pushed Brick behind me as she neared. She leaned so close that our noses nearly touched "You know I like you, you should come with me as a servant. It would be nice to have another familiar aside of these lýkoi tou aéra, so what do you say?"

I growled and bared my fangs "I will **never **join you!"

I lunged as soon as the words left my mouth, nearly sinking my jaws into her calf. But she spun out of my reach and before I could make another move for her, she pointed toward us yelling: _"Graeca!"_

All at once the wolves pounced, baring long jagged teeth as they tried to grab us. I leapt back, nearly taking Brick off his feet as I ran into him. Then I lunged forward again, sinking my teeth into one of the wolves. He shook me off, although I could see the large wound on his leg.

So they were able to be physically wounded.

I leapt toward another, clawing at his flank as I passed. I swung back around for another attack only to be hit from behind by a powerful body slam; I was sent careening into the wall. My impact on the rough stone shook some of the herbs loose and they rained down on me filling my nose with their awful stench.

Another wolf leapt toward me and I barely rolled away as he landed right where I had been lying. I snarled again and shifted into my human form, feeling the burning sensation in my palm just as the sword appeared.

It glowed in the dim lighting of the passage and I started to swing the shimmering blade left and right hacking at the pack of wolves. They all yelped and howled as the sword sliced through their spectral forms. The others who had been tearing at Brick noticed the pain of their comrades and without a second thought they bolted down the tunnel and out of sight.

Only the young girl was left.

She stood there in shock, staring horrified at the sword with all traces of her humor and confidence gone. I pointed the tip of my blade toward her, a silent threat. A slow grin spread across her face.

"Well then, I never imagined she'd entrust you with so much power… It appears I must withdraw for today. But remember this Fox, we shall meet again"

I grinned as she began to fade and dissipating into nothingness, leaving behind only a slight trace of her fear as she went. After I was sure she had gone I turned my attention to Brick, he was leaning against the far wall clutching a bloodied arm.

I rushed over to him and offered him my hand. He glanced hesitantly at my outstretched palm for a second before taking it; I helped him from his position noticing that he'd also been bitten on his leg and side. I winced at the sharp smell of iron that suddenly permeated the air, and I could feel hot tears burning in the back of my eyes.

That sense of duty had disappeared; all that was left was a strong desire to get home.

"_You called my Lady?"_

I glanced up, only to see the Phoenix floating just above us. His wings were unfurled and fire danced along his body as his yellow eyes met mine.

"As if on cue, can you provide us with transportation?" I asked

He inclined his head respectfully _"Where do you wish to go?"_

I glanced at Brick "Let's drop him off first"

The Phoenix nodded, then spread his wings around us, covering us in a flaming wall of fire. Just as suddenly as the wall had covered us it dropped, revealing Brick's bedroom.

The walls were painted a light grey, with a freshly polished wooden floor and a small bed pushed into the corner of the room. There were three bookshelves and a single desk filling the rest of the space, along with the small closet on the far side of the room.

I helped Brick over to his unkempt bed, forcing him to lie down even as he struggled to stand. I turned to the Phoenix, who had perched himself on the back of the desk chair and waited patiently for another command.

"_Phoenix can you take away all his wounds?"_

A glimmer of surprise shaded the Phoenix's eyes but he did not argue. _"Yes ma'am"_

He turned his yellow eyes on Brick, all the flaming feathers on his body bristling as he inhaled deeply. A minute later a strange red energy came wafting off Brick and into the Phoenix, Brick gasped as the Phoenix began to absorb the energy.

The Phoenix seemed to be in intense concentration, yellow eyes glowing brighter as each new wave of energy came into his body. Finally the flaming bird's feathers fell back into their usual place and Brick immediately sat up staring with amazement at his freshly healed wounds.

I looked at the Phoenix, impressed at the extent of his abilities.

"_Nice skill's you got there" _I said as the Phoenix ruffled his feathers

He nodded modestly _"I've simply had a lot of practice over the years is all"_

I smiled _"well I hope it won't be pushing it to ask if you would take me back home"_

He shook his head _"No ma'am that will not be a problem at all"_

He shot across the room, cloaking me in the fiery wall before I even had a chance to move. The next minute I was standing in the front hall of the castle, Phoenix floating at my side. I blinked in surprise 'wonder if I'll ever get used to that…' I thought

"_Ma'am I must be going now, I must return to Lady Scarletta"_

I nodded _"Good work, and thank you"_

"_Tis a pleasure My Lady"_

And with those parting words he disappeared in a puff of smoke and ashes.

Buttercups P.O.V

I stuffed my soccer gear in my bag, preparing for the soccer tournament tomorrow. But I was only half focused on my task; most of my attention was diverted to worrying about my sisters. They had been gone for nearly a week probably trapped in one of the Kakoi's freaky prisons or something.

I zipped the zipper on my bag with a rough yank as my frustration began to evolve into anger. I hated that I couldn't help either of them, that while I was here they could be running all over hell's half acre trying to defend themselves against a shitload of monsters.

I noticed my hands trembling and took three quick breaths to calm myself. I glanced over at the muted TV, where I could still see the stubby weather guy yammering about clear skies and happy days for all sports activities this weekend. I rolled my eyes.

I had been carefully watching the news for nearly four days now, trying to catch anything that could relate to my sisters. The only really interesting thing that I had managed to gather is that whatever had happened to us had also happened to the boys.

Brick and Boomer had also been missing for about a week, although Butch returned around the same time I did. I've seen him occasionally in the past week, walking down the hall or sitting at his usual table at lunch. Nothing looked too out of the ordinary.

I'm not worried about the boys, the Kakoi really don't seem to be interested in them and I really don't care if they are it'd just be one less enemy for us to deal with. No if I had to guess, I would say their after us.

I have no evidence to prove this, but my instincts tell me that I'm not wrong. Although judging by what I've seen I actually wish I was.

"BUTTERCUP!"

I jumped at the sound of my name, nearly falling into a three foot pile of dirty laundry that was lying at my feet.

"BUTTERCUP, WE'RE BACK!"

My eyes widened as I heard the pounding of feet on the hallway. I lunged for the door and flung it open, tearing out of my room and into the hallway.

'Those voices…"

I rounded the corner and nearly ran right into Bubbles; who had also been flying at a mad dash down the hallway. We stumbled back a few feet, fazed slightly by the near collision. I noticed Blossom standing behind Bubbles, breathing in deeply in an attempt to try and regain the oxygen she lost while running.

A few second's ticked by, then Bubbles ran forward practically tackling me into a bear hug. Blossom simply stood leaning against the wall, watching with a smile as I tried to pry Bubbles off me.

"But I missed you so much Buttercup, I thought you were still being held captive"

"Like I said, I can fight better than both of you combined how in seven hells could I be in any danger!"

We argued back and forth, nearly overshadowing the subtitle sound of rain as it began to sprinkle down from the cloudy sky, soon turning to a full on shower.

The smell of rain-soaked earth soon lit my nostrils as did the sounds of every drop that hit within the castle's perimeter. It felt like it was a metaphor to the relief that suddenly flooded my body. My sisters had returned, the soccer tournament was tomorrow and everything was right with the world…for now.

Somewhere….

"**The time will come soon"**

"_But will they be ready?"_

"**They should be, they have already begun to see the truth and all they need is a little push to keep them well away from it"**

"But must we go to such troubles? Would it not be easier to simply kill them and end their threat once and for all?"

"**Nay, that goes against our orders. We must simply do as we are told"**

"As long as we stay inside the lines…"

"_We can do whatever we wish with them"_

Three dark figures laugh manically as they contemplate the future of their mission, a terrible mission that has plagued countless generations of Beatrix's. Some would rather die others except it willfully, and others still run from this horrible fate.

**Me: What will happen to the girls? Sorry to sound like one of those crappy cliff hangers at the end of a superhero movie or something but I have writers block. So tell me what you think (COMMENT!) did it suck (because I have writers block) or was it okay (also because I have writers block).**

**Anyway yes the day we have all been waiting for, Buttercups soccer tournament! What will happen? Well it took so long to get to this point that I wonder if you guys even remember when I mentioned the tournament in the story.**

**Sorry about that, I like to have buildup otherwise it doesn't seem realistic to me. I am determined to make this my greatest Work! Or at least my greatest Fanfic. So please continue to support my stories and I beg of you to tell me if it's good or not! **

**Thank you for reading. **

** TheCastorbean**


	16. Tournament

Blossoms P.O.V

The sun bore down hard on us as we walked through the parking lot toward the soccer field. I could make out the hastily erected bleachers and the hordes of people that had already claimed their seats. Their cheering was loud, nearly deafening to someone with advanced animal-like hearing.

Buttercup groaned "do they ever shut up?"

"Well it is the soccer tournament after all, have they ever been quiet about it before?" Bubbles asked

Buttercup remained quiet, meaning she had no retort to counter that truth. I sighed and continued walking, not really in a conversational mood.

We walked the rest of the way in silence and the instant we were within the boundaries of the bleachers Buttercup took off, moving over to the other side of the field to wait for the start of the tournament with the rest of the participants.

Bubbles and I scanned the bleachers nearest to us in search of a seat.

"Hey Blossom!"

I glanced up toward the source of the shout, discovering that it was Brick who had called out to me. I glanced nervously at Bubbles, but before she had a chance to say anything…

"Bubbles!"

My eyes returned to Brick, and for the first time I noticed Boomer sitting next to him waving at us along with his brother.

"Hey come on and sit with us!" Brick shouted over the yells and cheers of the crowd

Before I could stop myself I began walking toward the bleachers, up the stairs, and finally sitting down right next to Brick. Bubbles had mirrored my actions and was now sitting next to Boomer.

"Hey Bloss, so you guys came to watch the tournament too huh"

I nodded "Yep our sister's participating in it"

"Wait you two are sisters?" Boomer asked

"Yea, didn't I ever tell you I have sisters?" Bubbles asked

He shook his head "No"

She laughed "Sorry, oh and this is my sister Blossom. Blossom this is Boomer"

I could see the worry in her eyes as she introduced us; she was obviously concerned at how I would react to her acting so friendly with the enemy.

I smiled "Hi, so I take it your Bubbles friend right"

He nodded "Yep, and I'm guessing your Bricks friend"

"I guess you could say that, you guys are brothers right"

"Yes, but how'd you know?" Brick asked

"Well you guys are always in the papers and on the news, I think everyone in town knows that your brothers"

He laughed lightly "that's true"

"By the way, where's your other Brother?"

"Oh he's competing" Boomer said

"Really?"

He nodded "Yep, he's a huge sports maniac. Although Soccer is his favorite, if I were to bet on anyone to win it'd be him"

Bubbles giggled "Well I wouldn't count BC out. She's probably worse than he is"

"BC?" Brick asked

"Our sister, we just call her BC as a nickname" I said leaning back on my hands in the seat

"And you say she's worse than Butch?"

"Waaaaaayyyy worse"

"This should be an interesting tournament then" he said as he tuned to face the field with a huge grin spreading from ear to ear.

I felt a smile touch my lips as I stared at Brick's profile for a few seconds. I could hear Boomer and Bubbles in deep conversation on Brick's left, although I didn't mind. Bubbles and I would no doubt have a talk about this later, although how can I be mad at her I'm in the same position after all.

I forced myself to look away from Brick and instead focus my attention to the lush grassy field in front of us. We sat near the very top of the bleachers and could see the entire field clearly; I had no trouble at all spotting Buttercup stretching along with the other contestants.

She had changed into her sports cloths before we came. Green and white shorts, a white t-shirt, cleats, and shoulder length raven hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her age old mammoth sized water bottle was sitting on a bench just behind her, surrounded by about two dozen more water bottles and soccer bags that probably belonged to the other competitors.

My eyes darted back and forth across line of people, there were about two dozen in all not surprising considering the amount of water bottles. I could see some new faces, and others that have been competing since Mom's time.

Although older competitors weren't exactly uncommon considering the age limit is anywhere from 1-25 and there was still another tournament for people above that age limit. Although I don't think that there is anyone over the age of 25 in this bunch.

'I guess it'll only be the one tournament this year' I thought

The crowd was as rowdy as ever, waving flags and signs while cheering the players on. I could see a few Buttercup supporters, waving their flags like maniacs and shouting at the top of their lungs. I stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

I turned to Brick who was staring at me expectantly with a playful smile on his lips.

"It's nothing"

Although my words betrayed the huge goofy grin that I felt taking over my face.

"Come on, tell me"

"Really it's not that big a deal"

He leaned in closer "Awww come on~"

"It's nothing" I said again, although I felt my cheeks heat up a bit from the closeness of his face to mine.

"Come on~"

All of a sudden the loud tapping of a microphone echoed through the field, a tall thin man had walked to the middle of the field microphone in hand and was now getting ready to begin the tournament.

I focused on the man, trying to appear interested so that Brick would stop bugging me.

He wore a pair of worn out baggy jeans with a crisp white t-shirt and brown sandals. His hair was a rat's nest of dark brown curls and I could make out a beaded necklace with a cross on it around his neck.

He cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the audience and reducing the loud shouts and screams to barely audible whispers.

"Welcome everyone, to the 25th annual Townsville soccer tournament!"

A collective cheer rang out through the crowd.

"We're just about to begin, the rules are the same. First to score three goals advances, if the match takes too long then a three minute time limit will be announced and whoever has the most goals after those three minutes advances. If the two competitors have the same number of goals then another three minute time limit will be announced, the first to make a goal is the winner and advances. Any fouls shall be taken into account by the referee who shall supervise every game"

"We have 26 competitors this year" he said while gesturing to the group of players standing behind him

"Each one is fighting for the title of best player in Townsville; we have both old timers and newbies here folks, now let's see which generation prevails"

He flashed a huge grin at the audience before taking a slip of paper from his pocket

"And the first game is between….. Carol Gibbens and Janette Laquesh!" He yelled as he ran off the field.

I blinked in surprise; both Carol and Janette were favorites for the win this year. Although out of the two Janette had more experience than Carol, but that had no real bearing on the game. I smiled 'this should be interesting' I thought

Both girls strode out onto the field

Carol waved at the crowd, flashing her signature perfect smile. She was dressed in all pink, from the fluffy hairbands on her head to her unscathed cleats the exact opposite of Janette who walked forward impassively, her plain white shirt and black shorts paling in comparison to Carols flashy outfit.

The crowd cheered wildly, as they made their way to the center of the field where the ref was already positioned, soccer ball in hand. The girls faced each other while the ref explained the last minute details, although I doubt they heard anything he said they seemed far too busy glaring at one another.

The ref glanced at both girls before putting his whistle to his lips and getting into position, a few seconds of total silence ticked by as everyone watched in anticipation. Then the loud echo of the whistle broke through the silence just as the ball hit the ground.

Both girls disappeared in a blur of movement as they tried to get first crack at the ball, Janette got it first and began driving it toward the goal. Carol ran after her trying to get control of the ball, but Janette the master dribbler kept it well away from her and proceeded to drive it into the goal.

The crowd roared

I began to tune out the game along with the loud screaming of the spectators, instead choosing to focus on the lush grass of the field. The sun was high in the sky by this time, a single brightly shining spec in the cloudless blue sea of air. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on my elbows, and leaning forward.

I could still hear the shouts and yells of the crowd, although I didn't mind even though I was unsuccessful at tuning them out.

I felt someone nudge me "Hey"

I opened my eyes "What is it Brick?"

"What's with you, why aren't you watching the game?"

"Already know who's gonna win"

He gave me a skeptical look, "How?"

"Just do"

He raised an eyebrow and turned back to the game.

It was child's play to guess, especially considering I've lived in this town my entire life and know all the people here like the back of my hand. It's obvious that the winner will be…

DING!

"That's the three minute signal, and the winner is…. Janette Laquesh!"

The crowd let out a burst of applause and cheers as Janette walked steadily back to the benches lined up on the sidelines and took a long swig from her water bottle. I sat up straight again, stretching my arms with a groan before standing.

"Hey BB, I'm gonna go to the venders you want anything?"

"Some bottled water please"

I nodded "sure thing"

I turned and began walking down the steps, rounding the corner and making my way to the venders set up behind the bleachers. I walked over to the nearest stand, where a guy with greasy blonde hair was sitting, reading a magazine.

I stopped in front of the fold up table that he was using for a counter.

"Excuse me, but could I have two bottled waters and a soda?"

The guy glanced over the top of his magazine and lazily stood up, he reached under the table lifting the lid of a blue cooler and taking out two bottled waters and a can of Pepsi. He placed them on the table.

"That'll be $9.75"

I paid him before scooping the drinks up in my arms and heading back toward my seat. I was vaguely aware that he had sat right back down and started reading his magazine again; I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I was just about to round the corner and return to my seat when a soft snicker caught my attention. I glanced under the bleachers, not bothering to break my stride. I could see three boys around the age of 17 or so staring hungrily at me as I passed.

I felt my nose wrinkle in disgust as I returned my eyes forward. But before I could get a step further one of the trio was in front of me.

"Hey there Babe, what's a pretty thing like you doing at a soccer game?"

He started to reach for me, trying to cup my chin but I slapped his hand away.

"I don't think that's any of your concern, now I suggest you move"

"Oh, feisty one we got here" said the second guy as he walked over and stood beside his friend

"Only makes it more fun" said the last guy as he too sauntered over and stood beside his friends

"So babe, you wanna come have a little fun with us?"

"Go to hell" I said as I started to push past them

But one of the three grabbed my wrist, "C'mon sweety, don't be so cold"

I was ready to snap his neck right then and there, but before I had a chance his grip had already gone. I blinked and turned back around to face the boys, and there twisting the guys hand behind his back was Brick.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" he asked the trio

They all glared at him looking as if they were just itching to punch his lights out. Brick still had that guys arm twisted behind his back and he was nearly on his knees, Brick glanced down at him for a moment before releasing him and letting him fall on his hands and knees to the ground.

Brick made a show of stepping around him and in front of me, fixing all three guys with an impassive stare.

The guy picked himself up off the ground, now clearly pissed off.

"What the hell's your problem man!" the guy shouted

"We were just asking the girl if she wanted to have a good time it's a free country after all, and who the hell are you her dad?"

"No"

Without any warning Brick wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

"I'm her _**Boyfriend**_!" he said with a huge grin

I felt my face flush bright red as the trio stood there dumbfounded.

"Phhh, so the chicks taken" one of the guys said as he began to walk away

The other two followed, muttering some crap to each other while glancing briefly back at us.

Once they were out of ear shot Brick let go of me and stepped in front of me, cocking an eyebrow.

"W-why the hell did you grab me like that! I could have taken them just fine" I said as I averted my eyes

He snorted "Yah, cause you looked so in control of the situation"

I glanced at him, seeing annoyance although the twitch at the corner of his mouth betrayed the humor he obviously felt toward the situation.

I rolled my eyes and turned to go back up to our seats, with him following right behind me.

"So what're you doing out of your seat anyway?" I asked as we ascended the stairs

"Wanted to get a chilly dog"

"Where is it?"

He rubbed his stomach "in here"

"You ate it that fast?"

He shrugged "I was hungry"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "geez you're gonna get heart burn if you eat crap like that"

"The reward is worth the risk"

He flashed me a huge goofy grin, and I couldn't help the color that I felt rise into my cheeks. We slipped back into our seats and I handed one of the water bottles to Bubbles. She seemed to be contently enjoying her conversation with Boomer, and I couldn't help but notice the light flush of color that lit BB's cheeks as they spoke.

I smiled slightly and turned back to the tournament, it looked like two or three more rounds had gone by while I was gone. That would mean I was gone for about 6 to 10 minutes.

'Geez that is a bit of a stretch' I thought 'for getting drinks that is'

I glanced at Brick 'If I didn't know any better I might say he was worried about me' I brushed the thought away as quickly as it had come 'good thing I do know better'

Brick's P.O.V

Blossom smiled shyly as she watched the tournament proceed, a dreamy look on her face accompanying the smile. She was deep in thought although she seemed to be watching the game. I was tempted to nudge her and make fun of her for daydreaming, but it was hard to disturb the look of peace on her face.

I studied her features; her long red hair was tied in a single long braid that ran down her back with her bangs combed up and out of her face. Her eyes were their usual cotton candy pink color, accentuated by her dark red blouse and jean skirt. Skin still as pale as always, as if she has never been exposed to sunlight before.

"Hey do you ever get any sunlight?" I asked

She blinked as if surprised to have suddenly been spoken to "what?"

I poked her arm "You're pale as a ghost, do you ever go outside and soak up some UV rays?"

She poked me back "Well not all of us can have a perfect tan like you"

Her smile was kind, playful even and that prompted a grin out of me.

"It's not like I try to get a tan, It just happens"

She rolled her eyes "Please, you look like you're a regular at the tanning salon"

She folded her arms across her chest, grinning as she stared at me.

"The sun notices my good looks and sends the right amount of rays"

She laughed "yea right, like I'll believe that"

She leaned back in her seat, resting her hands at her sides.

"Hey come to think of it are you done with that book I lent you yet?" she asked

"Yep, finished it a couple days ago"

"What was it about anyway?"

"Oh, it was a bunch of old legends that originated in this area, I think some were a couple hundred years old"

"Well it's not really surprising, considering….."

"Considering….?"

"Considering how long we've lived here"

She stared straight forward, a small frown on her face, eyes sad. She seemed so distant all of a sudden, and I immediately knew that she'd slipped back into her thoughts again.

"Yea your family history must be amazing"

She laughed hollowly for a second "Yep, I'll bet"

"Maybe I'll look up some old family records in the library, if you'll let me"

"Sure, although I've godda warn you, I've lived there since I was born and still haven't managed to explore everything in that library. Sometimes I wonder if I've even scratched the surface"

There was a bit of playfulness back in her tone, which made me smile.

"Can I come over after the tournament?"

She turned to look at me, face impassive with her mouth set in a straight line. Her eyes met mine; sparkling pink iris's bordered by thick lashes. I felt my breath catch.

I could feel a faint tingling sensation somewhere in the back of my mind, although I paid it little attention. All I could focus on were her eyes, and I couldn't look away.

Suddenly she broke eye contact, groaning and clutching her head painfully as she leaned over. I snapped out of my trance and leaned down next to her, putting my hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?"

She nodded "Y-yea I think so"

She sat up straighter, although I could still see that she was just trying to shake off whatever had happened.

"Do you have a headache?"

She shook her head, "no really Brick, I'm fine"

She turned to look at me, and her eyes slowly drifted to my hand laid across her shoulder. I quickly jerked it back, feeling heat bloom on my cheeks for an instant before it went away.

She blinked once before smiling at me.

I smiled back at her.

I could only imagine what somebody would think if they saw us, two teenagers smiling like idiots at each other during the biggest soccer tournament of the year. Yet I didn't seem to care.

**Me: Hello everyone. I have received your comments. Thank you so much for the suggestions T-T I love hearing your suggestions and predictions for what's going to happen next. (To be honest I love hearing the predictions the most :P I want to see who can guess closest to the mark) And yes that is a challenge. I am also happy to say I got rid of my writers block (VICTORY!) But sadly toward the end of the chapter I ran out of ideas so I guess it's back (Damn persistent writers block) But anyway thank you for reading and as a bit of a hint for future chapters (really shouldn't be doing this as a fan of suspense but I believe you guys deserve it) yes I will try my hardest to make these next few chapters solely about DRAMA! **

**I have already had some suggestions for the next few chapters, although to surprise you guys I will promise that the long awaited things I have been DYING to add into the story are growing closer with each word. I have had these ideas in my head for so long and they shall be revealed! By my honor as a writer.**

**Anyway if you're dying to see some drama and see what these things I've been hiding for so long are than continue to read, and please continue to support my fanfic. **


	17. Feelings

Bubbles P.O.V

The crow's cheers were deafening as the next pair of players stepped down onto the field, I could hear Blossom shouting encouragement as Buttercup made her way across the field toward the ref. She'd made it through half the tournament already, this was the first game of the second round and with only 13 competitors left the players were really putting their all into the game.

BC was facing off against the biggest soccer jock at school, John Martir. He strode forward with a confident step and his famous perfectly white smile that could 'make any girl fall head over heels' whenever he flashed it their way.

Apparently that saying was true, considering the rows of fan girls holding up signs and flags on the far side of the field. They'd started screaming like banshee's the instant his name was called, it was no mystery why the noise level had increased tenfold since the start of the tournament.

Boomer touched his ear gingerly "Ouch, those girls can scream"

I nodded "Yep, but don't worry they'll quiet down after the game's over"

"Unless BC wins" Blossom said as she leaned around Brick "If she wins those girls will be shrieking even louder, and there is no chance she'll throw the match to keep them quiet"

Boomer groaned "Aww man I'm gonna need an ear transplant by the time this's over"

Brick clapped him on the back, chuckling softly "Tough luck lil bro, we need to get used to this kinda stuff after all we're gonna be in Townsville for a while"

Boomer swatted his hand from where it was resting on his shoulder and Brick pulled back with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"That's right you guys only moved here a couple months ago right" Blossom said

Brick nodded "Yep, first time we've ever lived in an urban area like this"

Blossom shook her head slowly, "ah, city boys"

"Hey!" Brick said as he jabbed her playfully in the arm, "I resent that"

"So are you saying you're not city boys?"

"Nope, we're city boys born and bred. But you shouldn't say it with so much distain"

She rolled her eyes, smile taking over her face.

It was the first time I'd ever seen her really smile at someone, other than BC, Margret, and me. She always held some resentment toward everyone else, especially the Police Chief's sons. I can't tell you how many times I've caught her in the lair (secret underground room where they store all the things they steal) pacing back and forth trying to come up with a way to get them off our tails.

She tries to hide it but I can still tell. Her eyes are rimmed with dark circles on some mornings, and she chugs three cups of coffee before she'd ready to go to school. I've checked out the library and found stacks and stacks of books piled up on her usual worktable.

When she's not worrying about the boys she's working on combing through the family archives, I don't really have to think too hard to imagine what she could be trying to find. Although I'd rather not think about it at all, if I can help it.

"Hey Bubbles"

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized that everyone was looking at me, I felt my cheeks burn.

"Y-yes?"

"You zoned out, are you okay?" Boomer asked eyes creased with worry

I nodded quickly "Yea, just thinking about something. What were you saying?" I asked directing the question to Blossom.

"I was just saying that BC's kicking some major butt out there"

I directed my attention to the field, just in time to see BC make the winning goal. The crowd roared, nearly drowning out the collective groan that swept through John's many admirers at his loss.

Blossom whistled and cheered while I clapped.

John at least made an effort to be a good sportsman. Offering Buttercup a handshake in congratulations, she took it giving it only a small shake before spinning on her heel and walking back toward the bench.

John was obviously mad, even from here I could see the angry flush creeping up his neck as he stalked back to the bench, noticeably sitting as far away from Buttercup as he could get.

I noticed Blossom stifle a giggle as the announcer came back on, commenting briefly on John's good sportsmanship before announcing the next match.

"That dude would suck as an actor" Brick said

Blossom nodded "That's why he's a jock, no need for acting on the field"

"At least he made an effort" I said

Blossom snorted "Yea, a poor one but that's more than most of the people here have done"

"I have to agree with that, I never thought that people could be so competitive about something" Boomer said

"That's the way these tournaments are" Blossom sighed, leaning back on her hands "You should have seen it last year, this huge fight broke out on the field and it took five guys to finally break it up. I think it was some petty squabble over possession of the ball, stupidest fight I've ever seen"

I nodded "Yea, I remember that. The two guys got disqualified, and I think one had to go in for stitches it got pretty bad"

"Geez, are we sure it's okay to let our bro and your sis play out there? I mean no one's gonna come after them with a chainsaw or something because they beat someone, right?"

Blossom and I both laughed at that. While I don't know about their brother I do know that Buttercup wouldn't hesitate to show someone hell if they even so much as tried attacking her, no matter what weapon they were swinging around.

"No, they should be fine" I finally said, wiping a tear from my eye and trying to coinsure my breathing after my laughing fit.

Boomer ran a hand through his messy hair in his usual habit as he flashed me a huge grin. I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart flare.

"I-I'll be right back" I said as I stood, returning Boomers smile as I started to shimmy around Brick and Blossom.

"Oh, hold up BB I'll go with you" Blossom said as she to stood up and started to walk with me.

I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. I mean with her opinion of the boys I could only imagine what she had to say about me actually _knowing_ one of them. I could imagine the terms she'd use to describe this: traitorous, irresponsible, dangerous, etc. etc.

Whatever she was trying to do by coming with me, I knew it couldn't be good. We descended the stairs, rounding the corner and heading for the line of port-a-potties that were set up at the end of the line of food venders.

She hadn't even looked at me this entire time, that made me nervous. I wiped my sweaty hands on the cotton of my skirt, praying that she hadn't noticed.

When we finally reached the line of bathroom shacks she turned to look at me, face totally blank of anything that even remotely resembled emotion. I couldn't really tell if that was good or bad at this moment but I prayed it meant she –at least- wouldn't totally chew me out.

"You and Boomer are friends"

She said it so simply, like she was stating a fact instead of asking a question. Was that a question?

"Uh, yea we are" I said, deciding to be honest

She nodded, obviously I'd just confirmed her suspicions and I couldn't help but wonder if I should have lied. I have never been good at lying, never really cared for it either. But in this case I was willing to make an exception, no matter how much guilt it caused me it would be worth it this one time.

The last thing I wanted was Blossom saying that I couldn't see Boomer anymore just because he interferes with our night job. That would be hypocritical of her anyway, considering that she's also friends with Brick.

"You realize he's the enemy right?"

"Yea, but I don't really care. Putting me and him aside what's with you and Brick? It's kinda hypocritical of you to lecture me about Boomer when you're all cozy with Brick"

She blinked, obviously surprised with the iciness in my tone, I was surprised myself. I'd never snapped at either of my sisters before, but at this moment I didn't care. It was kind of offending actually, to think she'd assume I would do something stupid and let him discover our secret. I'd actually been very careful to make sure he didn't discover it.

"I wasn't lecturing you, how could I it wouldn't be fair to you. And I am _not_ getting cozy with Brick; he's just a friend, if even that"

I noticed a brief blush cross her cheeks that betrayed her words, although I was much more surprised by her words.

"So…you didn't come with me to lecture me?"

She gave me a look, one that screamed 'that's stupid'

I smiled; at least now I knew that at least one of my sisters was okay with it. I felt my shoulders relax and I released the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding in.

Blossom patted me lightly on the shoulder, a motherly gesture that reminded me a bit of Mom.

"Come on, let's hurry up and go so we can get back to the boys. BC will kill us if we miss even a single one of her matches"

I nodded and without another word we both slipped into separate shacks.

Boomer's P.O.V

I watched the girls descend the stairs and couldn't help but wonder about the oddly nervous look that had passed over Bubbles face when Blossom had asked to come with her. Although it was a fleeting look I caught just enough to know that she was uncomfortable.

Brick let out a groan as he stretched his arms out in front of him.

"So…You like her don't you"

I looked over at him, mouth hanging open as I tried to sputter and excuse.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked finally deciding to play dumb

He gave me his usual older brother 'knowing' grin and I knew he had me.

I sighed and crossed my arms, "Okay yea, so what if I do. You obviously have a thing for Blossom too so you have no room to grill me"

He blinked, eyes widening for a fraction of a second in genuine surprise. Be it from the fact that I'd noticed or the fact that I'd noticed before him I didn't know, but just the fact that I had stumped _him_ for once brought a smile to my face.

"Thought so, you never paid any attention to all those girls who swooned over you back in the city, or here. She's the first girl I've ever seen you really take an interest in" I said still basking in my glory

His surprise was gone though, replaced by a smirk. "I can say the same for you; you've got it bad for her don't you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I glanced away, pretending to be focused on the game.

He laughed "You never were a good liar Boomer"

I snorted "Yea that was always Butch's talent"

We lapsed into silence for a span of several beats, and yes I counted. The roar of my heartbeat in my ears was overwhelming the noise of the crowd anyway.

Finally Brick spoke up,

"You should go for her you know"

I turned to face him; he was leaning back in his seat hands on either side of him staring at the field as the players kicked the ball back and forth.

"What could a girl like her possibly want with a guy like me? She's beautiful, talented, kind…..and what am I? How can I possibly hold a candle to all the other guys who must ask her out all the time?"

"Well you'll never know until you try"

He was right about that, but still. Just imagining her long golden curls, beautiful blue eyes that shined like a polished jewel in the light. I shuddered at the mere thought of her beauty, and what it would feel like to kiss her… I couldn't even fathom.

I had allowed my gaze to sweep over her body more than once –I am a guy after all- and when all was said and done I could only think how lucky anyone would be to have her. I don't know if I could bear to see her with someone else, allowing another guys filthy hands to run through those golden curls, to cover those rosy cheeks with kisses and whisper sweet words in her ears.

The mere thought made my blood boil. Yes, Brick was certainly right. My mind was made up; I would push my uncertainties aside and ask her out.

I glanced over at Brick, who was still watching the game.

"And what about you, are you going to ask Blossom out?"

His head snapped to the side to face me and I noticed that his cheeks were a light pink, "I don't like her okay, she's just a friend!"

"Okay then" I said as I turned back to watch the game.

He was obviously lying but it wouldn't do any good to push him. He'd figure it out…eventually. I'd seen the way he looked at her, playful spark in his eye that only got brighter when he saw her smile. Grinning like an idiot along with her as they made jokes and jabs at each other.

For the smart guy he could be so dense sometimes, hasn't even realized his own feelings yet. I rolled my eyes at this thought; for once the great Brick is the clueless one. Oh how I have waited for this day, he'd better be lucky I'm not Butch or he'd be getting hell right now.

I allowed my amusement to continue for a few more seconds before I returned my thoughts to a more pressing issue: asking Bubbles out. It'd have to be the perfect timing, when we're alone and when I grow the guts to ask her.

I just couldn't fully exclude the possibility of her rejecting me. I mean a beautiful girl like her actually taking an interest in me; I still found that hard to believe. She could do much better than a city boy, wannabe artist/police officer.

Like I was any good at either anyway. That forest painting that I gave her was probably worse than she'd ever admit; she's too kind to tell me anything that she suspected would hurt my feelings. I was also totally horrible at the police work that I helped my dad and brothers with.

Chasing after a blue bird while my brothers were busy dealing with Fox and Panther, and while Blue Jay was escaping with the jewel. Although by chasing after the bird I was also chasing Blue Jay, I still can't manage to wrap my mind around that one.

Blue Jay…there's just something…wrong about her. I mean I've hardly ever heard a word from her -although that could just be her attempt to hide her voice from us, but then again considering the way Panther always taunts Butch I highly doubt that- and yet I feel like I know her from somewhere.

So many questions, about that weird pendant of hers, about that silver bow, about that strange language they always use, about that strange prison that we somehow ended up in, but mostly I wanted to know about that one moment. The moment I woke up in the prison with my head resting on Blue Jay's lap, when I opened my eyes and our gazes met. My vision could have been blurred by sleep –no _**must**_ have been blurred by sleep- but when our eyes met. The instant I saw those sky blue eyes….I thought of Bubbles.

For a split second I could swear that I saw Bubbles smiling down at me as I awoke, I'm glad I came to my senses and managed to get away from her. I'm actually a bit surprised that she didn't try to fight me; I suppose that birds have always preferred flight to fight anyway.

Speaking of blue jays…

The painting that Bubbles gave me still isn't up in its rightful place on my wall; right above my bed where it'll be the first thing I see when I wake up every morning. I haven't exactly gotten around to it, what with all the school projects and my own artistry although I must say that is no excuse.

It's the first –and probably only- gift I have gotten from Bubbles, and the most amazing painting I've ever seen. It deserves the most noticeable place I can offer, although it's ironic. It's the symbol of my greatest enemy and the greatest gift I've ever gotten from the girl I care for more than anyone.

Irony like this is rare, to say the least. It would be funny if it weren't so bittersweet.

"Hey guys we're back"

I looked up to see Bubbles and Blossom coming back, Bubbles with a huge smile on her face and a bounce to her step that I couldn't help but notice. Obviously whatever had been wrong before was a thing of the past now.

I grinned as she skirted around Brick and sat down next to me, flashing me a smile as she did so and I found that I wasn't able to resist smiling back.

"So how was the game while we were gone?" she asked

"Uh, good"

In truth I wasn't really paying any attention to the game, I hadn't been since she'd left and there really wasn't any point in trying anyway. Without any knowledge of the players or the game it's kinda pointless to try and understand what's going on, especially when I'm more of an art geek than a jock anyway.

She nodded "Buttercup and Butch didn't play while we were gone did they?"

I shook my head "not that I saw"

"Good, BC would kill me if I missed even one of her matches"

I chuckled lightly at that "I'm sure she can't be that bad"

"She's not, I was just kidding"

"I thought you were"

"The same way you joke about your brother"

"Yea I guess it is pretty much the same thing"

We lapsed into silence, not an awkward silence, more of a simple lack of something to talk about. I wasn't bothered by it though; it was actually very relaxing, having her sitting next to me while we watched the game together.

I would occasionally tune into Brick's conversation with Blossom, catching snippets of conversation. Small jabs and a few jokes, that's it. But I couldn't help but crack a smile; at least he was on his way, getting closer to her and getting to know her better. Who knows maybe they'll get together soon, all I can do at this point is wish him luck and hope he does the same.

I glanced over at Bubbles, who had all her attention focused on the game. Her golden curls shimmering in the sunlight, smile outshining the sun, beautiful sky blue eyes glowing and reflecting like light on the surface of a perfectly clear pond.

The single most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and will ever see.

She noticed me staring and turned to smile at me, which I returned. Even if she does reject me, even if she and I will never be anything more than friends I doubt that my feelings will ever change. I don't think that it'll be possible to just forget about her, but if she wants us to just be friends then I'm willing to do that. As long as I'm near her I'll be happy.

**Me: Sorry people, this chapter is slightly shorter than my normal chapters but I –once again- have writers block. I also just finished testing (yay!) but sadly I have two projects, end of the year exams, two other fanfics (that's not sad but it's still a lot of work), my aunt is in town (YAY!), and I'm trying to get a little closer to the dude I like (that's the hardest of everything listed). I'll try my best but I can promise you nothing, I still have some major ideas for this fic and I intend to use them. Please Comment and I hope you will all continue to support me.**

**Oh damn! Sorry people, I just fixed the chapter for all of you that have read this before I can't believe how many times I called Bubbles Miyako. Well I fixed it, thank you to a special commentor who brought this to my attention.**


	18. The Winner

Buttercups P.O.V

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the ref to call the next game. We were _finally_ down to the last two competitors, after hours and hours of running around in the heat and playing lightweights it was time for the final round.

All the losers stood off to the side, glaring at me as if that would make me lose. Over the years I had learned that it was useless to allow their glares and taunts to get to me, how can I play if I let myself get distracted? Not that that stopped them from trying.

My eyes scanned the crowd, searching for my sisters. I had spotted them In the stands several times during the tournament, Bubble's golden curls almost seemed to reflect the sunlight like a homing beacon. Which of course helped me to spot them.

Blossom was cheering and hooting, while Bubbles just shouted mild encouragement allowing her quiet nature to get the better of her even though everyone was screaming. I hadn't gotten a look at my opponent yet, too busy trying to keep myself cooled down to care really.

My mammoth water bottle was still at least half full, which is amazing considering I'd been chugging huge gulps all day. The thing had to be the size of my torso, and that's putting it mildly. Big, brown, ugly leather strap attached to either end. One glance just screams 'hand me down from the dinosaur age' but it did the job better than any of those prissy water bottles that they sell in the stores.

I wiped a layer of sweat of my forehead, swiping a few loose strands of raven hair along with it. The heat was punishing, for once I was glad that Blossom had bossily forced me to wear a thick coat of sunscreen. Without it I'm sure I'd be toast by now, literally.

I noticed the ref making his way to the middle of the field, cordless mike in hand. The guy looked like a hippie, or a hobo. Maybe just an idiot, who in their right mind would wear full on jeans in this weather? Whatever he is he has a serious death wish.

He jogged across the field, stopping smack in the middle and clearing his throat before bringing the mike to his mouth.

"Everyone now is the moment we've all been waiting for. The final match between last year's champion Buttercup Beatrix" he gestured to me and I ran across the field, the crowd screaming their heads off as I went.

"And the newest rookie, give it up for Butch Jojo!"

I could feel my mouth drop open. Hippie dude waved at the crowd of competitors standing on the sidelines, Butch broke free from the group running toward us. He wore a green and white T-shirt and matching green shorts, black cleats obviously old and beat up from use kicking up grass as he went.

He came to a stop in front of us, giving me a brief glance before settling his eyes on the ref who was smiling wide, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Okay folks" the ref yelled into the mike "you want to see some action!"

The crowd roared in approval, "alright then, let's begin the match"

He gave me a wink and patted me on the shoulder, "knock 'em dead kid"

Then he jogged of the field, replaced by his partner dressed in a black and white striped shirt and hat. This dude really was going for the look, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the fashion statement.

The dude held the soccer ball between us; whistle poised in his lips as he looked back and forth to see if we were ready.

I totally was, and I glared at Butch during the span of seconds. He caught my glare and winked in turn, giving me a cocky smirk that said 'I'm so gonna win this'

I clamped down on the growl that rose in my throat, and focused on the black and white ball. Ignoring the annoying boy that was standing directly opposite me. The ref didn't even try to explain the rules; he obviously knew that it was pointless. They'd already given us that run-around, when we'd first shown up and during the first round.

At least I should be grateful that he didn't try to read us the rules, I always found it annoying when refs did that. Talk is cheap; actions are much more my style.

The ref –finally satisfied that we're ready- gave a quick nod before tossing the ball into the air. I noticed Butch tense, ready to run for the ball once it was in range. But I was faster; just as he moved to take possession I grabbed the ball and dribbled it away from him, swerving around him and making a break for his goal.

I heard him curse as his footsteps bounded after me; the guy was like an ox the way his footfalls seemed to echo throughout the field. Although that might be my supercharged hearing talking. I dove for the goal just as I heard him come up behind me; I made the shot sending the ball speeding toward the goal.

He ran past me, trying to catch the ball. But it was too late, the ball connected flying smack into the net. The crowd let out a roar of cheers and whistles. I smirked as he turned to gawk at me, eyes wide with surprise and mouth hanging open for half a second before he corrected himself.

Then he smirked, "pretty good…for a girl that is"

My brow furrowed as my glee vanished, replaced with anger. I walked up to him, standing only inches from his broad chest. I had to look up because he was taller than me but that did nothing more than give me a momentary pause.

I glared at him, eyes meeting his "And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, clear venom and warning in my tone.

He smirked again, more taunting this time "What it sounds like Butters"

My jaw twitched, "Don't call me that Jojo, you hear me!"

"Why not, do you not like it Butters?"

I clenched my fists, ready to swing and give him one hell of a shiner. But right as I was about to clock him the ref came between us, pushing us apart.

"Come on guys, save it for the game"

There was a note of warning in his tone. The kind that says: 'start something and you'll be disqualified'

I grumbled angrily as we returned to the game, trying to keep my eyes off Butch for the sake of not trying to kill his annoying ass right there.

The game was intense. The best I've had in my entire life –although I will never admit that out loud. Butch was fast; he got two goals on me before I knew it. So much for his weight and muscles weighing him down, if anything they somehow made him faster. After a crazy tug of war –in which I had to dribble the ball away from him several times and feign shooting another couple- I managed to get another goal bringing it up to an even 2 for 2.

Next goal wins.

There was no chance in hell I would lose. No way I _could _lose. I had to keep my winning streak, and honor mom's memory, and besides that…

There is no fucking way I am losing to him.

It would be the ultimate humiliation for me to lose to the likes of Butch Jojo. My enemy. One of the obstacles in the way of me and my sister's quest, and the world's biggest jackass and egotist. There is no way I will ever lose to him, not in my night job nor in this tournament.

I cannot lose.

We faced off, waiting for the ref to drop the ball. Waiting to see who was faster, who would grab it first, who would walk home with the gold and who would go with second best.

'_I have to do it, I have to be faster' _I thought, keeping my eyes firmly locked on the ball.

Then it dropped.

The world seemed to move in slow motion, the ball falling, Butch moving to grab it, me flinging myself forward…

Worn black cleats connected as Butch drove the ball toward my goal; I raced after him trying to dribble the ball away. But he kept it away from me, aiming a shot at the goal. The crowd was on the edges of their seats, all totally silent, eating up the scene. A drop of sweat ran down my face, tickling my skin for an instant before falling although I didn't even notice it.

The ball flew across the grass, toward my goal and I ran after it.

'_She makes the grab…' _I thought as I made a dive for the ball, sticking my foot out to catch it.

I caught it, stopping the shot just in time. I breathed a sigh of relief and began to dribble the ball toward the goal, the crowd cheered wildly as I made it around Butch punching it into high gear as I neared his goal.

But he kept up; I could almost feel his breath on the back of my neck. I took the shot.

The ball spun toward the goal, and plowed smack into the middle of the net just as the three minute limit was called. The crowd all roared standing and cheering their lungs out as I breathed a sigh of relief. I allowed my shoulders to slump, all the tension leaving my body as the adrenaline rush settled down.

The hippie ref ran out onto the field, screaming into the mike:

"She won!"

"She won!"

"Buttercup Beatrix has claimed the win for this year's Soccer Tournament!"

He ran out onto the field, shaking my hand in congratulations.

"Buttercup Beatrix, you have won the 2012 Townsville Soccer Tournament and I am happy to present you with this medal!"

He slipped a painted gold medal around my neck, ribbon colored with the town colors –red, green, and blue. I took the small disk of metal in both hands and stared at the polished surface, it had a wolf –the town animal- imprinted on the surface with Townsville Soccer Tournament of 2012 stamped in big block letters along the rim.

I sighed, letting a small smile slip across my face as I stared at it.

'_Yes, I did it'_

I allowed the medal to drop back down to the front of my sweat-soaked shirt and looked out at the crowd. Blossom and Bubbles were both standing, cheering wildly from the stand. I grinned and waved at them, thanking them for their support.

"And Butch Jojo you have come in second in the 2012 Townsville soccer tournament. So I present you with this silver medal!"

The hippie ref, places the metal over Butch's head –it's the same as mine except the disk is silver instead of painted gold.

Before I realize what I'm doing I walk over to stand in front of Butch, extending my hand in a show of good sportsmanship. He glances at it curiously before giving me a quizzical look. I simply stare at him, lips pursed together, refusing to give reason or explanation.

He quickly takes my hand and we shake,

"Good game" he says, although it sounds strained

"Yep"

That's all I offer, a single word. I don't even know why I decided to shake hands with him, it's not like I give a damn if the whole town thinks I'm a stuck up snob with no sportsmanship. That's what they already think of me.

'_I just felt like it' _I thought _'that's all'_

We retracted our hands, and started walking back to the sidelines where the others were already gathering their stuff to leave. I was just about to pick up my gym bag when I felt someone hug me from behind, practically tackling me to the ground and knocking all the wind out of me.

"Buttercup!" she squealed

Only one girl can possibly hug like this, and squeal that loud.

"Bubbles, hug her a little lighter she's starting to turn purple" Blossom said as she stepped in front of me.

"Oops! Sorry BC" Bubbles said as she released me from her death grip and moved to stand beside Blossom.

I took three deep breaths and a gulp from my water bottle, wiping another layer of sweat off my forehead.

"Hey girls, so were you watching?" I asked with a smirk

'_Duh of course'_

"Of course!" Bubbles said "You were awesome Buttercup"

"Thanks" I said as I slung my beat up old gym bag over my shoulder and secured the leather strap of my water bottle across my torso.

"So we heading home or-"

"Hey Blossom!"

I looked up to see who had interrupted me and my eyes nearly flew out of my head. Brick was weaving his way through the crowd with Boomer and Butch right behind him, and he was waving at Blossom!

I turned my gaze on my sister, and she conveniently averted her eyes. Oh yea, she has some explaining to do.

Brick stopped in front of Blossom, giving her a huge toothy grin while Boomer walked up to Bubbles, doing the same. Butch just rolled his eyes at his brothers and proceeded to walk toward me, stopping just in front of me, smirking.

"So then, seems you owe me an apology" he said, still smirking

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, annoyed

He cocked an eyebrow "well I believe you kicked me in the face"

I snorted, I had kicked him in the face, drew blood even, but there was no chance that I was going to admit that with Blossom there. She'd grill my ass about it later, and the last thing I needed was her having ammo to use against me when I question her later.

I could feel her gaze on me, but I ignored it and instead turned to Butch.

"I didn't do anything to you, dumbass"

He stared at me, and I could tell he knew I was lying.

Bubbles cleared her throat, looking unbelievably nervous as she stepped up beside Butch and I.

"Um. Buttercup how about we go home" she said

I nodded "sure, I'm dying to take a shower"

I started walking off in the direction of home; I could almost feel the warm, steamy water washing away the dirt and sweat that had been clinging to me since the beginning of the tournament.

I led my sisters through the crowd, knowing that they were behind me without having to look. We broke through, starting across the grassy field in the direction of home. I spun around, intending to walk with them and question them on their new acquaintance with the boys.

But when I turned around I saw my sisters talking with the boys as they walked, just a few feet behind me.

"What are you bringing them for!" I yelled, not even trying to keep the incredulous edge out of my voice.

Both stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of my voice, Bubbles gulped, while Blossom stood her ground not flinching at my tone.

"We invited them; we figured that it would be fun to hang out after the tournament. Is that okay, Buttercup?" Blossom said, gaze trained on me

She was sizing me up, daring me to oppose. Believe me I wanted to, but I didn't need a fight with my sister. She'd do what she wanted anyway, it's not like I can stop her. Sure I could kick those boys from here to kingdom come but that wasn't the solution. Making a scene in public, and showing them my skills and fighting style would be just like flat out telling them that I'm Panther.

I glared at her, knowing that I couldn't do a damn thing about this, no matter how much I wanted to. So instead I turned on my heel and started walking.

"Whatever"

We continued walking, and by the time we reached the castle I was fuming. At least none of them had had the stupidity to try and speak to me, even Butch stayed well away.

I stomped over the draw bridge, making a beeline for my room the instant that I crossed the threshold.

'_I am __**not **__going to stick around and hang out with those bastards' _I thought as I tromped up the stairs.

Bubble's P.O.V

I watched Buttercup stomp up the stairs, burning mad and I knew that we were going to get one heck of a thrashing for this. I glanced at Boomer, who was also watching Buttercup. He looked surprised, _'oh man, I hope he isn't too freaked out about Buttercups outburst'_

Blossom let out a sigh once the slam of Buttercups door had finished echoing through the hallways.

"Sorry guys she's just…difficult sometimes, please excuse her behavior" she said

"No its okay, we're used to the same thing with Butch here" Brick said, jabbing a thumb in Butch's direction.

"Hey!" he yelled in protest

Brick just grinned, while Boomer stifled a laugh

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked

"We got movies, TV, or…well that's about it" Blossom said with a laugh

"Well, if it's okay with you Blossom would you mind taking me to the library?"

Blossom smiled a bright shining smile that took up her whole face. "Sure"

And with that they were gone, heading up the stairs toward the Library talking and laughing about different book topics and authors. Once they were out of sight my gaze drifted to Boomer, who was also staring at me.

I felt my cheeks flush as I met his eyes, dark azure blue sparkling from an unknown emotion and framed by perfect pale lashes and an even more perfect tanned face.

"So" a smile spread across his face, giving me a glimpse of his perfect white teeth "Movie?"

I smiled in turn, then nodded "Yep"

I led him through the kitchen, making my way to through the hallway toward the family room. It was a large room, with fluffy white carpeting and grey walls. It was also isolated, no windows, no other entrance or exit except through that hallway.

Being so dark and secluded it works perfectly for a family room, especially considering that our only family activity is watching movies. Well that and the fact that we don't really use it anymore, family movie nights lost all appeal after mom and Beatress passed away.

**(Beatress is Margret's mom; she passed away soon after the girl's mother disappeared)**

I led Boomer into the room and immediately walked over to the DVD cabinet. Every movie genre you can imagine and then some contained on seven neat little shelves all labeled with a different section for each genre.

I bent down, running my fingers over the label and trying to decide what I would like to watch.

"Hey Boomer what do you wanna-"

I glanced over at him; he was still standing in the doorway eyes drinking in the room.

"Uh, Boomer?"

"Oh, sorry Bubbles" he said scratching the back of his head in his usual habit "guess I'm just not used to your house yet"

I smiled "no worries, and anyway it's nothing special, we just have more money to spend on stuff like this since we don't have any mortgage payments"

He nodded numbly, still staring as he stepped into the room.

"I guess I never thought of how much you can save by not paying mortgage" he said as he carefully sat down on the leather couch in the middle of the room.

"Well that and what we save on food and electricity"

He turned around to look at me "what do you mean?"

"Well I grow most of our food in the garden, and we have solar panels on the roof to catch all the energy we need"

That wasn't really the truth, a spell passed down from our ancestors managed to keep up the supply of electricity. Someone found it a few generations back and decided to use it to suit up the castle and bring it a bit more into the twenty-first century. Same with purifying the water that we use to bath and such, we're probably in the world's most eco-efficient house. Though there is no way I'm going to tell him that.

"Cool" he said "good for the environment"

I nodded, "So what kind of movie do you want to watch?" I asked again, still searching the shelves for something.

"Hmm, I don't know whatever you want to watch I'm fine with"

I shrugged and pulled a DVD off the horror section, there was no way I was going with my pick, _The Phantom of the Opera_ live taped. I love that video but there is no way that Boomer would.

I stuck the disk into the player and slid beside Boomer on the couch, making sure to sit right in the middle of the cushion so as not to be too close or too far away from him.

"What's the movie?" he asked

"Jeepers Creepers" I said, eyes focused on the screen

"Sounds good"

I could tell he didn't know what to make of the movie, the title did sound a bit light for a horror movie but it sounded creepy enough. I had never seen it myself, just picked it off the shelf. The screen lit up and I pressed play, the movie started and I leaned back against the sofa, relaxing.

I felt fried after my long day sitting in the sun, and before I knew it I was leaning against the armrest, asleep.

**Me: Yes! I finished, and wow it only took me a couple hours and I got past the hard part already. I was having a little trouble with a transition but now it's all fixed. (YAY!) I hope you all liked the chapter and please comment, I really want to know how I did. And also I don't know crap about Soccer so be lenient on me if I got something wrong if you please. Thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to support me.**

**TheCastorbean**


	19. Love

Butch's P.O.V

I climbed up the thick carved stone stairs of the Beatrix castle, searching for anything to entertain me while my bros were busy flirting with the residents. I rolled my eyes as I remembered the way they'd been looking at pinky and blondie, made me sick just thinking about it.

I made it to the top of the stairs and turned off onto a green hallway. It was pretty plain, nothing on the walls but a couple pictures. There were probably about a dozen or so doors, so naturally I did the only thing that can possibly kill my boredom.

I walked over to the door nearest to me and swung it open, the curtains were drawn making the room dark but I could make out the shapes of furniture. I sneezed, kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

It was obvious this room wasn't in use, and I quickly closed the door before any more dust could invade my nostrils.

I did this repeatedly, opening and closing all the doors going down the hallway and just like the first they were all empty. Finally there were only three doors left, and I was running low on patients.

I opened one of the final three doors, determined to walk away if I didn't find anything. But when I opened the door I discovered a room full of exercising equipment.

"Whoa" I said as I stepped into the room.

My eye was drawn to the far wall opposite me, where a long table sat, stretching from one side of the room to the other sporting several trophies and medals all displayed perfectly and orderly.

I let out a low whistle as I made my way toward the trophies, weaving around the exercising equipment scattered across the floor.

'_Damn, whoever trains here is hard core' _I thought as my eyes scanned the nameplates of the trophies

_Buttercup Beatrix_

I grinned as I read this, barely holding back a laugh. _'Of course it would be her'_

She was a badass after all, hot, strong, and a bitch when she's angry. My grin widened when I thought about how fun it would be to have her.

Suddenly something else caught my eye; one of the four walls that make up the room was full of newspaper clippings. This perked my curiosity. I began to weave my way over there, having to step around several pieces of exercising equipment _again_.

'_I wonder if she ever cleans this place up' _I thought as I stopped in front of the wall.

It was covered in the black and white print, with few colored articles. Some were on soccer tournaments but most of the articles covered the recent activities of the Phantom Sisters. I scanned the headings.

_**Phantom Sisters Strike again!**_

_**Theft of the African Jewel!**_

_**Police baffled**_

Finally my eyes rested on a more recent article

_**New rivals for the Sisters!**_

_We have recently gotten a new Police Chief in Townsville, and with him comes competition for the sisters! The Police Chief's three sons -Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo, and Boomer Jojo- have shown extreme cunning and bravery in engaging the sisters when they attempted to steal the ancient sword of a medieval knight that had been sent to Townsville Museum for display. The sisters did escape but the Brothers managed to get a picture of the Sisters and keep them from stealing the sword. We have new heroes in town; heroes who have pledged to capture the sisters and unmask them for all the public to see. God bless the Police Chief and his sons._

_Heather Wallington_

I snorted remembering the story when it had first come out in the paper, we'd all made fun of the writer for that last line. You don't need to be a detective to tell that she's a devout Christian. But the article is hardly the point. Why would Buttercup have articles like these posted in her exercise room?

'_Perhaps there is more to this girl than meets the eye' _I thought _'she must be a major fan of the sisters, I have known some people who treat them like idols even though they're just filthy thieves, but still something about this bothers me'_

I started walking toward the door, now I was really interested in checking this place out. I opened the door and checked the hallway making sure that no one was there before moving on to the next door. (Never hurts to be cautious, especially with a major Phantom Sisters fan in the house –or castle)

I moved to the last door at the end of the hallway, deciding to check that one first. I slowly eased the door open and peered inside.

"Whoa!" I gasped as I swung the door completely open.

'_Seriously how rich are these people' _I thought as my gaze swept across the room.

There was a huge flat screen and a couch along with a queen sized bed and wooden desk. There were cloths lying everywhere and the room was an incredible mess. I bent down to inspect a three foot pile of cloths lying at the foot of the unmade bed.

I picked up a pair of cotton undies and grinned.

'_Let's see messy as hell, everything's green, girls panties…I take it this is Buttercup's room'_

Oh this was just too sweet. Suddenly all the suspicions I had gathered from those newspaper clippings in the next room were a million miles away, replaced by only one single thought: _I'm in Buttercups room_.

I dropped the underwear and made my way to the desk, nearly tripping on the huge piles of discarded jeans and T-shirts that were strewn across the floor. Her backpack way lying by the chair, completely untouched and judging by the dust that had collected on the surface of the desk no one had done any work here for a while.

I opened the drawer's shifting through the papers and trying to find anything that I could get into, I was just about to give up and go looking for her underwear stash when a small box caught my eye. It was carefully carved out of wood and had a small green leaf imbranded on the lid.

For some reason I felt…drawn to it. Before I knew what I was doing I was reaching for the box and the instant my fingers brushed the smooth wood I felt some kind of connection to it. I tried to open it but for some reason it wouldn't budge, but before I had any time to figure it out I heard a gasp to my right.

I turned…only to see Buttercup standing there, completely naked excluding the fluffy green bath towel she had wrapped around her.

The towel was small, covering all the major parts of her body but giving me just enough of a view. Her long slightly tanned legs were slender and well-built and the towel reached about mid-thigh, her cleavage bulged from where she held the towel, her hair was soaking wet like she'd just gotten out of the shower and her face was redder than Brick's eyes.

I just stood there gaping and probably as red as she was while she was frozen in shock. But even during those few moments of awkward silence all I could think about was how hot she was, I mean damn. Who wouldn't be attracted to someone like her?

She seemed to regain some of her senses, blinking a few times to get herself back to reality. Then without any warning whatsoever she slammed the door shut, rattling the room as the force of the action reverberated through the walls.

I didn't move for a minute, still staring at the door. It was almost like my brain was re-booting after some kind of mental glitch in the circuitry. When the gears finally started moving again I realized that in my surprise I had dropped the box, as I bent down to pick it up the door opened again.

I froze when Buttercups head peaked around the door, which was opened only a crack. She was still blushing like crazy, and notably avoided eye contact.

"W-what the hell are you doing in my room!" she yelled

"Well…I…uh, was just searching for something"

'_Very smooth dude, why don't you just tell her you were snooping around her house'_

"Well then, since you're here make yourself useful and toss me some cloths"

It took a moment for me to process that, and when I did I stood up straight and decided just to go along with it.

"S-sure"

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt off the floor and tossed them to her; she caught them effortlessly and shoved them behind her. But instead of going back inside to change she remained hovering by the door.

"T-turn around"

The command was barely a whisper, but I heard it all the same.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

I shrugged and turned to face the balcony –yes she also has a frinkin _balcony_!

I heard the door open and the slap of her wet feet on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

'_Oh Jesus she's not…'_

I risked a glance over my shoulder; she was rummaging through the pile of cloths that was piled at the foot of her bed. She was still in the towel which –god help me- seemed even shorter than before now that she was bent down over the pile. She pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra and started to make her way back to the bathroom.

Once the door shut I was once again frozen, waiting for my brain to re-boot. Although when the door opened again and a now fully clothed Buttercup stepped out looking pissed off as hell, that might have jumpstarted the re-boot a bit.

She crossed the room in three long strides until she was standing in front of me, her eyes blazed with the fire of her anger. She thrust an index finger in my face, nearly making me step back.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE!"

Her tone was full of compressed anger, and I couldn't tell if the flush that stained her cheeks was from earlier embarrassment or pure fury.

I smirked, "hanging out babe"

She pursed her lips together, still glaring at me. Seems as if I have added some gasoline onto the fire that is her rage, good, she's smoking hot when she's pissed off. I leaned against the desk chair, still smirking at her.

"By the way the towel was a nice look for you"

"First: _**don't**_ ever call me babe again if you want to have kids. Second: **GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!**"

I cocked an eyebrow at her, judging by her anger levels if I didn't walk out right now then she'd definitely kill me. But for some reason I wasn't afraid, nor frozen as I had been before. She'd just caught me off guard earlier, but now…

"Or what, babe?" I said, flashing a grin.

Boomer's P.O.V

I barely managed to keep from yelping as the freaky guy in the long trench coat ate the officer's tongue…not bothering to remove it from his head first. Beside me Bubbles covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, obviously too grossed out to watch.

Although the two teenagers in the car seemed to have no trouble watching, until they finally came back to their senses and floored the gas, making a U-turn and getting the hell outta there.

'_Jeepers Creepers huh, well the title is accurate' _

I would definitely have nightmares tonight, disgusting horrible nightmares with bloody body parts sewn together and a guy with a long trench coat driving a beat up old military vehicle loaded with corpses.

"W-whoa, I didn't know this movie would be so scary"

Bubbles had opened her eyes and had her gaze focused on the TV.

I nodded slowly "I guess"

There was no way I was going to admit I'm afraid, I had learned to repress emotions like fear. A benefit of living with two older brothers I suppose.

After that we returned to the movie, too entranced to even consider speaking again. But when the next scene came, and the two teens ran trench coat dude over several times in that beat up old car of theirs Bubbles shot up from her seat, nearly falling flat on her face as she did so.

"I'm going to go get a snack, do you want anything Boomer?" she asked, already on her way to the door.

"I'm good, but thanks anyway Bubbles" I called after her as she fast-walked out toward the kitchen

'_Maybe we shouldn't watch this if it scares her that much' _I thought, biting back another yelp as trench coat dude continued to twitch in the middle of the street after being run over three times.

Suddenly the trench coat ripped, and a huge bat-like wing shot out. It started flapping, as if the guy was trying to take flight and the teenager started telling his sister to get them the hell out of there. She floored it and ran trench coat dude –or whatever the hell he is- over again.

'_Or maybe that's just an excuse because it scares the hell outta me too'_

I had never been good with scary movies, always avoided movie night with my bro's whenever they picked a horror flick –or pretended to fall asleep as the gore started- and avoided them like the plague at movie theaters.

I'm used to hiding my fear of horror movies but with Bubbles here it's all the more important for me to keep it in check.

'_No need to seem like a scaredy cat in front of her, all I need is the wimp factor added to the already geeky opinion she probably has about me'_

"I'm back" Bubbles sang cheerfully as she skipped across the room to her seat.

She held a huge bowl of popcorn in her hands, and she popped a piece in her mouth as she walked. She set the bowl on the side table directly next to her seat and started to walk back to the kitchen, but she tripped.

She let out a yelp as she began to fall, I lunged forward, catching her and pulling her close to me.

I sighed in relief, "you okay?"

She only nodded numbly, eyes averted, face slightly pink. I couldn't understand her reaction, that is until I took a closer look at our position. She was in my lap, my arm around her waist, her cheek pressed against the soft cotton of my shirt. Her arms were circled loosely around my waist and I noticed that her skirt had ridden up a bit giving me even more of a view of those perfect milky white legs of hers.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I had never been in a position like this with anyone, especially not a goddess like Bubbles. It was awkward for the first 10 seconds or so before I relaxed. Why spend the moment focused on the awkwardness when I could concentrate on how good it felt to have her in my arms?

Crazy trench coat murderer forgotten I gazed down at the beautiful girl in my lap. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen hands down, and without even thinking my hand came up and brushed a loose curl behind her ear.

Her sharp intake of breath told me that I had surprised her, I had even surprised myself. The desire to kiss her was so overwhelming, I'd never felt this drawn to someone before. I wanted to be closer to her, I wanted to touch her, and I wanted her.

I took her chin in my free hand, unable to resist this intense pull any longer. I guided her to me, stopping only a moment, allowing our breath to mingle before I pressed my lips onto hers. I felt electricity shoot through me at the moment of contact, it was amazing, no amount of imagination can even begin to describe the sensation.

I parted my lips and she followed suit, allowing us to fully taste each other. I pulled her closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck, god did this feel good. I moved my free hand to the back of her head, entangling my fingers in her golden locks.

I made sure to savor everything: the soft silky feel of her hair against my fingertips, the sweet taste of her lips, her flowery scent. Everything was so vivid and alive; it was like just this one moment had opened a new door for me. The key to life, or at least to my life, was definitely her.

We broke apart after nearly three minutes of heavy make out, both breathing heavily. Her eyelids were half-lowered and her cheeks were flushed a light pink. She looked so goddamn beautiful.

"Bubbles" I said, my voice husky.

"Yes"

"I Love you"

The words were out before I had a chance to think, but I didn't care it was how I really felt. Even if she didn't love me back then at least I said it, got it off my chest.

Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Y-you do?"

I nodded "I've loved you for a while now, your laugh, your smile, everything about you. I love it all so much"

I brought her even closer to me, burying my face in her hair. She wrapped her arms tighter around me and stuck her head in the crook of my neck, hot breath fanning my collar bone.

"I Love you, too"

Her voice was a whisper, soft and sweet like nectar. But the words were even sweeter. I pulled her back to an arm's length, staring into her eyes for a few seconds before pressing my lips to hers again.

The kiss was hot with passion and need, totally different from the previous one.

'_Bubbles…Loves…me…'_

That one thought was able to fill me with more joy than I ever thought possible. I almost felt like I was dreaming, having her in my arms, _kissing _her. If you had told me that I would be making out with Bubbles a few hours ago I would have never believed you.

But the feel of her hair, her cool touch, her smell. There was no way this could be a dream, and I'm sure as hell glad that it's not.

We broke apart again, just staring into each other's eyes. Although the moment didn't last long, an instant later our gazes were locked on the TV, where a bunch of cops were firing bullets in rapid succession at the monster –yep no longer trench coat dude, he ditched the outfit a while ago. Although none of the bullets were doing anyone any good, and pretty soon the scene switched to a frantic escape attempt by the teens and an African American woman wearing a jean jacket.

Bubbles cleared her throat and gently detached herself from my grip, standing up. She smiled at me and glanced toward the kitchen.

"I left my soda on the table; you want me to grab you something while I'm out there?"

I returned her smile, "coke if you got it"

"As a matter of fact we do"

She flashed me another grin before stepping around my legs and heading toward the kitchen. I watched her as she went, unable to take my eyes off her. Once she was out of sight I sighed dreamily and leaned back into the sofa, too deep in my thoughts to hear the frantic yelling from the movie.

**Me: Okay, this chapter kind of disappoints me in some areas. I could have done better on a couple things but I hope you're all pleased. All that build up was worth it wasn't it! And I have been neglecting Butch and Buttercup pretty much the whole series, bet you didn't see that coming after they've only met outside of the museum once or twice. I loved writing that scene; I could just see the whole thing in my head while I was typing. Butch looked even more embarrassed than I described him, LOL. But anyway review, tell me how it was. **

**P.S: Jeepers Creepers is an actual movie, it's pretty good too they even have a second movie. You can actually find most of the first movie on YouTube, look it up if you're bored.**


	20. Hail

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

I sat down at one of the huge mahogany desks positioned at the front of the library, hefting the armful of books that I had gathered onto the thick wooden surface. I had been gathering records of the Beatrix family history for days now, trying to figure out just what the hell is going on between the 'darkness' that was mentioned in moms letter, Scarletta's appearance, and the whole sword of Ignis deal.

Unfortunately though I can't risk Brick seeing any of those at this moment, so I packed up all the information I've gathered so far and stacked it on the far side of the table. Not that he would notice anyway, the instant we set foot in here he took off to go look for some new books to borrow.

If I hadn't limited him to three books at a time I swear that he'd take the entire library with him. I rolled my eyes at the thought as I flipped open one of the books that I'd piled on the desk and started reading. They were all books on legends and fairytales, describing mythological creatures and telling the stories of princesses and princes of the past.

I have a thing for this kind of stuff; whenever I'm not researching I'm reading tales and fables thick with adventure and romance. Not many people know of my taste in books, although I doubt they'd believe me if I told them. It's not like I can blame them for that, I just don't seem like a fairytale type of girl.

'_And anytime your peers see you holding a book it's usually a thick research volume ripe with facts rather than fiction'_

I rolled my eyes. It had been a good hour since we had left the others and come up here and I hadn't heard a peep from either Bubbles or Buttercup. I could only speculate what they were doing, and having all three of our arch nemeses in the castle wasn't making me feel any better.

Sure I trust my sisters to look after them but still…

"Hey!"

I blinked as Brick walked up, carrying a huge stack of books. He set them on the table with a grunt and turned his happy gaze on me.

"Man you've got one hell'uv a library here" he said as he sat down next to me "I found books that they don't even print anymore, and a couple of them have to be a good hundred years old"

He was flipping through a leatherback with yellowing pages that looked like a research journal.

"Yeeeeeaaa right, so what kind of books are you reading anyway?" I asked

He grinned and passed me one from the top of his stack; I began flipping through the pages. It was an alchemy research journal from medieval Europe, with detailed notes and everything. I turned my questioning gaze on Brick who had his nose buried in a paperback volume that looked like it came from the renaissance.

"What is this?"

He looked up from the book, glancing at the one I was holding before turning his gaze on me. "What does it look like?"

I frowned, "Since when are you into this kind of stuff?"

He snatched the book from my hand and put it back on top of the stack. "Just because you can't appreciate good literature doesn't mean we all lack taste"

He smirked as he said that, and my frown deepened into a scowl.

"I just never pegged you for a science geek"

"And I never pegged you for a fiction lover, I guess we all have our own little secrets" he said, still wearing that cocky smirk.

I felt my scowl disappear and my face heat up, _'he actually noticed what kind of books I read?'_

For some reason that made me feel embarrassed, I mean what if he thinks that I'm some creepy romance-obsessed teen fan girl who's a sucker for a good cliché romance scene. The thought only made me that much more embarrassed, I'd never been more disappointed that I'd tied my hair back. It was situations like this that made you want to hide.

Having no other alternative I immersed myself in my book, trying to hide the flush of embarrassment that colored my cheeks. After a few minutes of pretending to read I was startled out of my book by a sudden loud thumping on the roof.

I glanced at Brick, who had his face turned up toward the ceiling "what the hell is that?" he asked.

I shrugged and stood up, heading toward the window to check it out. I stared out into the garden and it only took a moment to see what was causing the ruckus. Huge chunks of hale, like the size of my fist, were raining down on the castle.

I heard a low whistle beside me and turned to find Brick standing next to me, staring at the chunks of ice as they dropped. "They're huge"

"Yea, pretty big" I agreed

He looked at me "Okay I'm not used to living in the North but I take it that this weather is common, right?"

I nodded "no more soft sandy beaches and sunshine for you city boy, this is country, Northern weather, cold and small"

"Well the skyscrapers could 'a fooled me"

"Those are mostly empty and you know it, we used to be a decent sized city, _used _to. Before the real estate took a dive into the red zone and people started realizing that the sunny beaches and warm weather down south was better than the long, cold winters up here"

I turned on my heel and started heading for the door, with Brick following right behind me. If we'd noticed the hail then chances are so did the others. I made my way down the hall and stairs, a minute later I was standing in the front hallway.

The first thing that drew my eye was the barrage of hail raining from the sky and pummeling the drawbridge. I immediately ran over to the mechanism by the door and started cranking, raising the drawbridge to keep out the cold chill and fist sized chunks of ice.

Brick stood next to me while I cranked, staring in wonder as I finished.

"Why don't you replace that with a door?" he asked "it would be much easier"

I just stared at him "Because we happen to like it, now make yourself useful and help me gather up these chunks of ice that managed to get in"

"Why should I help, I'm the guest remember"

I had already gathered up three of the chunks and I turned to glare at him, "I don't give a crap if you are a guest, just give me a hand here"

"Blossom?"

I turned toward the kitchen to see Bubbles and Boomer walking out, Bubbles worried gaze immediately shooting to the chunks of ice littering the front hall.

"What's going on?"

We all turned to the staircase, where Buttercup and Butch were descending; they froze three steps from the bottom, eyes locked on the ice. But nobody else was looking at the ice, no, we were all staring at Butch.

He was a mess. Cheek swollen and red, huge black eye, noticeable bruises starting to color his arms, he was even walking with a bit of a limp. I immediately looked at Buttercup, who didn't seem to notice my angry gaze on her as she stared at the ice.

"What the hell are those?" she asked, stepping down the last three steps and placing her hands on her hips, all the while not taking her eyes off the chunks of ice.

"It's hail" I answered, as I picked up another piece "help me pick it up and then I'll explain"

Without another word we started gathering it up, piling it all in the kitchen sink before sitting down to make sense of the situation.

"So how're we gonna get home?" Butch asked as he teetered back and forth on one of the bar stools

"I guess we can't, I mean look at that" Brick said, gesturing toward the window "we'd be pulverized before we could make it"

"You guys could stay here for the night" Bubbles said

Buttercup shot up from her chair "no chance in hell! There is no way I'm gonna stay in the same house with this _thing_ all night!" she yelled pointing at Butch

"Hey now, I'm the one who should be saying that" he returned, glaring at her with his one good eye.

I noticed both Brick and Boomer eyeing Butches injuries for a second before their gazes shot to Buttercup. They were wise enough to look away before she caught them staring though.

"We don't exactly have any suitable guest rooms" I said

"Exactly!" Buttercup yelled "which is why you guys should just take your chances out there in the hail!"

"Buttercup, we're not going to toss them out in that" I said simply and she turned an incredulous gaze on me.

She crossed the room, grabbing both me and Bubbles and hauling us out into the main hallway. "Privet conversation, NOW!"

She finally stopped dragging us when we reached the end of the hall of ancestors, then she exploded.

"ARE YOU BOTH FUCKING CRAZY!" she yelled, voice cracking as she nearly broke the sound barrier

"Why are you insisting on letting them stay here when you know the risks, know there's a chance of them finding out about-"

"We know the risks" I said, interrupting her rant "but we can't just kick them out in that weather"

She threw her hands up in the air "why not? If it were a few weeks ago you'd both be glad to do just that, maybe if you didn't have the hots for Brick and Boomer you'd be able to see what's at stake here and kick their asses out"

I felt my cheeks color slightly and beside me Bubbles face turned scarlet red.

"Okay let's get something straight, I _**DO NOT**_ have a thing for Brick Jojo and don't you dare talk to me about risks and exposure of the secret. What's this about you kicking Butch? And all those bruises he's got in there, how about you just walk up to him and say hey I'm Panther!"

She wavered a bit at that, but otherwise didn't show any signs of budging. She snorted after recovering "give me a break, he deserved it both times and it's not like I showed him my fighting style or anything"

"And how is that risk any different from letting them stay here for the night, you know damn well we have all incriminating evidence locked up tight and hidden within the castle walls. One night won't blow 20 generations of tradition!"

"You don't know that!" she yelled

I was losing patience fast; she has no room to argue in this. She knows that we can't just kick them out, for one thing it might look way too suspicious and for another it's just not the way we are. Sure this place holds evidence of 20 generations of thievery and it would be disastrous if it were ever found but our ancestors have anticipated as much and hidden the information well.

It's protected by catacombs, spells, and 20 generations of Beatrix magic. It's been searched thousands of times over the course of our time here and nobody has ever found anything, there is no way that these three detectives-in-training could possibly find what 20 generations of villagers and Townsville citizens couldn't.

"Okay, okay" Bubbles said sweetly as she nudged her way in-between us "let's just let them stay the night, it won't hurt anything"

Buttercups gaze swung from me to Bubbles, and after a few seconds of tension filled silence she swung around and started stalking down the hall.

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want, see if I care!"

Then she swung around the corner and was gone. We stood there, feet rooted to the floor as we stared hard at the place our sister had disappeared. We were there for a good thirty seconds before I finally shook myself out of it.

"Come on, the guys are waiting" I mumbled as I started walking back toward the kitchen

Bubbles followed close behind. The boys hadn't moved from where they had been sitting, and they immediately perked up when we walked in.

"Where's your crazy-ass sister?" Butch asked

I chewed lightly on the inside of my cheek, "she…had something else to do"

The look he gave me told me he wasn't buying it, but I ignored it and plopped back down in my chair.

"So what now?" Boomer asked

I noticed that Bubbles was sitting a bit too close to him, and it took me another second to realize that they were holding hands under the table. I suppose it's a good thing BC left when she did, she'd have a cow if she saw that.

I focused my gaze on Bubbles, _'you're playing with fire little sister, I hope you don't get burned'_

Bubbles blinked and looked at me, mouth slightly opened, eyes wide. I cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the odd look was for, but soon Bricks voice interrupted our silent communication.

"Well I guess we could go back to what we were doing, I was pretty into the books that I found in that library" he said, winking at me.

I felt my cheeks flush slightly and I averted my eyes.

"_Awwww! That's so cute, Blossom almost never blushes I wonder if they'll become a couple soon"_

"Don't think so, BB" I said, annoyed

"What?" she asked

I looked over at her to see all eyes on me; I felt my cheeks turn a shade redder.

"That crack just now, no chance it'll ever happen. And I'm not blushing; it's just a little hot in here is all"

It was a plausible excuse; the heat had been blasting ever since it started hailing outside.

"But…Blossom, I-I didn't say anything"

It felt like all the air whooshed out of the room when she said that, and I stared at her, pleading with her that she'd just been joking. But unfortunately by the way her eyes were wide and her completion seemed to have paled, I knew this was no joke.

I glanced at the others, who were all looking at me like I'd lost my mind. I shot up from my chair, so quickly that I nearly knocked it over. I steadied it and then stepped toward the door.

I yawned, stretching my arms out over my head and avoiding eye contact with everyone else in the room.

"Well I'm beat; I guess all that sitting in the sun really wore me out. I think I'll turn in early, BB will you give the guys some blankets and pillows and set them up in the family room for me? Thanks, I owe you one, night" I said in a rush before bolting from the room

I ran up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room, locking the door behind me. I slid down to the floor, back resting on the smooth wood of the door, panting heavily.

'_What the hell is going on?' _I thought franticly

'_**I suppose it's time I explained'**_

Suddenly a red haze passed over my eyes and I was unconscious.

BRICK'S P.O.V

I watched Blossom flee the room like her very life depended on it, and the nervous way she'd suddenly spit out that crap about being tiered from sitting in the sun all day…

None of it was like her; I turned my gaze to Bubbles. She was still sitting in that one spot, eyes wide, face pale. Whatever that was, something tells me Bubbles knows.

"What's up with her?" Butch asked, leaning against the counter

"Bubbles do you know?" I asked, carefully gauging her expression

She blinked a few times, as if processing the fact that someone had just spoken to her. "Huh? O-oh that, I'm not sure. I-I've never seen- Maybe she really is just tiered, she's got a lot on her mind lately"

Bubbles face was thoughtful and a bit…sad. I glanced back at the spot where Blossom had been standing right before she bolted.

'_What could possibly be bothering her so much that she'd lose her cool like that?' _I thought

Whatever it is it must be something major, I've never seen her lose it like that before. And honestly I never thought I would, she's always so calm and collected level headed and reasonable. If there was anyone in the world I would expect to keep their head in a tough situation it would be her.

To say I'm concerned would be an understatement, worried as hell would better cover it. But before I had time to dwell on that fact the conversation started up again.

"Well, guys I think I should get you set up for your say" Bubbles said, standing up.

I noticed her hand slip from Boomers as she stood and excused herself from the room to go get the blankets and pillows. The second she was out the door I turned to Boomer, grinning. He immediately caught my look and cocked an eyebrow, knowing what was coming.

"Soooooo Boomer, seems like you and Bubbles are getting along fine" I said with a smirk, leaning back in my seat.

"Yea I guess" he said, a barely noticeable pink blush covering his cheeks

"Come on, how far have you gotten?" I asked

I noticed Butch's wolfish grin as he caught on, leaning forward in his seat and staring intently at Boomer.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You know what he means" Butch said "you guys gotten to second base yet?"

Boomers face turned bright red "N-no w-w-w-w-we only kissed!"

Butch let out a hoot of laughter, slapping his knee in a very cowboy-like action while I chuckled.

"So our little bro finally got his first kiss huh? I guess he's not so little anymore" I said

"Yep, so I take it you're going out with her now?" Butch asked

Boomer only nodded, not making eye contact. Butch let out another burst of laughter and continued until Bubbles came back in with the blankets and pillows. She led us into the family room, which was freaking _huge_ by the way.

Large room, flat screen that takes up an entire wall, huge L shaped sofa in the middle of the room, no windows, and a wall of floor to ceiling movies. Butch let out a low whistle "damn where do you people get all your money?"

Bubbles ignored the question and laid three mats down on the floor, it took me a second to recognize them as blow-up beds. She set up the pump and a loud vacuuming noise sounded as they began to inflate.

"This should tide you guys over for the night, and of course you're welcome to the snacks in the pantry and fridge as well as the DVD's and TV" she said with a sweet smile

Butch grinned "now that's what I call hospitality! Your girls got the right idea there Boomer"

Both Bubbles and Boomer turned bright red at the comment, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, it was obvious that Butch had said that specifically to embarrass Boomer. But it also allowed me to see that Bubbles has it as bad for Boomer as he does for her.

"W-Well, if you need anything then just give me a call. You all know where to find me" she said as she finished setting up the beds.

"Cool. Thanks" Butch called after her as he picked up the remote and started flipping channels

Bubbles gave Boomer one last look before she walked out the door, I noticed Boomers grin an instant before he turned away and began to settle into his bed. I smiled, _'oh they've both got it so bad' _I thought with a silent laugh as I started toward the door.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink" I said as I walked out the door.

"Bring me back some chips" Butch called after me.

I walked into the kitchen, swinging the fridge open and glancing at the contents briefly before grabbing a can of coke off the shelf and swinging the door shut. The kitchen was fancy, with granite countertops, and all the technology needed to make sure that you never had to do anything by hand.

Blender, toaster, dishwasher, stove, microwave, the works.

'_Seriously how rich __**are**__ these people?' _I thought, popping open my coke and taking a sip _'their parents must be seriously high paid to afford this'_

I leaned against the counter, sipping coke for a while before I found that my gaze had drifted back to that one spot. The spot that Blossom had been standing in only seconds before she took off. That was still bothering me, how she'd freaked out like that.

I can still remember the look she gave Bubbles, it almost looked…terrified. I couldn't help the stab of worry I felt for her, even though I haven't known her that long. I gripped the front of my shirt, staring at my hand as it crinkled the fabric in my palm.

'_Blossom Beatrix…why do you make me feel this way?'_

**Me: Okay people I have updated (victory!) sorry I've been terribly lazy lately and let me tell you all that I finally got a hankering for typing and here I am, and its 2:20 AM on the dot. Damn it's gonna be hell getting up tomorrow but I don't care because I love this chapter! It was so fun to write! Anyway I hope you liked it and let me tell you this (I got a comment on one of my other stories on this subject and I want to say something about it): Okay someone commented on one of my other fics asking when I would update this story, I appreciate the comment and all and I really don't mind that the comment was written at all but just know that I will NEVER ever, ever consider deleting this story or discontinuing it or leaving it alone for a year without updating.**

**I have never forgotten this story once since I started writing it. I absolutely hate it when I just abruptly end a story, and I hate it when people do it to me so I promise you all I will see this story through. And try my best to update, although I make no promises considering all the other fics I'm juggling (totally my fault there don't pity me) Speaking of those fics though I would be grateful if you checked some of them out.**

**I'm working on a group of one-shots right now that are based on the characters from my fic Regular Life. I love the characters I've created in that fic and would love if you would consider reading them. Check my profile, If you have time. **

**Anyway COMMENT and tell me what you think.**


	21. Element Powers

_NO ONE'S P.O.V_

_Three figures moved around the small hotel room, each glancing out the window at the towering trees of the woods surrounding Beatrix castle, impatiently waiting._

"Curse this weather! If it were not for this retched hail then we may have been able to make our move" _hissed one of the three, throwing another dagger at the picture that had been hung up across the room, smirking when it made contact with its target._

"_**Silence, you know well that we must wait a bit longer. We cannot even set foot in that horrid castle now; it would surely be our undoing" **_

_He paced back and forth angrily, obviously trying to decide on their next course of action._

_The final figure sat in silence, his body resting against the headrest of the bed staring out the window with a wistful expression on his face._

"And what do you think? You have not spoken for a while yet; I take it that it went better than expected then?" _the man said, directing his question to the silent one._

_He nodded "Yes I suppose it did…"_

_The man narrowed his eyes at his companion but chose to ignore his strange behavior, whatever it was it didn't matter. They are close to their objective and none of them can waist time on such trifles as infighting. _

"_**Soon…yes very soon it will be completed" **__his friend grinned as he stopped his pacing, almost as if reading his mind._

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

I sat up with a groan, both hands moving to my aching head. I felt dizzy and more than a little sore, what in the world was that? I started to stand –which wasn't easy- and managed to keep my balance despite the rocky terrain.

I slowly opened my eyes, ignoring the throbbing in my skull as I observed my surroundings. I immediately recognized the space; it was where Scarletta had brought me to be tested for the right to inherit Ignis. I narrowed my eyes as I came to this revelation, hadn't she tortured me enough already?

"Scarletta! I know your there, why the hell did you bring me back here?" I yelled, wincing in pain as my head screamed against my vocal exertion.

"**Would you rather continue to be oblivious?"**

I whirled around to find Scarletta standing about 10 feet away from me; she looked beautiful as ever with her long black hair down framing that perfect heart shaped face of hers while her crimson colored eyes studied me.

I bristled, angered by her question "stop talking in riddles and just tell me what I want to know!" I yelled my frustration boiling over until I was near my breaking point.

She's still playing with me, hiding all the secrets that me and my sisters deserve to know, secrets that can help us. Is this some kind of sick joke?

She just stared at me, expression unreadable until she sighed. **"Blossom Beatrix, you are strong and your fire is bright but I can only tell you what is necessary to tell you, it is not my place to reveal everything. When the time comes I shall tell you but no sooner and no later than is meant to be"**

I stared at her, mouth agape. _'I ask her for facts and she gives me this huge bullshit speech, what the hell!'_

She turns and starts walking away, and I –after jumpstarting my brain- follow. "Hey wait a minute don't walk away from me!" I yell as I race after her, tripping over several stones and patches of dirt before I finally catch up.

The rocky terrain was still surrounded by the pillars of fire, and at the moment they had spread out their flames like a net, trapping us both inside. It wasn't like she could go anywhere so there was really no point in walking away from me. After circling around the place four times she finally decided to settle on a rock that was placed coincidentally –or uncoincidentally- in the middle of the room.

I halted next to the rock, my frustration growing as I saw her settle down comfortably, legs crossed, eyes closed. I recognized the position, it was something that Bubbles often did –and managed to get me into the habit of doing as well. An ancient form of meditation said to have been passed down from Bennett Beatrix himself.

"**Blossom; do you know why I have called you here?" **she asked, keeping her eyes closed

"No, all that I remember is hearing your voice and seeing a red haze pass over my eyes and the next thing I knew I was here with a splitting headache" I said simply, not even bothering to hide the irritation in my tone.

She opened her eyes and just stared impassively at me for a few seconds before speaking. **"You truly have no idea why you're here?"**

I shook my head, arms crossed. This little game was getting really, really old fast.

"**Perhaps something that happened before you came here has something to do with it" **she said with a ghost of a smile touching her lips.

My mind instantly shot back to that weird incident in the kitchen and I felt my throat go dry.

She nodded, a barely noticeable nod but a nod none the less. **"You see now why I have summoned you here; you have obtained far more than a blade and a protective talisman young one"**

"Protective talisman?"

Her gaze ticked to my neck briefly and I noticed that my pendant was glowing a ghostly red color. I took the stone between my two fingers and tilted my chin down to get a better look. "You mean this?"

She nodded **"That's correct. When you were attacked by the Kakoi in the caves the talisman began to glow although I doubt you'd remember, you were already nearly unconscious by the time the pendants protective magic's were activated. The glow is harmful to the Kakoi; it disrupts their evil energy and can cause permanent harm and possibly even death if they are exposed to it for too long"**

She paused, breaking her meditation and shifting to sit more comfortably on the rock. She started fiddling with her hand, trying to deliberately avoid eye contact **"Unfortunately the pendants powers are not unlimited; you must learn to defend yourself before its magic has been completely drained"**

Her gaze met mine and I noticed that her eyes had hardened and her face was set in an impassive mask that told me she was completely serious. **"You should only use the talisman in an extreme emergency, if you rely on it too much then it may fail you when you truly need its power. Is that understood?"**

Normally I wouldn't yield to suspicious authority, especially someone such as her, but strangely I found myself nodding. "Understood"

She nodded, averting her eyes again as she let out a breath that I hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

"**Well now that that's cleared up, I shall tell you about the powers you have gained"**

At this I unconsciously stepped closer to her, I was dying to know what had been going on with me lately. I had felt strange ever since escaping from the tunnels, getting frequent headaches and suddenly knowing things that I hadn't before. It was getting too frustrating to handle.

She took a deep breath and began to explain:

"**Your power is connected with that symbol that has been burned into your palm"**

I glanced down at my right hand, astonished to see that the circle that had been carved into my palm was indeed still there. I had immediately checked for it when I'd gotten back home but found that it had disappeared, I had naturally brushed it off as nothing but…

"**That symbol is far more than nothing; it is the symbol of fire from a long dead civilization. Your sisters will receive their own symbols if they manage to pass the tests given to them"**

'_Buttercup and Bubbles will get symbols of their own?' _I stared hard at my hand, studying the dark black line of the circle perfectly carved into my palm _'I need to remember to ask them about that later'_

"**The symbol's each grant the user a power. And the symbols choose their user; you have the perfect personality to be a fire-user, and the perfect personality to wield the gifts this element grants you effectively. You see the element of fire possesses the power of knowledge, a powerful fire-user can easily look into the deepest emotions and thoughts of another person by just looking into their eyes"**

I felt my breath catch and my hand tighten around my pendant _'then…all those times with Brick…in the tunnel…at the game…those were…'_

"**Yes. You were reading him"**

"But wait, I didn't get any information from him. I'm sure I didn't gain any knowledge from his mind, I mean, sure I felt a tingling sensation and I could feel the information trying to transfer from him to me but…I didn't…"

"**You didn't open up to the information; you didn't want to learn what is deepest in his heart and mind"**

I tried to swallow the dry lump in my throat but it wouldn't go down, I could only nod as I licked my horribly dry lips and tried to let it all sink in.

"**I can understand you not wanting to read him. But resisting the flow of information can give you quite the headache, as I'm sure you've learned. But the headaches you have recently been having are more attributed to your powers coming online. Judging by the episode you had with your sister in the kitchen I would say that you don't have much longer until they are fully online"**

I felt my breath catch, "wait a minute…you were…_there_? _Watching_ us in the kitchen?"

She nodded **"I was there; I was also there when you looked into the boys eyes and nearly obtained all his information"**

"So you've been _**watching**_ me, all this time. And only now you decide to tell me about all this crap?"

I had dropped my pendant back down to where it now rested, on the collar of the tube top white dress that I had somehow wound up in again, and was now clutching my fists at my sides.

"**Now that your powers are almost fully online yes, I am at liberty to tell you"**

"Why not sooner?"

"**Because you cannot begin training to master your powers until they are fully online, it is wasted effort for you to try"**

"So you couldn't have warned me? Maybe told me about this little detail while you presented me with Ignis, saved me days of worry and stress over 'what the hell's going on?' and 'what I'm going to do about it?'"

I was furious now, furious that she'd kept this from me, furious that I didn't get a choice in the matter, but mostly I was furious that all this crap had been dumped on us. We never did anything to deserve this, all we wanted was to get our sacred object back and go on to live as normal people just like mother always wanted, sure we stole things but it wasn't like we didn't return most of them. We were good and did our duty, and now apparently we're paying for it.

I was literally trembling with fury, and so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that Scarletta had moved from her seat and come over to me until I felt her hand on my shoulder. My trembling ceased and I found myself looking up into those scarlet colored eyes, ripe with sympathy and sadness.

Oddly enough I found myself calming down, as if her touch had some type of emotional effect on me. _'I wonder if she's taking away my anger?'_

I barely registered the thought as it echoed in the back of my mind, too engrossed in her scarlet red eyes to think much of anything at this point.

"**This is not a punishment, I realize it's difficult but you'll get through it, you and your sisters" **her eyes softened as she spoke and she squeezed my shoulder with the affection a mother would have for her child.

"**Your power is a special one, there are not many with a flame as strong as yours. Not even mine blazes with such a bright light, you have potential and once you learn how to harness the power of Knowledge you will be much stronger"**

I nodded numbly, still unnaturally calm from her touch. Scarletta smiled **"now then, how about we get to work, shall we"**

BOOMER'S P.O.V

_Cold_

_Wet_

_Silent_

_I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself lying on seaweed and sand. I looked up, seeing the water's surface and the sun shining through the waves. 'Holy crap! I'm at the bottom of the Ocean!'_

_I shot to a sitting position, whipping my head back and forth as I tried to figure out just what was going on. All I could see was sand, sea plants, and water. No sign of any fish. I stood up, pondering briefly how I am able to stand so easily at the bottom of the sea. _

_I tried to kick my way to the surface, but soon found that to be useless. 'Who's ever heard of water that you're not able to swim in?' I though, annoyed as I started walking._

_I pushed through large patches of sea plants and walked over underwater sand dunes, trying to find my way back to shore. But it seemed that there was no end to it all, just an endless continuation of the same scenery._

_Just as I was reaching the end of my rope I caught some movement out of my peripheral vision. My head snapped around, focusing on the tall growth of seaweed that had produced the source of the movement._

_Something was hiding in there._

_Cautiously I inched forward, keeping my eyes locked on the plant, searching for any sign of movement. When I was finally close enough I parted the plants and was surprised to find…Bubbles. She stared up at me with those beautiful crystal blue eyes, her face breaking into an instant grin when she saw me._

_He arms were around me before I had time to process what was happening and I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her closer to me._

"_Boomer, what are you doing here?" she asked happily, arms still circled round my neck. I took a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of her hair._

"_What do you mean?" I asked_

_She pulled back just enough so that she could look into my eyes, I could see confusion in her own glorious blue orbs, but It was quickly replaced by happiness again as she laid her head on my chest._

"_Well for whatever reason, I'm glad you're here" she whispered_

_I smiled and moved one of my hands so that it was stroking her long golden locks. "Where exactly is here?" I asked lightly, not really caring where we were as long as I could hold her in my arms._

"_The bottom of the Ocean"_

_She'd answered so simply, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. _

"_What's so funny?" she asked, pulling away again with a playful smile gracing that beautiful face of hers._

"_That was just stating the obvious, I meant specifically"_

_She glanced at our surroundings briefly before shrugging "no idea then"_

_I wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her extremely close to me. "As long as I'm with you I don't really care where we are" I whispered, our lips mere inches apart._

_She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. The bright red blush that stained her cheeks was enough. I started to lower my lips to hers, it feels like ages since we've kissed even though it's only been a couple hours._

_Our lips brushed and…_

_Suddenly the sunshine that had been lighting up the clear ocean bottom disappeared, we both broke apart staring up at the huge black cloud that was descending toward us from the waves above._

_I still clung to Bubbles, refusing to let go as the cloud got closer and closer, finally my brain managed to kick start and I started running. I didn't let go of her as the cloud followed in hot pursuit and she staggered to keep up as we jumped over stones, ran through patches of plants and over sand dunes._

_It seemed never ending just as the scenery had earlier. The darkness unrelenting in its pursuit, but unlike the unchanging scenery we were wearing down fast. I could tell Bubbles was panting heavily behind me as I pulled her along, and then I felt her hand leave mine._

_I immediately swung around, seeing that she'd collapsed in the sand after tripping over a rock. _

"_Bubbles!" I yelled, stumbling through the sand and kneeling down at her side "Bubbles you've got to get up, we've got to run" I said as I tried to help her to her feet._

"_It's no use Boomer, it won't stop. At least not until it kills me"_

"_Bubbles, don't start talking like that, we're going to get out of this" I said grasping both her hands in mine "I'll always protect you Bubbles"_

_She stared into my eyes and I could tell that she knew I was telling the truth "Boomer…"_

_The darkness let out a roar that vibrated the water and left us both clutching our ears against the pain, I bit the inside of my cheek as an attempt to distract myself from the noise while I removed my hands from my ears and placed them on her shoulders, helping her up._

_But just as we were about to make a run for it again she was pulled from my arms again. _

"_Boomer!" she yelled as she was sucked into the vortex of swirling blackness, eyes wide with terror, and before I could even utter a syllable she was gone. The darkness disappeared almost immediately after she vanished into its depths, and I stood there, hand out in the direction the darkness had stood only moments before, mouth open to yell something, anything, as a reply to her desperate cry._

_I couldn't even jump into the vortex to get her back now that it had disappeared._

"_Bubbles…Bubbles…BUBBLES!"_

I shot up in bed, panting heavily and covered from head to toe in sweat. I ran my fingers through my uncombed hair and quickly glanced around the room. Butch was asleep on the sofa, TV still blaring static from the last movie he'd watched, Brick was tucked into his inflatable bed in the corner, sound asleep.

Both were content and totally out, unaware of the horrible nightmare that I had just had. I sighed and stood up, walking out of the room and toward the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of water and sitting down on one of the bar stools.

I downed the entire glass in three gulps, sighing deeply after I'd finished and placing the cup in the sink. It was rude not to wash it and put it away but I was too tired to care at this point. I rested both elbows on the countertop and leaned against it, feeling tired but too wary to go back to bed.

The last thing I wanted was to re-live that horrible nightmare again.

I clenched my fists at the mere memory of that hideous dream, watching her be torn away from me and being unable to do anything about it. The terrified look on her face was worse than anything though, it made me feel so utterly helpless and made my guilt and self-loathing that much greater.

I glanced toward the door, wanting to run full speed up the stairs to check on her despite knowing that she's alright. It's stupid that I'm getting so worked up over a dream, I realize that, but…it just felt so real.

I glanced down at my hands, still tingling from the feeling of having her in my arms.

'_I must be going crazy…' _

**Me: Okay this chapter is a little shorter than normal but that's fine, I got what I wanted into the story. Now the real fun begins. FINALLY I've gotten to the good part of the story; soon, yes very soon it shall all come together. Anyway comment and I realize that I've made this a very mysterious story but I guarantee all your questions will be answered in the chapters to come.**

**Please continue to support me and if you have time check out my other stories. **


	22. Order from the Council

BUTTERCUPS P.O.V

It's been about an hour since the boys left. By morning the hail had stopped and while it was still a bit cloudy it didn't seem like it would continue storming, but the boys –not wanting to take any chances- left anyway just in case it did start up again.

Not that I'm upset, I was actually glad to see them go. Bubbles was another story though, she and Boomer spent a good 5 minutes just saying goodbye to one another, and Blossom didn't even make an appearance.

Right after we reeled in the drawbridge Blossom appeared, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess. She had dark circles under her eyes and didn't look like she'd gotten a wink of sleep. Without any explanation she called a meeting down in our basement fortress.

Now here we stand, or sit, gathered on the sofa waiting for Blossom's explanation. Inari has taken up a position just beside me for 'guarding purposes' as she puts it, while Saber is asleep in the corner on the pile of quilts and pillows that we'd set up as their bed.

Blossom was quiet for a few minutes, apparently deep in thought. I tapped my foot impatiently, getting irritated with the silence. Just as I was about to explode she spoke up.

"I think it's about time we get everything out in the open" she said, staring at us from where she sat on the coffee table between us and the TV

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean everything that's happened; ever since we tried to steal the Kings Cup…I know that you've also felt it, something's different lately. Something changed when we were trapped in those caverns and we need to talk about it"

Bubbles face scrunched up in confusion "What caverns? After getting sucked into the Kings Cup I lost consciousness, when I woke up Boomer and I were trapped in a cage made of fire and lava"

Blossom blinked, regarding her with a confused look "But…when I came to Brick and I were stuck in an endless maze of rock and caverns…..Buttercup, where did you end up?"

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat and tried to remain calm "I was…well I don't know where I was. It was dark…I heard a voice…and then…."

I paused, remembering the handsome stranger.

"I think we should all start from the beginning" Bubbles said

And that's just what we did, listening to each other's narratives down to the last detail. I was nearly beside myself in rage when I heard Bubbles confession of her love for Boomer, and worried when I heard of the injuries they'd sustained. But mostly I was amazed by their stories of gaining the amazing weapons and meeting these strange women.

They were both surprised to have had such similar experiences, and just as astonished that I hadn't. But they seemed worried about the man that I'd met, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit concerned myself. While they had been fighting the Kakoi I'd been in the arms of a mysterious –and suspicious- stranger.

Besides the fact that I was just plain pissed that I hadn't been there to help them fight I couldn't deny the suspicion that accompanied meeting him. He could have been a spy for all we know…but still.

I remembered his eyes, _'Someone with eyes like that can't be evil'_

"So we've all had some crazy stuff happen lately huh?" Blossom said, shaking me from my thoughts.

Bubbles nodded, "I can't believe I'm not the only one who's been tested and received a weapon, I feel so much better now knowing that I'm not alone"

Blossom gave her a small smile "BB you were never alone and never will be alone. Same for you BC, from what Scarletta told me you might be joining us in our weird little astral journey soon"

I perked up a bit at that "what do you mean?"

Blossom smiled "Well after yesterday –that weird thing that happened with BB in the kitchen, I'm sure Bubbles remembers- I ran up to my room and Scarletta contacted me, she told me a lot about what had happened, with my powers and sword and stuff. She told me that if we pass the tests all three of us will have symbols burned into our palms"

She took off the glove she was holding and held up her palm, there was a perfect circle carved with thick black lines into her flesh.

"According to her this is the symbol of fire from a long dead civilization, and it's also the key to summoning my sword"

She stood and walked over to the open space in the middle of the room, suddenly a red light erupted from her palm and a flaming red sword was in her hand. It glowed with a crimson light and seemed almost holy in a way; she turned to face us, the light from the sword glinting off her pink eyes.

"This is the sword, Ignis, that Scarletta gave me"

Then with a flick of her wrist it was gone again, along with all of the intense energy and presence that had come with it. Bubbles sat back on the sofa, wide eyed and amazed.

"So that's what it's like…Ignis I mean, it's so much different from my bow" she said

Blossom smiled and walked back around the sofa to sit back on the coffee table, "that's just the tip of the iceberg, apparently we all have powers to accompany the weapons and these" she held up her pendant "are actually protective talismans"

"Protective talismans? These things?" I said, touching my own with more than a little doubt

"Yep, apparently the light they emit is harmful to the Kakoi; it can injure and even kill them if they're exposed to it for too long"

I glanced down at the pendant with a grin.

"BC I can see that evil look on your face and whatever your thinking of doing forget it, they have a limited amount of protective power we're only supposed to use them in an emergency" Blossom said with one of her stern 'older sister' looks

I groaned "aww man, what's the use if we can't use it to fight?"

"Maybe it'll save your life in the future, you never know"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat ticked off that I still had to wait for my own power.

'_If I pass the test that is'_ I thought, negative possibilities already gnawing at my mind like angry parasites.

"But...what about the symbol that was branded into my hand? I'm sure it was there after I passed the test but it's gone now" Bubbles said, staring at her palm.

"Apparently it only appears after your powers come fully online" Blossom said, now sitting on the sofa and leaning back into the cushions.

"That reminds me, what exactly is your power?" I asked

'_Knowledge'_

I shivered as the word suddenly whispered across my mind and I stared at Blossom in amazement.

"Did you…?"

She grinned "Yep"

"That's the same thing that happened to me yesterday!" Bubbles said happily after shaking off her shock.

"Apparently my gift is knowledge, I can read peoples minds, communicate with them telepathically, and gain every bit of knowledge just by looking into their eyes"

"So your basically a mental spy?" I said, shooting her a sly grin as her expression became sour

"Leave it to you to take something so cool and turn it into something that makes me sound like a criminal"

"Newsflash you are a criminal Miss Fox" I said

This got a small smile out of her, "I guess that's true"

"You _know_ it's true" Bubbles said

With that we were all laughing and the conversation quickly turned to school, and the soccer tournament along with a bunch of other normal things.

The next morning was just like any other; we all got up early, ate breakfast, and went to school. Margret was absent that morning, no one seemed to know where she was and we just brushed it off. It's not uncommon for her to disappear without notice.

We were all walking to school and were just about to exit the forest when someone suddenly jumped from the bushes, scaring the living bagasse out of all of us. Both Bubbles and Blossom shrieked while I let out a sharp curse, both of which were soon cut off by the laughter.

After blinking and getting a better look at the assailants I felt my cheeks flush. Butch and Brick was almost rolling on the ground with laughter while Boomer strolled out of the bushes and put an arm around Bubbles to try and calm her.

"BRICK YOU JERK WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Blossom yelled, clutching a hand to her chest and breathing steadily as if trying to regain her composure. The redness of her cheeks betrayed her calmness though.

Brick stood up straight and wiped the tears out of his eyes, gazing down at Blossom with an amused grin on his face "sorry Bloss, but you should'a seen your faces"

He let out another laugh and Blossom smacked his shoulder with a combination of annoyance, anger, and amusement before brushing past him and stomping down the path toward school. I rolled my eyes at their lovers quarrel before turning my attention to the –still laughing- Butch.

"You'd better shut that hole of yours if you ever wanna have kids" I said angrily, giving him my best glare

He didn't appear fazed, smirking and stepping closer so that we were only inches apart. I held my ground although I nearly stepped back.

"Aww come on Butterbutt we were just having some fun is all" he said staring down at me with that disgusting gaze.

I snorted and stepped around him "all in good fun, don't make me laugh. Do it again and I **promise** that I'll make you sorry"

With that I turned on my heel and started after my sisters, who were already nearly out of the forest.

The rest of the day went fairly normally, excluding the boys sudden interest at sitting with us at lunch and Butch bothering me whenever he could throughout the day. They even managed to invite themselves over after school, and –once again- my objections fell on deaf ears as they walked with us back to the castle.

Boomer and Bubbles were in deep conversation about some art competition that they had both entered while Blossom and Brick were discussing something about books. It was too sickening for me to watch. My sisters behaving so friendly with our sworn enemies, how disgusting.

"What's up BC, you look like you just lost a soccer match or something"

I turned to face Butch, the parasite that had been clinging to me all day and continued to vex me even now. I glared at him and his smug smirk with distaste that I hope he recognized. "None of your business" I answered, walking ahead of everyone.

Once the castle was in sight I froze. We were downwind from the castle and my feline senses could pick up the smell of unfamiliar people up ahead. I growled and took off at a run toward the castle, expecting everything from someone lost in the woods to an attack by the Kakoi.

I stopped about 20 feet from the drawbridge, narrowing my eyes at the three guys who were standing just in front of it.

"Who the hell are you three?" I hissed

The guy standing in the middle of the group turned around, he had shiny black hair and electric blue eyes. He was smirking and had a very calm and collected look on his face, almost as if he thinks he's king of the whole damn world.

His smirk widened when he saw me "well hello, Miss Buttercup P. Beatrix"

I narrowed my eyes "What business do you have here?"

"Just on an erran…from the council"

I felt my breath catch "t-the council"

His smile was slow and cool, so in control it nearly made me sick. He knows just how much power the council has over us and it seems he's not afraid to use that to his advantage. Before I could say anything else I heard the footsteps behind me along with the heavy breathing of my sisters and the boys.

"Hey Buttercup…you know we can't possibly keep up-" Blossom froze mid-sentence when she caught sight of the strangers.

She stepped up beside me, limbs tight and ready to attack if provoked. "Who are you? What is your business here?" she asked coolly, regarding them with uncontained suspicion.

His smile was still controlling as he bowed at the waist in a very formal manner. "Forgive my late introduction, I am Nicolai S. Verman. These are my companions, Jack L. Temer, and Theo J. Har"

The other two men turned around and I nearly stopped breathing. On his right, the one he had addressed as Theo, was the same man I had met that night we tried to steal the Kings Cup. I wavered, nearly toppling before Blossom grabbed my shoulder to steady me.

"Buttercup are you alright?" she asked

I nodded "yea…"

My eyes didn't leave Theo as we stood there in silence for a few short seconds before Nicolai began to speak again.

"We've come by order of the Council"

"What may I ask is your purpose?" Blossom asked, meeting Nicolai's gaze without the slightest hint of surprise. This almost seemed to irritate him a bit and for the slightest moment his mask cracked, but not long enough to see what was behind it.

"Well, you already received a notice did you not?"

Blossom blinked, caught off guard. "What notice?"

He smirked and pointed at Bubbles, who had taken up her position on the other side of Blossom. "Herald reported that he'd given the message to her"

We all stared at Bubbles for a few moments, while she blinked in confusion. Then she suddenly gasped "oh my gosh that scroll…"

Nicolai nodded "that's the one; I take it you have yet to open it. How very scatterbrained of you to forget a letter from the Council"

There was a slight edge to his voice that made it clear what he thought of this little issue. I was just about to retort when Blossom stepped forward "I will take full responsibility for this incident, now please let us go inside it will be much more pleasant if we speak inside"

With that she led us all into the kitchen where we all took our seats. We had completely forgotten about the boys until we were all gathered in the kitchen, our three guests taking the bar stools and facing us with an air of superiority that made me want to punch their lights out.

"Bubbles go get the scroll" I whispered

She nodded and scurried off to go retrieve it, ignoring Boomer as he asked her where she was going.

"Butch, Boomer, Brick you need to leave" Blossom said, not taking her eyes off our guests.

"Sorry Bloss you gave me a free pass to come by any time I wanted and I don't really feel like leaving" Brick said, eyes focused on Nicolai.

"Oh, so the eldest of the Beatrix clan would allow such a thing. That makes me wonder if you are fit to be here Blossom F. Beatrix" Nicolai said with a mocking smirk.

Blossom didn't react to him turning to face Brick instead. "Brick this is no time for jokes you really need to go now"

"No thanks, I'd like to stick around and see what's going on"

"Brick-" Blossom started only to be interrupted by Butch

"I'm with you Brick, for starters what's all this 'Council' business?"

"It's none of your god damn business! Get the hell outta here!" I yelled

"Not until we get some answers!" he yelled back

He was out of his chair now, and we stood almost nose to nose glaring at each other, both unyielding in our stare down. Pride keeping either of us from giving up.

Someone let out a low whistle "well, well, well, ain't you two interestin' this may just be a bit fun after all wouldn't you say so Theo?"

"I guess"

I broke away from my glaring competition with Butch at the sound of Theo's voice. He looked just as handsome as he had the day he'd helped me with his sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His eyes were still the same, so full of loyalty, determination, everything that signifies a great warrior and an even greater man. I felt myself blush slightly and looked away embarrassed that I'd been staring.

'_Get a grip BC, they're emissaries from the Council don't lose your cool' _Blossom said telepathically into my mind

'_I know you don't need to tell me'_

A moment later Bubbles returned with the scroll and immediately rushed over to Blossom, who took the scroll and opened it without a seconds hesitation. Her eyes ran across the writing, reading it carefully line for line. The further down she read the more she paled and when she finished the paper slumped in her hand as her horrified face stared blankly at it.

"This can't be…" she mumbled

"What is it Blossom?" I asked, but she didn't answer just continued to stare at the paper.

Brick grabbed one of her shoulders and shook her, "Blossom what's wrong?" he asked a bit worried.

He started to reach for the scroll but she quickly jerked it away from his grasp. "Guys you need to leave **now**"

"I told you we're not leaving until-"

"**NOW**, I'm not asking I'm **telling** you to leave right now! Get out!" Blossom yelled as she started herding the boys like sheep toward the door

They all disappeared around the corner but I could still hear Brick arguing with Blossom, Bubbles had joined them and I could also hear Boomer as he questioned her about what was going on.

After another minute or so of arguing the boys finally left and both Blossom and Bubbles returned after reeling the drawbridge in. Blossom still looked pale, but anger had replaced most of the surprise from earlier.

"Blossom what'd it say?" I asked, staring at the scroll still clutched in her hand

Wordlessly she handed it to me before turning back to our guests.

"What is this about?" she asked angrily

Nicolai's smirk grew "exactly how it sounds babe"

Blossom narrowed her eyes and slammed her hand on the table, "Don't screw with me! The Council can't possibly have ordered this!"

"Sorry Love but it's a tradition" Jack said with a grin "it's been policy ever since Jeannette M. Beatrix's time"

'_That long!? Jeannette Beatrix was Bennett GB. Beatrix's daughter. That's 19 generations ago'_

I quickly adjusted the scroll in my hands and started to read:

_Daughters of Beatrix,_

_ The Council has decided that you are of the age that you have need to take on partners. The marriage shall not be immediate, fore you are not yet old enough, but we have sent your future Spouses and they shall live with you until you are 18 and able to wed. Blossom F. Beatrix you shall marry Nicolai S. Verman. Buttercup P. Beatrix you shall marry Theo J. Har. And Bubbles Beatrix shall marry Jack L. Temer. They will not aid you in your search for the Sacred item, they are only there to allow you to produce heirs fore it would be problematic should you produce offspring with a person without clan blood._

_ They shall be dispatched soon to live with you in your home. We expect you to have no inappropriate behavior until after you are wed, knowing the clan rules we know that you will behave accordingly. Greatest of luck in your search._

_ Council of Elders_

I clutched the paper tightly shock and fury swirling round and round inside me in a whirlpool of despair.

"What **is** this? You've got to be joking!" I yelled, glaring at the three with all the malice that I felt.

Bubbles, who had been reading over my shoulder, gasped and turned, horrified to stare at our future husbands, or rather at her future husband.

He had long blond hair pulled into a low ponytail that ran down his back and green eyes. He wore all camo, with a knife strapped to his leg and dirty combat boots on his feet. He smirked at her wolfishly, gaze moving up and down her body.

I growled and stepped slightly in front of Bubbles, shielding her from his indecent gaze. He glared at me but didn't say anything. Nicolai was still smirking at Blossom, and she was glaring at him in turn. Theo was the only one not smirking; he smiled kindly at me instead.

I'd be lying if I said that his soft smile didn't make my heart race a bit. But that didn't change the fact that we were being forced into an arranged marriage and all for the stupid reason of keeping 'other peoples' blood from our family line.

It made me nearly beside myself with rage, not just for myself but for my sisters. Nicolai was obviously a control freak, and he would definitely not be kind to Blossom, hell he'd probably make a game out of making fun of her and trying to make her feel like crap.

Jack would definitely make Bubbles unhappy; he was obviously only after one thing. As he had made so terribly clear with his lusty gaze and attitude.

'_But what choice do we have? If this really is an order from the Council there's no way to deny it. There's only one way out, we'll have to find the stolen artifact to be able to get out of this marriage. Then we'll have the freedom to break the ties and go on living here happily, marry people we want to marry, and have a great life. But…how are we going to find something that 20 generations of Beatrix's weren't able to?'_

**Me: YES! I have been waiting so long to get these dudes in here. Bet you guys forgot all about the weird dude that was holding BC after she got sucked into the Kings Cup and the scroll that Bubbles got from Herald. This is the first story that I've put so much mystery in, I'm proud of myself. But this is only the tip of the iceberg my readers, I've got the basic idea of how this story will progress and let me tell you it's a good one! **

**You know I originally thought up this plot so I could write a book on it but I ended up using it here for some reason. I still want to make it into a book one day but I'm lazy so I don't know if I ever will, and some details will be different but otherwise the same if I ever get around to it.**

**Anyway since summers pretty much over I'm not going to be able to post very much anymore. Sorry ^^' But I will try my best. I'm actually going into high school this year, and I'm excited. The sad part is I don't know anyone at my new school and the guy I like is going to a different school T0T **

**Sorry about the sudden personal narrative but I just felt like saying that. Please continue to support my story and I hope if you have time you'll check out my other stories. I recommend War of the Worlds if you like this one, it's actually a bit similar in a way. Holy crap this is a long authors note, please COMMENT, I'll be waiting to hear from you all. Ta Ta for now.**

**TheCastorbean**


	23. New Targets

BUBBLES P.O.V

We all sat on the sofa, not speaking or even looking at one another. We'd retreated to the lair soon after reading the letter, and without even having to look I could tell that Blossom and Buttercup were taking it as hard as I am.

What am I going to do? I'm already going out with Boomer, how can I possibly tell him it's over?

I remembered the lusty look that Jack had been giving me upstairs and that only increased my anxiety, there's no way that I could stand being married to someone like him but I can't go against the council and refuse him. What the council would do…I don't even want to think about it.

But Boomer…I love him, and he loves me, I can't possibly just let him go.

I buried my face in my hands, feeling a fresh wave of tears prickle in the corners of my eyes. I had been crying since we got down here, so much in fact that I'm surprised that I have any fluids left to waste on tears. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Blossom sitting next to me, a reassuring smile on her face.

"It's okay Bubbles, we'll figure it out somehow. There's no way that I'm going to allow them to make you marry anyone"

I sniffled and wiped my tears away with the back of my wrist before giving Blossom a small smile. "Thanks Blossom"

She nodded and stood up, then started pacing back and forth obviously thinking.

"There's only one way we'll get out of this" she said, partly to herself and partly to Buttercup and I.

"We have to find the sacred object right?" Buttercup said, suddenly released from her own stupor, leaning back into the sofa with an impassive look on her face.

Blossom nodded "yep, that's the only way that we'll be allowed to marry whoever we want. But…if we do choose to marry someone without clan blood then chances are we'll forfeit our places in the tribe"

"You mean they'll kick us out?" I said

She nodded "Yes, they'll consider us normal people from that day on and there will be no chance of us ever being re-initiated into the clan"

Buttercup growled and I noticed that her eyes had gone from their normal pleasant spring green to a menacing neon. Her hair was slightly bristled and her hands were clenched into tight fists.

"So we have to choose between our home and honoring our family after 20 generations of searching? That's too much!"

Her voice was laced with fury and I could tell that her rage would give way to instinct soon, sending her on a rampage. I placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, and that seemed to snap her out of it. Her hair lay flat on her head again, although her eyes remained bright burning embers of green that continued to reflect her rage.

I understand how she feels though; we've always known that if we ever found the sacred object we'd have to make a choice. But we didn't think about it, we didn't _want_ to think about it. It didn't seem real until now; it has always been assumed that if we do find it we'll return to the clan but…now I'm not so sure that's what I want.

"Buttercup, get a grip" Blossom said, looking sterner than I've ever seen her.

Buttercup managed a mute nod, and didn't say anything more after that. Blossom let loose a sigh.

"There's no point in worrying about that now, what we should be discussing is our next job. We haven't even managed to check the last few items we've stolen"

She was right; we haven't even taken the Crystal Pacific or the Ancient Talisman of the Shican Empire out of the vault since we stole them. Chances are at least one won't be the one we're looking for and I'm sure that the museum wants them back after all this time.

Just as I'd expected we ended up sitting on the floor a few minutes later, although Buttercup still wasn't speaking and Blossom was strangely deep in thought. We managed to check both items, and ended up with the same result the bright purple flash that indicates that they aren't what we're looking for.

Blossom and Buttercup weren't disappointed as they usually would be, they seemed so distracted. I guess I'm not the only one with problems that have to do with this new development, but soon enough Blossom had immersed herself in checking the internet and papers for a new target and Buttercup had curled up on the sofa to watch Worlds Dumbest Criminals.

There was no place for me here, so I left, heading up to my room. Once I got there I immediately changed into a pair of short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top, feeling more comfortable I flipped on the TV and curled up on the sofa, snuggling into the pillow and pulling the fuzzy blue blanket up to my chin.

I sat there for god only knows how long before finally drifting off to sleep.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_The small drops fell into the crystal clear pool, it shined like silver, so pure and wonderful._

_Drip_

_Drip _

_Drip_

"_**Silver is the purest metal, and water is the purest element"**_

_Drip _

_Drip_

_Drip_

"_**Water is seeing, being fluid and always able to continue flowing"**_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"_**Use it, harness it, become it, that is how it will happen"**_

_Several dark figures moved in and out of my sight, dancing across the planes of my mind. They were evil, I can feel their power. They want it, they want them. So do the others, so do they. They all want it, the power. They can't have it; if they do then we'll all be doomed. If either one gets a hold of it…_

"_**They're coming"**_

_Screams and wails of all those wronged, the pain the bloodlust…_

"_**They're coming"**_

_I want to close my ears and eyes against these sensations but I can't block them out…_

"_**They're coming. You'd best be ready"**_

I shot up taking in the air in huge desperate gasps as I fisted my shirt, clutching my pendant in my hand. I tried to calm my racing heart, still beating unbelievably fast from that nightmare. My pendant seemed to have a soothing effect on me, because within the seconds after touching it my alarm dissipated and I was able to breath normally again.

I was calmer now and I tried to focus on my breathing.

_In_

_Out_

_In _

_Out_

After a few minutes I was able to look around the room. I was still on the sofa, with the blanket bunched around my waist.

'_I must have fallen asleep here last night'_ I thought as I stood up

I glanced at the clock and noted that it was just past six, plenty of time to get ready for school.

I took a nice, long, warm shower. Scrubbing myself thoroughly to get the sweat off my skin, and then chose a long sleeved shirt, with a jean skirt, leggings and a vest. I brushed my hair back and secured it with a headband before grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

It was quiet, not surprising considering that Buttercup usually doesn't wake up for at least another hour or so. I quickly slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, knowing it was my turn to cook today.

Blossom wasn't here yet, unusual for her. But she'll come down eventually she may just be tired from all the researching she'd done last night.

I quickly tied on a lacy apron and set to work, cooking some pancakes and eggs with bacon as a side for BC. I laid out the plates as usual on the counter and had just finished when…

"Woohoo, that's a nice meal I smell"

I froze hand halfway to the fridge to grab some syrup. Slowly turning my head around to look over my shoulder, and there standing on the other side of the counter was Jack. He still had that wolfish grin on his face that made me want to cover myself up even though my clothes were anything but revealing.

He was leaning an elbow on the countertop, head propped up, eyeing me.

"G-good morning" I said, trying to greet him as politely as possible.

His gaze didn't waver and he ignored my comment, grabbing one of the plates instead.

"Gimme, four eggs, three pancakes and five strips of bacon" he demanded, holding his plate out.

I hesitated for a second; I would need to make more for the others if he took all that food. As disrespectful as it is I had forgotten about our three guests, I would be able to manage enough food for the guys but it would take me another 20 minutes or so to make enough for Blossom, Buttercup, and Margret.

"Well?" he pressed, tilting his plate further toward me.

"O-okay" I said as I dropped the food onto his plate

He grinned satisfied, before dropping down on one of the bar stools and starting his meal.

I turned back to the stove and started making more food, there's no way I can manage four more servings in time for school. Just trying to complete three is pushing it, so I guess that means I'm skipping breakfast today.

Jack was still eating when Nicolai and Theo came in, and I served them two normal servings. At least they aren't as greedy as their companion, there's no way I'd be able to feed them all if they were. Blossom, Buttercup and Margret weren't down yet, and it didn't take me long to realize that we were out of ingredients.

I sighed and grabbed a box of cereal from the pantry, along with three bowls and a granola bar. I hadn't even placed them on the table before Blossom came in. She was dressed in a pair of long jeans and a well fitted T-shirt with a red camo jacket and her red converse. She had her long hair braided down her back as usual and she glanced briefly at the guys before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

I set a bowl and the box in front of her and she quickly poured the crispy food in, not bothering to ask why the boys were gorging on pancakes, bacon and eggs while we were reduced to cereal. I shuffled back behind the counter and grabbed the milk from the fridge, pouring it into Blossoms bowl.

Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles, which she had tried to hide with some make-up. She'd been up all night in the library obviously, probably combing through the family archives again looking for any clues on the Sacred Object and searching for a solution to our marriage problem.

I didn't say anything though, it wouldn't do any good, and she doesn't want to show any weakness in front of council emissaries. If I did say anything I would only make things worse, not only for her but for Buttercup and I as well.

Within the next ten minutes Buttercup floated into the room, yes floated. She looked like she was walking on air, totally serene. She didn't even say anything when I set a bowl of cereal in front of her instead of a plate of bacon and eggs. Not that the choice of food mattered, she barely ate it anyway, just pushed it around with her spoon absentmindedly gazing off into space.

Margret didn't come down, and I wondered if she had spent the night at a friend's house last night.

I finished putting the extra bowl and cereal box away before untying the apron from my waist. I had early practice this morning and if I didn't leave now then I would definitely be late. I grabbed my bag and was halfway across the drawbridge when the unmistakable voice stopped me:

"Where do you think you're going?"

I froze, not even having to look over my shoulder to tell who it was.

"I have practice" I said simply as I started walking again, faster this time.

But then he was right beside me, making me jump but I didn't break my stride.

"Well your skittish aren't you?" he said with a mocking tone and snide glance

I didn't answer, just kept walking. But he followed.

"You don't have to come with me, I can manage on my own" I said, trying to sound as convincingly polite as possible but I wasn't a good liar, if he took one look at my face I was done for.

He snorted "So you can go and meet up with that boyfriend of yours? I don't think so. You're my fiancé, that makes you mine and I don't want you going around screwing every guy who takes your fancy"

I didn't answer, I couldn't. People had said hurtful things to me before, being one of the creepy sisters that lives in the 'haunted' castle outside the city limits, the castle no one has ever seen gets you a lot of attention. Trust me when I say it's not the good type of attention either, I have learned to ignore it because I know that it's not true, I know that they're trying to bait a reaction out of me.

But it's different when Jack says it. Because I know he isn't like them, he's not making empty threats or saying something to get my goat, he means it and –until we can figure out this whole marriage thing- I'm not so sure how wrong he is.

We walked the whole way in silence and got into the school without even speaking a word to one another, I munched nervously on the granola bar I had taken from the pantry as I walked. There were a few students waiting in the cafeteria and outside the building for school to start, they stared at us as we walked by.

I can only imagine the rumors that will be out and about by lunch time, everything from me having a new 'boy toy' to cheating on Boomer. I would have to find him later and explain everything so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

But if I did that then chances are I would have to break up with him too. After all with this whole council business how can I possibly keep dating him, I glanced at Jack and noticed him eyeing some cheerleaders across the room. I was going to have to give up on Boomer for this guy? Why don't they just kill me.

Jack followed me to practice, and to my first period after the bell rang, to lunch, to all my classes, everywhere I went he followed. Meanwhile I was avoiding Boomer as well as I could, even though I knew that I shouldn't I just can't face him like this.

Jack didn't even try to speak to me the whole day, not even to respond to the few attempts I made to politely give him the hint to leave me alone. He just made a habit of staring at every girl that crossed his path and checking me out if none of them were around. I've never seen a more lecherous man in my entire life, and I can only pray to god that I never will again.

The girls seemed to like him though, asking him what his name was and chatting with him at the beginning of class and in the hallway. He would always do the same thing, grin a flirty smile and allow his eyes to sweep over their entire bodies before saying anything, which usually came out as a lewd comment which made them either blush scarlet or giggle flirtatiously.

It was agonizing to have to spend so much time with him, and as it turns out he made sure to get the same schedule as me. Every second of the day with him on my tail, the only time I got any privacy was when I went into the locker room or the bathroom, and it took some persuasion to keep him out of there considering how great of a pervert he is.

That's where I'm hiding out now, contemplating on whether to bear with it and go back out and deal with him or to jump out the window. The window is small, leading out onto the football field, and I can't fit through it, or at least I can't as a human.

I was seriously considering escaping when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I expected it to be Jack, impatient from waiting and here to haul me out of the bathroom by force but when I turned I found that it was Blossom, with Buttercup standing only a few feet behind her.

"Hey BB, how's it going?" she asked, but I could tell by her tone that she already knew the answer.

"Stuff it Bloss you know she's had it as bad as us" Buttercup snapped, arms crossed, scowl set firmly into her face to reflect her bad mood.

Blossom glanced angrily at Buttercup for a second, but didn't say anything. Instead she turned back to me, "have you talked to Boomer yet?" she asked gently.

I shook my head slowly back and forth. "I just…can't"

She placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "It's okay Bubbles, you don't have to break up with him…I've seen it you know. I've seen everything…"

She didn't need to say anymore, I knew immediately what she was saying. She knows how I feel about him, she knows everything through that power she was given. If I couldn't hide anything from her before then now it's impossible.

"But the council has decided that-"

"They said that we'll get married when we're 18 and that we shouldn't do anything inappropriate. Their definition of inappropriate is abstinence, so-"

"As long as you two don't do the horizontal tango your golden" Buttercup finished, anger giving way to an amused grin as she noted my reaction.

I had –naturally- flushed a brilliant scarlet red, but while I felt embarrassed I felt relieved at the same time. They were right; I don't have to break up with Boomer.

My relief was so great that tears started to prickle in my eyes once again; I exhaled a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God, thank you guys so much"

They simply grinned in turn and then we all left the bathroom together. Unsurprisingly all three of the guys were waiting for us, although out of the three of them only Theo looked unaffected by the long wait.

"Bout damn time you three came out, why do girls always take so long in the john?" Jack asked impatiently, moving from his spot leaning against the wall.

"I agree, now what could have possibly taken up so much of your time as to keep _us_ waiting?" Nicolai asked a hard edge to his voice as he directed his question to Blossom.

She showed no indication that she was affected by his words; she simply stared stoically at him before answering:

"Well we girls do have the little problem of menstruation and child birth, you would take a long time in the bathroom too if you had to deal with that"

With that she breezed past them and walked down the hall, long braid swaying behind her as she confidently strode down the hallway. Buttercup and I followed, and I could swear that I caught a mixture of anger and embarrassment momentarily breaking through that normally unbroken expression of his. But when I looked back he just smiled as he always did, confidence and charm oozing from his countenance. But I could see past the looks, to the manipulative nature that lurked beneath. I didn't stare long though, only long enough for a fleeting look. Then I faced forward again and continued to follow my sisters down the hallway.

We ended up back in the lair again, apparently Blossom found a target in her hours of research last night. And we were gearing up for the theft.

"We need to send a warning note and return the other two items we've stolen; the target is actually four targets this time so we have our work cut out for us. They're four priceless gems imported from japan and named after the four cardinal directions because of their color and beauty. They were carved by one of the most famous sculptors on the planet as one of his final works before he retired so they are extremely valued and even considered a Japanese national treasure"

"The first jewel" Blossom said as she pulled up a picture on the computer screen "is the Genbu Melanite; Genbu is the deity of the north and is symbolized by a turtle. Genbu's color is black and while Melanite is fairly inexpensive black gems are rare and this particular chunk of Melanite is quite large and considering it's paired with the other three gems and is carved by a famous sculpture its highly valued"

The picture was of a shiny black gem sculpted in the shape of a tortoise; it looked to be about three feet long and didn't look at all difficult to steal.

"Next is the Seiryu gem, the sapphire. And as you can guess Seiryu is the east, his color is blue etc. etc."

She clicked on another picture and a sapphire dragon filled up the screen, it was a Chinese style dragon with very deep detail, much like the tortoise and it was about the same size.

"And Byakko's jewel, the diamond. Again Byakko is the west, his color is white he rules over autumn…"

This time it was a dazzling diamond tiger staring back at us from the computer screen.

"And finally Suzaku the south, is the ruby. His color is red, he rules over summer."

A phoenix filled up the screen, and I immediately remembered the phoenix that came to me when I was locked up in that lava prison and judging by the way Blossom stared at it she remembered that bird too. It looked uncannily similar and had much more detail compared to the rest considering that Suzaku was also a symbol of fire.

Blossom cleared her throat quickly, "well you probably noticed their all about the same size, and they're national treasures in Japan so the museum will guard them more heavily than ever. We'll steal one every day for the next four days, is everyone in agreement?"

Buttercup and I both nodded, not that we could argue with Blossoms reasoning even if we wanted to. But I stared back up at the screen, taking in the sight of the Phoenix bird once more.

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_

**Me: Yay! I finished it. I am so sorry about that false alarm but I just had to fix the mistake I made it was driving me crazy! But I hate doing that to my readers so I tried to get this chapter up as fast as I could, thanks for reading it! And the four cardinal directions mentioned in here are actually real; although they're originally Chinese it's just easier to use their Japanese names. I love the four cardinal directions. And this will be a fun couple of chapters, how do you like the council-sent fiancé's? Jerks ain't they? Hehe. Please continue to support me and keep reading my stories, as always check my other stories if you have time and COMMENT I hate it when people don't comment.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**TheCastorbean**


	24. Genbu

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

We watched the museum from the building beside it, an old run down skyscraper that had about 12 stories, most of the windows were blown out and shattered glass was everywhere. It looked to be an old office building considering all the desks and chairs that were lying around, and it was dead cold due to the bone chilling wind that swept through the place.

I had returned the stolen items and delivered the note cards yesterday, and now here we are waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

Buttercup was getting impatient; she keeps pacing back and forth and letting out low growls as she glances at the clock. I've been keeping an eye on the roof for nearly ten minutes, watching the guard's patterns as they make their rounds. Every one minute they make a complete circulation, and there are eight of them there. Obviously Brick has figured out where we've been getting in from.

This complicates matters a bit. It looks like we'll need to use other measures to get inside. I had hacked the security plans yesterday after briefing Buttercup and Bubbles about the mission, and I know where every camera and pressure sensor is hidden. No matter how many times they change out the system it's still easy as pie to hack into the plans, they really should learn to beef up their internet security before they even think of trying to keep us out.

I searched the side of the building, and, to my luck, there were no guards. A slow grin spread across my face and I glanced at the clock just in time to see it strike twelve, the loud chime echoed through the soundless night and all the guards stopped to stare at it while adjusting their weapons in their hands.

Buttercup immediately moved to spring onto the roof, but I held my arm out to stop her.

"What the hell Fox?" she cried angrily "why'd you stop me?"

"Because we're not going in that way"

I pointed to a small stained glass window on the fifth floor, just under the roofline. "We're going in that way"

She gave me a questioning look but shrugged, she was obviously not pleased with the idea of us not busting a few heads on the way in but that can hardly be helped. It would ruin the operation to just go in swinging instead of using some kind of strategy.

Without paying any attention to her attitude I hopped off the edge, the winds whipping violently at my face as I tried to control my decent. We'd been practicing for years to be able to take the intense winds that these sky scrapers produce, and we usually only hop from building to building at a max of two stories high.

I was a bit worried that the guards would see me, but they didn't notice a thing, my dark clothes blended perfectly into the shadows. It also helped that it was a new moon, extra dark, perfect night for a theft.

I managed to land on the window's sill, and I picked at the glass. It was a bit tricky but easily came off and I took it with me, hopping from the sill into the room and carefully setting the stained glass down on the floor.

The wind whistled in through the open window but otherwise all was quiet. It looked to be a display on the Renaissance, nothing but wax figures and reading displays. They wouldn't waste any security on an exhibit like this, there's nothing to steal it's obvious that they'd pool their resources somewhere else, somewhere that actually needs protecting.

Buttercup landed beside me, silent as a cat and Bubbles soon followed shifting from a bird into her usual human form.

"We going to split up again?" Buttercup asked

I shook my head "no, too risky. We'd better stick together on this one"

Buttercup didn't look happy but nodded in agreement all the same. I know what she wants, to have a re-match with Butch those two practically live to fight each other. Meanwhile…I glanced at Bubbles, who already looked nervous at the prospect of fighting her boyfriend.

A silent sign whistled out of my nose as I motioned my sisters through the archway across the room. They followed behind me without a word, and I moved us through the hallways. They were all deserted, which wasn't surprising considering that we were a bit far away from the target.

They had conjugated their defenses directly around the object this time, instead of fanning them out like they usually do.

'_Smart Brick, very smart'_

But what he failed to realize was that I expected this to happen, he's not dumb enough to use the same trick every time. Sooner or later I knew he would resort to this, and I've been ready with a counterplan for it.

Just the thought of using it brought a smile to my face, but I can't afford to get too excited now. For the moment, stealth is a key point in our mission and I can't ruin it.

We rounded another corner and before we could take another step I pulled both my sisters into a darkened hallway and motioned for them to be quiet. Then I peered around the corner. There were three guards standing in the hallway and all the lights were on, which gave us no shadows to hide in.

Yet another setback, I never thought he would turn the lights on. But it works both for and against them. Within seconds a plan had formed in my mind, and it brought an instant smile to my lips. There's no way that those three will see this coming.

BRICK'S P.O.V

We watched the monitors, waiting for the sisters to appear. Butch was tapping his foot impatiently while Boomer had done nothing but mess around with his cell phone for the good part of an hour. No doubt he's been trying to call his girlfriend.

For some reason they've been avoiding us for days, every time we call out to them in the halls they either ignore us or take off in a dead run. If we try to call or text them they ignore us, I've even tried going to their house, but the bridge was up.

We haven't seen them since that day, when those three weird guys showed up. Not to mention that they were left alone with those guys, in a house, with no one else home. For some reason that made me angry, I had caught the way that Nicolai dude had been checking Blossom out. It made me want to kick his sleazy ass from here to the moon.

"Brick are you okay?" dad asked, shooting me a slightly worried look.

I didn't understand what he meant, that is until I realized that I was unconsciously clenching my fists and jaw. I forced them to relax before answering, "Yea I'm good"

I could tell by the look he gave me that he didn't buy it, but he let it go. I noticed Boomer give me a meaningful look before going back to his phone, whatever he was thinking I couldn't tell but I had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with what he said at the soccer tournament.

He obviously believed that I like Blossom and don't get me wrong; I'll admit she's attractive. But me? The geeky honor student police detective wannabe? I've never liked a girl before, all those 'popular' and 'pretty' girls that always asked –and ask- me out have never been anything more than an annoying bug to me.

Nothing but annoying little gnats that buzz around in endless swarms. But Blossom is different; she's not all about hair, clothes and guys. She actually thinks, actually has an opinion that's not based off of stupid stereo types she heard on twitter, she's _real_.

That's why I hang out with her, that's why I'm friends with her. It's not because I like her, she's just another friend. Easy to talk to, fun to tease, interesting, all the things that I could ever want in a best friend can be easily found in her.

I smiled at the thought, knowing that Boomer was wrong and that there's no way that I could ever have any feelings toward Blossom past just being good friends. But I couldn't quite get rid of the nagging sensation in the back of my mind and the light feeling in my chest, no matter how many times I tell myself that we're only friends these strange feelings just refuse to leave.

Before I could ponder on that anymore however something on the screen caught my eye.

The three officers we'd positioned at point C weren't there; either that or they were out of camera range. Just as I'd grabbed a radio off the table they reappeared, taking their posts again. I radioed them anyway.

"Point C, why did you leave your posts?" I asked through the walkie

The answer came back almost immediately "Sorry sir, we thought we heard something and went over to check it out, nothing to worry about"

"Very well then, radio in if you hear anything else suspicious"

"Yes' sir!"

I set the walkie back on the table and turned my attention back to the monitors.

'_Get your head in the game Brick; don't let these stupid thoughts distract you'_

An hour passed, and another no sign of them. At four in the morning we were so far past impatient that it wasn't even funny, Butch looked downright pissed off and even Boomer looked a little peeved.

"Where the hell are they!?" Butch yelled, glaring at the monitor screens like they were the reason the sisters weren't showing up.

"Calm down Butch" I said, allowing some of my own irritation to seep into my tone.

"They're no shows! I never knew they were this chicken, a few high end pieces of equipment and some hall lights and they decide it's too dangerous, how pathetic"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the lights went out. All the monitors went dead, and all was silent for several seconds until the back-up generator kicked in, casting an eerie glow across the room. The monitors all came back on and the men typed furiously at the computers to rid he screens of static.

"What the-"Butch started, only to be cut off by the noise of the radio

"Sir Commander of squad 1 positioned at Point A, is everything alright sir?"

Dad grabbed the radio "Yes, everything is fine, tell all your men to fall back to protect the jewel at Point A"

"Rodger, we'll be in contact"

With the monitors out there was no way I was going to stick around here, I grabbed one of the radio's sitting on the table and started toward the door. Without a word Butch and Boomer followed, we made quick turns down the darkened hallway using what small amount of light the back-up generator gave us to make it to Point A, the jewel display.

The Commander and his men were there, and the entire room was filled with men dressed from head to toe in combat gear. The Commander addressed us as we entered,

"Sir, no need for you three to be here we've got this side covered" he said

He was a fit man, made of nothing but muscle. He had a beard and mustache combo and a major record among the men for being a no BS kind of guy, he's trustworthy enough and a great cop. Definitely the kind of man you would want to have on your side.

"The monitors are out, and I have a feeling that we'll be needed down here" I said

He smiled "we appreciate the help"

The Jewel hadn't been stolen; it still sat in its case with the others of its kind. The gems of Genbu, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Suzako, and of these four priceless national treasures the one the sisters were after was Genbu, the least expensive of the three. Why would they take the least expensive? It makes no sense.

It's only natural to assume that –as thieves- they would go for the most expensive, the one they could get the most money off of in the black market. So why?

'_Why don't you catch us and find out?'_

Then everything happened in an instant. All the guards and the commander fell, unconscious, to the ground at once. Bodies piling over one another as they fell, leaving only three left standing. The three remaining officers were disoriented, blurred, but a moment later their disguises melted away, leaving the three phantom sisters standing in their place.

Even with their masks on I could tell they were grinning. All I could do was stare, mouth agape, at the three thieves standing in front of me. Then, without a word, Blue Jay took off toward the display case, Boomer quickly snapped out of his trance and tried to stop her but she was too fast. Within a second she smashed the glass and swiped the turtle sculpture before running back to join her sisters.

Fox nodded to her as she stepped back into their formation, before turning her gaze to me.

"Surprised?" she yelled across the room

I was actually, surprised and impressed.

"What the hell did you do to them?" Butch yelled angrily

Panther shrugged, "we just put them to sleep for a little while, hypnosis does have its uses"

"Hypnosis?" Boomer said

"That's right" Fox said "Sorry that we took so long but it took a while to hypnotize all these cops"

"You…_hypnotized _them?"

I could hardly believe it, I knew they weren't human but to do something like this…it's just not possible.

"Oh you'd be surprised what's possible…Brick"

'_What the- how did she?'_

"It's quite simple really; all you need to do to get to a couple dozen men is to incorporate yourself among them. It was really easy with those first three; we just knocked them out and copied their look for a bit"

The three guards protecting Point C…when they all went out of camera view.

"That was you?" I said

"Yes, they were easy to trick. As are you"

Butch growled in frustration, "Alright that's enough talk, time to fight"

Panther stepped forward "couldn't agree more"

Fox said something to Panther in that strange language of theirs, and Panther said something back. It looked like they were arguing about something. But with them using that strange language I couldn't tell what they were saying.

Butch didn't wait, just bounded right across the room and took a swing at Panther. Both she and Fox dodged just when Butches blow would have hit home and Panther bounced back immediately, delivering a roundhouse right at Butch, which he blocked.

Blue Jay took off with the statue in hand and Boomer went after her. That left me and Fox. I had been itching to pay her back, and this will finally be the day that I catch her. But she took a one look at me before taking off down a random hallway.

I blinked, startled for a second, before starting after her. She was insanely fast, and I barely managed to keep up as she led me on a high speed chase through the museum. I was wracking my brain trying to figure out what she was planning as we ran, unable to decide if she had some sort of trap set or if she just wanted to avoid a fight.

We finally made it into a huge display room, covered from floor to ceiling with animal statues and posters. I made my way cautiously around the room, apparently whatever power the backup generator had provided to the system it didn't reach this room. The only light came from the windows, and even that offered minimal lighting.

I had my ears trained, searching for any sound to alert me of her location while I stumbled around the room trying not to trip over everything. It was dead silent; if she was in here then I can see why she's good at being a thief: quiet as a cat.

Suddenly I felt something tackle me from behind, pinning me to the floor face down. I managed to turn my head just enough to see that it was a fox with bright pink eyes. I squirmed under her hold but she didn't let go, didn't even flinch. When did she get this strong?

"What's up Fox you usually don't flat out attack me if you can help it, having an off day?" I spat as I continued my futile efforts to get her off me.

"Well where's the fun in it if I don't get to fight every once and a while?" she replied and I could swear that –even though she was a Fox- I saw her smirk.

I swung my leg back and managed to hit her in the backside and she toppled forward, she yelped in surprise before face planting into an exhibit in front of me. I was on my feet in an instant, but so was she. She shifted quickly back into a human, startling me just enough to slip past me and make a break for the door.

But I wasn't letting her get away again. I took a flying leap and managed to tackle her onto the ground, pinning her wrists down.

We just sat there, staring at each other. I was on top, pinning her wrists on either side of her head, face inches from hers. We were both breathing heavily, flustered from our earlier marathon and the awkwardness of the situation.

But this gave me my first real chance to see her up close. She really was attractive, I could tell that much even with her mask covering her face. Her eyes were blossom pink, surrounded by dark lashes, her long hair was tied back into a braid but her bangs hung in her eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless.

Everything about her was attractive, an image of Blossom bloomed in my mind suddenly and I felt my entire body go numb.

'_Red hair…pink eyes…it couldn't be'_

My throat went dry, time seemed to stop. It felt like all the air had been sucked from my lungs, like a dark void had taken over my entire being as the cold, hard realization donned on me.

"Blossom…" I whispered

She stiffened, then kneed me in the gut and forcing me off her. The instant that my grip loosened she jerked free and took off at a dead run. I lay across the floor, clutching my injured stomach still throbbing in pain from her attack. I watched her silhouette fade into the shadows, unable to find the energy to move.

I just laid there for a while, too shocked to do anything. But my mind slowly began to re-boot itself and sooner or later I was able to sit up. The pain from her kick was gone, it had faded some time ago, but this intense ache in my chest…just didn't seem to want to go away.

I stumbled to my feet, forcing one foot in front of the other as I headed back the way I'd come. I was completely on autopilot and barely noticed when I made it back into the display room. All the officers were still unconscious on the floor, and Butch and Boomer were nowhere to be seen. I leaned against the wall, staring up at the dimmed lights for who knows how long until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You alright man?" Butch asked

He looked pretty beat up, bruises dotted his arms and he had a light cut on his cheek, I also noticed some blood leaking from the corner of his mouth but I ignored it for now.

"Yea, I'm good. How'd it go with Panther?"

He scowled, "damn bitch got away again, turned tail and ran all of a sudden. How about you, you don't look as scraped up as usual"

I shrugged "she ran, didn't even try to fight"

He snorted "she's the brain, they never like to fight if they can avoid it" he gave me a meaningful look as he said this and I scoffed at the indignity.

"Don't compare me to that filthy thief"

I was surprised at the bitterness that came with my words. I had always been pretty indifferent about Fox, she was like me in more ways than one and I had never resented her for it, I actually enjoyed having an opponent that could challenge me. Don't get me wrong, I don't like her or anything, a thief is a thief that's all there is to it.

But still… An image of her eyes flashed back into my mind again and I shook my head to dispel it.

'_Why am I still thinking about that anyway? They can disguise themselves perfectly so what if she had the same hair, skin, and eye color as Blossom that doesn't mean it's her'_

Butch cocked an eyebrow at me but didn't bring the subject up.

"Where's Boomer by the way? I didn't see what happened to you guys after I went after Panther"

"He ran off after Blue Jay and the jewel"

As if on cue Boomer suddenly rounded the corner and nearly ran into us.

"Brick, Butch, they get away again?" Boomer asked, noticing our morbid expressions.

Butch scowled again but nodded, "and the jewel?"

"She ran off with it, I followed her as far as the _Historic Arts_ exhibit before she disappeared"

He sighed as he too leaned up against the wall.

"What a drag…" Butch groaned, running a hand through his messy hair.

We all leaned against the wall; wallowing in self-pity and humiliation for a bit before Boomer broke the silence.

"Hey what's that?" he said, pointing across the room.

I followed his arm to the display case, where the statue of Genbu had been. There was something propped up inside the glass box. All earlier depression forgotten I walked over, curious as to what it was. But as I got closer I realized exactly what it was.

A single sheet of paper with words typed in black ink. A note from the sisters.

I read it quickly and a grin instantly split across my face. "Boys, you know what this means" I said to Boomer and Butch, who had followed me and were now standing on either side of me reading over my shoulders.

"Revenge" Butch said, cracking his knuckles.

I nodded, "yep"

'_I will find out, tomorrow I'll find out who you really are…Fox'_

_**Boys,**_

_** Thanks for the statue of genbu; we look forward to seeing you tomorrow night. Same time, same place, and this time we will be taking the statue of Seiryuu. Just try and stop us.**_

_** The Phantom sisters**_

**Me: Yay! I'm finished. Now I like this chapter, things are finally getting interesting. I've decided, the next three chapters are going to be a blast~ look forward to them everyone because I'm planning for some major shit to go down. **

**On another note I'll be making a new fic soon, the only request I received this summer from a friend of mine. She got into a bad car accident and I want to do something for her, I've neglected her request and I'm terribly sorry for it. I also need to update a few fic's and keep on my school work; I've got my work cut out for me. **

**Please continue to support me, and give my friend your best wishes too. Her name is ppgz and rrbz lover, send her all your happy wishes people and don't forget to COMMENT. Oh and if you have time I would love for you to read some of my other fic's, and for god's sake someone comment on those too if you read them! I hate it when I don't get comments.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**TheCastorbean**


	25. Seiryuu

BUBBLE'S P.O.V

_I could hear it…the sound of water drops falling into a pool…_

_I don't know where I am, all I can see is darkness. But I feel uneasy, I'm floating, my long hair lifted off my shoulders by the air, and yet I cannot feel a breeze…_

_Its cold…where am I?_

_Another drop fell into the pool, it's important for me to find the pool, but I can't move. _

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_They fell, the only sound echoing in the darkness. It was almost like music…_

_I suddenly saw it, a small pool in the middle of the room. The lighting was still bad and I couldn't make out much but I could tell what it was, I moved toward it happily smiling as I imagined the fluid feel of the water as it ran through my fingers and caressed my skin…_

_But once I was within three footsteps of the pool I stopped, and my smile died on my face. It wasn't a crystal clear pool of brightness and light, it wasn't the only oasis in this world of darkness like I had thought it was. No…_

_It was pure crimson liquid, nearly black. The fresh, raw scent of iron filled the air and I covered my mouth in horror and disgust._

_Blood._

_Fresh Blood._

_It repulsed me, I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't even stand to be around it. I ran, ran for all I was worth, tripping and stumbling over my feet as I struggled to get away. But they chased me; the dark shadows of this world were right behind me. Terrible apparitions with hideous faces, claws, and teeth. I didn't stop, just kept going even as my limbs started to feel the heavy ache of fatigue I kept going, all that mattered was getting away._

_I was desperate, and they were relentless in their pursuit. But the more I ran the closer they got, and the thicker the scent of blood became. The thick stench of iron felt vile on my tongue as I greedily gulped in air, not breaking stride. They were going to catch up, and I knew what they would do when they caught me._

"_**So many lives…"**_

_I pumped my legs faster, pushing my body to its absolute limits to get away._

"_**They have stolen them, the lives and souls of good people. Innocent people. Those dark creatures of the night and the corrupt fools alike, they deserve not the power they have been given"**_

"_**Child, don't make the same mistakes. Rise up, learn to fight, defeat them. For yourselves and all of us who…"**_

I shot up straight, nearly giving myself whiplash as I tried to regain my breath. I took in deep gulps of air, clutching at the front of my shirt as if to relieve the constricting pressure that was consuming the inside of my chest.

I forced myself to relax, although I continued to tremble. I stared down at my palm, shaking madly and knew I was far from alright.

I had been having these nightmares for nearly a week now, and it doesn't look like it's going to go away any time soon. They were all about the same things, although I didn't remember too many details, and the one's I did remember I tried not to think about. They were getting more real as the nights passed though, I remember that much.

I gaged, covering my mouth with my trembling hands as my dry throat burned. I could still taste the iron in my mouth, and I coughed violently as the stench still filling my senses continued to poison my air supply. I kept breathing in deeply through my nose, trying to rid my mouth of the bloody taste. After a few minutes it was finally gone and I was able to relax somewhat.

I lay back against the sofa cushions, noting that I had fallen asleep on the couch in the lair. Blossom and Buttercup were nowhere to be seen, which I took as a good sign considering that I don't want them to know about my recent nightmares.

I took one final deep breath and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the couch and leaning back into the soft cushions. My body ached from all the running I had done last night, I had spent the entire time running from Boomer.

'_Too bad birds can't carry freaking twenty pound statues…then it would have been easy to outrun him' _I thought

As far as I'm concerned, fighting him is the absolute last thing that I want to do. To cause him harm…I just can't do it. I don't care if that makes me weak, I just can't attack him. Not after that kiss, not after we confessed to each other. I was barely able to face him before, but now? Forget it.

I didn't get up; I just sat there allowing myself a brief moment of rest. But then the door to the lair started to open and I turned my head around to see who it was. Blossom stepped down the last few steps, balancing a tray piled with food in one hand. Her face lit up when she saw me, obviously glad that I was awake.

"They there BB your up" she said, placing the tray on the coffee table in front of me.

I tried to return the smile but it still came out as a bit forced. There was a brief flicker in her eyes but other than that no real indication that she'd noticed. She sat down next to me and gestured toward the food.

"You were out from the second you hit the pillows, you've been asleep all day"

I started at that, I had been asleep _the whole day_? Oh man, what about school, my flute practice…

Blossom must have seen the look of horror on my face; either that or she read my mind.

"It's a snow day Bubbles, no school"

I relaxed a bit at that, my shoulders sagging with relief.

Blossom laughed a bit at this, "you should get more rest Bubbles, Buttercup and I will come down to get you before nightfall"

With that she stood and made her way back up the stairs. I waited until I heard the stone door slide shut before I let out a deep sigh, I had a headache. I always did after having one of those dreams.

I leaned back into the pillows, rubbing my temples. I kept my eyes closed, content to just lay here for a while, not thinking, not doing anything, just sitting here.

Although once the smell of food assaulted my senses I realized how hungry I was. And before long I found myself watching TV –on low volume- while eating my breakfast/lunch. It seemed like such a normal thing to do, just sit here eating a late breakfast, after sleeping late, watching some TV. If only regular people understood just how good they had it, being able to do this all the time.

I can't even remember the last time I slept in, the last time I ever really relaxed. My sisters had been gracious in preparing my meal; they had laid out quite a spread. They had piled different fruits into a bowl and put together a chicken sandwich complete with lettuce, tomato, and onions. They had also given me my favorite grapefruit smoothie along with a tall, cool glass of water.

They were obviously worried, no doubt, about me having to face off with Boomer last night. I'll admit that it was really hard to outrun him, he nearly tackled me a few times, but I somehow managed to get to the fire escape on the first floor and disappear into the shadows before he had the chance to grab me.

It was a lucky break, one I'm not anxious to repeat. But tonight we have to steal the Seiryuu dragon, which means that I'll have to face him again. It made my stomach churn in an uncomfortable way that nearly made me feel sick.

My body was actually physically rejecting the thought of fighting him, that's how much I Love him.

No matter what Blossom says it still feels hopeless, just the notion that I can still be with Boomer while I'm engaged to Jack seems ridiculous. No, not seems, it _is_ ridiculous. There was no way that Jack would give up so easily, considering the way he stalked me around the school on his first day I doubt he'd just allow me to continue seeing Boomer while he watches quietly from the side lines.

It also wouldn't be fair to Boomer; he's too nice a guy to lead on like this. When it comes down to it…it'll just save us all a lot of pain if I just end it. I don't want to, every cell in my body hums in pain against the thought, but this isn't just about me.

I flipped open my phone, checking my missed calls and texts for the first time in days. There were hundreds of messages and texts, all from Boomer. The timeframe got slimmer and slimmer between each one, until he was calling and texting me by the minute.

Even though I knew I shouldn't, I decided to listen to the messages. I pressed the button and held the phone up to my ear,

"_Hey Bubbles its Boomer, call me back"_

"_Bubbles I'd like to talk to you, call me when you can"_

"_Bubbles are you okay? Please pick up the phone"_

"_Is something wrong? You've been avoiding me at school, is it about those guys? Did they do something to you? Please, please pick up"_

"_Bubbles…"_

"_Please…talk to me"_

I couldn't stand it anymore; I deleted all the messages and texts and threw my phone on the sofa cushion next to me. I clutched my pendant in my hand; it gave me a weird kind of comfort and almost managed to dull the burning ache of pain in my chest.

Hours later we were all standing outside the museum once again, hiding in the shadows in a back alley. Fox had made a new plan for our point of entry, and we all hid in the shadows waiting for the clock to chime 12. I had checked out the security layout from the sky, they had a dozen or so guards on the roof, several by the front and another half-dozen at the back. Once I reported this to Fox she seemed pleased, apparently the numbers didn't daunt her a bit. Panther was downright thrilled with the idea, and she was barely able to contain her excitement as she fidgeted impatiently waiting for the signal.

Then the loud chime of midnight cut through the air, and Panther was gone in an instant. She shot up, bolted around the corner and by the time Fox and I made it round after her the half-dozen guards were all unconscious and sprawled across the ground at her feet.

"Silent Kill" she whispered with a snicker.

Fox barely managed to contain an eye roll before walking over to the door that they had been guarding. She took out a few small tools she always kept and started working at the lock, within a few seconds there was a light, barely audible click and she swung the door open.

We all crept inside, quietly closing the door behind us. It was pitch black; Panther took point, using her feline vision to help guide us through the room. Soon enough we found ourselves in a dimly lit hallway, with light from the streetlamps outside filtering in through the windows to give us some visibility.

We moved silently down the hallway, both Fox and Panther shifting into their animal forms as they did so. Fox's ears flipped back and forth, searching for the tiniest sound and Panthers did the same. I didn't bother shifting, being a blue jay wouldn't help us at all, the flutter of my wings can be slightly noisy and I can't see well in the dark.

So I stayed in my human form, focusing on the path ahead of us. The hallway was vacant, no sign of any guards or security, which kind of surprised me. I had been expecting guards on every level, around every corner, just as they usually were. But there was nothing.

Suddenly Fox stopped, her fur bristling as she glared at the floor ahead of us.

"What's wrong?" I asked

Panther had also stopped, and now looked back over her shoulder at Fox.

"_It reeks! What the hell did they spread down this hallway?"_

She shifted back into human form, covering her nose with her hand. I could see that her eyes were a glowing bright and her nails were still sharpened to a point. The fact that she hadn't fully transformed back made it obvious that whatever the smell was it had shaken her.

"_I don't smell anything" _Panther said

Fox shook her head, and took her hand off her covered face. If her mast wasn't enough to keep out the smell then it really must be strong.

"_Foul! It smells disgusting!"_

Panther looked a bit irritated and started forward again, obviously eager to get into a fight and not wanting to hear Fox's complaints.

"_Ugh, let's go another way. This stench is horrible, I can't take it…"_

Without even waiting for our response Fox started off in another direction, I followed, and while Panther was a bit reluctant she also trailed after us.

But as we moved further and deeper into the museum Fox was continuously finding new hallways that she claimed reeked of the odd stench. She kept leading us down random halls and before long we had lost track of where we were.

"_Enough of this Fox! Let's just get to the target already!" _Panther snarled, impatient and angry

"_Easy for you to say! You can't smell it…"_

"_Who cares? It's just a smell, just suck it up and walk down the damn hallway!"_

"_Guys come on" _I said trying to stop the fight before it escalated, _"it's not going to help if we're fighting each other"_

Panther huffed, and pushed past both me and Fox to take point. But she hadn't taken ten steps when a deafening alarm rang out through the hallway. We all covered our ears. It sounded like the wail of a police siren and I knew immediately that we had been tricked. But before any of us had any time to react we were surrounded, on both sides, by dozens of cops.

They had us blockaded in, all aiming guns at us and holding large police shields in front of them. The siren was turned off once they had us completely boxed in, and then the armed cops moved to the side to allow someone through. It was the Jojo brothers, and they looked like the cat that had just caught the canary.

"Hello girls" Brick said, looking content with himself.

"What is this Brick?" Fox spat, glaring daggers at him.

He smiled, "it's really simple actually, we know how sensitive a K-9's nose can be and with a little lab work and some cayenne pepper you'd be amazed at the kind of dog repellent someone can make"

"Then why didn't it work on me?" Panther asked "not brilliant enough to come up with a plan for _my_ sense of smell"

"No, it's just better to disorient the brains of the group. If we messed with your mind too then I wouldn't get to have any fun fighting now would I?" Butch said, happily cracking his knuckles.

"If it's a fight you want you'll get it" Panther said, her eyes already glowing a deep neon "I need to vent some frustration anyway"

I didn't even have time to blink before they were on one another, they had both lunged at the same time and hit in the center, going at it in a flail of arms and legs. Panther was fast, throwing punches and kicks as fast as she dodged his blows, and he impressively kept up with her.

Fox was obviously hot under the collar having been tricked by Brick, and that rage led her to cross the room and send the strongest punch I've ever seen her throw right at Bricks face. He barely managed to catch it and avoid getting his nose broken, and he attempted to twist her arm behind her back and pin her, but she used the momentum to flip him over her shoulder.

She kept a grip on his arm as he hit the ground, dazed he didn't move for the first few seconds after she let go. But soon enough he was back on his feet, and going after her again.

I was so engrossed with watching my sister's battles that I didn't notice Boomer coming at me from the side until I noticed his right hook coming at me through my peripheral vision. I dodged to the side and danced backwards as he launched a kick that would have hit me square in the gut.

I had to fight back, I knew I did, but I took one look at his face…and ran. My body moved of its own accord, turning me on my heel and forcing me to run like my very life depended on it. I didn't know where I was going and I wasn't sure how exactly to get away with the dozens of guards surrounding us.

But apparently my instincts had kicked in; the officers were poised, ready to strike me once I got into their range. Boomer was still coming at me from behind. I jumped, taking a flying leap over the cops and shifting in mid-air, fluttering over all their heads and making it safely to the other side.

I didn't stop there though, I kept flying. I had to get the sacred object, there was no need to worry about my sisters, they could handle themselves. What I needed to focus on was completing the mission.

"I'm not going to let you escape from me again!" Boomer yelled as he ran only a few feet behind me.

I kept going though, trying to ignore his presence. It was an impossible task with him constantly trying to grab me, he even managed to grab some tail feathers and I squawked in surprise but barely wavered in my desperate attempt to get away.

I don't know how but I ended up in the display room where the other three jewels were laid out in their glass cases. I shifted and easily took out the three guards that were positioned around the Seiryuu gem. But before I could shatter the case and grab the target I felt someone tackle me from behind, we both fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs and I felt two hands grip my wrists and pin them against the floor.

My attacker lay on top of me, pinning my arms and legs down to the floor. And when I looked to see who it was I wasn't surprised to see Boomers deep blue eyes staring back at me.

He had managed to keep up with me for once, even pinning me down. He'd never done this before, and I felt my cheeks burn. I've never been gladder to be wearing a mask, at least that kept him from seeing my blush. I had only been this close to him once before, when we'd kissed that one time.

And his current close proximity brought up all those feelings of yearning that I had been trying to get rid of for the past few days. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, to feel the warmth of his body pressed against mine, feel his hands gently stroking my hair.

I wanted to feel it all so badly that I felt like I would die without it, without being able to feel it all again. I could feel tears burning in my eyes and I tore my gaze away from his, I couldn't bear to look at him. I wasn't worthy to look into those perfect deep blue eyes; I wasn't worthy to love him as much as I do.

All the fight drained right out of me, as if being absorbed into the floor beneath and my body went limp.

"I finally caught you Blue Jay" Boomer said, although there was a strange tone to his voice, as if he was expecting some kind of trick. Not that I could blame him, it was unusual for a Phantom Sister not to fight back.

"Now then, under the law of the City of Townsville and by the power given to me by the local authorities I hereby arrest you for several counts of thievery, assault, and-"

Suddenly a bright light blinded us both, seemingly coming from nowhere. I cracked open my eyes to see my pendant had slipped out of my shirt and was hovering over my chest, glowing a bright blue color.

It flashed brighter for a split second and the next thing I knew we were both falling. I grabbed frantically for Boomers hand, but right as our fingers brushed the ground came into view. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for the impact, but right before we hit the ground we stopped, hovered there for a moment, and then touched down.

I opened my eyes when I felt myself laying on something soft, and found that I was in a patch of grass. I slowly sat up, stunned, and examined my new surroundings. We had landed on a small circle of land, big enough to hold less than two dozen people and surrounded by water on all sides.

It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, we were surrounded by rushing waterfalls that seemed to spring from thin air and the clear blue sky was covered in wispy clouds. The only piece of land in sight -the ground we were currently standing on- was nothing but grass, and it was the softest, most luscious grass I had ever felt in my life.

"**I take it that you like it here"**

I turned to face Cataracta, who was floating above us still adorned in her warriors clothing and looking as beautiful as ever.

I couldn't help but smile "Cataracta, it's good to see you again"

She nodded **"I feel the same; I have been needing to talk to you for a while. Although perhaps I chose the wrong time to summon you"**

Her gaze drifted to Boomer, and I noticed that his mouth was hanging open and he looked flat out flabbergasted. For some reason that look made me laugh, all the tension I had felt before felt a million miles away.

"No problem, I suppose it doesn't do any harm to let him meet you"

"…**Alright then, but I didn't summon you here as a pleasant visit, I know that you realize that."**

I nodded "yes I figured as much, after Fox told us about her visits with Scarletta she warned me that you might call on me for the same soon"

"**Yes well, with you in possession of the bow and arrows and your new discovery of your power I believe you are ready"**

I blinked, confused, "What do you mean 'new discovery into my power'?"

She gave me an odd look, **"I suppose you haven't realized it yet…"**

She snapped her fingers and my night clothes were gone, replaced by a knee-length white dress with puffed shoulders and a matching white mask that covered my eyes. My long golden hair was let down from the ponytail I had put it into and left to flow around my waist.

"**I find this attire to be a bit more…fitting for you"**

With a wave of her hand the water rose up toward one end of the island and formed a small bridge that continued on some ways ahead.

"**Come, it is about time I told you of your power" **the glanced at Boomer, who was now on his feet, still gaping at both of us **"I suppose you may come as well, seeing as she has granted permission"**

With that she floated on ahead, and I followed taking quick steps across the bridge with bare feet. I heard Boomer follow, and soon enough we were all on our way to wherever it was that Cataracta was leading us.

"**Apparently your sister has told you a bit of how this system works"**

I nodded "as much as she knows yes"

"**Well let me first tell you that you will not develop the same powers as her, your powers have to do with sight rather than knowledge. Her powers are meant for battles against the mind, while yours have nothing to do with combat whatsoever"**

"So I can't use them to fight"

I was disappointed, if I couldn't fight then how could I help my sisters.

"**I did not say that they could not be used in battle, I said that they weren't meant for it. You do have a few abilities that you will develop that will aid you on the battlefield"**

I perked up a bit at that "Really? Would you mind telling me exactly what they are?" I asked.

She sighed and hesitated just a moment more before answering, **"Very well, I suppose that you need to know anyway. Let me start by saying that those nightmares you've been having are not simple bad dreams"**

I felt myself pale as I remembered the nightmares. "T-they're n-not?"

She shook her head, and I could almost swear I saw pity in her eyes. **"No, it is the power of scrying. It allows you to see visions of the past, present, and future. When you learn to control it you will be able to see things as you wish, but for now they come to you at random"**

"Then…all those, those things, words, they were all-"

"**Real, yes"**

I could hardly stand to think of those as nightmares, let alone real living entities. I felt myself trembling in fear just from the thought, and immediately felt sick to my stomach.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to find Boomer standing next to me. He gave me a sympathetic look, and it amazed me that he could show such compassion for his enemy. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, I'm alright now"

He nodded and backed off, returning to his place a few steps behind me. Apparently the gesture wasn't lost on Cataracta and I managed to catch the ghost of a smile on her face as she continued forward.

**Me: Hello everybody! I have some major inspiration for the story and just couldn't wait to type it up so here it is. I hope this Chapter was to your liking, it seems good enough to me. I finally get to explain Bubbles powers; I've been waiting for this for a long time. And the next few chapters are going to be some hell of awesome; I have been waiting for it to get to this point for so long I can't even tell you.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll all continue to support me, if you have time read my other fics. In fact I beg you to read Regular life and my one-shots. Nobody is freaking commenting on those and its killing me. I thought they were cute enough in the couple's category, or at least the Blues, Greens, Reds, and Purples one-shot's were.**

**COMMENT, I love getting comments from you people. **

**And I end this author's note with a personal narrative. The guy that I like likes me as much as I like him! Kyaaaaaaa! I knew that he liked me because we confessed last FEBUARY and are still in the transition stage but I just might be in love with the guy. I don't know if I'll go as far as to assume he feels that strongly about me but it was so sweet! We were texting and we were all like "I miss you" and "I want to see you again" and "I'm glad I met you" **

***Sigh* I've always been better at writing and reading romance than living it so I don't really know crap about how to deal with it for myself but I guess I'll learn one day. **

**Anyway I just had to say that because I'm so excited about it, I'll try to get a new chapter us as soon as possible but I've got a lot on my plate lately so no promises.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**TheCastorbean**


	26. Seiryuu Part 2

BUTTERCUPS P.O.V

I dodged to the side, barely managing to avoid a hard right hook from Butch before flinging my leg out and hitting him square in the gut. He grunted, but stayed on his feet, telling me that I hadn't hit him hard enough.

He shot toward me again, I feigned right, but he saw through it and caught my leg as I tried to roundhouse kick him from the left. He smirked a spit second before he whirled around and sent me flying into the wall. Glass shattered as my back slammed into a display case, shards covered the floor as I landed, mixed with the gems that had been displayed behind the glass.

I could tell that some of the shards had punctured my skin, a particularly large one protruding out of my shoulder. It was a bit painful to stand, but just as I got onto my feet, Butch grabbed me. He spun me around and forced me to my knees before slapping a pair of handcuffs on my wrists.

I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smirking. "Not so tough now, are you thief?"

I growled low in my throat.

He tightened his grip on me, hauling me to my feet. I winced at the pain of the shard in my shoulder, which burnt like hell and would probably become infected later without proper medical attention. But for now, I ignored the pain.

A second later we were walking down the hallway, he with a cocky step that seemed to make him so sure he had won. I dropped low to the ground, flung my leg out and swept his feet out from under him. He went down with a grunt and I hopped a few feet away to gain some distance before he had time to recover.

I pulled at the restraints, and after a few good seconds managed to work my hands free. I rubbed my wrists, relieving them of the remaining ache from the tight bondage, then tore the shard of glass from my shoulder. I bit back a shriek and threw the glass across the room, not even bothering to check on my cut.

Butch was up by this time, scowling at me. "Thin wrists you've got there" he growls, fists up as he prepares to spring.

I get into a fighting stance; "pay's to be a lady thief" I shoot back.

He roars and comes at me, punches aimed at my head. I dodge them all, but he keeps coming. Before long we end up back in the display room, having gone the full length of the hallway in this strange little dance of ours.

"Freeze!" someone yells

Through my peripheral vision I can see a few dozen cops filing into the room, although it's difficult to get an exact count while trying not to get one of Butch's knuckle-sandwiches in the face.

Even being preoccupied as I am though, I can tell that they have guns. Not pistols like cops carry, but real guns. It looks like the mayor called in a fucking SWAT team or something!

One of Butch's punches grazed my cheek and another managed to hit my still-bleeding shoulder. I cried out in pain and returned with a frantic and unfocused punch. I had reacted out of instinct, but apparently instinct has good aim. My fist connected with the underside of his chin with such force his feet left the ground, then he flew backwards, landing a few feet away unconscious.

I blinked, partially impressed, partially wondering if I'd hit him too hard.

"Don't move!" one of the men screamed

They were all dressed in black, with masks and heavy combat boots. They had several smaller weapons strapped to their waists, pistols, knives, etc. But my main concern was the machine guns they were all holding.

I turned toward them, and they all tensed, fingers ready on their triggers.

"Put your hands behind your head and lay down on the floor, do it slowly"

I counted, I had been wrong about the numbers earlier, less than a dozen.

'_I thought so; calling in a huge team would be a little overkill for a few harmless thieves' _

"I won't ask again" the same man said

I considered my options; I could attempt flight, although I doubt I'd get very far. In this kind of open space there is no way I could avoid automatic rapid-fire rifles. And I don't feel like become Swiss cheese today, so…

I put my hands above my head, smirking at the troops under my mask as I slowly placed them on my head.

"Now, lay down on the ground" he commanded again.

I shrugged and did as he said. Some of the officers lowered their weapons and moved to restrain me, while the rest kept their guns pointed should I try anything. I noticed one soldier moving toward the unconscious Butch.

But just as they were about to slap the handcuffs on my wrists Fox fell through the vent above us, landing on one of the cops before scrambling to her feet and charging across the room.

"FIRE!" the head officer yelled

All the men turned their weapons and fired on Fox, who barely managed to duck behind one of the display stands before the bullets could reach her. I glanced around quickly from my spot on the floor, if I moved they would fire on me too, but if I didn't I would be helpless where I am anyway.

Making a spit second decision I shifted and ran as fast as I could across the room, toward the hallway that Butch and I had come out of. I heard yelling and gunfire, but kept going, afraid of what could happen if I were to stop.

I made it, barely managing to get to the safety of the hallway before a stream of bullets passed by the entrance. I shifted back into my human form, breath heaving from the adrenaline rush. I could see Fox, crouched behind the display cases. She, too, was breathing hard and she was a mess.

Her ponytail had come undone in several places and long strips of red hair hung in her face, there were cuts on her face, ash on her clothes, and for the first time I noticed she had a flaming sword in her hand.

She noticed me staring.

'_We need to get out of here before-'_

She was cut off by the sudden startled yells of the cops. I chanced peeking out and immediately realized that they were all gawking….at the vent that Fox had come out of. There was a heavy mist seeping out of it, and it started to fill the entire room, I heard Fox curse in my mind but didn't take my attention away from the mist.

As soon as it touched the officers, they dropped, like flies. It swirled throughout the room, white patches of wispy cloud that made the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. Once all the officers were down, something dropped from the vent, landing feet first on the floor.

It was a little girl. She had long dark curls that cascaded around her shoulders and striking blue eyes that even put Bubbles crystal orbs to shame. She was barefoot, wearing only a simple white dress.

"You shouldn't run from people, it's not polite" she said sweetly, staring over at Blossom's hiding place.

She stepped out from behind the display, face tight but indifferent.

"It's also impolite to attack people" she shot back

"Ooh, what's a little skirmish between friends?"

Judging by the look of that girl she was definitely not Blossom's friend. Fox's hand tightened around the hilt of her sword, the flames burning brighter as she prepared for an attack.

The girl tsk tsked at her, "Now now, I think we all remember the last time"

Suddenly, shapes appeared through the mist, flanking her left and right. As they come into focus I realize that they're wolves. White wolves with glowing yellow eyes. Saliva drips from their jaws and their drawn lips show rows of sharp teeth as long as my thumb.

Blossom told us about this girl, about her experience in that cave, but I didn't really understand how bad she'd had it until this moment. She didn't look afraid though, she positioned he sword out in front of her and eased into a fighting stance, daring them to move.

The little girls eyes sparkled, and I could see a hint of madness in their blue depths. This was no ordinary child.

She threw her hand in the air dramatically and yelled: _"Graeca!"_

The wolves charged, but Blossom was ready. She swung her sword like a pro, as if she'd had it all her life. The flames along the blade danced as she sliced through the bodies of the wolves, who howled in pain before fading into the mist, dissolving without a trace.

I could barely tell what was going on, it was all happening so fast, I blinked and it was over. All the wolves were gone and Blossom was only left with the girl.

But, despite her disadvantage, the girl still looked calm. She clapped her hands, "Bravo, no one has ever defeated my lýkoi tou aéra so quickly"

Her smile became predatory, a sadistic gleam in her eye "but, you forget, I am a wind sorceress"

The raised both her hands and the wind in the room picked up, I ducked in the hallway. Watching the storm brewing mere feet from me. I called out to Blossom, but she didn't hear me, she was too busy using her sword to block the wind that was flying at her from every direction.

The wind was sharp, cutting gashes in the walls and shattering glass displays. The room was a mess after only 30 seconds. The girls laugh rang out like a bell; it might have been a pleasant sound, if I didn't know what she was.

"Do you like it?" she asked "I call them my ánemos drepáni, very deadly"

All I could hear through the wind was her cackling glee as she continued to send wave after wave of attacks flying toward my sister. I was just about to jump in and try to help when I noticed Brick standing in the hallway opposite mine.

His eyes were wide as he stared at the hurricane passing through the museum, gaze going from the cops lying unconscious on the floor, to the little girl, before landing on Blossom.

Without warning, Blossom turned toward him, almost as If she could sense his approach. And in that second, that one small millisecond of hesitation, she was hit. One of the strips of wind slammed her right in the gut, sending her spiraling back through three display cases and into the wall.

Even over the wind I heard the distinctive crack of her skull as it hit the wall. I screamed, without thinking I dove into the wind and ran over to her.

"Fox! Fox!" I yelled

She had collapsed on a pile of rubble, chunks of the wall that the wind had torn apart. She was unconscious, yet still gripping her sword. I knelt down next to her, and as I got a closer look, realized he had an enormous cut that traveled the length of her stomach.

My eyes widened my worry and despair instantly turning to white hot anger as my instincts took over. The instinct to protect.

I whirled around to face the girl, who was smirking triumphantly from across the room. Brick had disappeared from the doorway, running and jumping over the debris to try to get to us. When he did he immediately dropped down onto his knees beside Fox, brushing his fingers along her masked face.

His touch was tender, and his eyes held an emotion I can't name. But I had no time to decipher it now, or even to be angry with the fact that he's touching my sister. All my attention was focused on the dark haired little bitch standing in front of me.

"Get her out of here" I said without turning around, my voice so guttural I could barely call it human.

He nodded and began to lift her into his arms, then he took off, running as fast as he could without tripping over every rock and shard of glass in his path.

"Oh no you don't!" the girl yelled, sending another wave of wind toward them.

I threw a rock and intercepted it, which, surprisingly enough worked. Brick managed to get to the safety of the hallway and the girl turned angry eyes on me.

"Lets you and me dance" I said, cracking my knuckles.

BUBBLES P.O.V

Once again we were blinded by light as my pendant glowed its bright blue hue, I blinked and we were back in the museum. The first thing that I noticed was that I was back in my normal clothes, mask and all. The second thing I noticed was a noise, it sounded like…wind. I turned and walked cautiously down the hallway, as I got closer, the noise got louder.

And what I saw at the end of that hallway nearly made me stop breathing. The Jewel display was destroyed, along with the rest of the room. Pieces of the stone walls had fallen into heaps on the floor, deep scars carved onto the walls, windows and glass cases shattered. The floor was covered in shards and debris. Clouds of smoke filled the air, making it a bit difficult to see.

Suddenly Buttercup sprung from a cloud of mist, moving with the speed and finesse of a cat. Her eyes glowed neon and her dark hair bristled, she was angry.

A strong gust of wind whizzed past her, slamming into the wall. A cloud of dust mixed with the mist and when it cleared, it revealed a fresh scar in the wall.

"Panther!" I yelled

Her head shot toward me and her eyes widened, then, while dodging a few more attacks, she landed in front of me Olympic gymnast style, immediately dropping into a crouch.

"You need to get out of here!" she yelled over the wind "Take Blossom and get as far away as you can!"

"What do you mean?"

Something passed over her eyes, then she looked up at me and I felt the dread slice through me.

"She's down Bubbs"

I felt all the wind leave me at that moment, "you mean…she's"

"She's alive, but barely…."

"Where?"

She pointed across from us, to another hallway. "Brick is with her, if he has any brains at all he's trying to treat her, but he's a geek not a medic"

"Brick's over there?"

I turned and realized that Boomer was still here. Buttercup gave me a look, but ignored the fact that I'm socializing with the enemy during a job.

"He and Fox both" I answered.

"So how do we get over there?" he asked

Panther scoffed "no way, you two are not going out there"

"She's my sister too" I said, ready for a fight, whether it's a fight against the enemy or against my sister.

She chewed on that for a moment, she knows I'm right. She also knows that having me, someone who is actually trained in some medical care is better than leaving our sister in the hands of someone totally untrained.

She finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, you make a break for it, I'll distract her"

I nodded.

Panther took off back into the storm, and I was just about to follow when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned to find Boomer, ocean blue eyes blazing as they locked onto mine.

"I'm coming too"

I shook my head, "too dangerous"

He smiled a sparkling white smile that could blind the sun. "He's my brother; I'm not leaving him there"

I couldn't think of an argument, because I feel the same way about my sisters. So I only nodded

"Okay"

We skirted around the back wall, keeping as out of sight as possible as we made our way to the other side of the room. Panther was giving it her all; I could see her flying through the air like an acrobat, dodging the gusts of wind that continuously flew at her from every direction.

Eventually we made it to the other side, slipping into the hallway and out of the wind.

"Boomer?" Brick said as he crouched beside Fox.

She was worse than I had expected, and I couldn't keep myself from gasping at the sight of her. I was beside her before I could even think, tearing my jacket from my shoulders and using it to try and stop the bleeding.

The cut was deep, and I could only pray it had missed all her vital organs.

"What's going on?" Boomer asked Brick

He shrugged, "I don't know, I was chasing Fox when all of a sudden this weird girl showed up and attacked her. I lost sight of them when they escaped into the air vents, then followed the noise here"

"Did you say a little girl?" I said my body growing cold as realization donned on me.

He nodded slowly.

"Dark curls, Blue eyes?"

"I take it you know her?"

I swore, something I don't do often.

"Unfortunately"

We all turned to see that Blossom was awake, her voice raspy as she spoke, "and apparently you don't have a very good memory Brick"

I wanted to cry, hug her, thank god and Buddha, and every other deity out there for her consciousness.

"She's the brat from the cave" Blossom said

Recognition flashed across his face, "_Her?_ So why is she _here?_"

Blossom shrugged and winced, obviously pained by the motion. "To kill me"

We were all silent, that is, until the scraping of rocks behind us caught our attention. I whirled around, bow appearing in my hand. I aimed the arrow at the corner where the sound had come from.

"Relax blondie, it's just me"

I lowered my bow and Butch staggered up next to us. "What happened to you?" Boomer asked, eyeing Butch's cuts and bruises.

He groaned, annoyed, "that bitch Panther gave me an uppercut and knocked me out, I came to and that hell was going on" he pointed to the wind that was still raging around the jewel display room. "Went for the first hallway I could get to and lookie who I found"

I turned to Blossom, who still didn't have the strength to move. "I'm going to help But- er –Panther"

She started to struggle to her feet, "no, I'm going with you"

"You can't, you're too badly injured. You'll have to trust me on this one"

She stared sadly into my eyes, _'I do trust you…But I worry too'_

Tears prickled the corners of my eyes, "I know"

Without a word, I turned on my heel and ran headlong into the battle.

Everything was even messier than it had been earlier, you couldn't even see the floor anymore, and I'm surprised the roof hasn't come down already for all the damage she's done to the walls. Panther is still holding her own though, I can still see her doing mid-air backflips and cartwheels as she tries to continue dodging the deadly blasts.

I can also hear the girl, and see her too. She's in the eye of the storm, her hands thrown up in the air, dark curls swirling around her head while she cackles like a harpy.

"You're going to pay for denying me my quarry!" she yells as she sends another blast of wind toward Panther.

Panther dodges again; I can tell she's reaching her limit. Her breathing is heavy, her movements are slowing down, she won't last much longer.

My bow materializes in my hand, I take aim at the girl, but just as I'm about to fire something singes my back. I scream and fall forward, collapsing on top of a pile of rocks. I'm dazed, but when I finally recover I look up to find a woman standing over me.

She wears red high heels, a red suit, and has bright red hair.

"Sorry missy, can't let you get involved with someone else's fight now can I?"

"FINALLY, it's about time you two showed up!"

The mist cleared, revealing the girl and another man who had Buttercup by the throat and was holding her a good three feet off the ground.

I started to stand, but the woman in red placed her foot on my back and kept me pinned to the ground with surprising strength.

"Sorry lass, not going to happen" the woman said, her red lips curved up in a smile

The little girl waved her hands and three wolves appeared, translucent, yellow eyed beasts.

She pointed in some random direction and said: _"féro̱"_

The wolves bounded off in that direction and came back with Blossom in tow. She struggled against their force but it didn't help, they dropped her at their mistress's feet and she smiled down at Blossom in a victorious way. She raised her hand and a cyclone of wind lifted Blossom into the air, suspending her above the girls head.

She laughed, "You three are pathetic, nowhere near a match for us"

"So, what do we do with them now Imus?" the woman asked the silver haired man.

"Our lord ordered we kill them, but he did not specify how"

"So, are we going to have some fun?" the little girl asked, looking horrifyingly gleeful at the possibility.

"Marie, don't be so drab, I think the best way to have fun with these girls is to give them something worse than physical pain" the man-Imus-'s smile was eerily calm, yet excited and I had to force air into my lungs.

"You three boys hiding over there, you might want to come out, I would hate to kill these girls without a proper audience"

I managed to turn toward the hallway just as the boys all came out, they stood just outside the entrance to the hallway, their faces were calm, but I could sense fear coming off them. If I could sense it, so could the others.

Imus smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

"How would you boys like to see them, the _real_ them, no masks or disguises?"

I felt my stomach drop and the blood drain from my face as the horror of what he was saying overtook me.

'_No…not that…anything but that'_

"NO!" I yelled, frantic to stop him, frantic to stop them from doing the unthinkable.

The woman reached down and grabbed onto my hair, taking her foot off my back and pulling me to my knees. With her free hand she gripped my mask, perfectly manicured red nails gripping the fabric.

Both Imus and Marie did the same to Blossom and Buttercup.

With one final red lipped smile, she pulled…and tore the mask from my face.

Amazingly the bright lights overhead had survived the storm, so there was no darkness to conceal us from the boys. I looked from face to face, shock was all I saw. I locked eyes with Boomer; he looked so shocked, so broken, so…betrayed.

I wanted to crawl under a rock and die; I wanted to look away from his sad gaze, afraid that if I continued to stare it would become disgust rather than shock. I felt tears prickle in the corners of my eyes, my body was numb, I didn't even feel the pain of the woman's grip on my hair, or the pain of the burn on my back.

I could only feel the burning sensation in my chest, the guilt that filled my lungs.

I was so dazed that I didn't notice our pendants glowing, didn't notice them drop us, screaming as if the light was hurting them. Didn't notice the flaming Phoenix bird come flying out of nowhere, sweep us all up into his wings, and transport us back to the lair.

**Me: Oh yes! I did it, finally. I have wanted to write this chapter forever! I had soooo much fun! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm busy. I do have something to show for that work though, all A student! I've even got the top average in some of my classes! Oh yea!**

**I'll try to update more often, and I know that you are all DYING to read more after that chapter. Thanks for waiting by the way; I know it couldn't have been easy waiting for their identities to be revealed.**

**Thank you all for supporting this story and I hope you will continue to support me in the future. Check out my other stories if you have time, I REALLY want more COMMENTS on them.**

**And just as a side note:**

**féro̱ - Fetch**

**lýkoi tou aéra – Wolves of Air**

**ánemos drepáni – Wind Scythe**

**Marie's original language is ancient and unknown to today's world. Although she likes to speak Greek and Latin, she does speak English but she still uses Greek and Latin words. Graeca was supposed to mean attack in Greek, but Google Translate cannot be trusted, so I guess it's 'Attack' from her original language. **

**And BTW ****Kakoi means Evil One's in Greek****, just to clear that up.**

**TheCastorbean**

**OUT!**


	27. This is who we are

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

We all sat, unmoving, on the cold concrete floor of the lair. The Phoenix had dropped us all once we'd gotten here, then perched himself on the back of my computer chair.

Bubbles looked shell-shocked, leaning against the back of the sofa with her head sunk down upon her chest. I didn't even bother to read her thoughts, its best to leave her alone for the moment. Buttercup was momentarily stunned from the ride, although who could blame her, she'd never been transported by the Phoenix before.

I didn't even want to look at the boys.

I let out a deep sigh and hoisted myself up, gripping the side of the sofa for support as I teetered from side to side. My wounds were taking a heavy toll; even Bubbles' first aid wasn't able to do more than prolong the bleeding a bit.

I looked across the room, avoiding the boy's gazes, and focusing on the small medical corner that we had set up for just such an occasion. I let go of the sofa and stumbled over, nearly falling twice before finally reaching the comfort of the small nurses' station.

By this time Buttercup had snapped out of her daze and rushed over to help me, pulling antibiotics and bandages out of a small, makeshift wood cabinet as I lowered myself onto the bed. She started to unwrap the gauze, but I placed a hand on hers, halting her progress.

"It's alright, I can do it myself"

"But-"

"If I'm well enough to walk across a room, I'm well enough to dress my own wound"

I smiled, or attempted a smile and she backed off, handing me the gauze.

I carefully rolled my shirt up, preparing to wrap the wound. There was a huge cut on my stomach, just above my belly button. It was deep, and still bleeding. Thickest in the middle, thinning out as it moved out toward the sides.

I grabbed a bottle of antibiotic and poured some of it onto a strip of the gauze before running it gingerly over the wound. I hissed as the liquid touched the tender flesh of the cut, burning away the toxins that would surely infect it if not for the medicine.

"Alright"

I glanced up from my wound for a moment to see that Butch had regained his composure and was now standing up, gaze moving from Bubbles, to me, before settling on Buttercup.

"How about you three tell us exactly what's going on here"

I exchanged a glance with Buttercup, then returning my gaze to Butch once again.

"What the hells the point! They know already Bloss, why not tell them?" Buttercup yelled, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at something seemingly interesting on the opposite side of the room.

I cocked an eyebrow, _"You're the last person I expected to hear that from"_

She snorted.

"Enough with that weird language of your dammit! Just tell us what this is about!"

This time, it was Brick who had spoken. He had sprung up from his place on the floor, eyes blazing as he glared at me. I nearly winced at the mix of anger and pain I saw in his crimson orbs, but bit my lip to keep my composure.

"_My lady, if I may interject for a moment"_

The Phoenix glided effortlessly across the room, landing next to me on the bed. He leaned his head over my wounded stomach, then, after cocking his head to the side, he allowed a single crystal blue tear to drop into the cut.

I gasped as a sudden jolt shot up my spine, seconds later; the wound was healed, leaving only a pink scar behind. I stared at the bird in amazement, then without thinking stroked the flaming feathers atop its head.

"Thank you, I really owe you one"

He inclined his head, _"Tis my duty to serve, I ask nothing in return"_

"_But I will find some way to repay you, but for now you'd best go home, you must be exhausted"_

He nodded once, then took off, circling around the room once before disappearing in a ball of flames. The boys stared hard at the place where the flaming bird had once been, probably not believing their eyes.

I pulled my bloodied shirt back down, then cleared my throat, regaining their attention.

"You boys want to know the truth, then you'd better listen up" I said, hopping down from the bed.

"Buttercup, you'd better treat Bubbles, I saw her get hit from behind while she was fighting.

She nodded, then walked quickly over to where Bubbles was still sitting.

Boomer had also risen by this time, and I noticed him staring at Bubbles as Buttercup helped her up and over to the nurse's station. I didn't try to read the emotion in his eyes, or his mind for that matter, something tells me I wouldn't like what I would see there.

"So are you going to tell us or not?" Butch demanded, tapping his foot impatiently, arms crossed across his chest.

I took in a deep breath, then glanced over to Buttercup, who was easing Bubbles onto the nurse's bed.

'_You sure about this?' _I mentally asked

She nodded, _'do it'_

"Well, as you may have guessed we aren't exactly who you think we are. We don't belong here, among…._normal _people. Our family is descendent from an ancient clan that relies on spirits and nature to live. They've become a bit more modernized as the years have worn on, or at least that's what we've heard, but they still worship the spirits of the earth, communicate with them, and live according to the old traditions"

"So what does all of that have to do with you being here?" Brick asked, not bothering to disguise the malice in his voice, "what does this have to do with you being thieves"

He spat out the words as if they were poison, and for all intents and purposes, they were. I could feel the sharpness of the words stab into my heart, making my guilt level increase.

"20 generations ago, back when our first known ancestor, Bennett G. Beatrix, otherwise known as _The Grizzly Bear_ was in his youth, the clan's sacred object was stolen from its holy alter. Bennett Beatrix was chosen due to his abnormal connection to the spirits and abilities to go and find the thief along with the object."

"He set off with a companion, someone to help him in his search, and traveled across the land in search of the sacred object. After a while he came across a small Native American tribe that had just settled not far from here, he staked out the town, using his gifts to gather information. As it turns out, the town was bustling with trade. All types of artifacts came in and out of the small village; it was then that he got an idea."

"He spent a good five to ten years building this castle, far enough away that the natives wouldn't find it, but close enough that he could get to the settlement without too much trouble. After he had finished, he disguised himself with an animal skin mask and returned to the village. It had grown considerably in size by this time and, when night fell, he made his move."

"He snuck into every tent, and went through every sac and pot, yet there was no sacred item to be had. He left, a bit disappointed, but not at a loss for hope. That very night he sent word back to the clan, telling them that he had found a place that he could stake out for the sacred item. He figured that there are only so many places in the world that the sacred item can travel, and expected it to return to this spot one day. If he couldn't find it then one of his descendants would."

"He kept constant watch on the village, eventually marrying one of the tribe's women. Skip a few generations and here we are, still searching"

The boys stood, riveted by the tale, yet still alert enough not to be fully taken in by the fantastic story.

"That was a stupid plan" Brick said, "It's so obvious that it would never work, and all of his descendants are even stupider for not realizing that it was futile effort and still staying after all this time. Why not just go back to the clan, just admit that you failed and go back-"

I let out a sharp laugh, "you think it's that easy!? We're banished, until we get that Sacred Object back we aren't allowed to go home to the clan, we're stuck here until further notice"

I walked over to the computer chair and sat down, swiveling the chair around to face them and crossing my legs.

"The Council sends us orders, anything that has to do with our mission. But even they get impatient, I'd wager they've about given up on us, they've already taken pretty much any freedom we could possibly have"

He blanked at that, looking genuinely stunned. "What do you mean, 'taken your freedom'?"

Buttercup answered for me, "We can't get close to people on the outside, not close enough to tell them anything about our night jobs that is, can't choose who we marry, can't choose to leave, can't choose to stop looking for the sacred object. All that there is, is the constant hunt for what was taken from us"

"They'll only let us return to the clan once we find it" I added "until then, we can't leave"

"But why can't you leave?" Boomer asked, speaking for the first time "It's not like they can find you or anything, at least, not with your abilities"

"Yea" Brick joined in "and this town isn't exactly an art supercenter anymore, it's seriously unlikely that your sacred object will even show up in this town"

"We know, we know that this place isn't even half the city it used to be. We know that rare works and arts only come into this town because the benefactors haven't heard the details of the decline. This place is only a tourist hotspot in the summer, only good for a couple dozen skiers in the winter. But…"

I turned to them, meeting each of their eyes before settling on familiar crimson orbs.

"…Bennett Beatrix believed that the Sacred Object would find its way back to us, and we believe in his judgment. But…more than that…this is our home, it's the only place we've ever known, the only purpose we've ever had. We've trained our whole lives just to find that object, trained to steal fine works and jewels…it's all we know, and we can't just give it up"

"We can't just walk away" Buttercup said.

"The Sacred Object's true form has been lost in time, no one remembers what it looks like now, so all we have to go on is an old spell that someone in our family found a while back and passed down through the generations"

"Lucky we have a Sorcerer somewhere back in the line" Buttercup said "was that 10 or 11 generations ago? I can't remember"

I shrugged "check the archives"

She waved her hand, dismissing the idea.

I rolled my eyes.

The boys only stood there, speechless, and eventually we lapsed into silence again.

Saber and Inari had been settled quietly in the corner the whole time, but made their appearance once the commotion was over. Bubbles still hadn't spoken a word, didn't even flinch as Buttercup rubbed the antibiotic cream on the singed skin of her back.

Butch made himself at home, sitting down on the sofa, propping his feet up on the coffee table and turning on the TV. Meanwhile Brick searched for a way out, ascending the stairs, descending when he realized they couldn't get out that way, then examining the walls for some type of passage.

And Boomer just…sat there. He had reluctantly seated himself next to Butch on the sofa, but his attention wasn't focused on the program. He kept glancing over his shoulder at the nurses' station, or more specifically at the lone patient.

I didn't have to use my power to know at least part of what he was thinking. It made me feel bad for both of them, bad that it had to be revealed this way.

I sighed and returned my attention to my computer, which I had logged onto not long ago. I was hacking into the police departments private files, and going through them to find any information on their plan of attack for our next heist.

I usually didn't like hacking into the police database because it was too risky, but, seeing as our identities have already been revealed I may as well take the risk.

I scanned file after file, taking in all the complex plans and information. Apparently the local police force had enlisted the help of the feds; they must be desperate if they're calling them in to handle state business. I scrolled down further, searching for anything that could give us an edge in the next confrontation.

"Hacking into police files, that's another offense to add to your record"

I didn't turn around, just kept typing, even as he walked up and parked himself next to me.

He didn't try to stop me, just watched the screen as I continued my search.

"You know they can trace this security breech back to you right?"

"Yes, that's why I filtered it through a couple dozen dummy sites to throw them off our scent, this computer is also not registered anywhere, internet comes directly from the nearest satellite."

"And if they send a virus?"

"Too dangerous, might infect something other than the hacker. It's also useless; I would isolate it and delete it with the correct programing. I have plenty of backups, so I don't have to worry if I have to re-set my hard drive. It can't be traced back to me, and it can't damage any of my intelligence."

"Pretty smart, I guess I should expect no less from a Phantom Sister"

My hands froze over the keyboard and I turned to look at him.

He was just staring at the screen, unmoving, eyes dull. My guilt-O-meter rose another notch.

"Look…I really didn't want you to find out this way…or, at all, really. I never wanted you or your brothers involved, it's too difficult to explain in so few words…I…I just-"

"You just what?"

"You didn't want to get us involved? You didn't want us to find out? Why? Because we'd run off and squeal to our dad and the whole freaking police force? Blow this generation-long scheme that your family's got going here?"

He let out a sharp laugh, then ran a hand through his messy red hair.

"And to think, I actually trusted you. I actually _liked_ you. I guess that's just a sick joke on me then. Your all cowards, you know that? No matter what bullshit excuses you use there is nothing keeping you here but your own fears and your own cowardice, why not get up and make new, honest lives for yourselves like your mom wanted instead of wasting your lives chasing a 200 year long dream"

My chest constricted and I shot up from my chair, slamming my hands on the keyboard. The chair flew halfway across the room, clattering to the ground in front of the nurses' station.

I stared at Brick incredulously, my mind was completely blank. He was staring at me like I was insane, but I could almost swear I saw a touch of worry in his eyes. That must have just been my delusion though; considering there is not chance in hell he would _ever_ be worried about me.

After a few seconds I finally remembered to take air into my lungs, and managed to choke out a few words:

"H-how do you know about her? About our Mother?"

Is it possible he knows what happened to her? Where she is? If she's still alive? It was probably too much to hope for but who knows, he has access to police records, morgue records, the works, he might actually know something.

"D-did h-he just say he knows something about mom?" Buttercup said eyes wide as she stepped closer to us.

She had obviously picked up on our conversation with her advanced hearing, but as soon as the sentence left her lips Bubbles was up and walking over. Buttercup made it before she did, grabbing Brick by the front of the shirt and looking him straight in the eye.

"If you know something tell us dammit!"

"B-Buttercup! He won't say anything if you're too rough" Bubbles said, peeking over Buttercups shoulder.

She let go and backed off, but still hovered close enough to show that she was impatient. We all waited for his answer, waiting to see what he knew about our Mother's disappearance.

"Well? What do you know?" I asked, getting impatient

"Is she okay? Where has she been all this time? Is she coming back soon?" Bubbles said in a rush, barely stopping to breathe between words.

I put a hand on her shoulder, mentally telling her to calm down. She obeyed, settling down as much as someone in her position can.

Brick seemed stunned, but he quickly regained his composure. His expression shifted, almost looking regretful, before he spoke:

"I don't know anything about your mother"

I felt the disappointment smack me like a slap in the face, both Bubbles and Buttercup wilted beside me, letting me know that they felt the same way.

"The only reason I know that your mom wanted you to live normal lives…was because I read that letter that Fox…er…Bloss…that you, accidentally dropped that day in school."

I can't even describe the disappointment that I felt in this one moment. I shouldn't have been expecting anything, should have known better, but I had hoped anyway, and all that it led to was heartache.

Bubbles and Buttercup silently slinked away; I retrieved my chair and went back to my work, robotically typing as I tuned out all my emotions, all my pain, becoming hollow.

"Hey…what was that all about?" Brick asked a few minutes later, almost whispering.

"Nothing…" I answered "we just wanted something to make this hellish day a little better…is all"

BRICKS P.O.V

I sat down next to my brothers on the sofa, still a bit surprised at the earlier outburst that the girls had. Their faces were so full of desperation and hope; I don't think I've ever seen anyone want information as badly as they did.

Seeing that look on her face…the crazed expression as she sprung suddenly from her chair and stared at me with pure, undisguised astonishment, it made me feel guilty for ever having used her Mom against her in something like this.

"So, what was that all about?" Butch asked, flipping channels on the TV, not even bothering to look at me.

"I know you heard, you turned the TV down just so that you could listen in"

"Yea but I didn't catch the whole conversation"

I snorted, "apparently their real sensitive toward their mom, when I used her in a…uh…_conversation_ that I was having with the head sister over there all three of them suddenly went ballistic on me. Asking me 'where she is?' and 'how soon she's coming back?'"

He let out a low whistle "sounds ruff"

"No parental supervision, no wonder they get away with shit like this"

"It's a _family_ business dude, who do you think trained them?"

"A good point, but their mom had to be the exception; she said she wanted them to live normal lives"

"And where, exactly, did you hear that from?"

"Read it in a letter the head sister accidentally dropped in the school hallway"

"Hold up a damn second!" Butch said, turning to face me for the first time since the conversation started "when did you find this _letter_?"

I shrugged, "a while ago, it went something like….

_Dear Fox,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone, take care of your sisters I leave their protection to you, both as the eldest and as a Fox. I have left them both boxes identical to this one, but I have cast a spell on them so that you can't open them until your 16__th__ birthday._

_I love you all very much and I hope that one day you can all lead normal lives. _

_Good luck my daughter,_

_Love,_

_Snake_"

"Wait, did you just say their moms name is Snake?"

I nodded "yea, why?"

"A while ago, when I was stuck in that freaky alternate school with Panther, I had to carry her through a desert because she got hurt fighting this fucking gigantic underground monster. While I was carrying her, she fell asleep, and while she was out she mumbled 'Snake' in her sleep"

"I guess they really are touchy about it…I guess I shouldn't have used it against her like that…" I mumbled the last part to myself but Butch still heard it.

"Dude, you used her _mom_ against her while you were telling her off, that's low"

"Shut up" I said, irritation growing as my thoughts were voiced by my blunt and tactless brother.

"I don't get what the big deal is, seems to me they have a reason to steal"

"There is no good reason to steal"

"I said they have a _reason_ not a _good_ reason. But, you've gotta admit, they have it rough, were you even listening to half the stuff they said?"

I will admit that I was so angry and hurt by the fact that Fox and Blossom are actually the same person that I barely heard anything past that story they told us about Bennett Beatrix.

"That Council whatever-it-is practically runs their lives, they can't even choose who they marry dude, that ain't right. And having to do something that was their ancestor's job, talk about a heavy burden. I'm not surprised they didn't tell you guys, we're the Police Chief's Sons, nobody hunts them more than we do, would you have told yourself if you were in her position?"

I thought about that question for a second, and realized that he was right. The smart thing to do would be to keep it a secret, to remain cooped up with my siblings in this castle for the rest of my life, to keep searching for a dead end artifact that there is no guarantee of ever finding.

I also realized that they had only given us the general explanation, we hadn't asked for any of the details, no in-depth explanations. We-I hadn't even tried to understand her, I was too angry to see it.

"Dude, I think you should let this go. It's as hard on them as it is on you, and it's obvious how much you care about her"

I stared at him, genuinely impressed at his argument. "You're the last person I ever expected to hear that from"

He smirked, "well, since you're too wrapped up with your girlfriend over there to think clearly, the job falls to me"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Whatever you say"

"What about you and Buttercup?"

"What about us?"

"You like her don't you?"

"And if I do?"

"Why aren't you a basket case like the both of us?"

"Because finding out she's Panther only makes me like her more"

I shook my head, "you're an ass"

"Yep, and proud of it"

**Me: Hello people, I've finally finished! I've been trying to figure out how to put this together for a while now. I've also been going insane with schoolwork and Tae Kwon Do. I've also been sick twice this season! Goddamn sickness! I can't afford to miss too much school! I've already missed a biology test and a Law Ed test! Now I have to make them up sometime next week T-T**

**Anyway I decided to seriously wing it with this one, I consider it a bit thrown together and cliché but the language was fairly good. And everybody has been wondering how the boys would react so here you go~**

**I consider this chapter as one of my worst works, but you can make your own opinions out of it. It has started! The beginning of the end! Mwahahahahaha! As you have all probably noticed, intense schoolwork and illness have driven me to the brink of insanity.**

**I thank you all for supporting me and please, COMMENT.**

**If you have time read my other stories, I would also appreciate COMMENT'S on those too.**

**TheCastorbean**

**WISHES YOU HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	28. Confessions

BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V

I sipped the Pepsi I had taken from the miniature fridge in the corner. It was about 5 in the morning, hours after our heist had ended in utter disaster and we were forced to flee with our dumbfounded hitchhikers in tow.

Blossom had been up all this time typing robotically at her computer. Meanwhile, Bubbles had fallen asleep on the small cot laid out in the nurses' station. I had treated the burn on her back, although it would still leave a scar. I hadn't seen her get hit but it must have been some pretty radical power to give her such an injury.

The boys had fallen asleep on the sofa just after 4; they'd left the TV on some stupid channel that kept blabbing about a new type of "all natural" shampoo. I was about ready to march across the room, rip the remote from Butches fingers and turn the damn thing off when Blossom stood abruptly from her seat.

She walked over to me after shutting down her computer. Even without her abilities I could read her mind by simply checking her body language. Her eyes were dull and her mobility sluggish. She hadn't even bothered to try and tidy herself up after the battle, save for dressing her wounded stomach. She hadn't said a word since Brick had gone to sit with his brothers, and I can only assume she's depressed after the crummy night she's had coupled with the reminder that Mom is still missing.

She stopped in front of me and glanced at Bubbles, who was still sound asleep on the cot.

"_I'm going to take her upstairs, you coming?"_ she asked

I shook my head _"Someone needs to stay down here and watch them" _

"_Saber and Inari can do that"_

I glanced across the room at the small pile of old quilts and pillows tucked in the corner. Inari was sleeping on the makeshift bed while Saber stood guard, watching the boys as they slept.

"_I'll stay anyway"_

If I left Saber alone he would maul them at the slightest sign of resistance, and even though I know Inari would somehow manage to stop him I still wanted to stay.

She nodded _"alright"_

She walked past me and over to Bubbles, an instant later there was a flash of orange and red light and they were gone, swallowed by a flaming vortex that disappeared as quickly as it had come. For an instant I could almost swear I saw the Phoenix, but I couldn't be sure.

After the flash of light dissipated I was left, once again, in the dark room with only the dim illumination of the TV as my company. That stupid commercial was still playing, advertising an entire line of hair and skin care products in addition to the shampoo. I sighed and walked over to the sofa.

The boys were practically dead, the only sign that they were even breathing was their snoring. Butch sounded like a bear, Brick snorted like a seal and Boomer…

He was so quiet that I actually though he was dead, until I noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest. I shook my head as I reached for the remote.

'_Geez how can they even sleep through their own racket?'_

My fingers grazed the remote…..and I was suddenly swung off my feet. It happened so quickly I didn't have time to react; I was vaulted over the couch and pinned to the ground with both hands on either side of my head.

I was so stunned that it took me a moment to focus, but when I did I realized that a certain raven haired detective-wannabe was towering over me with a victorious smirk on his face.

"B-Butch…." I whispered, still slightly stunned by the sudden tackle.

"You let your guard down, how rare" he said, grin widening "now how about you tell me a little more about this _mission_ of yours"

I recovered from my shock and tried to knee him in the groin, he pinned my legs down with his own, completely restricting my movement.

"You bastard…" I growled.

I could feel my animal instincts awakening, my hair already beginning to bristle.

"Whoa there kitten!" he said, quickly getting off me and stepping back a few feet "I just want some answers that's all!"

He held up his hands in surrender but continued to smirk all the same, as if he was in complete control of the situation. I sat up, allowing my fangs and claws to grow, pupils narrowing into slits.

"And why should I give you any?" I asked.

He stopped a fair distance away from me, letting his hands drop down to his sides. His earlier smirk was gone, replaced with a solemn aura that told me he was serious.

"Maybe because I'm trapped who the hell knows where with my greatest enemy and a pair of freaky ass leopards, I think I deserve a bit more of an explanation than you've given me"

I had to admit that he made a good point, but it wasn't good enough to convince me to tell him anymore than we already had.

I huffed, "you're the great detective, figure it out for yourself"

He narrowed his eyes at this, "what I'm really interested in knowing about, is those people who attacked you back at the museum. That was the same guy who trapped us in that alternate school and tried to feed us to that freaky sand creature wasn't it?"

He took three quick steps forward and grabbed my wrist before shoving me against the wall. He pinned both my wrists against the smooth concrete and stared down into my eyes. His face was extremely close to mine and I glared at him in defiance.

I had never seen him this serious before, he'd always looked alive whenever we fought, like he enjoyed the continuous battle. But now his face was stoic and his eyes hard. I winced as his hands clutched my wrists more tightly, trying not to show any sign that his grip was punishing.

"My brothers and I are part of this now, I need to know what we're walking into" he said, voice steely.

It was then that I realized, it was his concern for his brothers that made him so serious. He cared for them just as deeply as I care for my sisters, of course he would be worried after what he'd just seen. Especially considering their obvious attachment to my sisters. If they feel the same as Blossom and Bubbles there is no way that they could leave them alone to face all this crap on their own.

I stared up into those forest green eyes, hard as stone as they firmly locked onto mine.

'_He's just like me…..'_

This new realization made me relax a bit, dumbfounded and completely caught off guard. For the first time I saw him as a person, not another obstacle in our mission or an enemy to defeat but a person. I could actually see deep emotion in his eyes, the worry and love for his brothers, and something deeper that I didn't dare identify.

"….We don't know who they are" I said "That encounter at the school was the first we'd seen of them, yesterday was the second, for me at least"

He loosened his grip slightly, but didn't completely release me. I didn't try to escape, although god knows my instincts screamed that I should.

"We don't know what it is that they want, although they seem pretty hell bent on killing us"

His grip loosened again a second before he let me go, allowing my arms to drop to my sides.

"You really have no clues at all? You can't think of any reason that they might want you dead?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

"If we knew don't you think we'd have done something already?!" I yelled, feeling just as frustrated as him.

I pushed past him and started pacing back and forth, fists clenching and unclenching as all the frustration that I had kept bottled up behind my calm burst like a dam.

"We don't know crap about them but apparently they know all about us, and all we have to defend ourselves are these stupid pendants!"

I yanked at the chain, which was still permanently clasped around my neck. The stone was smooth and cold in my palm, just a useless piece of jewelry.

Ever since Blossom told us about what that celestial Scarletta had said I had been eagerly awaiting the day that I got my own powers, a weapon like my sisters, something for me to defend my family and home with. But none had come, no astral journey, no celestial warrior goddess, no weapon, just me and my fists.

After seeing Blossom fight with her sword I realized how outclassed I am compared to both my sisters and our enemies. Both Blossom and Bubbles were injured because I wasn't strong enough to protect them and if it wasn't for the Phoenix then we would all surely have been killed.

I turned and punched the wall, feeling the pain of the impact shoot up my arm.

"I'm too weak!" I said, head bowed.

I clenched my jaw and punched the wall again, and again, and again.

"If I had been stronger then I could have protected them! I could have taken those Kakoi bastards out and kept my sisters safe! But I was too weak! Too damn weak!" I shouted, still punching the wall.

I kept punching and punching, ignoring the insane pain that shot up my arms and settled in my knuckles. After a while a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the wall. Through the haze of my fury and frustration I wasn't able to tell who it was at first, but then his scent reached my nose and I tried to pry his arms off.

"Let go of me Butch! Let go!" I yelled, my fingernails digging into his arms.

"No" he said

I continued to struggle as he pulled me closer, one hand resting on my battered knuckles.

"Your making yourself bleed"

I glanced down and noticed the blood that coated my knuckles.

"I don't care!" I shouted "just let me go!"

I kept struggling even as he turned me around in his arms and pulled me to him, my cheek hitting the soft cotton of his shirt, still covered in dirt and rubble from the battle at the museum. I pushed against his chest, still trying to escape, but he didn't budge.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him, a moment before he lowered his lips onto mine. My eyes widened and my mind went blank as all the fight left my limbs, leaving me shocked and defenseless.

He continued to kiss me, wrapping his arms firmly around my waist and moving his mouth against mine. He pried my lips open with his tongue and entered, exploring my mouth. His tongue brushed against mine and I came back to my senses, gripping his shoulders and pushing against him.

He didn't yield and continued kissing me, one hand moving to the back of my head, threading his fingers in my hair and angling my face for better access.

No matter how hard I pushed and fought against him he didn't move, but that didn't stop me from trying, and after a minute he finally stopped. I took in a few gulps of air, regaining my breath and preparing to give him hell.

"I love you"

All the breath I had recovered flew out of my lungs and I stared up at him, unsure if I had heard him correctly. His eyes were locked firmly on mine, swimming with that emotion from earlier, the one that I hadn't dared to identify.

He smiled, a crooked grin that seemed to light up his whole face. "I don't expect an answer to those feelings, I also don't expect you to love me back, I just thought I'd let you know"

His arms tightened around my waist and his eyes grew distant, "I hate seeing you hurting like this, there is no way that I can leave you to face this on your own. And there's no way that my brothers will abandon your sisters"

"I guess that I just wanted to say that we're with you, no matter what happens we'll be with you guys til the end"

He smiled again before letting me go and heading back toward the sofa. The air around me grew cold as the warmth from his body dissipated and I was left with a strange mixture of emotion. I watched him sit down next to his brothers and grab the remote, beginning to flip through the channels.

I just stood there, brain still trying to process what had just happened. But no matter how many times I thought it over I just couldn't wrap my head around it. The strange whirlwind of emotions still swirled inside me like an insane hurricane, switching from one emotion to another in rapid succession.

I had guys confess to me before, but never like this. None of them had used the L word, and none of them had been Butch Jojo.

I felt someone's gaze on me and turned toward Saber, who hadn't moved from his post. I could see that his shoulders were tense and his eyes hard, probably doing his best to restrain himself.

"_I'm impressed that you didn't attack" _I said

"_He is your prey, I can't interfere"_ he replied

I nodded, confirming this to be the truth. I returned my attention to the sofa, staring at the thick head of jet black hair peeking over the cushions. Although I'm not sure if this is the truth anymore.

Suddenly he wasn't just a rival, he wasn't just an obstacle, he was something…more.

BUTCH'S P.O.V

I flipped through the channels, not really paying any attention to anything that was on.

"So you told her"

I glanced to the side, seeing Brick awake beside me.

"So what of it?" I asked, returning my attention to the TV.

"I just can't believe you actually told her, it just doesn't seem like you"

I scoffed, "At least I admit my feelings, you still haven't hashed it out with Blossom yet"

That shut him up, not that he could respond even if he wanted to.

"You really should tell her dude, both Boomer and I had the balls to do it"

"She probably hates me now, after all that stuff I said to her I can't really blame her. What's the point of saying anything now?" he said.

I sighed, "You are so clueless, Buttercup hates me and I still said it. You have a much better shot than I do and you're letting it go for something as stupid as that"

He seemed to chew on that for a moment before shrugging and the conversation pretty much ended there. Leaving us to watch early morning commercials and mull over our love lives.

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

I dropped Bubbles off in her room and took off toward the library, skimming rows upon rows of historical books and documents before I finally found what I was looking for. It was an old, battered black volume sandwiched between some historical scrolls and an old photo album.

I pulled it from the shelf, batting away the dust that scattered into the air as I lifted the book and smoothed my hand across the worn cover. A large golden symbol was branded into the front cover, which told me it was the correct book.

I quickly walked over to one of the tables and set the heavy volume down, immediately flinging it open and skimming through the passages. It took me several minutes to find the clause I was looking for, but when I did I felt the tension in my shoulders relax.

I sighed in relief, sinking down into the chair nearest me and throwing my head back.

'_This will work' _I thought _'With this I can set them free'_

My thoughts turned to Brick and my mood did an immediate U-turn, my earlier relief turning to heartache.

"I'll do it this afternoon" I whispered, determination setting into place as I stood up, bookmarking the page and tucking it under my arm before making my way out of the Library and back toward the lair.

BUBBLE'S P.O.V

It was late morning by the time I got up, and I went through my morning routine the same way I always did. I skipped breakfast and went down to the lair instead; just as Blossom had asked in the note she'd left on my desk.

A sick feeling churned in my stomach as I stood in front of the door, but I swallowed my hesitation and stepped inside, descending the steps as slowly as physically possible. When I finally entered the lair I noted that everyone was awake.

All three guys were sitting on the sofa, still watching TV. Blossom was over at her computer, scanning a modified floor plan of the museum, while Buttercup was talking to Inari and Saber over in the corner.

Blossom turned as I entered and smiled. She stood and shut down her computer before coming over to meet me.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked

I nodded, "A little"

She smiled again, "Good"

There was something strange about her smile, but I couldn't place it. And before I had any time to ponder over it Boomer had spotted me, immediately standing from his seat at the couch and walking toward us.

"I-I think that you should check my back Bloss, just in case it still needs treatment" I said frantically, glancing over her shoulder at Boomer.

"Alright I guess" she said

I sighed in relief and started to follow her to the nurses' center when I felt a familiar warm hand grab my wrist. His touch was gentle, soothing and warm. I longed to melt into his embrace, but the memory of that look on his face made me yank my hand away.

He held on, not letting go of my wrist even as I struggled.

"I need to talk to you" he said, familiar deep tone sending shivers down my spine.

"I-I need to get my burn checked out-"

"Can I borrow her for a minute?" he asked Blossom, still not letting go of my wrist.

She glanced between me and Boomer before holding his gaze, some type of nonverbal communication passing between them before she said: "Fine, but make it quick, I want to check her wounds"

She turned and made her way to the nurses' station, probably to set up the necessary bandages and antibiotics. I could feel panic falling over me as Boomer gently pulled me to the other side of the room, in the darkest corner behind the mini fridge.

He then turned me to face him, hands resting on my shoulders. I refused to look him in the eye, keeping my head down. He was silent for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Bubbles…at least look at me"

I didn't reply, nor make any move to fulfill his request.

"Please Bubbles" he said

I don't know if it was the slight edge of panic in his tone or the way his hands tightened around my shoulders but I turned toward him. His ocean blue eyes met mine and all the guilt about lying to him came rushing back, smothering me like ocean waves.

I pulled away, retching myself out of his grip and turning my face away from his.

"I-I'm sorry, I just…I just can't" I said, feeling the tears prickling in the corners of my eyes.

I had cried myself to sleep last night, waking up in my bed just after Blossom had gone. I had thought I was all tapped out and thoroughly washed the tearstains from my face this morning, but apparently I still had some waterworks to spare.

"Bubbles…." He said voice soft.

I just shook my head. I couldn't do it. He had given me his love and I had betrayed him, how did I possibly deserve to be anywhere near him after I'd done that?

But I knew that if anything I had to apologize. I had to clear the slate before I said goodbye forever. I swallowed the lump in my throat, pushing back the searing pain that coated my heart and forced myself to speak.

"I-I'm so sorry" I said, flinching as my voice cracked "I got you involved in this; I should have just stayed away from you. I should have never gotten close to you. I'm so so so sorry that I didn't tell you, I-I didn't know how"

I stepped back "We'll return you to your home, just forget all about me and-"

His arms suddenly enveloped me, pulling me to him. He wrapped one arm around my waist while the other went to the back of my head, stroking my hair. I pushed my balled fists against his chest.

"Boomer I-"

"How could I possibly forget about you?" he asked.

I stilled, falling silent at the question.

"I admit I was surprised when I found out that you're Blue Jay, but none of that matters to me. YOU matter to me, Bubbles. I'm so in love with you that I can't even think straight"

His arms tightened around me, bringing me impossibly closer "Don't ever tell me to say goodbye, I-I just can't Bubbles. I don't think that I can live without you anymore"

The tears overflowed, spilling down my cheeks. I clutched the front of his shirt and buried my face in his chest, sobbing. He held me, running his hand soothingly through my hair. I had missed him so much his warmth, his embrace, his scent, all of it.

"I love you" I said, blubbering between sobs "I love you so much"

He didn't reply, simply continued stroking my hair. I continued babbling, although I didn't care at this moment. All that I cared about was him, I only cared that his warm arms were around me. I felt safe, I felt whole whenever he held me. Even though it had been less than a day without him, it had felt like an eternity.

**Me: YESSSSSSS! THE EVIL WRITERS BLOCK HAS BEEN EXTINGUISHED! **

***APPLAUSE***

**I have to tell you that this chapter was really fun for me. And anyone who was insanely shocked by Butch's confession raise your hand *Raises hand* Really? No one else? Just me? I was trying to come up with a transition and was in major author mode (which is where I'm half daydreaming) I look up and there's the confession I'm like: "Whoa! Did not see that coming!" **

**Well I am officially tired of beating around the bush. So, all my loyal readers, I have decided that all the shit is going to hit the fan. There has been a slight change in plans but I really think you will like the next chapter (I know I will). **

**And if you get more than one update that's because I found an insanely big flaw in one of my chapters that I must must must MUST correct.**

**I'm really sorry for the wait thank you everyone who waited so patiently for this chapter *bows in gratitude***

**THE CASTORBEAN**

**THANKS YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE**


	29. Sacrifice

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

Bubbles sat on the small cot in the nurses' station while I took a look at her back. Because we were forced to remove her shirt in order to check her wound we had forced Boomer to go sit with his brothers, which was no easy task.

Apparently separation from Bubbles even for such a short time made him as clingy as a lovesick puppy, although it could also have been his worry for her that made him linger. He didn't have anything to worry about concerning her injuries though. I removed the bandages we had wrapped around her back and found that the burn mark was gone, not even a scar remaining.

It was baffling to say the least; such a large wound shouldn't have healed in only a few hours. I'll admit I was puzzled and even a bit curious but I didn't dwell on it. I simply released her back to her boyfriend, who immediately enveloped her into his arms once she came within reach.

I tossed the used bandages into the small waste basket tucked under the cot, not taking my eyes off the blue couple. I felt just a bit jealous at their close bonds and shifted my gaze briefly to the head of red hair that peeked out from behind the sofa cushions.

The familiar feeling of heartache began to take over again and I forced myself to look away, worried that it would weaken my resolve.

I had steeled my heart against all emotion and swallowed any desires that I had once harbored, mentally preparing myself for the task I was about to undertake. It was nearly time to initiate my plan.

I walked toward the sofa; where everyone was gathered save for Buttercup who was sulking in the corner for one reason or another.

"What time is it?" I asked as I approached.

"About 2:30, why?" Boomer answered

"I think it's about time we let you guys to home" I said

Everyone perked up at that, turning around on the sofa to face me. I couldn't meet any of their eyes and instead motioned for them all to follow as I headed for the stairwell.

I could hear their footsteps behind me and knew that they were following, albeit hesitantly. I could tell that Buttercup and Bubbles were nervous; they'd known that I had planned to release them eventually, but what they hadn't counted on was us using the front door.

We reached the end of the passage and I hesitated, glancing over my shoulder. My gaze passed over all their faces, memorizing, burning their image in the back of my eyelids. I faced forward again and opened the door, stepping into the hall of ancestors.

The others followed me out, blinking as the sudden brightness assaulted their eyes. Without any hesitation I started forward, leading them into the main hallway. I paused at the doorway, eyes immediately zeroing in on the three fingers standing by the stairs.

"You called?" Nicolai said, waving the small piece of paper that I'd left on the counter.

I nodded "I called you three here in order to invoke one of the Councils ancient laws"

A shadow seemed to pass over Nicolai's face as I stated this but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "And which law would you wish to invoke?"

"Article 345 clause 27"

Nicolai inclined his head, "And which of you will choose to claim responsibility"

"I will" I said without hesitation.

"And you understand what it means for you to accept this responsibility correct?" he asked

I nodded; I knew perfectly well what accepting this arrangement would mean.

"Then my sisters shall go free, they will not be bound by the Councils rules any longer and be free to live in the outside world as they so desire"

He nodded, "Although they will never be able to return here once they exit the premises, they will be dead to us and you will never be allowed to see them again"

I nodded "I understand and accept all terms of this invocation"

Buttercup gripped my shoulder, yanking me by the sleeve of my shirt. I stumbled a bit before regaining my footing; I could feel her glare but didn't dare meet her eyes.

"What the hell are you trying to pull here Blossom?" she said, voice heavy and tense with anger "We're a team, we sink or swim together, there is no way in hell that we're leaving"

Bubbles stepped up beside her, eyes wide as she looked between us. She looked like she had something to say but the words didn't seem to want to come.

"Only one blood heir of the Beatrix clan is required, you two don't need to be here. As long as I continue to search for the sacred object and produce a suitable heir to the line you two are not necessary" I said.

Buttercup tightened her grip, lifting me a few inches off the ground. "Don't screw with me!" she yelled "We are the Phantom Sisters; there is no fucking way I'm leaving you here!"

"You have to Buttercup" I said

"No I don't! And I won't!"

"I'm not asking you to leave I'm TELLING you to get your asses out of here. As the new mistress of Beatrix castle I'm ORDERING you all to leave the premises now!" I shouted, glaring at my feisty green-eyed sister.

For the first time her eyes met mine, and her green orbs widened, no doubt reading exactly what I was feeling, the emotions that swirled around inside me like a whirlpool, slowly dragging me under and drowning me.

"P-put her down Buttercup" Bubbles said, clutching Buttercup's arm.

She glanced from Bubbles to me and back again before reluctantly lowering me to the ground. The second that my feet touched ground I sighed.

'_I had been hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this…'_

Both Bubbles and Buttercup stared at me wide eyed as the though whispered through their minds and a second later they fell to the ground, unconscious. Boomer dove to catch Bubbles, skidding down on his knees as she collapsed into his lap while Butch simply scooped up Buttercups limp body as she began to crumple to the floor.

"Bubbles!" Boomer said, worry clouding his voice.

"Their fine" I said "I only temporarily knocked them unconscious, they'll wake up soon"

I turned away from the boys and toward Nicolai and the others.

"I will escort them out"

His eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded, giving me permission as a council emissary.

I walked over to the guys and motioned them toward the door. The hesitated, but gave in after a silent mental plea. Both Butch and Boomer carried Buttercup and Bubbles through the woods while I lagged behind.

It felt like everything was playing in slow motion. Every step I took seemed to take an eternity, which was both a blessing and a torment. After a few minutes of walking I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and glanced up to see Brick standing beside me.

I was grateful for his comforting touch and placed my hand upon his, squeezing it. It would be the last time that I would see him too. I could feel the burn of tears in the back of my eyes but I held them back. I couldn't afford to cry now.

We came to the edge of the forest, the threshold between our property and the town. Once Buttercup and Bubbles crossed that boundary, conscious or not, they would never be able to return.

"Wait" I said to Butch and Boomer, letting go of Bricks hand and jogging up to them. They stopped right in front of the threshold and turned toward me. I stared down at my sisters, brushing a loose curl off Bubble's face and smiling down at their sleeping countenances.

I dug around in my pocket and pulled out two bank cards, handing one to Boomer and the other to Butch.

"I won't be able to send them any money after they cross this property line, so I set up two separate accounts. Each one has enough money to tide them over for a very long time, make sure not to lose these cards"

I turned to Boomer and smiled, or at least I hope it was a smile, "Please take care of her, I can tell how much she cares for you. This way you two can be together without that stupid engagement over your heads"

"She would be happier here" he said

"But she'll be safer else ware"

He sighed and stared down at her.

"You make her happy, and I know that you'll manage to keep her safe" I said, gently touching her forehead.

I turned to Butch, glancing down at the sleeping Buttercup in his arms with a chuckle. "She's gonna be pissed off when she wakes up"

He nodded "yea"

"Make sure she doesn't come storming back here"

He grinned halfheartedly "No promises"

I laughed lightly before resting my hand on her forehead, brushing back a lock of her raven colored hair. After a few seconds I sighed and stepped back, staring at them for another few seconds before I nodded to the guys.

They both nodded in turn and stepped over the boundary, continuing down the street.

I gulped down the lump in my throat, "Take care of my little sisters!" I yelled after them "Make sure they never come back! It could be dangerous!"

They just continued walking; giving no indication that they'd heard me. But I knew that they did hear, and they would listen. If it was to keep those two safe they would do anything.

Tears still burnt the backs of my eyes and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my bed and have a good, long, cry but I steeled myself against the desire, taking a shaky breath and forcing myself to stand up straighter.

"Blossom"

I turned, realizing that Brick was still here.

"You should follow your brothers" I said, already turning back toward the castle.

He grabbed my wrist, "I don't really understand what's going on here, but I'm not leaving you here alone"

"You don't have a choice Brick" I said, trying to pull my wrist free from his grip.

"Yes I do, and so do you" he said.

His grip seemed to tighten and soon enough I found myself corralled in his arms, enveloped in his warm embrace.

"Come with us Blossom, you don't have to stay here anymore. You can come with me, find a new home for you and your sisters and live happily away from all this stuff"

"I can't" I said

"Yes you can"

"No I can't"

"You can!"

"I can't!" I shouted, pushing against him.

The tears began to flow freely now as the dam broke, all my emotions flowing out in one huge wave.

"I can't run away Brick! No matter how badly I want to I can't. I'm the sole heir to the Beatrix bloodline now; if I run away they'll come after me. They'd do anything to get me back don't you see?"

I buried my face in the cotton of his T-shirt, allowing myself one brief moment of vulnerability as my hands clutched at the soft fabric.

"I can't escape them, but my sisters can. They don't deserve to marry people they don't love. They don't deserve this responsibility, I'm the oldest, it's my job to take care of them. Mom left them to me when she left. This is the only thing I could do…to protect them…."

The sobs took over, wracking through my body as I clung to him. He didn't say anything, just held onto me, which I was grateful for. I would usually hate having anyone see me like this, especially Brick. This would be the last few minutes I would ever spend with him; I shouldn't be using up such valuable time crying.

I calmed myself down, silencing my sobs to mere hiccups. He began stroking my hair, placing his chin on top of my head. My face was tucked into his collar and I breathed in his scent, so strong and comforting.

"I-I'm so-sorry" I said, wincing when I stuttered "I didn't tell you that I was Fox, and…I-I dragged you into all this. Now I'm even dumping the responsibility of protecting my sisters onto you and your brothers, I-I just…"

He shushed me, hand still caressing my hair in long, smooth strokes. "You don't need to apologize; I'm the one who should be apologizing. I said all that nasty stuff to you yesterday, I just…I guess I didn't want to believe it was true"

I sniffled, ready to break into another crying fit before he spoke up again.

"But none of that matters to me anymore, I don't care who or what you are, I just want to be with you"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was he…is he saying that…?

He pulled back, eyes searching mine. His thumb and forefinger gently gripped my chin.

"You said that you had to protect your sisters, but who's going to protect you?" he said, lowering his face down to mine.

I didn't try to stop him. Somewhere deep inside I think that I wanted this to happen. I may have not noticed my feelings, nor do I know when my feelings for him actually changed, but as he lowered his lips down to mine, breath mingling for a few seconds before the light press of his lips reached me; I realized that my feelings for him went far beyond a regular friendship.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, but soon turned passionate. His lips moved firmly against mine, and I sighed in pleasure, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my tiptoes to deepen the lip lock.

He nibbled on my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted him, barely suppressing a moan as his tongue slid against mine. One of his arms was wrapped firmly around my waist while the other hand was threaded through my hair.

After several minutes we broke apart, panting. We just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. I could see the emotion swimming in the depths of his red irises, longing, desire, and several other unidentifiable emotions all swirling together.

"I love you" he said suddenly

I felt all the air fly out of my lungs, my eyes growing wide.

It had to be a dream, there's no way that this could be real. There is absolutely no way that he could love me after all that I'd done, getting him involved in this insane mess, lying to him, everything. There is no way.

But there was a tiny sliver of hope in my heart, a small light that wanted to believe it. God I wanted to believe it, but I just couldn't.

Suddenly I remembered my place, where I am and who I am. The heat from our embrace dissolved and I remembered the invocation, the things I had promised. I pulled back, putting some distance away from us and turning my head away from him, allowing my bangs to hide my face.

"Blossom?" he said, sounding worried as he tried to stoop and get a look at my face.

In a flash I had rendered him unconscious, just as I had with Bubbles and Buttercup, catching him as he began to fall.

I stared at his sleeping face, so peaceful, and tried to control the tears that had begun to run down my cheeks again. I summoned the Phoenix, ordering him to transport us to his room, which he did.

It was small and slightly messy, with a wooden desk in the corner covered in stacks of papers and small clothes articles strewn around the room. The bed wasn't made, so it was easy to lay him out on the bed and cover him with the comforter.

I stared down at him for a few seconds before leaning down and planting a light kiss on his lips, breathing in his scent one final time before I backed away from his bed and allowed the Phoenix to transport me back to the castle.

Through the fiery haze of the Phoenix's flames I was able to watch as his room slowly disappeared, getting one final glimpse of his face before it disappeared entirely.

BRICK'S P.O.V

"_I can't"_

"_I can't"_

"_I can't run away Brick!"_

_Blossom….._

_Blossom…._

_BLOSSOM….!_

"WAKE UP BRICK!"

My eyes snapped open and I immediately became conscious of Butch hovering over my bed. I slowly sat up, feeling drowsy and a bit foggy.

"Butch…What…where?"

"That's what I should be asking, how the hell could you fall asleep with all this shit going on?"

"Wh…at?" I said slowly

Then it all came flooding back to me, the castle, those three guys, Bubbles and Buttercup being knocked unconscious and Blossom….

I shot out of my bed, flinging the covers off and nearly plowing into Butch as I ran for the door. I wavered on my feet and barely managed to grab the door knob before I went down, steadying myself.

"Take it easy, apparently she hit you with that knock out trick too. It makes you drowsy for a bit after you first wake up" Butch said, helping me into an upright position.

"Where is Blossom?" I asked

"Probably still at the Castle" he answered

"I have to go there now"

Butch shook his head "There is no way you can make it in your condition"

"That doesn't matter"

"Will you just calm down for a minute so that we can figure all this shit out?" he asked, already leading me down the hall toward the living room.

Bubbles and Boomer sat on the sofa, as close as possible without being joined at the hip. She held a glass of water in her hands and he seemed to be fawning over her, asking if she was okay and if she needed anything.

Buttercup, meanwhile, sat in the love seat across from them, sipping a glass of water and glaring at the couple across from her with something akin to disgust.

I stood up straighter as I entered and seated myself on the ottoman parallel to the TV.

"Looks like she got you too" Buttercup said, voice flat.

"Apparently" I replied

"Did she say anything to you before she knocked you out?" Butch asked, sitting down on the arm of the loveseat.

Buttercup noticeably scooted away from him, avoiding eye contact and taking another sip of her water.

I shook my head, "no"

"Well that's just great then"

Everyone lapsed into silence, which lasted for several minutes before a soft tapping on the window got everyone's attention. We all turned to find a small brown bird pecking furiously at the glass pane of the window.

Bubbles gasped and hopped up from the sofa, obviously over the side effects of the knockout mind trick Blossom had played on us. She flung the window open and the bird quickly flew inside, landing on the coffee table.

"Whew, ya'll must be pretty darn deaf not to hear me pecking outside yer window" the bird said, using his wing to wipe his forehead.

Both me and my brothers stared wide eyed at the bird while the girls didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed.

"Herald, long time no see" Buttercup said

He turned on his heel and stared at her "Garden Green! So you're here too? Along with Baby Blue I take it"

She nodded.

"Just thought I'd check on ya'll, maybe see if all that hubbub about Pretty Pink calling a code 345 S27 were true"

Buttercup nodded, "unfortunately it is"

He clicked his tongue, something I didn't even know that birds could do. "She's a mighty brave one, I also heard that Jack L. Temer and Theo J. Har were gonna split after the ceremony, probly cuz they don't have betrothals no more"

"Wait, what ceremony?" I asked

He looked at me as if just noticing I was here. "Ya'll don't know all the details of a code 345 S27?" he asked.

"She didn't exactly give us time to ask what it was" Buttercup said.

"Article 345 Clause 27 in the Councils rule book says that if there's more than one Beatrix heir born to a generation then only one must remain in Beatrix Castle and abide by the Councils rules, the others are allowed to go free. Whenever this rule is put into play one of the heir's volunteers or is chosen to remain at the Castle while the others leave, never allowed to return"

"Why can't they return?" Boomer asked

"Cuz the Council believes that anyone associated with the outside world is tainted by it, which is part of the reason that they require Beatrix's to marry other clansmen. Which brings me to the next part of the rule: whenever a code 345 S27 is called the chosen Beatrix heir, no matter what age they are, must be married to his/her intended spouse within a week of the Code 345 S27 being called"

I sprang up from my chair, all traces of fatigue gone as a single thought came into focus:

_Blossom is going to be married within the week._

"I've got to get back to that castle" I said, already starting for a door

Butch blocked me "And what do you think you're going to do when you get there?" he asked

"Kick some ass and get Blossom back" I said as I attempted to push past him.

He hooked his arms onto me and tossed me effortlessly back into the room. "Just think about this for a second, no matter how many times you think about it there is no version of this where you storming in there ends in success, we need to sit down, calm down, and come up with a plan"

Herald nodded "I agree with Greenie here, there won't be many guards but Jack L. Temer, Theo J. Har, and Nicolai S. Verman are highly skilled fighters at the top of their respective clans. It's only natural that they would be the human equivalent of purebreds if they were chosen to wed a Beatrix heiress"

"We need to come up with a plan to crash that wedding and get her back" Buttercup said, setting her empty glass on the coffee table.

As much as I hated to admit it they were right, no matter how badly I wanted to rush in there and take her back it wouldn't do any good without some kind of attack plan.

'_Just wait for me Blossom, wait for me to come get you'_

**Me: YESSSS! 2 Chapters in one weekend awesome. And they are both amazing. The shit is hitting the fan now people. I'll try to publish more but I can't make any promises I'm tired as hell right now. **

**THE CASTORBEAN**

**OUT!**


	30. The Beginning of the End

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

It's been approximately six days, seven hours, and thirty-three seconds since I called the code 345 S27. During that time I've had a lot to do. The council has sent a handful of people to work on the preparations for the wedding, along with a list of orders for me.

Among those orders is the duty of ridding the castle of everything related to my sisters, which is why I'm sitting among a small township of boxes stacked on top of one another in Buttercups old room. Nicolai and the others stop in every few minutes to make sure that I'm doing what I'm supposed to, not that I expected any less, they couldn't possibly have the new Beatrix head tied down by something as trivial as emotional attachment.

Luckily for me their guard is lax enough to allow me to sneak a few articles into the lair every once in a while, small things for me to remember my sisters by. The painting that Boomer gave to Bubbles along with a few of Buttercups medals from her various tournaments. I also managed to keep the two boxes that Mom had given them for their sixth birthdays and made sure to keep them carefully stored along with mine.

I had a sneaking suspicion that Nicolai would love to get his hands on those boxes, which is why the lair is the best place to keep them hidden. In preparation for him becoming my husband I've also taken the liberty of moving everything that I wouldn't want him getting his hands on to the lair. An old photo album, a few diaries that I've kept over the years, a few romance novels that used to sit on a shelf in my room, etc.

Unfortunately my phone and iPod had to go; they would know if I kept them and more than likely suspect me of communicating with the outside world, something strictly forbidden after the marriage. In accordance with the tradition I will never leave this castle again, aside from my nightly duties, once I've been wed to Nicolai. Given that he is an emissary to the council he will leave every once in a while on a job but my meals will be delivered to me, my contact to the outside world cut off, I will live only for him and my duty to find and retrieve the sacred object.

I dug through a box containing all of Buttercups old clothes, which I hadn't bothered to wash. I'd already gone through all of Bubbles things, even though I was only supposed to shove them into boxes and stack them up outside the drawbridge, where Nicolai and the others would take them into the woods and initiate a mass-burning of all things 'unholy' as they liked to deem it.

My sharp senses could still pick up traces of her scent from the smelly cloth, and I breathed it in a final time before sealing it shut.

"Ready?"

I looked up from the box to face Jack, who lounged casually against the doorframe. He still grinned wolfishly, though I could see a bit of malice under his cocky exterior, probably spite from losing his bride.

It almost made me smile knowing that I had denied him the pleasure of tormenting my little sister, but I maintained my stoic mask.

"Yea, let me just get this junk out front" I replied, delivering a hard kick to the nearest box, which rattled in response.

He nodded and turned to go, leaving me to it.

Within the next half-hour I had them all outside and sighed in relief as I dropped the last one on the pile, narrowly missing my foot. I wiped the back of my hand against my forehead, trying to dry the sweat that had formed on my brow. For a moment I just stood there, leaning against a stack and pretending to catch my breath. In reality I was savoring the last few moments of my old reality, the life in which I lived in this huge castle with my sisters.

I breathed in the moment of nostalgia, knowing that these final moments would be the end of my former self. I would have to kill all emotion from this moment on if I wanted to survive, because I knew that Nicolai would try to make my existence a living hell. He'd already tried a variety of tricks to psych me out over the past few days; I can only imagine what he has cooked up for the rest of our lives.

I exhaled, imagining the ability to feel leaving my body, flying away along the breeze and hopefully never returning. This would be my life from now on, I had chosen this, I am strong enough to handle it. Among other things these three things repeated like a mantra in my head until they dominated my thoughts, as I went about my day they slowly brainwashed me into not feeling, and within an hour or so I forgot what feeling was like.

I didn't bother trying to sleep that night, the wedding would begin in the early morning and I had no desire to sleep. Instead I sat at the old vanity table that had been set up in one of the abandoned rooms. According to a few of the female clansmen who had been sent to help with the preparations, this room was specifically designed to house a bride hours before the wedding.

It had been cleared of all dust and grime from years of disuse early on in the week, though up until now I hadn't seen it. The vanity was lovely, carved of white marble with patterns of flowers and vines painted around the mirror. The stool was also made of marble and outfitted with a red satin cushion.

For the past hour or so Margret and my female clansmen have been rushing about the room preparing me for the wedding. They gave me a purification bath with herbal waters, leaving the lingering scent of roses on my skin and hair, and carefully brushed my hair in order to dry it. They gushed and gossiped as they worked, saying how lucky I was to be marrying Nicolai, one of the most eligible bachelors in the clan.

Funny, I didn't feel all that lucky.

They braided my hair atop my head in an intricate fashion that I couldn't replicate with a thousand years training. While one girl placed various ornaments in my hair another spread a coat of blush on my cheeks. Lipstick and eye shadow followed and by the time they finished I looked like a completely different person. Under any other circumstances I might've even been tempted to call myself beautiful, but I didn't have it in me today. They went on to give me both a manicure and a pedicure, a bit modern for an ancient ceremony but I didn't comment.

The final touch was a long silk dress that branched off from modern styles and focused more on the ancient tradition of the clan. The waist and neckline were embroidered with golden thread that brought out the white of the dress. It was sleeveless and I felt a considerable amount of discomfort at having my bare shoulders on display. I did manage to convince them to let me wear a pair of matching silk gloves to cover up the circle that remained burned into my palm.

They would probably just assume it to be a tattoo, but something told me that it would be unwise to reveal it to anyone. As for my necklace, I was careful to tuck it under the neckline of the dress and cover the chain with a necklace that they provided, which had a ribbon in place of a chain.

Once everything was finished they allowed me a long look at myself in the mirror while they gushed over their work. I stared at the girl reflected in the mirror, and to my surprise I barely recognized her. Her red hair and pink eyes were familiar, but for some reason she struck me as an abnormal creature, something not meant to exist in this reality.

I tentatively reached out and touched the mirror, the reflection of the expressionless face of a girl who has nothing left to lose.

"We should leave her alone for a while, a bride needs a moment to collect herself before the big moment" one of the girls said; though her voice sounded so distant that I could barely hear it.

They all ushered from the room the door clicking shut behind them. For a moment I was so absorbed in my reflection that I didn't notice Margret still standing behind me until she cleared her throat ever so gently and stepped further into my view.

"You look pretty" she said "I'm sure Lord Nicolai will be pleased"

I only nodded.

"You should probably head out in another few minutes" she said after a long silence.

"Probably"

After another pause she put her hand on my shoulder, "You could probably sneak out now you know"

I turned to face her. She hasn't spoken this much to me in years, ever since her mother died. It was kind of nice to know that I had at least one friend in this hellish situation and for the first time in a week my lips curved into a faint smile.

I placed my hand on hers. "You know I can't do that"

"But-"

I squeezed her hand more tightly and she shut up, her green eyes locking onto mine. There were unshed tears in her eyes, which touched me more then I could ever profess.

"It's alright, I'm a daughter of Beatrix, this was my path from the beginning. You don't have an obligation to stay here though, you should go and find a good guy to marry outside these walls, have a family, and be happy."

She shook her head "my family has served yours for generations, I grew up with you. Like hell I'm going to leave"

My smile broadened, "do what you want but if the shit ever hits the fan I want you out of here" I said.

She smiled back "we'll see"

Then we both laughed, real laughs that filled the room with a lovely glow. Apparently there was some light in this dark tunnel. The moment was shattered when one of the girls cracked the door open and announced that it was time. Our smiles died along with our laugher. I stood and she gave me one final reassuring squeeze before dropping her hand back to her side.

Facing the door and my impending destiny I took a deep breath, straightened my shoulders, and walked with what I hope was the confidence and grace of a Beatrix heiress. The girls stood at attention like soldiers and slowly fell into line as I walked down the hall.

When we reached the stairs they all stood back, allowing me to make my appearance. Music played from hand-carved flutes as I descended, it wasn't nearly as lovely as Bubbles's music. Nicolai was standing at the base of the stairs and he smiled as I approached. He was dressed in a tuxedo, which was also a bit modern for such a traditional ceremony.

I stopped next to him and swung around to face the stairs. The girls moved in single-file down the stairs, streaming out to the side. I noticed that Margret was one of them; she was forcing a smile, though her eyes were clouded with worry. The final girl in line walked up and handed me a bouquet of roses tied together with a white ribbon before moving to join the others in line.

There was another burst of music and an old man with a long beard braided into three different pieces stepped out of the kitchen. He wore white and gold robes that fell around him and carried a battered old leather book.

He took his time walking over to the stairs and ascending the first few steps so that he towered over everyone else in the room before clearing his throat.

"Friends, we have all gathered here today to unite Nicolai S. Verman and Blossom F. Beatrix in holy union. These two have been chosen to bear the next generation of Beatrix and continue the quest for our Sacred Object…"

By 'these two' he really means me, though I force myself not to bristle at the comment.

"…Hence by the order of our great leaders I do bind them…"

Jack suddenly appears holding a goblet of wine, which he hands to Nicolai.

"…With the ceremonial wine…"

Theo appears next, holding another goblet, and hands it to me.

"…These two shall join, as man and woman, heaven and earth, Lord and Lady…"

We stepped forward and linked arms; he held his glass to my lips while I did the same, both of us taking deep gulps of the pleasing liquid. The sweet taste ran over my tongue and cleared my head, making my body buzz with pleasure.

Once we had each partaken of half the glass we removed our glasses from the others mouth and drank the rest of our glasses ourselves while the old man continued his prayer.

Two girls came and took the glasses away once we'd finished and Jack returned with the rings, which were only simple silver bands.

Nicolai took my ring and bowed lightly, his eyes taking on a more arrogant glow as he took my left hand in his and gently slid the ring onto my finger.

"With this ring I claim you as my bride" he said with a feral grin that I'm sure no one else in the room noticed.

I returned it with a sickly sweet smile and took his ring and curtsied lightly before taking his hand.

"With this ring I do bind you to me as my husband" I said, slipping it onto his finger.

"…Lest the spirits speak out against this union I now declare you man and…"

Suddenly the far wall imploded, bits of rock and wall shooting across the room along with a cloud of dust. The girls screamed while the men all covered their faces and heads as bits of debris rained down on us.

The first wisps of sunlight had just started to shine over the trees and as the dust cleared it shone through the giant hole that now stood where the entrance had once been.

"I don't know about the spirits, but I sure as hell have a complaint or two about this union"

My eyes widened and I turned toward the source of the voice. He was illuminated by the sunlight but I would know that silhouette anywhere. I felt tears prickling in the back of my eyes as his broad shoulders came into focus, along with his red hair and eyes, which almost seemed to blaze in the sunlight.

"Blossom, I came to pick you up" he said.

I could barely contain the laugh that bubbled up my throat at the corny line.

"Brick…" I mumbled.

Suddenly someone's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him, I glanced up to see Nicolai glaring at Brick with barely contained anger. This was the closest I'd seen him to really losing his composure.

"Filthy creature! Jack, Theo!" he shouted.

The both bolted from the rubble, making a beeline for Brick. Just as they were about to hit him they were knocked back, tumbling end over end until they skidded to a stop in the center of the room.

"Sorry boys but I don't think so!" Buttercup yelled.

She and Butch stood on top of a huge pile of rubble, having just sent both Jack and Theo flying.

"I call the red neck" Buttercup shouted "don't interfere"

Butch snorted "you can have him I wanted the pretty boy anyway"

Jack stood and whipped out a pair of knives, twirling them between his fingers for a few seconds before slapping the hilts into his palms and easing into a fighting stance.

"Bring it bitch!" he shouted.

Buttercup's lip curled and she charged forward, ramming into him with the force of a charging bull. They exploded into a flurry of punches and kicks. At first I was worried that she would be at a disadvantage, but she managed to skillfully block every one of his blows with practiced precision.

Meanwhile Butch had Theo locked in intense hand-to-hand, though Theo had an edge. He was surprisingly spry, doing acrobatic flips and mid-air spins in an attempt to disorient Butch. Unfortunately for him Butch was accustomed to this fighting style; instead of running around in an attempt to catch him when he landed he waited for the attacker to come to him, blocking and even returning the force of their attacks.

While they were fighting the girls tried to blindside Buttercup and Butch with a few shots from their hidden weapons – blowdart guns and slingshots, standard for clanswomen, when they suddenly shrieked and fell back against the rubble, unconscious.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shouted, appearing behind Brick with Boomer.

Her bow suddenly appeared in her hand and she took aim at Nicolai, "Let her go or lose your head!" she shouted, drawing the bow further back for emphasis.

The muscle in his jaw twitched, then he broke into a humorless laugh.

"You insignificant bugs, do you really think you're going to get away with this?" he asked.

"Actually yes" Brick said.

He had hopped off the pile of rubble and now walked calmly across the room, wide arcing around Butch and Buttercup and stopping a mere twenty feet from us.

"Now I would recommend you letting her go, even you with all of your arrogance should be able to see that the odds are stacked against you"

Nicolai hesitated for a brief second and I could tell that he was calculating his chances. Jack and Theo seemed to be holding their own, but even if they did defeat Buttercup and Butch there is no guarantee that they'd be able to take down Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer afterword. Whatever they had done to the girls left them all incapacitated, which meant that it came down to his own abilities.

I had never seen him fight but I doubt that he would be very impressive considering that his strong suit is brainwork. He didn't seem to follow the same train of thought though, instead of releasing me he pulled me more tightly against him and sneered.

"As if ruffians like you could ever take down the Council"

Brick narrowed his eyes and started to advance, taking quick steps forward, already lifting his fist for the first blow. Nicolai released me and shoved me behind him. I stumbled and landed on a pile of rubble, wincing as my elbow banged painfully against a piece of debris. I looked up just in time to see them clash.

Bricks fist connected to his jaw in a wicked uppercut, which he returned with a nasty punch to the gut. In a flurry of hands and legs they moved over the uneven ground, taking every opportunity to land a punishing blow.

Compared to the fights between Buttercup, Jack, Butch, and Theo, this seemed more intense. I'm not sure if I've ever seen Brick this angry before, the crimson of his eyes seemed to smolder with hatred as he put every ounce of power into his fists. As for Nicolai, his power seemed to be stemming for hurt pride more than anything.

Bubbles, in animal form, landed beside me and quickly shifted back into a human. She gripped my hand and pulled me to my feet before wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"You idiot…" she whispered.

I heard her sniffle and she quickly shifted, probably to wipe the tears from her eyes. I felt myself soften and immediately returned her embrace.

I didn't have to use my power to know what she was thinking, I didn't have to know what any of them were thinking, I just had to be grateful that they're here.

"How touching"

We both pulled away and looked up at the ceiling, where a silver-haired man stood suspended in the air. I immediately recognized him as one of the people that had unmasked us during our attempted theft of the Seiryuu gem, one of the Kakoi.

"Truly wonderful, we could not have asked for a better gathering"

I quickly glanced around the room to discover that all the fighting had stopped, all eyes riveted on the strange man floating above our heads. Without any warning he suddenly dropped, hovering over the ground for a few seconds before lightly touching down. His confident smile didn't waver even though he was in a room completely surrounded by enemies, which gave me a bad feeling.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the room, kicking up another round of dust. By the time it cleared Marie was standing at the crumbled entrance, her wolves flanking her.

"Sorry to crash your party Blossom" she said in a sickly sweet voice "too bad you didn't invite me"

A sudden booming laugh had us all turning toward Theo, who had stepped away from Butch and now stood at the edge of the rubble.

"Why would anyone invite you to a party Marie, you would just rip everyone to shreds with those mutts of yours"

She scowled, "watch it Ismael, I might just send them after you next"

"Oooooh, scary, scary" he said.

With a wave of his hand his entire appearance changed. His hair grew longer; the tux he was wearing was replaced by a plain tank top and khaki shorts, his eyes darkened to a mismatched pair, one brown one golden.

Once he was finished he stretched his arms high above his head with a groan and cracked his neck. "Man does it feel good to be back in my real body!"

"I should think so, I can't imagine being forced to wear human skin all the time" the silver haired man said, curling his lip in disgust.

"I'll say, it's almost comical how weak they are too. They don't have any powers; all they have are their fists and primitive weapons"

The silver haired man chuckled, "indeed"

His eyes swept over the crowd, landing on Bubbles, me, and finally Buttercup.

"It's too bad that the Beatrix line had to become so tainted with humanity, they could have been such wonderful allies to us" he said, sounding almost regretful.

Buttercup took a step forward, her body tense and ready to shift. I sent her a mental command informing her to ease back. She shot me a sideways glare in return but didn't say anything.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

The silver haired man leveled a cool glare on me and a chill inadvertently ran up my spine. His mouth curved into a sly smile, a cocky knowing smile that looked a lot like Nicolai's but less fake. He wasn't just pretending to know everything, it actually seems like he does know everything.

"You honestly don't know why we're here, you are the host of Knowledge correct, aren't you supposed to be aware of it?"

His statement shook me just a bit and I noticed both Bubbles and Buttercup visibly flinch at the jab. The silver haired man took a step forward, then another, and another, until he was right in front of me. A silver arrow flew through the air, and he caught it, holding the tip a mere inch from his temple.

There was a bloodcurdling scream and I turned to see the red woman looming over Bubbles, who was lying on the ground and gripping her shoulder as if in pain. I wanted to run to her, or at least yell and ask if she was alright, but I could barely move.

The silver haired man took my chin and turned me to face him, then leaned down so that our noses nearly brushed.

"Why don't you come out already?" he asked "the host is perfectly ripe, and I'm sure that you would love to finally have your revenge."

His words penetrated, reaching deep inside me and kindling a fire that slowly began to spread to the rest of my body. With a cry I crumbled to the ground, hands running over my arms as I tried to quell the fire that was searing through my veins. The pendant began to glow a bright red underneath my shirt, burning like a hot brand against my skin.

He backed away, his grin growing wider and wider with every step. I began to see dark spots at the edges of my vision, the intense heat feeling more like a burning inferno by the second. There was a sudden flash of light and the world turned to darkness.

**To all followers, fans, and readers of this story I must formally apologize. I got caught up in life outside of the internet there for a while, and I must thank you all for reminding me of my duty as an author to finish the stories that I have started on this site. I will try my best from now on to publish every once in a while. **

**On a side note, this story is nearing the climax, as you can probably tell from this chapter (which has been very long in coming). I must ask you, the readers, whether you believe that this chapter seems rushed or not. I'm trying to be a little more concise (short) with my writing, I actually never intended for this story to go into 30 chapters, which shows just how bad I am at being concise. Please review and comment.**

**THECASTORBEAN**

**THANKS YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT, PM'S, AND COMMENTS.**


	31. Chaos

BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V

I barely managed to block a second attack from the huge group of wolves that had suddenly surrounded me on all sides. Butch, Brick and Boomer had been drawn into the melee and I'd lost sight of them, along with my sisters.

A sudden explosion drew my attention to the pillar of fire that had sprung to existence across the room, leaving scorch marks on the ceiling and walls as it grew bigger and brighter. One of the wolves managed to clamp down on my calf while I was distracted by the blaze, making me cry out in pain before striking the back of its head with a downward sweep of my claws.

It disappeared and I dropped to the ground on all fours, snarling at its companions as the adrenaline rush began to override my human reason. A laugh cut through the air and the wolves parted, revealing the dark haired girl –Marie- striding confidently to the front of the pack.

"Poor little Kitty" she cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice that made me want to rip her throat out "It seems that my pets are too much for you, I suppose that I shouldn't expect too much. Underneath it all you Beatrix sisters are just human."

I growled and made to lunge when a sudden gust of wind knocked me off my feet, sending me spiraling into a pile of debris.

"You could have been the most powerful of us all, yet your foolish ancestor decided to align himself with the spirits"

Her voice was laced with distain and I began to rise from the wreckage, ignoring the way the splintered wood bit into my palms as I hefted myself onto all fours. Just as quickly another gust hit me and I was thrown against the wall, pinned there by the intense wind.

Through squinted eyes I glared down at the little girl. Her hair and dress whipped wildly around her as those blazing blue eyes met mine.

"If only he had taken their power for himself…he would have been god, unstoppable. But instead he chose to save them, those worthless things that are only good for energy, only good for being absorbed and used by us to gain power."

She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"What a regrettable loss"

I had no clue what she was saying, and at the moment I didn't really care. I was pinned down; as much as my body wanted to fight back I was helpless. I hate being helpless. She was just toying with me, like a cat and mouse. Her wolves had disappeared and it was just us, the intense wind that she was creating dispersing the dust and smoke that had formed from the war going on around us.

She slowly lifted her hand, palm open, toward me. Her eyes began to glow a brighter blue.

"So why don't you come out already?" she asked, her voice eerily calm.

With a twitch of her fingers pain exploded and I cried out, my eyes dropping down to the bloody gash on my arm.

"The flame has already been set free, water won't be far behind, you should come out too"

Another slash and I screamed again, squeezing my eyes closed in an attempt to cope with the intense sting of the wind.

"Don't you want revenge? After what they did to you? I know you do, you want revenge against them, and us too."

Her stoic face suddenly changed as her lips turned up in a toothy smirk, almost as if she found that last part funny. The desire to tear her apart had turned into a physical ache; the need to fight was overwhelming enough to actually cause physical pain, briefly chasing away the pain caused by her attacks. In absolute frustration I threw my head back and roared a deep powerful sound that resembled the cry of a lion.

The wind suddenly fell away and my body crashed to the ground. I landed on my hands and knees, already beginning to shift into my animal form as I whirled around to face her. Instead I found Butch standing over her inert form.

His breath was ragged and I could make out a variety of cuts and bruises decorating his skin, but overall he looked fine. I forced myself to calm down, making the hair that had bristled lie flat as I slowly stood and walked over to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Good, we need to get to the others"

He turned and dashed through the cloud of smoke, toward the blaze. As I followed my sensitive ears began to register the screaming, it was horrible and painful and made me want to cut my ears off for how intense it was. It was only made worse because I recognized the voice.

We broke through the screen of smoke, coughing as our lungs attempted to rid themselves of the harmful gas before we turned our attention to the fire. It was bright, a rainbow of oranges, yellows, and reds. I had to shield my eyes against the brilliance of it.

That silver haired bastard Imus was standing several feet from it, grinning like a nutcracker doll and not seeming remotely bothered by the light or heat that it gave off.

Before my eyes could adjust the fire expanded outward and suddenly disappeared, producing a shockwave that nearly toppled me. There was a shout and flash of crimson, the next thing I knew Imus was sent flying.

Blossom shot after him, swinging her flaming sword high above her head as she attempted to split his skull. With an impressive amount of speed Imus brought his arm up to block, leaving them at a stalemate in the center of the room.

It didn't last for long.

Blossom suddenly lunged back and returned with a sharp swing toward his throat. He leaned back slightly and managed to dodge, drawing a sword from nowhere and using it to counter when she came back with another strike. They were head to head, and within seconds they were engaged in a flurry of swings and frenzied movement that I could barely follow with my eyes.

There was the flash of their swords colliding, the crimson fire of her blade and the simple silver gleam of his coming into contact. If I didn't know any better I would think that it was a small fireworks display. Seeing the true intensity of the battle one could only wish that this was a mere performance.

During the fighting I caught a glimpse of Blossom's face. Pure rage. I've never seen such concentrated hatred before, leastwise from either of my sisters. It made me shutter in what I can only acknowledge as fear, fear and anxiety. Imus, creepily enough, was smiling. A real Cheshire cat grin that brought out his clownish looks to a degree that would have been comical if it weren't so ominous.

"So your finally out!" he shouted as their blades came together in a particularly strong collision that sent a wave of heat radiating out in all directions.

"It took you long enough"

My ears were ringing and I could barely feel the burning heat against my skin anymore. It was like I was looking through a translucent veil, everything in the background was foggy and unfocused. But even through my haze I managed to hear another explosion and scream in the distance, turning slowly to see a huge cloud of dust and smoke heading straight for me.

For some reason I didn't feel inclined to move out of its way, though someone wrapped their arms around me and turned, shielding my body with their own as it hit. I vaguely registered that it felt rather humid and even a bit wet, but the thought quickly passed as the person holding me pulled back and spun me around, shaking me roughly in his inflexible grip.

I turned my eyes up and saw Butch, looking almost worried as his lips moved. I blinked heavily and shook my head, some of the ringing disappearing.

"Buttercup! Are you okay?" Butch shouted.

I nodded and shoved away from him, stumbling a bit on a few rocks before managing to regain my balance and force out a rough "fine" before turning my attention toward the direction of the explosion.

This time it was a pillar of swirling blue. It almost looked like…water.

A sudden laugh made me swing back around. Theo was floating cross-legged above us, laughing giddily as he gestured to the chaos surrounding us.

"Isn't this beautiful?" he asked with a happy sigh "It's been so long since they were sealed, so this is what the last of the world's true spirits can do!"

I narrowed my eyes and took a step forward, "what do you mean 'true sprits'? What the hell is going on here!?" I shouted.

My patients was gone. If I weren't suffering from smoke inhalation and blood loss I might've taken a more strategic approach in confronting the enemy, maybe even used a logical approach for a change instead of directly confronting someone who could probably kick the crap out of me the way I am now, but I was fed up. Someone was going to explain this to me, and now.

He turned his mismatched eyes down to me, smirking wildly as he floated down closer to us.

"I guess it's understandable that you wouldn't know, after all we had no idea for almost 19 generations ourselves."

His golden eye began to glow more brightly. "I suppose I should take it from the beginning then…."

BLOSSOM'S P.O.V

I woke up in darkness.

Everything was pitch black yet for some strange reason I could still see my feet and hands as clearly as if it were daylight. My ceremonial garb had been replaced with a plain white dress, and after briefly collecting my thoughts I started walking.

I had no idea where I was going, but figured that it was better than doing nothing as I wandered the darkness, hoping to come across my sisters or the boys. After walking for what seemed like an eternity I finally found someone, though it wasn't who I had wanted.

"**Greetings Blossom F. Beatrix" **Scarletta said.

She was dressed like me, in a plain white dress. There was no armor or weapons, not even a simple hair tie. She looked strangely….normal.

I walked closer and stopped in front of her. "Where are we?"

"**We are inside the sealing stone, the necklace that adorns your neck"**

"Why?" I asked, feeling confused yet strangely not shocked about the news "I remember I was about to be forced into a marriage with Nicolai…Brick and the others came to save me…Imus said something about a host and revenge…"

I trailed off and looked at her, a silent gesture to continue where I left off. Her crimson gaze met mine and she looked almost remorseful, maybe even a bit ashamed, as she took a deep breath and prepared to explain.

"**All of that did happen and as for what happened next…I think it would be easier for me to start from the beginning"**

She took a step forward and placed a hand on my head, closing her eyes and mentally urging me to do the same. I felt her enter my mind, streaming images from her memory into mine while her voice narrated the scene…

_**It was thousands of years ago, when the earth was still clean and untouched by mankind's pollution and humans had yet to teach themselves in the ways of science. They relied on the land and lived as any other creature did, guided by the spirits of the plants and air and water. **_

_**But humans were always more intelligent and curious than the other creatures, they quickly learned to build civilization. But these early cultures still listened to and even worshipped the spirits. Your ancestors were one of these civilizations. It was around Bennett Beatrix's time that humanity began to change. People like Bennett had gained the trust of the spirits and been given a portion of their power in reward, they lived more closely with them than others, and understood them better than others.**_

_**Up until then all humans had respect for the spirits, but dark idealisms began to spread among the people. The gifts that the spirits had granted became weapons of power and greed. Some of those blessed by the spirits trust betrayed them and sealed the spirits within special stones found deep within the earth. They quickly learned to use these stones to imprison spirits and use their power.**_

_**I lived as the spirit of fire during this time.**_

_**Of all the spirits I and my sisters were the most powerful; we embodied the elements and were the leaders all spirits so to speak. But as more and more of our brethren were captured and their power used we became less and less able to stand up against the human opposition. Eventually we were captured and sealed within four separate sealing stones.**_

_**It was a powerful man from your clan who captured us, and with the four elements your clan quickly gained status. Unfortunately the method of imprisoning and draining a spirits strength is not everlasting. Without access to the earth and constant, heavy drain of our power we eventually run out. When that happens we disappear into nothing.**_

_**Many of our spirit kinsmen perished in this way, and at the same time the land suffered from our absence. Plants withered and died, water became tainted, the earth itself cried out for our release. Some of the human clans decided to release their spirits, which helped to improve the land if only slightly, but most chose military power over the earth. **_

_**Your clan was one of these.**_

_**More and more of our spirit friends ceased to exist, until eventually it was only us four siblings. Those that had been released managed to keep the earth going, not nearly at the capacity that it had once gone at, but enough to make it livable. From inside the sealing stones we were forced to watch as the once glorious and beautiful land we roamed became a shell of its former self. We had to hear the cries of the earth and our fellow spirits every day and night as these monstrous creatures used us for something as petty as power, it was agonizing. **_

_**Then one night, they went too far. **_

_**A storm was predicted by the clan oracle, a twisting spiral of wind was to ravage the village, bringing with it a sea of rain and chaos. The villagers turned to us for a solution, and used our sister Ventus to protect themselves from the storm. Of us all she was the most gentle and delicate. They had been working her hard since our capture, and preventing the storm finally ended her. **_

_**We watched as our sisters brilliant silver light went out, felt her existence end with our very souls, and wept. **_

_**Weeks after that incident Bennett Beatrix snuck into the building we were kept in. His family was one of the few that had never participated in trapping and exploiting spirits, and had been granted a great boon by one of the remaining spirits, the ability to shift into a single animal.**_

_**He came to us in the night, taking us from the shrine that we were kept in. The next day the village discovered our absence and panicked, sending their strongest warrior to go and try to retrieve us. They sent Bennett, and with his friend in tow he took us far away from that hellish place, using the pretense of searching for us to help us escape.**_

_**Unfortunately he was not powerful enough to break the seal on the stones; the one who had placed it used a personal seal that could only be broken through the use of a drop of his blood. The man who captured us only had one son, and he died in an accident years before while the man himself died of illness and old age. **_

_**Bennett ended up hiding us in this castle instead. It wasn't ideal but we all agree that it was better than disappearing. And thus we waited like that, for many years and many generations. We could sense the changes taking place around us, children being born, marriages, your family prospering. During that time we had little to do but think, and we thought about everything, going over our lives again and again in our minds until we could only remember our dear sister and other spirit siblings.**_

_**We grew to hate your clan, not the Beatrix family, nor the rest of humanity for that matter, just those selfish fools that dared to imprison and treat us like cattle. So we decided to find a way to escape and pay them back, and after much thought a chance presented itself. After 19 generations someone finally discovered our hiding place.**_

_**It was your mother. **_

_**She found us and learned our story. Unfortunately someone else discovered our existence, a group that had been evicted from your clan long ago and turned to using dark spirits and demons as their source of power. Because negative creatures such as those gain power from negative emotions this dark tribe gained much power during this age. But they wanted more. They had desired our power for generations, and they saw this as their chance to get it. **_

_**Your mother went off to fight them and never returned. We were passed onto you three and to our great surprise you donned us. In doing so you allowed us access to your bodies, the ability to communicate with you, and even more importantly the capability to take our revenge.**_

She slowly removed her hand from my forehead, opening her eyes and stepping away. I stood there for a moment, allowing everything to sink in.

"…Then…the sacred objects are…"

She nodded **"The necklaces that you three currently wear are the sacred object; they have been in the castle the whole time"**

All the air seemed to leave the space around me at that revelation. My knees felt weak and I struggled to remain standing. For a moment my vision fuzzed at the edges and I thought I would pass out or throw up or both.

"Twenty generations….wasted on such a useless hunt…" I mumbled.

It was unbelievable. All that searching for so many years and the sacred object was under our own roof…it was almost comical. For a second I had the insane inclination to laugh but I suppressed it, choosing to run a hand through my loose hair instead, clutching at it like a lifeline for a few precious seconds before my logical brain kicked back into gear and another thing hit me.

"Wait so…you said you could use us to get your revenge how exactly…?"

She looked at me, that remorseful and ashamed look back on her face. I had an idea what she'd meant, but I really hoped that she would prove my thinking wrong, say that they were going to try and use us in some other way, one I could hopefully talk her out of. The look on her face said that I was correct in my reasoning though, my hand clutched my hair more tightly.

"Shit…"

BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V

"You're telling me that those damn spirits have taken over their bodies?" I asked incredulously, glaring at Theo with as much ferocity as I could manage given the situation.

His smirk grew, if that was even possible it was already almost extended off the side of his head for god's sake.

"They need host bodies in order to bring out their power and take revenge on your clan, that's why they trained your sisters to use those weapons and their power, to condition them as hosts"

I could hardly believe it. These things had taken over my sisters bodies to use them as tools of revenge against the clan.

"So what'll happen to my sisters when all of this is over?" I asked.

The smirk vanished and a pensive look took its place. Theo rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his eyes moved over the still battling Blossom and Imus, to the pillar of water still going strong across the room, before locking onto something in the distance.

"Hard to say. It is their bodies that are fighting so any damage they take will reflect on them when all is said and done. If they actually do manage to take their revenge they might release your sisters or keep their bodies to do with as they wish, it really depends on them. Circumstances aside your sisters will either become murderers or be murdered."

The smirk returned and his golden eye began to spark again, almost like the thought of death pleased him. It made me wonder how I'd ever felt attracted to the guy.

"And it looks like it'll be the latter for your elder sister" he said calmly, eyes still focused in on something behind us.

I whipped around to find Imus winning their battle of strength; Blossom was fighting hard but couldn't do much to counter the insanely fast strikes that Imus was sending her way. She was being pushed back, and it was during her retreat that her foot caught on a loose chunk of stone and she stumbled, which provided the perfect opening.

With lightning fast speed Imus surged forward and delivered a deep blow to Blossom's left flank. She shouted out and quickly returned with a rough ark toward his head, but it was clumsy and badly aimed, he easily hopped out of reach and came back with an uppercut to her jaw. Her feet left the ground on impact and she went tumbling back into the wall. During the fall her grip loosened and Ignis flew from her grasp, the fire dissipating as it clattered uselessly off to the side. Imus was over her in an instant, pressing the sharpened point of his blade to her throat.

"I win" he said simply.

At that same moment there was another explosion off to the side and I turned just in time to see the blue pillar expand and dissipate much as the pillar of fire had, showering us with another gust of wind accompanied by a powerful spray of water.

Theo laughed, "It looks like the water has been freed as well"

My mind was in chaos, I was torn between helping Blossom and going to see if Bubbles was alright. I was confused as to whether I should do either. But my body moved on its own, making a mad dash toward Blossom and Imus as the claws sprouted from my fingertips. I propelled myself off a particularly large chuck of wall and made to pounce on Imus.

I was aiming for his blind spot, there's no way that he'd be able to block, especially not while he's preoccupied with Blossom. Or so I'd thought. Just as I was about to reach him one of his hands suddenly flew out and backhanded me, sending me flying far to the left and into a rough pile of debris. He hadn't even turned around; he had stopped me without moving.

I lifted my head and sat up, staring with barely comprehending eyes at the one who had prevented my attack. His full attention was still on Blossom, a cruel smile on his lips and a fierce gleam in his eye that made me wonder if he even noticed me when he'd attacked or if he'd done it purely out of reflex and instinct.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you" Theo said "we're in an entirely different league, only your sisters with the power of the elements have a chance to defeat us now, though looking at this sorry display I wonder how long they'll last"

I stood from the rubble, my legs were wobbly and I had to brace my hand against the wall to keep my balance. "Like hell I'll let you bastards kill them" I ground out.

He laughed "what can you do? You who has no communication with the spirit living inside that pendant, you who only has the power given to you through a watered down bloodline, honestly, what _can_ you do?"

My teeth ground together as my anger began to rise. I didn't like being looked down upon or underestimated, many had done it and many had paid for their mistake, but this time I knew that he was right. Both my mind and body told me that he was right. Now that was a first, instinct and logic working together to tell me that something was fucking impossible.

But my anger wasn't just for that, it was also directed at these people who had barged into my home and were now fighting to kill my sisters. My hatred for them grew as the many things they've done to us all came to mind, and the many things that they're going to do if I can't find a way to stop them.

"**I could help you"**

It was only a small whisper, a tender little voice in the back of my mind that I recognized from having heard it once before.

"**Lend me your body and I could fix all of this"** it said.

My mind told me not to trust the voice, that it was a spirit trying to take over my body and use it for revenge, but my instincts didn't listen to my mind. Against my wishes my mind began to shut down, body giving itself over to the soft voice still whispering promises as my consciousness faded.

"**Rest assured" **It said as the darkened spots swallowed my vision **"I'll take good care of you…"**

BUTCH'S P.O.V

A pillar of green energy suddenly shot up to the ceiling, a screaming Buttercup at its center as the energy swirled and bended around her, almost like it was alive. A wave of air pulsed outward, kicking up dust and debris and forcing me back a few feet. I shielded my face against the rubble and sudden onslaught of blindingly bright light, my mind already trying to work out a way to help her.

A round of laughter drew my attention to that Ismael bastard, who had been blown back toward me by that last gust of wind. His eyes twinkled as he stared unwaveringly at the pillar.

"Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful!" he said, voice laced with admiration and awe.

He looked like a kid in a candy store, albeit a psychotic one, but my concern about him took a back seat when Buttercup screamed again. This one was louder than all those previous, and when I turned my attention back to her I saw why.

Her hair had bristled just as it usually did whenever she was angry, long claws sprouting from her fingertips, eyes turning from a pleasant spring green to burning neon. All of these things were normal or at least normal for her, but the strange lines that had begun to form patterns along the skin of her arms and legs were new.

They glowed an unnatural glittering green and slithered across her skin like some kind of two-dimensional snake. Within seconds they had covered her entire body and the moment that they settled onto her skin she screamed, throwing her head back in what I can only describe as sheer agony. If it weren't for the pillar of energy surrounding her I'm sure that she would have collapsed, as was evident enough by the way she writhed and squirmed like a trapped animal while the strange lines settled themselves into her skin.

There was a sudden flash of light and the green pillar expanded and dissipated, sending out a resulting shockwave just as the others had done. Unlike them however I was standing right next to this one, which made the impact much more powerful. It sent me spiraling backwards and into a pile of rocks, hitting my head on a particularly large chunk of wall. I clenched my teeth against the pain and forced myself to ignore it, cracking my eyes open.

The green pillar had completely vanished, along with the shockwave, leaving Buttercup in the center of the small crater it created. She was crouched down on all fours, her hair spiked out in all directions and covering her face. The dark lines that had covered her skin were still present and I tried desperately to convince myself that the slight shift of the strange patterns was just a trick of the still-clearing dust surrounding her.

I heaved myself onto my feet but didn't move. Something about her posture and the air surrounding her told me that approaching would be a bad idea. I gulped down the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat and stifled the urge to take a step back. Buttercup remained motionless for several seconds and I was starting to wonder if she was still breathing when a loud laugh sounded behind me.

Ismael hovered beside me, standing straight and tall, almost like a superhero from one of the old cartoons I used to watch as a kid. But unlike those superhero's he had an almost psychotic grin on his face, body trembling in what I guessed to be excitement as he gazed intently at Buttercup.

"Yes. Yes!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air joyfully "Finally she's out! The final elemental spirit-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Buttercup suddenly shot forward, her fist digging into his gut and sending him spiraling across the room. She landed delicately on her feet while he slammed into the wall, causing it to collapse to pieces around him. Buttercup straightened up beside me and I caught a glimpse of her face.

Her expression was stoic, a small frown gracing her features. It was surprisingly calm for her, something I was very unused to seeing. Her fiery personality, independence, and the passionate way that she lets out her emotions is part of the reason I've fallen for her so completely. I love seeing that beautiful inferno reflected in her spring green orbs and it's only augmented when she gets angry.

But now her eyes were flat, glazed over with anger. This anger was different from her usual hot and passionate rage. It's cold, lifeless and very calculated. It reminds me of a description that Dad had once given me and my brothers on one of the criminals he'd bagged. It had happened when he was younger, soon after being assigned to the homicide division in our old home. A man had been found dead in a local park about a block away from his work. He'd been stabbed repeatedly with what looked like a kitchen knife and left to bleed out on a secluded path behind some shrubbery. The culprit turned out to be his wife, who had found out about an affair her husband was having and had killed him in a brilliantly executed premeditated murder scheme that would have been perfect if she hadn't ditched the knife in a nearby trash bin and forgotten to wear gloves when she committed the crime.

When she'd been questioned later Dad said that she had sat with her hands folded in her lap and a very calm look on her face. She'd answered every question without hesitation, fully admitting her guilt to the authorities. Yet at the same time she hadn't seemed even the slightest bit guilty about any of it. She took the sentence she was given with an impressive amount of grace, yet her eyes had been glazed over with cold fire. The way that Dad described it matches Buttercups eyes to a T.

The look didn't fit her at all, and I absolutely despised seeing it on her face.

Before I could make a move toward her she shot forward, kicking up a cloud of dust and forcing me to shield my eyes. I blinked against the lingering dirt particles and turned toward the grunts and sounds of shattering rock.

Buttercup was bent over the pile of rubble repeatedly driving her fists into the stone. I could make out the crimson bloom of blood splattering against the debris and wasn't sure if it belonged to Buttercup or Ismael.

Without conscious thought my body surged forward and I'd only taken half a dozen steps before she suddenly stopped and whirled around. I skidded to a stop mere feet from her and once again resisted the urge to take a step back.

Her pupils were slitted, eyes glowing bright neon, which only seemed to accentuate the splatters of blood on her face and clothes. She sprang suddenly and within seconds she'd pounced on Imus, who still held Blossom pinned to the floor. This time she knocked him away, planting a solid kick to the side of his head.

Imus hadn't seen the kick coming and was knocked back, though by digging his heels into the ground he was able to avoid being flung across the room as Ismael had been. He recovered almost instantly and whirled around just in time to get a solid punch to the jaw from Buttercup, who had sprung again almost instantly after landing the first hit.

While Buttercup and Imus went at it Blossom slowly stood. Her white dress was dyed with dirt and left in tatters from the battle, neatly decorated hair now cascading wildly around her shoulders. The red head slowly raised her hand and wiped a line of blood from the corner of her mouth before extending her hand outward and flexing her fingers.

The sword she'd dropped immediately came to life, springing up from the floor and launching itself into her hand. Once her fingers wrapped around the hilt it caught on fire again. The flames seemed to get bigger, burning an array of crimson, yellow, and orange as they licked up the hilt toward her wrist. Through the dust that had begun to hang as a permanent cloud in the air I could make out a pattern similar to the one adorning Buttercups skin tracing a path up Blossom's arm.

A loud crash brought my attention back to Buttercup, who had spinning turning back hook kicked Imus into another wall. She snarled wildly and charged through the hole that had been created by the impact, disappearing from my sight. I ran after her, jumping over several scattered pieces of wall in my haste.

I had almost reached the hole when something slammed into the ground mere feet from me, sending scattered shards of rock flying. I shielded my eyes with my arms and felt something hit me, knocking me to the ground just in time to avoid a resulting shockwave of energy combusting outward from whatever had landed.

I barely felt the bang of my body against the rough floor as heat surrounded me. Glancing up from where I was pinned to the ground I could make out a silhouette standing across the room, drawing back what looked like a bow.

The person let the arrow go and it soared across the room, making contact with whatever had landed in front of me earlier. A bloodcurdling scream sounded as the arrow hit, and it along with the resulting explosion made my ears ring.

"Shit" I heard someone curse an instant before the weight lifted off my back and dropped down beside me.

Another shockwave rocked the chunk of wall that we were currently hiding behind, forcing me to cover my head with my arms to protect against possible trauma until the shaking subsided. Once it did I cautiously turned my head to see who had possibly saved my life, only to be met with a familiar pair of crimson eyes.

"Thanks for the save" I said

"No problem" my read headed brother replied, propping himself up on his elbows to peer around our stone shield.

I lifted myself up on all fours, wincing when I felt a sharp pain in my leg and quickly glancing down to find a rather large splinter of wood jutting out of my calf. I grimaced and took hold of it, biting down on my sleeve to keep from shouting as I pulled it out. The majority of it came out fairly easily, but there were still splinters and a few shards as big as my pinky left embedded in the skin. Before I could get a good look I pulled my pant leg over it, quickly glancing at Brick to see if he'd noticed. His eyes were still riveted on whatever was going on behind the slab of stone and I relaxed slightly knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with his unnecessary concern, there were much bigger things to worry about.

Ignoring the pain I crouched down and peered over the top of our makeshift hiding place. There was a crater that looked to be several feet deep in the same spot that all the explosions had occurred. From this angle we couldn't see exactly what had happened, but got a good idea when Bubbles suddenly appeared, walking with an eerie amount of calm toward the crater. A silver bow dangled between her fingers.

Another sudden explosion sounded, this time right behind Bubbles, though she didn't seem to notice as Buttercup came flying out of the hole, digging her feet into the shredded ground and coming to a stop just behind Bubbles. Neither acknowledged the others existence, just kept about their own business.

A low growl vibrated through Buttercup as she braced herself on all fours, eyes focused on the hole as if waiting for something. Suddenly two figures shot out of the darkness, heading straight for her. One was an ugly ogre-type thing wearing nothing but a leopard skin loincloth and carrying a club. The other looked like a monkey with wings, long talons sprouting from its fingertips and sharp teeth gnashing together unevenly as it screeched its attack.

As I watched them get closer to her I sprung to my feet, shouting her name and jumping over the rock we were hiding behind. It was one of those moments where time slows and a thousand things seem to happen in what seems like ten minutes, but is actually only a second or two. I heard Brick shouting at me and ignored it, only caring about helping Buttercup even though I was fully aware of the fact that the best I could offer would be using myself as a shield.

My mind was racing a thousand miles a minute and somewhere in the back of my mind I recognized the monsters as similar to the ones we'd seen when we were trapped in the school. Upon remembering how bad of a beating she'd taken last time my pace increased, along with my desire to somehow help her.

Before I could navigate the uneven terrain however, both creatures reached her and in the blink of an eye she was a spinning tornado of movement. The monsters were quickly sliced and diced by her wickedly sharp claws, left to collapse into piles of raw meat at her feet. I hadn't even been able to follow her movement. One second she was crouched, the two things a foot in front of her, the next she was standing over her remains, staring at her bloodied claws with hollow eyes.

I was so distracted by her performance that I lost my footing, stumbling on a loose piece of debris and banging my injured leg as I struggled to regain my balance. A short curse left my lips at the pain and I shifted my weight to my good foot in an effort to take some of the pressure off.

When I glanced back up Buttercup was gone.

"You okay man?" Brick asked, running over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I brushed it off, "fine, where's Buttercup?"

"She went back in" he said simply, gesturing to the hole.

I could make out several disturbing sounds coming from it. Crumbling walls and decorations, the distinctive roar of one of those nasty creatures, and a very familiar psychotic laugh. I took a step toward the opening only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't try to stop me Brick" I growled lowly, trying to shrug his hand off.

It tightened around my shoulder blade, making me whirl around to glare at him. His expression was stoic, features hard and almost angry. I could tell that he was trying hard to control his face, and his emotions.

"This is out of our league Butch; normal people like us don't stand a chance against these monsters"

I narrowed my eyes and slapped his hand away, taking a step away from him. "Buttercup ain't no monster!" I snarled.

"I don't mean her you idiot!" he shouted, all composure quickly leaving his face in favor of a disgusted and angry scowl "I mean those freaks fighting them! Have you seen what they can do? If we try to help the girls we'll only be in the way"

"So your saying that we should just sit back and let them be taken over by spirits and beaten to a bloody pulp in a senseless battle that isn't even their problem? Is that what you're saying?"

"No!" he shouted "but we can't just go running into it without some kind of plan, otherwise we're going to die!"

"I would rather die than not do anything!" I shouted.

We were almost nose to nose now, screaming in each other's faces without any regard to the world around us. The only thing that drew us out of it was another explosion from within the hole, this one sounded much bigger and caused spider web cracks to appear on the parts of the wall surrounding the hole. Several seconds passed before Buttercup, looking completely unharmed save for a few cuts and bruises decorating her arms, stepped into view.

She took several quick steps forward before tossing Imus into the crater that Bubbles had been standing over. Blossom walked up to stand beside them, tossing a beaten and bloody Ismael in as well.

"**Good work sisters" **Blossom said in a voice that seemed almost godly and unreal, very unlike her own.

"**Indeed" **Bubbles nodded **"now only a few more and our revenge shall be complete"**

There was movement out of the corner of my eye and I turned just in time to see one of those crazy wolves burst out of nowhere, making a beeline for the girls. Crazy laughter permeated the air as Marie appeared, even though the maelstrom of wind I could make out a thin line of blood running a path from her hairline to her jaw and felt almost proud at inflicting such an injury on someone who was clearly more than human. If it were any other situation I might've pointed it out to Brick and gloated at his lack of argument on the part of jumping into the fray to help the girls, but I decided against it.

Without turning Blossom twisted her wrist and cut the thing in half with her flaming sword, her eyes shifting from where they were focused on the crater to the sneering little girl floating several feet in front of her. The two halves of the wolf expanded outward, letting out a strong gust of wind that rustled their hair and clothes before dissipating.

All of the girls turned their attention to Marie and I almost shuddered at the looks on their faces. Eyes glassy with cold anger that made them appear calm to the untrained eye and stoic expressions that only added to that effect.

More wolves suddenly appeared and their psychotic commander cackled, seeming not to notice the dangerous aura surrounding the girls as she ordered them to attack. Blossom turned to face the oncoming pack of monsters, holding her sword out in front of her with both hands.

The markings that I'd noticed earlier had spread to cover half her body and they almost seemed to shimmer as she awaited the attack. Once the creatures got to her, spectral jaws open in preparation for the flesh that they fully expected to meet them, they met the same fate as the other hound. The resulting kick-back of killing so many at once was enough to further shred their clothes and even leave a few lacerations on their skin, but none of them flinched.

Buttercup and Bubbles just continued to watch as Blossom took slow steps toward the enemy, sword still raised. An indignant sound bubbled up from Marie's throat and she quickly raised her hands, sending a hailstorm of wind slashes toward the advancing red head.

Blossom parried each of her attacks, moving closer and closer with even strides. Marie moved back, a twinge of concern creasing her brow as she realized too late her folly. By the time she understood the wisdom of running Blossom was already in front of her, taking an Olympic-worthy leap and bringing the sword down on the little girls head.

I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that scream. Maybe the fact that she's able to control air made the sound carry farther and louder than it actually was, but regardless the result was almost deafening. A bright light suddenly lit up and through my squinted lids I could just barely make out the girl using the air around her head to try and block the sword in a last ditch effort to save herself, but it soon cracked under the combined weight of Blossoms physical strength and the growing fire.

The screaming stopped.

Both girls dropped to the ground, Blossom landing gracefully on her feet while Marie collapsed in a bloody heap on the floor. A brief moment of nausea hit me as my mind registered the amount of blood and I wondered if she was dead. I can't even describe the relief that I felt when Blossom reached down and grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt hoisting her up far enough that I could make out the slight rise and fall of her chest.

With a sudden flourish she launched the little girl's prone body over her head. It landed with a dull thud in the crater.

I turned to look at Brick, who had been watching silently beside me while all of this occurred. His eyes followed Blossom as she went to stand beside her sisters, the flame on the sword going out as she seemed to relax.

"**Now only the clan dogs are left" **Bubbles said **"Can you locate them Ivy?"**

Buttercup nodded and tilted her head up, nostrils flaring for a moment before she straightened and pointed to the far corner of the room.

Bubbles followed her as they both made their way over while Blossom stayed by the crater. They pushed several large chunks of rock and a few splintered pieces of furniture out of the way, taking under a minute to do what would have been difficult for several grown men, before eventually halting their progress.

"**Nice to see that you're still alive…for now" **Bubbles said as she bent over and grabbed ahold of something before dragging it back toward the crater.

The closer she came with it the better I was able to make out the pair of rough hands gripping hers as the man she was dragging thrashed and spit curses over his shoulder. It was one of the two council representatives that had come as future spouses to the girls. His name hadn't been important enough for me to memorize, but I recognized him as the one that had been set to marry Bubbles.

Buttercup followed close behind dragging the other by his pant leg. Unlike his companion he wasn't spitting curses and flailing like a fish out of water. He just looked pissed off and terrified, not that I could blame him.

Just like with all the others the girls dumped them both into the crater.

"**It's about time you all got what has been coming to you" **

"**For the sinful act of killing our kin and using them for your own personal pleasures"**

"**You will all die"**

Blossom raised her sword, the blade instantly catching on fire. The flames licked up toward the ceiling as they grew, expanding and swirling with several shades of red, orange, yellow, and even a bit of blue. If I didn't know any better I would almost think that it took the shape of a skull for a second, burning like hellfire drawn straight from the depths of the earth itself.

Bubbles brought the bow she'd been holding to her shoulder, drawing it back as a silver arrow made of what looked like pure energy appeared at the string. A sparkling cloud appeared behind her, trailing wisps behind the arrow that shimmered as they moved. They took the shape of almost ghostly apparitions, which wailed silently and despairingly every time they fluttered.

Buttercup didn't have a weapon. Instead she brought her hands up in front of her, claws extending far past her fingertips as green energy surrounded them and grew to encompass her entire body. The edges of this pure-looking energy blackness began to gather, forming a strange aura around her that made her appearance look overall sinister and vengeful.

I wasn't able to make out Blossom or Bubbles' faces from where I was standing, but I could see Buttercups. Her eyes were still cold with icy hatred, but unlike before she was smiling. It wasn't a warm smile, like the kind that I would occasionally see her giving her sisters, nor a playful smirk such as those that she would usually give me whenever we argued and she believed that she'd won (or actually had won). This smile was more of a sneer, a self-satisfied smirk that didn't match her at all.

"**Die"**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I know that there are a lot of people that are probably pissed at me for being on Hiatus for a year and ½ but in my defense I've had a lot on my plate. I've also found stuff that I like doing aside from sitting on my computer all day like some kind of zombie.**

**Personal reasons aside though I'm glad that I updated. This was originally supposed to be the final chapter, but it's already like 19 pages of word long and I decided to stop here and publish so that nobody would have to read a 20-sum page long chapter when my usual length is just 10 pages. **

**My original plan for the ending was severely altered as I wrote this but I'm glad that I managed to tie everything together. To everyone that decided to ask me about all the plot twists that I've thrown in here during the time I've been writing this story DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN WHEN I TOLD YOU TO WAIT NOW!? **

**As for my other stories there are a few I'm thinking about discontinuing simply because I decided to write them out of boredom and don't particularly want to continue them. I know that I promised never to discontinue a story but honestly, you guys are a little lucky to get this much from me the way I am now. **

**Anyway I'm going to see if I can fit the ending in one final chapter that will likely come out whenever I decide to write it, to everyone that has supported me up until now I must thank you for your patience and hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**THECASTORBEAN**

**CALMLY MAKES HER EXIT**


End file.
